Overlord Ranma
by MadHat886
Summary: Ranma and the girls find themselves in another world and Ranma is now the Overlord of the castle they find themselves in. Base on Overlord game. Harem fic.
1. The New Overlord

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The New Overlord –

The remains of walls made of stone and the seven guard towers that surround the whole castle are in disrepair. Besides the main house there are three wooden buildings, which are left standing and unused. What was once a guardhouse is left in the main courtyard to rot away. A dried up fountain is in the middle of the yard and a bunch of trees have taken root by one of the old towers. There is a stall built right at the side of the guardhouse and a large tent to the right side of the stand. A cooking pot resting over a dead cooking fire stood in front of the tent. What looks like a training center when there were more people around is by the stairs to the lower left side of the castle out of the main courtyard wall. Training dummies and wooden weapons stood in the center of a rickety fence, all in need of repair.

To the right is an old stable, which has been empty for years, overlooking an empty fenced in field surrounded by trees of the forest around the castle. To the side of the stable stood an old well that still held water but the cover hasn't been lifted off from the top for years.

To the left is an open space at the water's edge on one side and the cliff side where the main house sat. The only things that are there is a metal door on the cliff side and a stone stairway leading up to the main house.

The main house is comprised of two old stone buildings on top of a cliff overlooking the lake. The one on the left is a bar and stage for people to be entertained in and also leads to the kitchen. The other is a two-story building that houses the people of the castle. Many of the rooms are unused and a fine coat of dust line most of the furniture. The ground floor houses the meeting hall and two rooms that are also unused. The upper floor contains the sleeping quarters and a statue room that holds nothing in it. The library is also located nearby, which is filled with old books that people have left over from time to time. There are two underground levels. The first has the storage room and a small graveyard. The last floor has the food storage area and some old jail cells and the metal door that leads to the lake shore.

Currently seven young people found themselves in the abandon castle wondering how they got there in the first place. They found themselves in the lobby of the main building that was extremely run down. A large gaping hole is on the left side of the stairs, letting one see the ship that is behind the castle. There is another hole at the end of the hallway that leads to the bar. Five large painting frames hang empty on the walls. Likewise are six display stands that stood useless since there is nothing to put on them. But there was a brass orb sitting on the middle of a small table. (1)

"What happen?" Akane asks as she looks around in the strange surroundings she, her two sisters were with her and her three rivals to Ranma as well in wherever they are. She, Ranma and Nabiki had just return home when the other girlfriends had shown up just before Kuno had appeared.

"I remember my brother using that magic mirror on us saying that he'll get rid of Ranma once and for all," Kodachi said.

"Are all of you okay?" Ranma ask as he stares at them.

Looking down at themselves they saw what was making Ranma stare at them. They had somehow matured big time as they now had the bodies of mature adults. While they were quite well built for teens as adults they were stack.

Akane blush as she looks at herself. She still had on her school uniform. Semi-transparent starched white blouse and short, pleated dark blue skirt. Standing still that skirt hardly reached half way to her knees. With her new body her uniform was strained to their limits trying to contain her new figure. She knew what her 'above average' chest development and wider than average for a Japanese schoolgirl hips and… fatter… than she liked buns. And Ranma's "friends", those pervs he hung around with at school, were just about impossible. Hardly a week went by that she didn't have to put some serious, and justified, hurt on one or ten of those pervs trying to see her panties on the stairs, groping a tit when 'accidentally' bumping into her in the hallway, or some other juvenile perv trick. She would, could never let her guard down around any of them, not even Ranma.

That included the fact that she would never let him know how she felt about him. At least not till he gave her some indication that Ranma, the boy, felt the same way as she did. After all, she was, at least, prepared to put up with his curse… to share her life with a boy who was better looking than herself half the time. And that was true! Ranma, as a schoolgirl, effortlessly made Akane physically look like a junior high schooler! While not nearly as tall as Ranma, Ranko still had a remarkable physique for her height, and that included jaw-dropping breasts that Akane would die to have for her own chest! They stuck out so far! And were so broad at their base! And, damn it, no one deserved such big boobs that were so firm! When Ranma went to school as a girl, she didn't even have to wear a bra! Those boobs hardly jiggled when she ran, better yet walked. Her skin was so smooth, and blemish-free, and…and…perfect! In back, her butt was big for her size, but fully round, not flat in the least, and firm, of so firm looking, and…and…perfect!

"Wow I grown," Akane smiled as her new busty figure matches that of Ranko now. But her smile faded as she sees what happen to the other girls.

Ukyo and Shampoo were both standing much taller then they were before standing over six feet easily. Their bodies have also grown as each of them had been busty before the change and had filled out even more. Their breast had grown by several cup sizes to at least a D-cup going to an E-cup, their hips and behinds had also filled out. Their bodies were now a mix of a muscular female body and that of a supermodel figure. Kodachi and Nabiki while hadn't grown that tall she could plainly see as their breast sizes had to be in the triple D range that filled out the top of their shirts. Fearing the worse Akane turn to Kasumi and gasp at what she saw. Kasumi had been like a mother cow to the family ever since their mother had died and always kept the family well fed. Whatever happen had turn her into a cow to Akane's mind as Kasumi was blushing as she held her arms across her chest making her new huge breast bulge making them look even bigger. She had grown taller and filled out in all of the right areas giving her the hourglass figure that so many women try to gain.

"Wow they must be at least a H-cup," Akane said as she and the other girls stared at Kasumi's now massive chest causing her to blush.

"You have change too Ranma," Nabiki said as Ranma had grown as well. He hadn't change much as they had as he just gotten taller and his body frame had grown to give him a slender but muscular body that many men always try to build up.

"I see you seven made it through," a voice called out to them.

"Where are you?" Ukyo ask looking for the person.

"Over here," the voice called out from the small brass colored orb.

"What are you?" Ranma ask as he and the girls look at the orb. He touched the orb and felt a jolt as soon as he touched it making him pull his hand back.

"I'm the Castle's Orb that gives this place power," the orb said.

"Power?" Shampoo ask as she and the others look at their surroundings.

"Pretty run down don't you think?" Nabiki ask looking around the room.

"Well with no one here to use my power for years this place just fell apart," the orb said. "And whatever happen in your world has sent you all flying into this one and with my dormant power drawing you in."

"This is another world?" Ranma ask as everything he went through during the last couple of years, this had to take the cake.

"We're in another world?" Kodachi said as she likes to read books about people going to other worlds.

"Ranma this is your fault!" Akane said as she glares at Ranma.

"Ranma?" a voice that sounded like Ranko's.

Turning they saw Ranko, Ranma's girl form coming out of a door. All she wore was a low cut white top showing much cleavage. The skimpy shirt cut off shortly beneath her breasts. Other than that, all she wore was a loin cloth over her privates held up by a belt. And right behind her was another and another all coming out of the door that lead down. Ranma suddenly found himself engulfed in a sea of busty redheads as the Ranko's all wanted a piece of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Awhile Later –

The door that the Ranko's came out of lead down deep under the castle into a vast cavern with a deep pool of water in the center. And in the vast cavern was filled with Ranko's who all came out of the pool of water and they were still coming out. Ranma and the girls stared at all of the Ranko's around them and at Kasumi who was with them holding the talking orb.

"This is the spawning pool were you master Ranma can summon as many minions as you want," the orb said.

"Minions?" the Ranko's all ask.

"Ranma is a Overlord?" Shampoo ask.

"Like in those fantasy books?" Ukyo adds.

"Me?" Ranma ask.

"Yes when touch me you became the new Overlord of this land. And while the minions of the last overlord were imps, it seems that they have been replaced by the spirit of the girl of your curse form, Ranko," the orb said. "And as you can see there are four different kinds of Ranko's."

Ranma and the girls look at all of the Ranko's and saw that there are four different types of Ranko's. There were some that look just like the Ranko everyone knew back home, then there were some with a more slender frame and were less developed at a large c-cup. There were even progressively bustier and wider hipped ones that were as tall as Shampoo or Ukyo is and look stronger then the other Ranko's. The last ones have the same built as the first sets but all had runes all over their bodies.

"Being the new evil Overlord you'll need minions to do your biddings," the orb said. "The first types that are like the Ranko that you all knew back in your homeworld are the all around fighters. The slender ones are the fast attackers and are the fastest of your minions. The busty ones are the powerhouses of your force who are three times stronger then a normal human. And the ones covered with runes are your magic users and are the only ones who can harm magical beings."

"Me an evil overlord?" Ranma ask his mind racing.

"Yes but you can't be an evil overlord without heroes popping up to take you down. The last bunch of heroes killed the last overlord and looted the castle of all of its objects and left the castle in ruins," the orb said.

"You're saying that Ranma is now the new evil overlord of the land and that the clones of Ranko here are his minions?" Akane ask as she and his other girlfriends stared at him.

"Yes," the orb said.

"But I'm not evil," Ranma said.

"Doesn't mean that you can't," the orb said. "As long as you're alive you can bring any of your fallen minions back to life using my power but you'll have to be here to do it. And while the spells that I once had have been taken by the heroes I still retain a low level fireball spell. With more Castle Objects that you find the more power you will gain."

"What about me and the others?" Akane ask as she steps next to Kasumi holding the orb.

"You girls are also his minions," the orb said. "You all are now the leaders of the minions who take command of them in the field when Ranma isn't around."

"So as long as Ranma is alive he can bring us back to life whenever we die?" Nabiki ask as her mind was coming up with ideas as she now find herself in a fantasy world.

"Yes," the orb answers.

"Me an overlord?" Ranma said to himself and was about to fall over backwards when the Ranko's behind him grab him as he was stumbling back.

"Yes and this land is ripe for the taking," the orb said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Should I continue this or not?

Author's Notes

1 – I have noticed that there aren't that many harem fics of Ranma out there so here's mine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Rebuilding

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Rebuilding –

Ranma still couldn't get his mind around the act that he's now the new evil overlord of the land and that his minions are his girl side form, Ranko who counted in the hundreds who would do as he ask of them. Currently they were in the courtyard in front of the main building were all the Ranko clones out and about walking around the castle grounds. They all wore the same clothes as the first clone he saw and only their different builds allowed him to tell which of the four types they were. All of the girls in his life sat with him at the old stone table that sat in the front of the castle since they could use the fresh air and that it was getting crowded inside.

"Now that you have minions it's time to start rebuilding the castle before you can start building up your forces," the castle orb said that sat in the middle of the table.

"Wait I don't want to be an evil overlord," Ranma said.

"Ranma is too kind to be evil," Kasumi said.

"Yes Ranma isn't like that," Ukyo adds.

"That maybe but you'll still need to rebuild this castle if you're going to survive here," the castle orb said. "There's an old quarry that was used to build the castle nearby. Send some of the strong Ranko's over there to gather stones to start repairing the castle. There's also a grove of fruit trees that have grown wild just outside the walls of the castle have some of the Ranko's gather them for food. And they can gather some wood for cooking and rebuilding while they're at it."

"Well I guess we have to rebuild this place if we're stuck here," Nabiki said. "Since you said that opening a portal to another world is the easy part as finding the right one without knowing which world is yours would just have us leaping from one world to another hoping to find the right one."

"As for equipment for your minions, I can give them clothes to wear but that's it. They'll just have to find their own weapons and armor," the castle orb said.

"Really?" one of the Ranko clones asks.

"But what do we get out of it?" one of them ask.

"Ask Ranma," the castle orb said.

Ranma suddenly found himself surrounded by the Ranko clones all looking at him. "Well what would you girls like?" he ask.

"Well how about you show us how grateful you are later," one of the busty Ranko's said squeezing her arms together making her breast bulge outwards.

"HEY!" Akane shouted seeing what the Ranko clone meant, pulling out her hammer as the other girls had their weapons out as with her large metal spatula, Shampoo with her clubs and Kodachi with her ribbon.

"He is our master," the Ranko said as she grabs Ranma's head and stuffs his face between her ample chest, the other Ranko's quickly surrounded Ranma pressing their soft bodies against his.

"Get off of darling!" Kodachi shouted as she and the other fiances began pulling the clones off of Ranma.

"As you can see your minions won't ask for much besides asking favors that I'm sure you'll find quite pleasant," the castle orb said.

When the last Ranko was pulled off of Ranma his clothes were a mess and his face was glowing red as the Ranma clones were only wearing those skimpy clothes. And they took his hands and made him feel soft parts of their bodies. All of his fiances stood in front of him between him and the clones. The clones all were smiling at him even as the fiances glared at them.

"Come on we're all girls and he's the only guy around we should share," the Ranko's said to them.

"That maybe but we don't force ourselves on him," Kasumi spoke up causing the girls to settle down.

"Girls," Ranma said getting everyone's attention. "While I take some of the Ranko's over to the quarry and look for some tools there to rebuild this place. I need one of you to go with the Ranko's to the groove and collect some fruits, gather some firewood as well. And for the rest of you go and search the castle from top to bottom for any tools equipment or any other stuff that we can still use."

"Ranma you're going to the quarry?" Kasumi ask worried about her.

"Well since, I'm the new master of the castle and you're all here struck with me. I'm going to take care of you all," Ranma said knowing that she's worried about him.

"I'm going too," Akane said. "I'm not going to leave you alone with these redheads."

"You?" Uyko ask.

"Hey, I'm a fighter," Akane snaps. "Besides, I can always be brought back to life."

"Yes when she or any other of your minions dies you can always bring them back to life in the spawning pool," the castle orb said. "There's also a fast way of getting around the land. The dried up fountain is the castle portal that are linked to other portals that are located across the land, but since it's been years since they have been used they have all have been deactivated. The castle portals are stone circles with four stone pillars around it, once one of them has been activated what ever object or minions who steps into the circle will be transported back here. They can only transport things if either you, Ranma or one of your minions steps on the circle first to turn it on."

"The fountain is a portal?" Kodachi ask looking at the wide and shallow pool.

"Yes but it needs to be filled with water first and after that you'll have to active the castle gates by stepping on them. There's one located next to the quarry that will save time but it needs to be turn on first," the castle orb said.

"At least we won't have to carry them all the way back here then," Akane said as she turns to the tall and busty Ranko's. "Since you girls are the strongest you girls are coming with me. Come to think of it we'll need to name the four different types of Ranko's."

"Well since the… busty Ranko's are big and strong how about we call them Amazons and the ones who can use magic Mages?" Ranma suggested.

"We like it," the Amazons and Mages said as they stare at him with lust in their eyes.

"What about us?" the base and slender types ask him.

"Well for you fast ones Runners and for the base type's Fighters," Ranma said. (1)

"That will do," a Runner said.

"Amazons?" Shampoo said as she looks at the Ranko Amazons with a frown. "Shampoo will have to teach you the Amazon ways."

"Yeah you can be there leader of those Ranko's, since you're already an Amazon," Nabiki said. "Come to think about when Ranma isn't around there needs to be someone in charge around here."

"Kasumi," Uyko, Shampoo, and Kodachi all said at the same time.

"Me?" Kasumi said pointing to herself.

"Yes you're much better then your other sisters," the three said.

"Hey wait a second," Nabiki said but stop when she was met with their glaring eyes and decided to retreat.

"Get her!" Shampoo said as she, Uyko, and Kodachi chase after her.

"How many miles is it to the quarry?" Ranma ask the castle orb watching as Nabiki got chase right into the castle.

"Six miles down the road and you'll see it once you get close to it. With your new and improve bodies you'll be able to make it there half the time it would with a normal human," the orb said. "And Ranma as long as you stay on the castle grounds you'll be healed automatically whenever you're low on energy or wounded, this also goes for castle portals. (2) That way you'll be able to use spells to help your minions. Kasumi as second you can watch them by me once you put me back where I belong."

"Where is that?" Kasumi ask.

"It's in the main room on the first floor," the castle orb said.

"Alright you hold down the fort while I'm gone and fill up the fountain with some water. Also make sure that the girls don't hurt Nabiki too badly," Ranma said as he, Akane and a group of twenty of the Amazon Ranko's started jogging out of the castle grounds right behind them.

!

At the quarry –

Ranma steps back through the castle portal he and his girls had just activated. He found the portal work as the moment he stepped onto the circle he found himself back at the castle. With the portal working he and his group could just dump whatever they pick up on the circle and the Ranko's back at the castle would pick it up.

The quarry as the castle orb had said was near the portal. From the looks of things the quarry hadn't been used since the fall of the castle with its mining equipment simply abandoned where it stood to rust and collapse. Looking at the mining equipment Akane saw that the tech was about at medieval level, like what she read about in western history books. There were also a couple of buildings still standing that made up of the mining camp that was made up of a small wooden building and several pathetic-looking wood huts. There were also mine carts but they were all too rusted to be of nay use but as scrap metal.

Going into some of the still standing buildings the amazons found rusting mining tools, shovels, pick-axes, hammers, and mining helmets. Each of them grabbed a tool and a helmet and placed the rest in empty wood barrels or boxes. They carried them over to the portal sending the equipment back to the castle, they would be useful in rebuilding the castle and to use as makeshift weapons. While Ranma didn't like using weapons in this world having a weapon at hand could save their lives as the castle orb said that this world is filled with deadly animals.

Ranma and Akane lead their group towards the quarry grounds too look for any stones that were already cut out of the rock to save time. As they neared the grounds they saw a makeshift camp with about a dozen men by their looks bandits walking around. From the looks of things the bandits had been using the quarry as their base for awhile now. Four wagons with dried blood told them all they needed to know about what kind of bandits these men were. And a skull was struck on top of a wooden pole that was the size of a child.

"What should we do?" one of the amazons asks Ranma.

"Looks like we need to clear the quarry of these guys first before we can use this place," Ranma said thinking up of a plan.

"Hey boss look!" one of the bandits shouted pointing at the group of women being lead by a young man.

"Look's like we're going to have some fun boys," the leader of the bandits said as he stared at the well formed bodies of the women. "I hope you girls last longer then the ones we had before."

"What did you do with them?" Akane ask.

"We played with them till they died," the bandit leader said laughing as he waves to the skull on the pole. "This girl lasted for two months before she finally gave out. I'm going to have fun seeing if we can my you girls scream as loud as she did."

"Girls," Akane said as she holds up one of her hammers she had gotten. "Leave none alive."

She threw her hammer at the bandit leader smashing open his skull. The bandits all grasped out in shock as they saw their leader killed in front of them and by a woman. Then they remember that there were the other women carrying weapons as the girls fell upon them, using the mining tools as weapons. They tried fighting back but found that the women were much stronger then the ones they were use to dealing with. Ranma and Akane jump into the mix with hate pouring out of their bodies hearing what the bandits did for their own sadistic amusement, Akane was smashing with her hammer and Ranma's fist were a blur as they shattered bones with each strike, soon the last of the bandits laid dead at their feet.

"Ranma we just...," Akane muttered as the weight of what they had just done hit her.

"I know Akane but they made their choice of their deaths a long time ago," Ranma said as bandits like the ones they killed rarely died of a none bloody death.

Ranma, Akane and the amazons work fast as they strip the bandits of any weapons, equipment, or money of coins they had on before dumping their bodies in a heap into a ditch that they had been using as a toilet. Ranma had the girls look around the bandit camp grabbing the bandit's belongings as they needed what they could find to make the castle livable again. They took everything that they saw could be used from weapons and armor to some other items, but they didn't touch the clothes or the sleeping mats of the bandits as they were too dirty and covered with bugs. Looking inside of a cave one of the amazons found the loot the bandits had taken from their victims, they took the loot of nine wooded chests full of either copper, silver and gold coins, several bags full of loot and some jewelry. There were also some chests full of clothes that the bandits must had been planning on selling.

They also found the bandits food stores and took every last scrap of food that was still fit to be eaten, and a couple of barrels of ale that were still unopened placing them on the wagons that the bandits had taken. The provisions they got were mostly bread, cheese, dried salted meats and fruits. It wasn't much but with limited supplies back at the castle every bit helped. Ranma, Akane and the amazons took the loaded wagons back the castle portal full of the loot of the bandit's camp and sent them through.

"Wait right here," Ranma said to his group as he step into the portal for a few minutes before coming back with a large group of amazons. "I want all of the ready stones sent to the castle that we can get before dusk."

"Right," the Amazon Ranko's said as they went to work gathering stones.

"Ranma, I'll be with them and oversee things," Akane said.

"Alright," Ranma said. "I go and find what the others have been up too while we were away."

"See you later," Akane said missing the knowing smiles on the new Amazon's faces.

!

Back at the castle –

Night had fallen once Akane and her group came back to the castle after gathering as much of the stones as they could get. Seeing how dirty she and her girls were they headed down to the spawning pool to wash up. After striping off of their clothes and washing up in the warm waters of the pool Akane once she step out of the pool found herself clan in the same skimpy shirt and loin cloth that the Ranko clones all wear. Then she remembered that the castle orb did say that once a new minion came out of the pool they would be wearing the clothes that all the minions wore.

"Nice look," one of the amazons said looking over their leader.

"Thanks," Akane said feeling unnerve with how the Ranko's were looking at her, like the boys stared at her back at school. "Come let's find out what the others have been up to while we been gone."

Once she and her girls got to the first floor they suddenly noticed that besides the Ranko's outside the main building putting away the stones they had gathered that the main building was empty. Akane looked around and didn't see any signs of the other minions, she did however heard some sounds coming from one of the rooms on the first floor. She remembered that it was the main room of the building and where everyone were. She walked up to the double doors of the room hearing the sounds getting loader and pulled them open and was shock at what she saw inside.

The other minions were in the room and they were all slick with sweat that gleamed on their naked bodies. At first, it was mainly the legs and feminine feet that filled her gaze since most of the subjects were thrashing those legs in an unending expression of carnal bliss. There must have been dozens... close to a hundred nude, slippery women writhing in the big room. Indeed, the Ranko clone minions were grasping, fondling, licking one other in the most sensitive of areas as if their very lives depended upon outrageous lesbian sex with as many partners as possible. It was impossible to tell which pair of slender hands belonged to whom, whose buoyant, slippery bosom was it that gleamed so in the light. Several minions would gang-up upon those that seemed more reluctant that the others, forcing apart legs and thighs that lips could be buried noisily within tight cunts in a feeding frenzy of crazed muff-diving.

Akane looking for her friends could see that Nabiki was overwhelmed by the Amazon mounting her and in absolute pleasure about it. The Amazon was atop her, raised up on her arms, only her hips were pressing down on Nabiki's hips. Rubbing, grinding their hips together had seemingly put Nabiki into another world. Her eyes were wide open but blank, unseeing. A little stupid grin crossed her face as her head tossed back and forth on the pillow her head laid on. Her legs where spread apart and her knees where bent and thrown out, giving all the room the broad hipped Amazon needed to tuck her loins against Nabiki's. The forced whines and deep, guttural moans coming from her sister made Akane's belly melt.

Shampoo too, had a Fighter between her legs, only with her face, lapping relentlessly away on Amazon pussy. The Mage was sitting on the Amazon girl's big breasts, gripping her by the back of the head, using two fistfuls of hair to force Shampoo's face up between the Mage's spread thighs. Shampoo wasn't even looked like she was protesting. Her tongue was lapping Amazon pussy as quickly and dedicatedly as the Fighter between her legs was eating Shampoo's snatch. All Akane could see of Kodachi was her legs, up in a great V with a Amazon head trapped between her thighs. The rest of her was gone under the Amazon's big body. It sure looked like Kodachi was into a hot and eager, most body parts tangled sixty-nine with her Amazon. Kasumi was sitting spread leg with two Runner's fighting over her snatch with their tongues, as a Mage and Fighter were nursing on her two huge jugs. The look of bliss on Kasumi's face told Akane that she was enjoying all the attention she was getting from the Ranko's as she held the two nursing on her tight to her chest.

"What's going on here?" Akane shouted getting everyone's attention. "Where's Ranma?"

A group of Ranko's parted and helped a naked sweat dripping Ranma into a sitting position. From the looks of things Ranma had been at this for awhile now. "Welcome back Akane," Ranma said as the Ranko's around him were touching his body with their soft hands and pressing their bodies onto his.

"Ranma what happen here?" Akane snap seeing that Ranma having sex with women in front of her.

"Once we caught Nabiki we decided to punish her for all the things she did back in our world. One thing lead to other that ended up with us forcing Nabiki to service us with pleasure once Shampoo told how girls were punished in her village without hurting them. Making them have sex till they drop then once recovered do the same thing all over again. But it turns out that she gets off being force," Uyko said as she appeared behind Ranma wrapping her arms around him. "Kasumi walked on us and before we knew it she and the Ranko's joined in on the fun. Then when Ranma came in, we finally showed him all the fun he can have with his girlfriends."

"I can't believe that you all would just…," Akane began to rant when she felt big pairs of breasts being pressed on her back and hands slipping under her shirt and loin cloth.

"Since we're already here let's join them," one of the Amazons said into her ear as Akane felt herself being pulled into the orgy in front of her. Soon her lustful moans soon joined many others into the night.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Fighters: The backbone of the Overlord's army. The most common type of the minions, they are all-round fighters and can take much damage before dying. They can use any weapon and wear almost any armor but they can't wield their weapons with any great amount of skill. They work best in groups overwhelming enemies with sheer weight of numbers. They either wear the garments that they come out of the Spawning Pool with or any clothing or armor that they find or are given. They stand at 5'5" feet tall and have a busty built of a DD Cup.

Amazons: They powerhouse of the Overlord's army. They're slow but very powerful fighters. They're the only ones who can wear and wield heavy class weapons and armor. They're the strongest of the minions and can take a lot of damage before dying. Very strong they can make short work out of enemies with just a few of them. Like fighters they wear the basic garments or any clothing or armor that they find or given. They stand at over 6 feet and are muscular in built sporting an E cup.

Runners: Not that strong but are very fast. These minions as their names suggest are the fastest of the minions types, used for either fast attacks or delivering messages. They're the slenderest and less developed of the minions to allow them greater speed in running. Also when it comes to transporting objects by hand they're the fastest at carrying the objects back to the castle. Unlike Fighters or Amazons the Runners wear light armor or the basic garment, anything as long as it doesn't interfere with their speed. They're lean and slender in built, standing at 5'7" with a C cup.

Mages: They are weak but powerful in using magic. Their bodies are the same built as the Fighters but their bodies are covered with magic runes. They're the only ones who can do magical damage to magical foes, and uses the same magic that the Overlord can use but only low level spells. They're also the healers of the minions and can bring back a minion back to life. They like wearing either robes or cloaks with hoods.

2 - I like how you can recharge by stepping into the portals in the Overlord 2 game.

!


	3. The Reign Begins

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Reign Begins –

Akane threw herself into the task, threw herself into the moist, throbbing tights of the nearest Ranko minion. She eagerly nuzzled the groin of the other woman in total ecstasy. And certainly, the girls put on a good show. The room they were in was a tangled mass of sleek, slender legs, red hair, bouncing firm full breasts, and sweat-slicked skin. Raising her head from her tangy, slippery task for a moment, Akane straddled the minion while arching her back. Her skin gleaming in the candle lights, she shook her chest amidst throaty grunts. Akane slapped the shapely ass squirming before her, giving a swift lick to the labia with the edge of her tongue. It was just enough to stimulate without satisfying. The owner of the sex in question twittered appreciatively at the contact, her own lips fastened around the aureoles encompassing a hardened nipple of the appointed underboss of the evil overlord.

Speaking of which she look across the room where Ranma was, she had lost sight of the others as she couldn't see them from the heaps of redhead minions they were all buried into. Ranma was surrounded by minions all wanting his attention as they fought over his manhood to be the next to ride him. Two busty amazons were pushing their ample breast into his face as he lays back on several bodies behind him. Uyko who stayed near him was busy as well as she was busy sucking on the breast of one Ranko as another was busy eating her out.

Ranma couldn't believe what was happening to him as the Ranko clones gave him pleasures that he had never known before. But there was also something else as he stared into their eyes as they had sex with him. Love.

"Master," the Ranko bouncing on top of him moaned as she came and leaned over him pushing her breast into his chest and face close to his.

"It's my turn next," Uyko smiles michievously as she leans over and started kissing Ranma, while the Ranko that was eating her out refused to remove her mouth which Ukyo didn't minded at all.

"I want another go," Kodachi said as she crawls over to the group.

"Shampoo want too," Shampoo said as she walks on all four like a cat over to them.

"Hey!" Akane snaps as she marches over to them. "He's mine!"

Akane suddenly found herself center of attention of the group.

"Yours sugar?" Uyko said eyes narrow. "Sorry but Ranma isn't yours. He's ours, and if you think you're just going to continue to act like he's yours, think again."

"Since we all have been filled with darlings seed how about she shows us that she's been the pervert all the time by having her clean us out," Kodachi smiled, Uyko and Shampoo smiled as well.

"Wait now," Akane said as she steps back only to be grabbed by several small but powerful hands. She found herself flat on her back as her vision was filled with the smirking faces of Ranko's as they smiled down at her as they held her down. That reminded her of too much of Ranma when he smirks like that.

"Shampoo will use her face first," Shampoo smiled as she lowers her well used juice covered groin onto Akane's face. Even if she was still new to the whole lesbian experience, she instinctively knew what to do. She was so turned on by what the Ranko's had already done to her, and were about to do, she didn't hesitate to stick out her tongue and begin licking the naked pussy presented to her.

"Oh, yes," the Shampoo gasped, as Akane's tongue split her thin pussy lips. "Violent girl like to play now."

Akane's only response was a low guttural moan. As Ukyo and Kodachi began nursing on her breast and the Ranko's began licking her body.

Ranma was awe struck as he watches Akane being ravaged by his other girlfriends and the Ranko's. Funny he would never think that he'll be having sex with all of them not to mention that his girl form now an army of them of different types added to the mix. His train of thought ended once his view was block by a pair of melon size breast. Looking upwards pass the pair of massive breast he saw the smiling face of Kasumi.

All of Ranma's fiancées, Shampoo, Ukyou, Akane, and Kodachi (although she was a self-declared one), were heavily involved in martial arts of one kind or the other so although they all had different body measurements and features they were all similar in their athletic attributes. Even Nabiki, who was certainly no martial artist, regularly did aerobics and other types of exercises and had a slender, trim body that showed the effects of her efforts. Kasumi on the other hand, was involved in housework all day and had a totally different body type. This wasn't to imply that she was fat as she certainly wasn't that. Instead she had a soft, curvaceous ripeness that was unmatched among all the other women Ranma had to deal with on a daily basis. Seeing that voluptuous, cushy body displayed before him, Ranma couldn't help but get up rolling the Ranko that he was fucking off of him, presenting his body to hers.

He stood in front of Kasumi, his slim yet muscular frame having a strange shine in her room. Though she could see why many girls flocked to him, her eyes were more focused on the muscle between his thighs. His long, thick dick standing upright, twitching and throbbing ever so often. She was surprised by the sheer size of it. She even blushed. 'Too bad I didn't know about that before Nabiki and I stuck him with Akane,' she thought. 'This is going to be fun.'

Kasumi laid down and spread her legs to show her pussy to him well lubbed up from all the licking it's been getting from the Ranko's. Ranma's penis became slightly more erect at the inviting sight. Ranma came up and began rhythmically pounding Kasumi's pussy. Kasumi panted as Ranma pounded, her whole body bouncing with his jabs.

"Oh my. This…is a…bumpy ride…but… it…feels…great," Kasumi gasped out.

Ranma wasn't paying attention to her words. His mind was more focused on what was bouncing in front of him. The firm mammaries in front of him, bouncing like twin basketballs. Ranma licked his lips, thirsty to suck upon her supple tits. He followed his thirst and suckled on her tits. Ranma alternated from one breast to the other and massaged, groped, and teased the breast he was not sucking on. He paused from his sucking and looked up at Kasumi from her breasts to say one thing.

"Kasumi, You have really nice breasts," Ranma said then went back to sucking on her breast.

After those words, Ranma continued his pussy pounding and titty-playing. They enjoyed their intercourse. Ranma speeding up his actions. He pounded her pussy more and more. Ranma stopped sucking on her tits and went on to using both hands to play with her breasts. He squeezed and teased her large breasts, grinding them against each other. He pinched her nipples which made Kasumi give a little scream.

"You really tender there huh?" he said. Kasumi blushing nodded and Ranma went back to merely playing with her breasts. After a little longer, Kasumi and Ranma felt themselves getting to the edge. Finally, Ranma and Kasumi came at the same time in a cum exsplosion similar to the other girls. After cumming, Kasumi placed Ranma's head on her breasts.

"Thank you, Ranma," Kasumi said. "I am very grateful for what you've done for me."

"After all you done for me it's the least, I can do," Ranma said.

"In that case," Kasumi smiled playfuly. "Keep on doing me till you can't cum anymore."

"As you command," Ranma said as his tool reharden inside of Kasumi as he began thrusting into her again. The Ranko's around them overcome with lust engulfed them into their mass, even if neither would let the other go them pleasure themselves with what body parts were free. The last thing Ranma saw before he black out was Kasumi screaming as best as she could around the breast being force fed to her and two Ranko's returning the favor on her breast.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later –

Shampoo, Uyko and Akane lead a group of five Amazons, five Fighters, five Runners and five Mages, they were on their way down the road pass the quarry to find another castle gate. Kasumi, Kodachi stayed back at the castle keeping Ranma busy as he wanted to go and protect them. But Kodachi pointed out that if anything were to happen all of them could just be brought back to life, but only as long as he was alive to bring them back so he should just stay in the castle till they learn more about the lay of the land. Ranma protested but was cut short when Kasumi and Kodachi let loose their boobs and thrust them into his face. Ranma made protesting sounds as his face was abruptly smothered in Kasumi's enormous melons. She smiles in serene apology, but nonetheless ruthlessly squeezes her man's head between her big jugs as Kodachi's slightly smaller pair press against the back of his head keeping him in place. According to the castle orb there's a castle gate near a village if it's still around that is as many years have pass since the last overlord was still alive. With access to a village they would be able to buy supplies from them thanks to the loot they took from the bandits, Shampoo had sent three Runners had run off to scout ahead.

"Well have you three found anything?" Akane ask them when they came back.

"We have found the castle gate," one of the Runners said. "We have have already activated it."

"I saw the village the castle orb spoke of," the second said. "It's surrounded by a tall log post wall and has guards walking on it. Farmers by their looks."

"I have found a farm and it's best that I show you what I found," the last one said.

"Take us there," Uyko said as she and her group followed the Runner.

The Runner took them to a small farm that grew sunflowers and pumpkins on a small plot of farmland. A small farmhouse stood nearby that had a small man who was very small in size that would only come up to mid-thigh level standing in the front of the farmhouse. But what got their attention was that instead of a scarecrow there was instead a young girl tied to a pole in the middle of the crops. The girl's long golden hair, hung around her shoulders, her face was dirty but didn't hide her natural beauty. The thin wool dress she wore was torn in several places and from the looks of things she's been there for days. What really got their blood boiling was that the girl was no older then ten.

Ranma girls ran up to the girl being treated like a scarecrow. The small man saw the approaching group of women and fled into the farmhouse. The young woman looked up looking at the women standing in front of her. She couldn't believe how they were dress as the redhead women all were dress in the same skimpy shirt and loin cloths and the other three women were dress in clothes that she had never seen before. They were armed with either knives or mining tools and wore mining helmets.

"Please help me," the girl said. "The Halflings took over my father's farm and tied me up to scare away the birds."

"Halfling?" Akane said as she remembers, 'The Hobbit'. "Aren't they supposed to be a peaceful race?"

"They were a few years ago," the girl said. "But after one of them return after helping to kill the evil overlord they started acting no better then the last evil overlord's minions."

"You can tell us more later," Shampoo said as she uses the blade she took from the bandits to cut the young woman down.

"Thank you," the girl said as she hugs Shampoo. "My name is Sarbun my lady."

"What about the Halfling in your farmhouse?" Uyko ask.

"Kill him he''s one of the ones who killed my father," Sarbun cried out.

"Girls you know what to do," Shampoo said at the Ranko's they nodded and rushed into the farmhouse. A loud scream came inside that was quickly silences as the Ranko's found the Halfling hiding in a small corner of the building quickly putting him under the blade.

"Thank you," Sarbun said as she felt a great weight lifted off of her with the death of the Halfling who had long used her as a toy. "But it isn't safe for me to stay here the other Halflings of his village will come around here to pick up the food that's grown here."

"Then you can comeback with us," Akane said she turns to the Ranko's and shouted. "Take all the food and supplies you can find we're heading back."

The Ranko's nodded and using some carts near the farmhouse began gathering all of the food and other supplies in the farmhouse. Sarbun help as she looks for anything that remained of her things before the Halflings took over. She found none of her things remain but from a small chest of her clothes that she owned, her father's things were all gone. Grabbing the food stuffs, jugs of cooking oil, sacks of flour or sunflower seeds and other foods inside the farmhouse and picking the crops that were ripe they place them on some of the carts. Picking the farmhouse clean of anything useful they pulled the carts back towards the castle gate, Sarbun rode on one of the carts as her legs weren't use to walking yet. She felt her eyes closing as she lay her head on a sack and fell fast asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle -

The castle was a beehive of activety as redheaded women worked to rebuild the castle back to it's former glory. Teams of Ranko's came in and out of the castle portal as they push carts full of rocks and empty ones back in. The Ranko's were also bringing in lumber to replace broken, missing and rotten pieces of the wooden framework of the castle. The walls of the stone castle began to retake their former shape, as they were reinforced and holes were filled under the watchful eye of Nabiki whose in charge of the rebuilding. Since both Kasumi and Kodachi were too busy having fun with Ranma, keeping him inside the castle since if he dies none of them would be brought back to life. And from what she had seen of Ranma's love making skills and the way he's able to keep going even after having so many girls, made her want a taste. But her sister Kasumi told her flatly that since Ranma's girlfriends don't like her and ruin their chances with him before, she'll have to work for it. Using her skills in business skills she got all the Ranko's working like clockwork.

"Alright hunting party get those animals skin and ready to salt," Nabiki shouted to the band of hunters returning with several rabbits they caught. They also brought in some wild fruits, vegetables, and herbs with the help from Kasumi who knows what the plants look like. With how many people are in the castle food is a very big problem since the Ranko's eat alot not to mention Ranma. The only reason why they hadn't ran out of food was because since all of the women of the castle are magical minions all they needed to do when they were hungry is to drive back into the spawning pool to restore their health. The only one in the castle that needed to eat is Ranma but still he does eat a lot since he needs all the energy he can get to please all of the castle women.

"How's the fishing?" Nabiki ask walking over to the old dock of the castle.

"Not bad," the Ranko said as she's been busy fishing as there's some fishes in the pail next to her. "This is a good start to a fish hatchery." (1)

"Good the fish pond is almost done," Nabiki said. She had the Ranko's use the old broken stonework of the castle to line the new fish pond to help keep the water from being soak into the ground.

Hearing something going on at the courtyard, Nabiki walk up the staircase up to the courtyard in front of the main building. Once there she looked down to the main courtyard to see Shampoo, Ukyo, and Akane back with their group. They had actived the portal and had brought back much needed supplies as well. But what really caught her eyes was the small girl that Uyko was carrying in her arms heading right at her.

"Uyko who's that?" Nabiki ask.

"We found her at her family farm that was taken over by Halflings," Uyko explains.

"Halflings?" Nabiki ask as she pictures the halflings from the Lord of the Rings who are peaceful and fun loving.

"Turns out that from what we think we know about how fatasy worlds work isn't all that true sugar," Uyko said.

"Put her in Ranma's room, he's still busy with Kodachi and Kasumi," Nabiki said.

"Once she wakes up, I'll question her about what's going on around here," Nabiki said.

"Better yet Kasumi ask," Uyko said. "She's better with small children. After she's done with Ranma of course."

"Yeah she is," Nabiki said. "You think, I'll be able to have sex with Ranma?"

"Are you kidding?" Uyko ask giving Nabiki a flat stare. "You and Akane have to prove yourselves before that ever happens."

"Shampoo agrees," Shampoo said as she and Akane appeared next to them. "Violent and sneaky girl have to prove themselves before we let that happen."

"Since you two either used Ranma as a way to make money or as a punching bag," Uyko said. "Till then you two are just going to have to watch as Ranma has sex with all of us and enjoys it."

Both sisters watch as Uyko carrying the young girl in her arms and Shampoo enters the castle. After watching Ranma having sex with all but them, both of them want to feel his manhood deep inside of them and bring them to the edge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the Castle -

Inside the bar that also acted as the castle kitchen, Ranma sat one of the tables waiting for his meal. Kasumi was busying stirring the stew of some wild vegetables she had found when she went out with the hunting party to see what plants they could eat, sausages (2) they gotten from the bandits and herbs to give it more flavor. She saw to it that the kitchen was the first thing that would be fix up which the Ranko's all agreed as they love to eat as much as Ranma does. Kasumi was please to find that some of the cooking tools were still in the kitchen only needing some small repairs and washing them clean. The great cauldron they found still stood where it was left when the old overlord was killed. It was the biggest cooking pot Kasumi had ever seen before, as it's big enough for a Ranko to jump into while it was being clean and took it a lot of work to clean it out but it did help in cooking for all the Ranko's in the castle. But since it was so deep she had to use a large metal spoon tied to a wooden rod she had found to reach the bottom of the cauldron.

Kasumi was glad that she knows so much of wild plants and mushrooms, which are edible or use for medicinal treatments. With her knowledge she's been able to gather many food stuffs for the castle once she told the Ranko's what to look for. And all of them looked up to her and are as devoted to her as they are with Ranma. She blushed as she remembers how they showed their love for her as they gave her pleasure she had never felt before.

"Kasumi it smells good," Ranma called out to her from his seat.

"It's almost done," Kasumi smiled.

"Good," Kodachi said as she sits on Ranma's lab keeping his manhood firmly inside of her. "Ranma here needs to keep his strength up."

"Do you really need to do this?" Ranma grunted as he feels Kodachi moving her hips slightly.

"Do you mind?" Kodachi ask playfuly as she presses herself downwards and her back against his chest. "If we don't you'll just run off fighting bandits or monsters. And we can't have that since you're the only one who can bring us back to life if we die."

"No but even, I have my limits," Ranma said as his body was tried from have sex with both of them not to mention the Ranko's. He has came many times already, but then either someone who lick his penis or would rub it with their breasts. Causing him to get a boner again and again. And he couldn't help it as the Ranko's clothes didn't hide much, Kodachi likes to walk around dress like them or dress like Ranko and then there's Kasumi who was only dress in an apron.

"Don't worry Ranma, I make sure that you have all the food you can eat. So you'll have all the energy you need to please us in return," Kasumi smiled.

"And we'll please you as often as we can," Kodachi smiled as she leans up against him hoping that he would start playing with her breasts.

"Sorry to ruin the mood," Nabiki said as she enters the room. "But we have a halfling problem."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Fish hatcheries are used to cultivate and breed a large number of fish in an enclosed environment. Fish hatcheries typically involve a lot of manual labour. A hatchery worker will take a female fish, release her eggs (stripping), and then externally add the male fish's sperm (milt), mix them and allow them to fertilize and incubate undisturbed, where there is less risk of disease or predation. They can immediately dispose of any unfertilized eggs. What happens next depends on the purpose of the hatchery. Fish farms use hatcheries to cultivate fish to sell for food, or ornamental purposes, eliminating the need to find the fish in the wild and even providing some species outside of their natural season. They raise the fish until they are ready to be eaten or sold to aquarium stores.

2 - A sausage is a prepared food, usually made from ground meat, animal fat, salt, and spices (sometimes with other ingredients such as herbs), typically packed in a casing. Sausage making is a traditional food preservation technique. Traditionally, sausage casings are made of animal intestines, though in modern times the casings are often synthetic. Some sausages are cooked during processing, and the casing may be removed after that. Sausages may be preserved by curing, drying in cool air, or smoking.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. The Slave Camp

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Slave Camp –

Akane, Uyko and Shampoo each lead a group of a dozen strong that was a mix of all four minion types as they marched down the road towards the walled village of Spree. Each of the Ranko's are armed with either a mining tool or a blade, both Akane is armed with swords as we're a few others in their group, Ukyo is armed with her large metal spatula, and Shampoo with her clubs. Ranma, and the rest of the girls were watching them by the image the castle orb was showing him, he is also able to talk to them using it's magic.

Learning the trouble the halflings are causing in the country side of Spree, Ranma wanted to charge in and beat the halflings. But the Castle Orb pointed out that if he just charged in without thinking of a plan of attack he'll just die like so many would be heroes that acted like him with the last Overlord. Ranma being who he is would have did just that but Kasumi, Kodachi, Uyko and Shampoo remembering how he was stop before, unleashed their ample assets again and before Ranma knew what hit him his head was crush between four sets of big breasts. After that they along with some Ranko's made sure that he wouldn't have the energy to move, yet alone fight. As they were walking down the dirt road pass the farmhouse Sarbun they came to a large pumpkin patch on a hill that has a big glowing orb right in the middle of it.

"That's the castle heart that powers the castle," the castle orb said. "Take it to a castle gate and I'll be able to open waypoint gates."

"Waypoint Gates?" Ranma ask the castle orb watching the girls from a magic mirror that allows the Overlord to have a birds eye view of the land wherever the minions are at.

"Yes they're lesser versions of the castle gates but they only remain active until the next one is used," the castle orb said.

"Mages where's the closest castle gate?" Akane ask the magic users who could sense when there's a castle gate near.

"There's one right on that hill," the mages said pointing to a close by hill.

"Good," Uyko said seeing that there's a wooden bridge over the stream that separated them from the hill. "Five amazons carry the orb the rest of you grab a pumpkin."

"Right," fire amazons said as they lifted the orb up and carried it to the castle gate as the others picked up pumpkins taking them over to the gate to add to their food supplies.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle –

"Ranma have the Ranko's take the orb into the spawning pool and dump it in," the castle orb said to Ranma who was lounging about on a great mound of pillows that the Ranko's had managed to find. His body was sore all over from the lovemaking the girls had put him through so that he wouldn't be able to fight the halflings. Where in the world did he get the stamina for it, he often wonders as he managed to last as long as he did with a bunch of insatiable women. The castle orb said that as long as he's inside the castle or near a gateway his body would be healed and restored to full strength but even so, with the non-stop sex the women are putting him through he doesn't know if he would survive.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Kodachi said whose molding her body to his side, she turns to one of the Ranko's in the room with them. "You heard what needs to be done go and drop it into the pool." The warrior Ranko nodded and left the room.

"Hey Ranma how's Sanbun?" Uyko ask through the castle orb.

"She's helping Kasumi in the kitchen," Ranma answers.

"Poor girl losing her whole world like that," Shampoo said.

"Kasumi has taken Sanbun under her wing, so she's in good hands," Akane said.

"With her around we're going to have to make sure that she doesn't walk in while we're having fun," Kodachi said.

"We could just stop doing it every day," Ranma said earning him looks from all the women in the room with him.

"But then how are you going to award us for all of our hard work?" a Mage ask as she along with her sisters started to crowd him, adding that they're all naked to begin with made things easy to figure what's about to happen.

"Hey wait," Ranma protested as he was mobbed by redheads. Kodachi silences him by shoving his face into her right breast and held him there as he gave in to the pleasures of the flesh.

Down below the Five Amazons drop the Castle Heart into the Spawning Pool. The heart sank into the water dropping into the round depression on the bottom and a bright light flash as the full power of the castle was restored.

"Yes my power is back to full," the castle orb said. "Now I can open Waypoint Gates and bestow your minions with more power. The Mages are now able to use the fireball spell and can bring minions back to life. All of the rest of your minions gain a power boost and can take more damage before dying."

"That's good to hear," Akane said. "What happens to our bodies when we died?"

"They're teleported back to the spawning pool till Ranma brings you back," the castle orb answers.

"Good to know," Kodachi said as she sits back and watch the party continue on their way to Spree. Behind her the Ranko's had completely covered Ranma's body with theirs, Kodachi already had Ranma plenty of times a few hours ago pulled herself out of the mass and allowed the Ranko's to have Ranma all to themselves, as she knows that she and the rest of Ranma's girls shouldn't hog him all to themselves. Besides there are more of them anyhow. Kodachi smiled as some of the Ranko's seeing her all by herself crawled over to have some fun while they waited their turn with their master. The Ranko's formed packs around the two, waiting, somewhat impatiently, for the 'first come, first cum' members to finish.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the minions –

The village of Spree was surrounded by a high log post wall and a stream ran in front of the main gate. Spree from their standards is primitive, even Shampoo's village have some modern things like indoor plumbing. From the smell coming from the village they have no sanitation. The only way across was by a bridge that was currently pulled up and two guards stood watching the road. From what the girls could make out of their faces they saw they weren't much to look at. Maybe that's why Sanbun ask if Ranma was from a noble family since he's so handsome. (1)

"Look women," one of the guards said as he stared at the shapely bodies of the woman approaching the walls.

"Wait it could be a Halfling trick to open the gates," the second one said.

"Yeah that must be it," the first one said as no woman he knew would dress like the women outside the walls did.

"You're not letting us in?" Shampoo shouted at them.

"Tell you what we'll let you in if you prove that this isn't a Halfling trick," the first guard shouted.

"Go and free the people the Halflings are keeping in the slave farm. You can find it by following the road and over a hill," the second guard said. "And try not to die like Lord Spree did when he tried to kill the Halflings."

"Great we have to handle the Halflings while those so called men hide behind their walls," Akane said.

"This Slave Farm should have a good deal of supplies that we can use for the castle," Uyko pointed out.

"Yup and we do need supplies," Nabiki said who has taken over watching the group since Kasumi is busy with Sanbun and Ranma, Kodachi are busy with the Ranko's.

"Fine," Akane said as she leads the group to the Slave Farm. As they marched away some of the villagers came to the walls and saw them off. Ranma's girl found it odd that all the men looked like the guards being not much to look at while the women are very pretty.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The slave farm –

Once they got to the slave farm they saw some men working the wheat fields under guard of some Halflings armed with swords and shields. Shampoo had the Runners sneak through the wheat fields as the main group marched up the road in plain sight. While the Halflings stood watching the strange group of women they were taken by surprise as the Runners pounced on their backsides, The Halflings that weren't attack turned towards their attackers but forgotten the ones that were marching up the road till they fell upon them.

"That's the last of them," a Fighter said as she plunges the pitchfork she had picked up into the Halfling that was still moving.

"Thank you for saving us," one of the men said. They all were staring at the lovely young women that had saved them from the Halflings. The Halflings might be small but they were strong for their size and because of their small size made them hard to hit. And these women had just taken out over a dozen Halflings.

"Are there more of you?" one of the Mages ask as she heals one of her sisters who were wounded during the brief fight. The others were busy looting the bodies of the Halflings of their weapons and small bags of coins they had.

"Yes the others are back at the camp where they're made to prepare the crops to be shipped back to the Halflings village," one of the men said.

"They have a troll watching over them," another said. "If we try to fight back we get fed to it."

"We're too weak to fight the Halflings they barely feed us," one of the men said.

"Get back to the village and tell them who saved your hides," Shampoo said seeing that there wasn't a man among them. True Ranma was safely back at the castle but as long as he was alive he'll be able to bring any of them back to life. And the fact that they had made sure that he couldn't leave the castle to fight. The men ran back towards their village after one of them pointed out where the slave camp was to the women that saved them.

Walking down hill they found that it overlooked the gate going into the slave camp. The front of the gate was heavily guarded by sword halflings and Halflings armed with rocks on a lookout tower. There was a crack that needed to be turn to open the front gate. There was a group of halflings picking through a wagon that looks like a gypsy wagon as it's a house on wheels. On the back of a mule is a very dark skinned beautiful woman around 6'2" tall, wearing big golden circle earrings and well kept body from her travels, but more curves then muscles as it could be clearly seen with her F cup breast. She's naked, gagged and tied onto the back of the mule.

"Mages it's time to try out the fireball spell," Uyko said as up to that point the Mages were only useful in healing and finding gates.

The Mages lined up on the hill over looking the front gate locking onto the Halflings. As one they cast the fireball spell striking the lookout tower first bursting the Halfling rock throwers in flames, the Halfling swordsmen shouted and scream as the same fireballs that destroyed the lookout tower fell upon them. The Mages didn't let up till the last of the Halflings were nothing but smoking bodies. Once the area was clear they quickly rush to the woman tied to the mule. They freed the woman and handed her a robe from her wagon to cover up.

"Thank you for saving me from those small pest. My name is, Jenneth Delszema de Vieen Haazlebuene the Fourth, but you can call me Jenny," the gypsy woman said as once she was freed she quickly put back on her clothes from her wagon. All of Ranma's girls were quite taken by her as they have more then once found themselves in the arms of another woman. "I worked as a trader, bringing my cart along the road to sell potions, magic items and other things I have collected and made on my own. I was attacked and robbed by halflings, they brought me and my things here. They were planning on giving me to that troll you killed for fun."

"You're welcome," Akane said.

"I had hope that I could set up shop here since all the lands that I have been to are either overrun with bandits or monsters, burn out ruins, abandon or under the rule of a warlord," Jenny said.

"You say you can make potions?" Shampoo ask. "What kind?"

"Healing potions and magic potions that restores magic users magic," Jenny said as she pulls out two small long neck glass bottles. One held some kind of red liquid and the other held blue liquid. "Here try it."

"Alright," one of the mages said as she takes the blue potion and drank it down. "Hey I feel better."

"Since you're looking for a place to set up shop how about you set up shop at our castle?" Uyko suggested.

"A castle?" Jenny ask thinking it over. "Well I have no where else to go so I'll take the offer."

"You two escourt her to the gateway," Akane said to two warriors.

"We'll see you back at the castle," one of the Ranko's said as she and her sister rode off on Jenny's wagon. The wagon held the loot taken from the halflings.

"Now aim for the gate," Shampoo said not wanting to waste time opening it. She wished that her fellow Amazons back home had people like the Mages to fight on their side, it would make fighting the Musk warriors much easier.

"Right," the Mages said as they as one cast another fireball spell destroying the wooden gate.

"Move out," Akane said as she leads the Ranko's charging into the slave camp.

The Halflings were clearly not expecting to be attack as the forces of Ranma came pouring into the camp. They continued on until they reached the ramparts constructed for Halflings. Too small for humans, they were very well constructed, covering as many angles as possible. If the Halflings did have bows, then any attacker to this place was in for a real nasty surprise, but they only had rock throwers who were quickly taken care of by the Mage's fireballs. The Halfling swordsmen attack the women who had broken into the camp but they quickly found that the women were much stronger then they appeared to be. They swept through the camp killing off the Halflings who thought that the women attacking would be easy to handle, they reached the end of the camp and found the slaves were locked in wooden cages.

"Open the cage!" a halfling shouted as what was left of the Halflings had gathered around the cages.

One of the cages door opened and a huge man like creature that must be the troll came out. It only wore a loin cloth and a nose ring. The troll stood over seven feet and it was very fat with its fat belly covering its groin. The cage it came from floor was covered with broken bones of the people the Halflings had fed it and from the looks of things the troll has been overfeeding for a long time now.

"Don't let that troll get anywhere close to us," Akane shouted to the Mages totally gross out from the near naked fat troll.

The Mages fired fireballs at the incoming mountain of flab with its feet sinking into the ground with each step it took. The troll scream as the fireballs burnt its flesh but it kept on coming. The other Ranko's began throwing their weapons at the troll trying to stop it but nothing seemed to be able to stop the incoming train. Uyko put a stop to it with one of her small spatulas thrown into its eye, the troll lifted up its head as it let out a scream that was cut short as Shampoo threw a Halfling sword at its throat. The troll let out a moan even as the Mages continue to hit it with fireballs before it stumbled backwards and fell over dead.

"Kill the Halflings!" Akane shouted leading the Ranko's at the last remaining Halflings in the camp. Seeing their troll killed broke the last bit of fight in the Halflings and were quickly dealt with as the Ranko's showed no mercy as they had done with the slaves they took.

Thank you for freeing us," a young redhead woman said as the Ranko's released the slaves from their cages.

"You're welcome," Akane said as she looks the woman over. The pants she wore were a little baggy, not to mention dirty, and the rough woolen top was rather tight across her expansive bosom. Akane had noticed that one of the peculiarities of the new world she and the others were in was the attractiveness of the women that they manage to see who had watched them marched off to the slave camp. Even the peasant women were remarkably lovely as she looks over the women of the camp, even with being underfed and forced into labor.

"Did one of the lords sent you?" the redhead asks wondering what kind of lord had women especially ones dress in such revealing clothes that fought. The three non-redheads seemed to be the ones in charge.

"We're the minions of Overlord Ranma," Uyko said. "I am Uyko, the purple hair girl is Shampoo and the last is Akane."

"There's a new evil Overlord?" one of the men asks.

"Yes but Ranma isn't evil besides he's not the one who's been starving you people," Shampoo said. "You're all free to return to your village."

The former slaves quickly grabbed what they could and headed back to the village leaving behind the new evil overlord's minions to pick the camp clean.

"I'm opening up a Waypoint gate," the castle orb said making a stone disk pop out of the ground like a mushroom.

"Nabiki send as many Ranko's as you can over here," Akane said.

"Right," Nabiki voice said.

"How?" the redhead Spree woman ask who had stayed behind wondering where the voice came form.

"We're using the castle orb to talk to each other. Nabiki is watching what we're doing," one of the Runners said as she places a crate full of Halfling swords and shields onto the Waypoint gate.

"Why did you stayed behind?" a Mage asks.

"There isn't much left for me to return to," the woman said.

"Well we can always use help back at the castle," a Fighter said as she carries a sack of flour over to the portal.

"What are your name?" Uyko ask.

"My name is Helen," the busty redhead said.

"You can come back with us," Akane said. "Help us take with this stuff first."

"Yes ma," Helen said as she helps the minions place things onto the Waypoint Gate.

The Ranko's found plenty of useful items throughout the slave camp. Since the armor that the Halflings wore were all too small for them to wear they only took all of the weapons and tools that could be found in the camp. They collected many farm tools that would allow them to start farms around the castle for a steady food supply. They found bags of coins on the bodies of the dead Halflings and three money chests in one of the buildings that serve as a guardhouse for the Halflings. As for food they found piles of sacks of flour, grain, corn, as well as barrels full of different kinds of fruits. They even found a crane that they could use to help in the rebuilding of the castle. They even took apart the wooden buildings, cages, walls, and towers down to reuse the already cut wood for the castle. They did have trouble in placing the farm animals they found in the camp onto the Waypoint Gate. In the end after they rounded up all the animals they gotten a pen full of chickens, pigs, sheep, four cows and a bull to fill the empty stable and ranch part of the castle.

"Good job girls," Nabiki said to them. "Comeback here and tomorrow you head for Spree."

"Yes sis," Akane said stepping onto the Waypoint Gate going back to the castle along with the new castle servant.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The castle a few days later –

Walking down the hallways of the castle Ranma followed Nabiki as she was leading him around the castle showing him where everything was. He hadn't been seeing much of the castle as the girls have been keeping him in his bedroom to keep him from running off. Currently she was showing him the treasure room that was located in a side room of the spawning pool. The bags, pots, and chests of coins were placed into three piles of either copper, silver, and gold.

"Here we'll be able to guard the treasures we gather," Nabiki said to Ranma. In the room besides the money were some Ranko's counting the piles of money. Nabiki would have been there counting but the other girls didn't trust her with the money.

"How much do we have?" Ranma ask.

"We currently have over five-hundred copper coins, over three hundred silver coins and over two hundred gold coins," a Mage Ranko said. "We'll give you the amount once we're done counting."

"Most of this is from the bandits," a Fighter said.

"We'll do our best to gather more for you," a Runner said smiling. "And you'll be able to award us."

"Right," Ranma sweated seeing the hungry looks on the Ranko's.

"Helen said that the Halflings as well as stealing food have been gathering as much loot as they can to buy more food from other towns and villages that they don't control," Nabiki said. "When we attack the Halflings well be able to fill this room with their treasures."

"What about the food supplies?" Ranma ask.

"Come with me," Nabiki said leading Ranma up the stairs to the second basement.

Opening the door to the food storage room Ranma felt a chill as cold air escape from the room. The walls of the room had from what he had learned cold rune spells that kept the room cold. Stored inside were the food that were taken from the bandits and the Halflings and with the runes covering the room kept rodents from entering and the cold kept the food to last longer. Most foods around here from what he had learn from Helen are either heavily salted, dried, or pickled to keep them from spoiling.

"We're keeping the weapons in the second basement," Nabiki said.

"And the animals?" Ranma ask.

"Out in the field by the stables," she answers.

"You know it seems that the only thing I'm useful around here is having sex," Ranma said as whenever he tries to go out one of the girls would just strip naked and would shove his face into their chest, which would lead to other things.

"Oh boo hoo," Nabiki said in a deadpanned tone. "You're living every guys dream. We're stuck here so you might as well learn to like it."

"Yeah but ever single day and night?" Ranma ask shaking his head wondering how long it be till he's dragged into another orgy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the kitchen -

Kasumi was busy in the kitchen as she prepared meals for everyone in the castle. She always enjoys cooking, even more now since whenever she serves Ranma a meal she would get to make love with him afterwards. She knows that Ranma doesn't like being seen as nothing but a sex object since he would rather fight but she had quickly learned to use her new sexy body to make him give in. She and the other girls have been riding him hard for the last few days since they know that Ranma would run off to fight the Halflings but with a few words from her and some tearful eyes about worrying about his safety he stayed put, but to make sure they always made sure that he be too tried to sneak out to fight.

Helen was teaching her how to cook using the cauldron in making different meals at once. Since many families only had one cauldron to use as a cooking pot. With care several dishes could be cooked at the same time, boiled meat, oatmeal pudding (tied in a cloth), and long sausages (chopped meat cased in pig's intestine). That is done by having the meals in different containers and filling the cauldron with water and boil the meals till they're ready to eat. Sanbun was helping too as she helps in grinding herbs with a mortar and pestle. As there's were no mechanical aids in the kitchen, the spit-roasted meat required constant turning, which a Ranko was doing as another was pouring a mix of animal fat, spices, herbs ine lemon juice over it as it turns. There were several Ranko's in the kitchen helping with the cooking, from tending the fires to cleaning the pots and pans.

"You're really good at cooking," Helen said as she never tasted such good food before.

"I've been cooking for my family for years," Kasumi smiled as she stirs the soup.

"Is this good?" Sanbun ask showing Kasumi the mush she made of the herbs.

"Yes that's good," Kasumi said taking the bowl and pouring it into the soup pot.

"Well something smells good," Jenny said as she enters the kitchen. Jenny had taken life in the castle well as she had the Ranko's build a shop for her in the main courtyard where she'll be able to make her potions.

"It be done in a bit," Kasumi said.

"What are the other girls doing anyways?" Jenny ask as she saw them in the training area of the castle.

"They're preparing to attack the Halflings once all the Ranko's that are going are armed and are ready to fight. Shampoo said that she's been sending Runner's to spy on the Halflings to know what we're going to be fighting first," Kasumi said.

"By the way why doesn't Lord Ranma fight?" Helen ask having meeting the new Overlord who is quite handsome as she only seen noblemen with those kinds of looks before, saw that he's a fighter.

"If he dies then if any of us dies we can't be brought back to life," Kasumi answers.

"And the fact that you girls have been making love to him everyday," Jenny said making Kasumi blush.

"He must be something," Helen said.

"Well if you two want you can find out for yourselves," Kasumi said as she wonders what they taste like.

"Really?" Jenny ask.

"Just as long as you two don't mind making love with other women," one of the Ranko's smiled.

"Making love with other women?" Sanbun ask making the older women remember that there's a small child in the room with them, which they blush and turn their heads away from the questioning face of Sanbun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Most of the men in the game aren't lookers at all while the women are hot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. The New Girls

.0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

I like to thank Silverscale for giving me so many good ideas.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The New Girls –

Marching down the road towards the walls of the village Spree, Ranma's girls lead a large group of Ranko's towards the village. According to Helen the Halfling village was just beyond the eastern gate of the village. Ranma had them gear up using the armor and weapons they have taken from the Slave camp and were all ready to raid the village of the Halflings. Ranma wanted to come with them because he wanted to fight not just sit in the castle doing nothing. Which is why as he was about to leave with the war party he was quickly surrounded by naked Ranko's who grabbed him and dragged him to be made useful to them by forcing him to have sex. Ranma tried to fight his way out of the mass back when Kasumi ask him if he doesn't like to have sex with her anymore using the puppydog eyes he gave him. (1)

As they marched to the halfling village they came upon a pond that was being fed by a small stream. Sitting in the middle of the pond was a small stone pillar that was colored yellow. From the build up of mud around the pillar it's been sitting there for a long time now.

"There's a Castle Object," the Castle Orb said through the link.

"What does it do?" Uyko ask.

"It's a minion object take it back to a Castle Gate and Ranma will be able to summon new minions," the Castle Orb said.

"I can summon new Ranko's?" Ranma ask watching back at the castle. He's in a mass of Ranko's who are making sure he stays put, currenly Jenny was riding him as Kasumi, Kodachi and Helen who had her turn already watched the action. Nabiki was outside making sure the repair work is all running smoothly.

"Yes once the minions bring back the object to the castle," the Castle Orb said.

"You heard what the ball said," Akane said. "Runner's since you girls are the fastest go and grab the object and bring it back to the Castle Gate we'll wait here for you girls to get back."

"Right," five of the Runners said as they walk into the pond that was waist deep and lifted the Castle Object out of the mud and carried it out of the water and headed back where they had came from.

Akane turned to Shampoo, and Ukyo. "Why do you think they left the Minion Object in the middle of the pond like that?"

"Maybe they didn't want it anymore and just threw it away. Besides the Halflings were using the Castle Heart to grow pumpkins," Uyko responded.

"They just didn't want it," Shampoo adds.

"True," Akane said as she settles down near the waters edge.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Castle –

Ranma waited in the Spawning Pool as the Castle Object was carried down the stairs. His girls finally let him go since he's way too tried out to go out fighting and went out to do some work around the castle. He stood next to three stone stands with a circular depression in the middle of each of them. There were also several other stands that were place on the sides of the walls of the room. He had wondered what they were for but had never ask, the Castle Orb told him that the empty slots where the Castle Objects were once kept before the heroes who killed the last Overlord took everything.

"Here's the Pillar," a Fighter said as she and four others carried the pillar over to where Ranma was standing.

"Which slot?" Ranma ask the Castle Orb.

"Place it in the middle one," the Orb said.

"Right," the lead Fighter said as she and her four sisters inserted the pillar into its slot. The moment that they did the Castle Heart that was lying in the bottom of the Spawning Pool glowed with power.

"Yes with the Minion Pillar you'll be able to summon two new types of minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Two new Minions?" Ranma ask.

"Yes try it," the Castle Orb said.

"Alright," Ranma said as he held out his hand and willed for some Ranko's to come out. Popping out of the water were a group of Ranko's that were much different the other Ranko's. First ones are 5'2" tall, slim built, D cups, with their red hair tied in a knot with chopsticks keeping them in place. The others are taller then the first ones at about 5'8" tall and are much more well built as well.

"Master," the new Ranko's greeted their master.

"Castle Orb what are they able to do?" Ranma ask.

"The first ones are the workforce of the minions. Not the greatest in a fight, but that isn't their purpose, their function is to keep your armies and base running smoothly. Their job is to repair, upgrade, maintain, supply and generally support the infrastructure. The taller ones are experts on using ranged weapons and daggers. They have expert night vision and can move as silent as the Runners. They known how to use poisons, make traps and use herbs. They are in short ranged units with healing and poison abilities. They aren't any good in close combat but knows how to defend themselves if needed, they prefer to use longbows but other kinds of ranged weapons, such as bows, crossbows, grenades and so on, are acceptable as well and they also knows how to use bombs and such but not how to make them. The minions come in four types, Warfare Minions, Support Minions, Royal Guard Minions, and Mystical Minions. The first four minions you have are all Royal Guard Minions, the two new ones are a Warfare and Support Minion," the Castle Orb explains. (2)

"How about Kyudokas and Hyakushou," Ranma said. (3)

"That's some good names for us," a Hyakushou said.

"What are your first orders?" an Kyudokas asks.

"Hyakushous you girls help in the rebuilding of the castle and you Kyudokas go to the Castle Gate and reinforce the war party. There are some bows and arrows that were taken from the bandits in the armory," Ranma said.

"Yes master," the Hyakushous and Kyudokas headed off for the task they were assigned to.

One of the Hyakushous leaned over to him. "For all of the hard work we're going to do I hope that you'll show us how grateful you are."

"I will," Ranma said. "That's all I'm good for anyways around here."

"Master…" the Hyakushou said as she stares at him regretting what she had said. Somehow she and the others have to show Ranma that he means more to them just for sex.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with the marching group –

Coming up the pond where the war party group were waiting came the Runners and a small group of five new Ranko's. They were enjoying the sights around them that they didn't see in cities back in the other world where they came from. The same thick grass covered the rolling hills like the fur of a sleek animal. In the distance, a row of trees, similar in appearance to pine trees, towered up to meet a deep blue sky. Near the gigantic hunks of the trees a stream gurgled, spilling its clear, fresh water into a small pond.

"We only found five bows in the armory," one of the Kyudokas said as she walks up to the three commanders of Ranma's forces. Akane and Shampoo are the fighters who leads the troops into battle while Uyko took command of the Mages and Runners.

"We just have to make do till we make or find some of our own," Ukyo said.

"Everyone it's time to move out," Akane said to the Ranko's who were sitting around got up and followed their leaders heading towards the village of Spree.

Once they got to the village they from the drawbridge down and the two guards from before were waiting there to greet them.

"Thank you for freeing the people that the Halflings had taken," one of the guards said.

"You're welcome in Spree anytime you want," the second guard said.

"Thanks guys," Akane said as she and the girls entered the village.

Inside the walls they found a medieval style village, of dirt roads, wooden houses some with small gardens in the front of the yard, a small pond in the middle of the village. Shampoo coming from a small rural village found that this village is stoneage compared to hers. Dirt streets, no sanitation, little lighting, few if any written signs, the all pervasive odour of human and animal crowding, the complete absence in the air of the tang of petrochemical pollution, large buildings having multiple chimneys obviating the needs of central heating, frequent water storage tanks meaning no aqueducts or a central water sources not counting the pond which she could see is also used as a dumping ground for sewage, the list went on an on. All of them are glad that they live in a castle even a run down one as the housings around here clearly lacks what they're use to back home.

The people they saw walking around all had a ragged look on them, since the Halflings have been stealing food the people of Spree wouldn't have that much to eat. Looking around the girls saw that the people were growing wheat, sunflowers and pumpkins, along with some animals running around. Inside some small cages they saw large rats inside of them as the people of the village were that hungry. Looks like the people around here got most of their nourishment from the food that's left for them by the halflings. In front of what looks like an inn were a groups of people who they saw were some of the people they freed.

Word spread like wildfire through the village of the radiant women who freed the villagers from the Slave Camp. People gazed at them wonderingly. The men stared at the women as they never seen women dress like the ones in front of them now. Most of the reactions from the women were of frustration from young women who look at the bodies of the women warriors, wanting bodies like they have.

Stepping out of the Inn carrying a tray with beer mugs was a heavy set dark skin man. "Hello there," the man greeted them. "Folks around here call me Archie. The Halflings have raided all of the farms around here, and people have been flocking to Spree and onto my doorstep. I'm the appointed leader of the village ever since Lord Spree met his end, when he and his men attack the Halflings and fell into a trap and were eaten."

"Tell me Archie," Uyko ask. "What's going on around here?"

"Well first is that the Halflings have taken the village food supply that was being kept in my inn. There is still the farmland outside of the western gate that we managed to save from being taken by the Halflings but none of the crops are ready to be harvested for months. We been getting by with what we can catch around the village and I still have plenty of drinks to serve but nothing to feed the people with. By the time the crops are ready to be harvested we'll die of hunger by then," Archie said. "We'll be very grateful if you get the food back from the Halflings."

"Tell us where is the food kept?" Shampoo ask.

"From what we know the food is being kept in one of the large Halfling homes, just east of here," Archie said.

"East of here," Akane said looking towards the gate. "You heard him girls we're heading for the Halfling village."

"You heard the girls," Archie yelled at the guards on the gate. "Open the gate!"

"Yes sir," the guards said as they turned the crank opening the gate.

Ranma's girls lead their troops out of the village marching towards the Halfling village as the villagers of Spree watched them in awe.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Near the Halfling Village –

After handling some patrols of Halfling swordsmen on the road without any real trouble. The girls of Ranma came around a bend to find a Halfling home that looks just like the ones that they read in the Lord of the Rings, a small round door that went into the side of a hill. A cart stood next to it. Breaking down the door and sweeping inside the Runners quickly dealt with the Halflings they found in the home even if they had to bend over to fit inside. Once the Halflings were dead they started looting the place and used the cart to carry the loot that they found, clothing, weapons, food, and coins.

"We need to find a gate to send this stuff back," Shampoo said as the last of the stuff were placed into the cart.

"We can also bring the food we collect here back to Spree," Akane said seeing how hungry the people there are.

"Hey girls look over here," Uyko said as she looks down the hill they were standing on.

Set between some hills was a party of Halflings who were partying being served by human women, a man was playing a fiddle filling the air with music. They were feasting while the people in the surrounding villages are starving. And standing on a wooden platform was a huge blob of fat. What was once a Halfling was now a huge blob of fat that was bigger then the humans that were walking about. The fine clothes he wore strained to hold his bulk in and strained with sweat and food. His arms and legs with stumpy and it was amazing to the girls that he could still stand up let alone walk. He wore a gold crown on his fat head and held a long golden fork. Next to him in nothing but a collar and chain is a beautiful 28 years old noblewoman, 6'2" tall, firm G cups, voluptuous built, hour glas figure, pale skin, blue eyes, blood red short cut hair, red lips, round face and a kind smile. She looks like a younger Nodoka Saotome. Unknown to the girls she is, Lady Norma of Spree rightful heir of Spree, her husband being the noble who married into power. She was taken as a personal slave of Melvin, who had been desiring her since he saw her when the Lord of Spree ordered him and the other adventurers to take out the overlord. But he hasn't touched her yet as his desire for food is clouding his desire for sex, thus he keeps her like a chained pet by his side, completely nude for his subjects to see.

"That must be Underbelly," Akane said as she looks down at the Halflings around the party.

"We're going to need to summon some more forces to be able to take on the village," Shampoo said. Even if they have been able to handle the halflings they been running into it's always better to bring backup when attacking that many people.

"There's a Waypoint Gate nearby," one of the Mages said.

"Good, we can drop off the stuff we took and get some more troops," Uyko said.

Walking down the road carved into the hillside they came onto a small valley surrounded by hills. There were two Halfling homes built on either side of a long pathway between two steep hills that lead to a big round door big enough for humans to walk into without having to bend over to fit inside. Standing in the middle of the valley was a troll like the one they encountered in the Slave Camp, it was busy being fed by some Halflings. The meat that was being fed to the troll were humans that have been worked to death.

"Kyudokas, Mages," Shampoo said. "Shampoo want all of you to launch a volley on them and don't let up until they're all dead. The rest of you stand in front of them and defend them. As for the troll Kyudokas aim for the eyes."

She knew the results of wounds inflicted by arrows. Worse than gunshot wounds, usually since it was impossible to draw out barbed arrowheads. They either had to be cut out or pushed all the way through the flesh. Removing the hideous things often caused more damage than the initial wound itself. They had to be removed, too. Bullets, dull and blunt, normally did little further damage once they were lodged in a body. And they tended to work their own way out, overtime. Not arrowheads, with their sharp edges. They keep cutting up flesh every time a person moved, and the barbs would make them work their way still deeper.

The Mages and the Kyudokas lined up, the Mages launched the first volley of fireballs that struck the Halflings and the troll. As the Halflings who weren't struck by the fireballs ran for cover but were struck down by the Kyudoka's arrows as they picked out their targets. The troll like the one before withstood the fireballs as its thick flesh and fat protected it, the troll turned towards its attackers. The troll let out a roar as two arrows found their marks as they struck its eyes, it jerk its head upwards letting out a roar of pain even as fireballs and arrows struck its now expose body. The troll fell backwards making a loud thump as its massive body hit the ground.

With the troll dead Shampoo shouted for the Mages and Kyudokas to stop firing. This was what Akane and Uyko were waiting for as she leads the ground troops charging in to finish off any survivors. They then began the task of looting the bodies and looting the two Halfling homes and killing any Halflings they found hiding inside.

"Bad news," Akane said to Shampoo and Uyko. "The gate to the Halfling village is close and it's the only way in."

"Let's just break it down then," one of the Amazons said.

"No," Shampoo said. "We need greater numbers if we want to take the Halfling Village."

"You heard her," Uyko said to the Mages. "Where's the portal?"

"It's over there," the lead Mage said pointing towards the big Halfling House down the pathway. A crank was next to the door suggesting that it's the way to open the door.

"Alright then," Akane said smiling. "Looks like we're going to have to do some house cleaning."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – One reason why Ranma isn't able to go out and fight is because he can't say no to Kasumi.

2 - Warfare Minions (Minions used in open warfares against other armies, castles, cities and the likes, they are the armies of the overlord.)

Support Minions (Minions who focuses on building things like buildings, tools, weapons, armorss and the likes, gathering resources, pawing roads, raise cattle, produce food, cook, grow crops, tame mounts, tame beasts, record information, write, teach, study and other things usable to make a better foundation for the kingdom and a greater support for the other minions and the subjects of the overlord.)

Royal Guard Minions (The personal guards of the Ovelrord and his personal warriors when exploring new lands on his own, the amazons, the runners, the mages and the fighters are the basic Royal Guard Minions.)

Mystical Minions (These are the magical minions whose powers are considered supernatural, they are not just regular minions who are gained from pillars, sockets and other items, the intelligent magical beings can become your subject, if you tame, capture, convince or bribe enough beings of one specie they will submit to your side and offer you an item that lets you summon them theough your spawning pits. But the Mystical minions from the items are not just about magic, they are also technological, scientistic, spiritual, elemental, genetical, mutated and more so, you can gain everything from a simple sorcerer or shaman, to a mecha pilot or a cyborg.)

3 - Kyudokas: These are the archers of the warfare minions, uses only ranged weapons and cloth, leather and light metal armor, they focus on long range, and have three ranks, and the same appearance as the Samurais, except they are more curved built and are about 5'8" tall. They focus on the use of bows, rifles, crossbows and the likes, though they are originally bowmen have they learned to use other ranged weapons, and like the samurais, focuses on a specific type of weapon, but they have fewer choices so there are about four kinds of Kyudoka minions. Bowmen Kyudokas, Crossbow Kyudokas, Firearm Kyudokas and Sniper Kyudokas. The special abilities of these different weapons for the second and third rank are the following, endless ammunition, energy projectiles and one specific element projectile.

Student, beginner of the way of the long range weapons, she can be reconized by the white bandana around her forehead.

Graduate, a skilled archer who can use energy projectiles with ki and thus does not need wooden arrows, can be recognized by the red bandana and the red flags on their shoulders.

Master, a master of the way of the bow, the gun, the sniper or the crossbow, can fire not only unlimmited ki ammunition but can aslo fire a type of elemental projectile, can be explosive, can be peircing, can be poisoning, can be other things, but only one and no more. Are recognized by their black bandana, black shoulder flags and their black weapons.

Hyakushou: These are the basic support units of the overlord, they work with everything from farming to building, they know all trades but are masters of none, a basic unit who are used as servants, workers and farmers. Always dressed in working clothes, they are non-fighters, but are strong enough to keep themselves defended with tools and peasant weapons if needed. They are 5'2" tall, slim built, D cup, hair tied in a knot with chopsticks keeping them in place and can not only act as workers, farmers and servants but can also read, write and teach, like a elementary school teacher but nothing higher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. House Crashers

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

House Crashers –

As the war party entered the Halfling home that was big enough for humans to walk around, they found themselves walking down a long hallway. Akane lead a small group to see if it was safe for the others to follow, they made it all the way to a large round door. There were two wide sections open along the walls of the hallway and one of them contained the Waypoint Gate.

"Good now we can ship the loot back home and get some reinforcements," Akane said as she actives the gateway.

"I tell the others it's safe," the Amazon behind her said.

"Right and I'll go and get us some help," Akane said as she steps through the portal and finds herself back at the castle.

Around her the Ranko's were all busy working on rebuilding the castle, with the two new Ranko's minions to help things were going smoothly. Using what they learned in their home world the girls made cement to help with the rebuilding as cement was much stronger then stonewalls. Amazons were carrying lumber, stones, and cement buckets where they were needed, Fighter's and Kyudokas were hammering wood or spreading cement into cracks and holes. The Mages were busy in making cement and lending a hand here and there, and the Hyakushous were all busy doing work around the castle. Some were busy in making farmfields to plant crops in some of the open areas around the castle that had been overgrown with disuse, others were busy with the ranch area feeding the new farm animals. Nabiki was walking around the castle making sure everything is going smoothly as she's using her skills in business to get the castle back into shape.

"Welcome back lady Akane," Jenny greeted her as she carries a bucket of water.

"Hello Helen," Akane greeted back. The gypsy woman was looking better after being bathed and was now wearing clothes again. "Where is Ranma?"

"He's in the bar having lunch with some of the girls," Jenny answers. "I still can't believe the endurance and stamina he has. I'm still walking funny from last night, I never seen a man having a tool that big before."

"Yeah he's something else," Akane said as she walks towards the castle. Wondering when she'll be able to get to learn first hand how good he is in bed. Behind her the Ranko's that are with her group were now stepping through the gate carrying the loot they took from the Halfling homes. The other Ranko's nearby started helping them sort out the items to be place in the right storage areas.

Walking pass several Ranko's, Akane came up to the door leading into the bar room that also serve as the kitchen. Opening the door she found the tables were all full as some of the Ranko's were taking a break and were either drinking, eating, or both. Some of the Hyakushous were in the kitchen preparing meals, with Kasumi and Sanbun helping them. The Hyakushous in the kitchen would be the cooks as they were dress the part, they had taken off their shirts and replacing it with an apron they still wore their loin cloths. And she had to admit they look very sexy dressed like that as the thin aprons were strained with sweat and were clinging to their shapely bodies. She would have to sample the new girls later as there was a Halfling home to loot, she found hitting both sides of the field was nothing like she thought it would be. She let out so much stree with the sex she's been getting with the Ranko's that everyone been saying they been seeing improvements in her mood.

Sitting near the stage was Ranma who was rapidly demolished a hearty meal. The Ranko's took the opportunity to get close to him, stripping down and sitting on either side of him, caressing his bare sides and shoulders with their soft hands. Ranko on his part was amazed by how much you could get done when constantly surrounded by skilled, attentive servants. When he was hungry, they fed him. When he was sore, they massaged him. When he was dirty, they bath him. And when he was ready to have sex there would always be one ready to take him. Kodachi was currently under the table with her head covered by the kilt he had taken up wearing since he given up wearing pants around the castle since the girls kept pulling them off, much to the envy of the other Ranko's around them.

"Hello Ranma," Akane said leaning down pressing her body against his back.

"You're back already?" Ranma ask looking up even as Kodachi continue to blow him.

"We're going to need some more girls to take the Halfling Village," Akane said. "Would you mind summoning up some more girls to help?"

"Alright," Ranma said as he summons more Minions using the trick the Castle Orb showed him. As long as he was on the castle grounds he could summons as many minions as he wants but he always made sure that he didn't summon too many of them. When their jobs were done the Ranko's would just jump back into the pool where they say it's like a dreamworld where they could do what they want as it's just like a dream till they're summon.

"Thanks," Akane said giving him as kiss that caught the eye of every Ranko there until she broke the kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful," Ranma said to her.

"You too," Askura said as she looks down at Kodachi who's head is still on her lap. "And I can see that the girls are taking good care of you."

"They are," Helen said carrying a tray of food over to the table, placing it down in front of Ranma. She was dress in some of the clothes that were taken from some of the buildings. "That's why lord Ranma needs to eat more to keep up his energy."

"Helen do you know about a large Halfling home outside the village?" Akane ask.

"Yes it's the main dwelling of the Halflings warriors almost all of them make their home there, to defend against attackers from entering their village. If you take that building out there won't be that many of them left once you get into the village. It also serves as a storehouse where most of the food is kept, weapons, armor, and gold from what I remember when I was there a week before you came," Helen said.

"Anything else I should know before we go into the lions den?" Akane ask.

"Yes when I was there I saw that they're keeping women there to serve their needs. And one of them told me that some men are being kept to be fed to Melvin," Helen said. "My friend Jean is being kept there, she and the other girls there use to be Lord Spree's servants when he was still alive, after he died they tried to escape but were caught. They're being used to serve the Halflings now. The Lady Spree is also being held but always in the hands of Melvin who keeps her naked and chain like a dog with him at all times."

"Then that means we show no mercy," Akane said then looking around the room getting all of the girls attention. "Those who want to fight follow me." A large number of the Ranko's did that as they follow Akane out of the door.

"I hope they'll be okay," Kasumi said as she walks up to Ranma serving him a cup of fruit juices.

"I could go and help them," Ranma said.

"Now Ranma you put yourself in danger for us too many times in the past," Kodachi said as she licks her lips as she pokes her head from under the table. "It's our turn to fight and protect you."

"Yes Ranma we're the ones who will protect you," Kasumi smiles warmly at him.

"But just sitting here while the girls are off fighting," Ranma protested.

"And the reason why they fight is to make sure you're safe. They know that as long as you live they won't die, when they're killed you'll be able to bring them back to life," Kasumi smiled as she hugs him from behind. "You give them strength to fight on and that's all that matters."

"You put yourself so much for all of us. Now let us do the same for you," Kodachi adds resting her chin on his lap.

"Sure you two," Ranma said wondering if this is what it's like for the girls whenever he fought and they watched from the sidelines. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Halfling Home –

The Halflings warriors were drinking and eating merrily in a large and long room deep inside the hill. A huge scarred wood table ran down the entire length of the right side of the main room. Halflings were elbow to elbow at the table, laughing and swigging back various colored beverages or stuffing their faces with food. There were a couple dozen tables in the middle of the floor and far to the right side of the room was a kitchen area. Ranks of meat and whole pigs or sheep were roasting over open flames of the massive cooking pits, cooking pots bubbled as the stews inside boiled, pies and bread were baking in furnace like ovens, great piles of plates and pots were place in piles waiting to be washed. Baskets full of fruits and vegetables were scattered around the kitchen, barrels full of salted meat were lined the walls with boxes of cheeses and sacks of flour, fresh meat hanged on hooks on the walls as well as dried spices and herbs. On the far left side of the room was where the ale and beer barrels were kept. So much food was littered over the kitchen while many outside the Halfling settlements were starving.

Working in the kitchen were four dusky auburn haired girls, all of them wore short chemises, their buoyant breasts lifting the hems to the very tops of their tanned, toned thighs. Another pair of women were busy washing dishes, a blonde and a dark hair woman both older then the two cooking but no less lovely or voluptuous. They were following the orders of a huge Halfling cook, like Melvin thanks to all of the food he and the other cooks ate had made them grow huge compared to the normal size Halflings. He was as tall as a human with a great big belly, he had short limbs and had to waddle to move around, his strained apron and chief's hat was the hint that was all that was needed to show that he was the cook. He carried a meat cleaver that serve both as a cooking tool and a weapon. More a butcher than a cook he carries a plethora of razorsharp instruments. His shoes are designed to cope with a kitchen floor awash with slop, bile and blood.

Other human women were serving tables all of the women were picked for their looks. A redheaded whose halter-top barely held in her huge breast, brought their drinks to them, a top heavy blonde carried empty plates back to the kitchen while a busty brunette carried a plate loaded with food. An older dark hair woman's mammoth mammaries jiggled as she carries two pitchers to refill the mugs of the Halflings, a short hair blonde was also busy helping the older woman serving the drinks unlike the other women she was plain compared to them with no real figure to speak of. The last woman was around her mid-twenties the oldest, with long dirt brown hair and matching eyes. She had creamy colored smooth skin and a rack that was almost the size of her head. She wore a low cut back and white dress which revealed much of her ample cleavage and left the tops of her nipples out for all to see. As they Halflings forced them all to dress that way, as long as they continue to serve the halflings food the less likely would be use to feed their lust instead.

The door of the room burst into pieces as a body of a Halfling spearman was thrown thought the heavy wooded door. A fury of arrows flew out of the now open doorway cutting down the Halflings who were in the middle of the room, the human serving women that were in the middle of it screamed as they ran for cover but none of the arrows were being aimed for them. A captain of the Halflings was shouting for his men to arm themselves when an arrow struck him sending him like a snowball across the room.

The other Halflings were on their feet, drawing their swords, if they wore them, or scrambling for them where they had placed them. A quartet of Halflings bravely charged into the shadows of the hallway, screaming war cries that got cut off in the clattering clash of steel on steel. One Halfling stumbled back into the lighted room, the women screamed as the headless Halfling fell to the rough floor where blood spilled from his neck like a knocked over wine bottle.

Swarming out of the hallway behind the dead Halfling were dozens and dozens of redhead women. Some of them wore bits and pieces of armor, from leather armor, gloves, armguards, boots, and helmets. All of them were armed with some kind of weapon, clubs, hatchets, pitchforks, small maces, knives, swords, sickles, shovels, pickaxes, hammers, and spears. They're being lead by a purple haired woman armed with twin maces. The Halflings taken by surprise were quickly overrun as the women poured out of the hallway, the women would attack them in groups cutting them down before they could defend themselves. Five women armed with bows quickly lined the walls of the room firing into the fight taking place in the middle of the room.

The Halfling Cook who was far enough away from the fight had the time to grab his cleaver as one of the redhead women came charging at him armed with a hatchet. The Halfling Cook grabbed a frying pan and threw it the woman's feet causing her to trip over it and falling onto her face in front of him. Seeing his chance he swung downwards and smash his meat cleaver into her skull, her body wiggled before her body faded away leaving nothing but her armor and weapon behind. The cook didn't get to enjoy his kill as a group of her fellow sisters seeing her die in front of them vision turned red with anger. They dog piled on the cook before he could even fight back pulling his cleaver out of his hand, one of the woman lifted the grill off of the fire pit as her sisters carried the struggling overfed cook over. He screamed as he was tossed into the fire pit and the heavy metal grill slammed shut behind him. The metal grill shake wildly as he tried to get out of the fire pit in wild desperation panic, he began wailing in absolute desperation as his fat only made the flames burn hotter. His burnt hand exploded from between the metal grill bars. His hand groped the air in desperation as his screams grew more intense, with one last death throw the arm grew limp and slip back into the fire.

The battle was over as quickly as it started, Halfling bodies littered the floor of the room. The Mages were busy healing and bringing back their wounded and dead sisters who hadn't disappeared yet, the Fighters, Runners, and Amazons were busy making sure that the Halflings were dead by plunging their weapons into their bodies just to make sure they stayed that way. The Kyudokas were busy pulling out their arrows from the bodies of the Halflings. Akane and Uyko stepped into the room followed by the Ranko's they lead down the side halls making sure that they wouldn't be attacked from behind.

"How did things go here?" Uyko ask the lead Kyudokas. All of her sister Kyudokas who were armed with bows are wearing either a necklace, ring, or a earrings now to show their ranks.

"We lost seven of our sisters taking this room," the Kyudokas answers sadly. One fell to the cook and the six others fell when some of the Halflings managed to get a mortal strike on them during the fight.

"Ranma will bring them back," Shampoo said joining them.

"Yes Ranma will," the Kyudokas repeated.

"I already have," Ranma said through the link. While the Ranko's do go back into the pool when he didn't need so many of them running around he didn't feel right just letting those killed remain dead till he summons them again.

"The rest of the hallways have been cleared," Akane said. "Most of them were sleeping in their beds when we found them."

"My group found some men in a cell waiting to be fed to Melvin. We let them out and they ran back to the village," Uyko huff as there wasn't a man among them.

"Excuse me," the woman with the huge breast spoke up. Behind her were the other women staying close together wondering what these women warriors would do to them.

"Yes?" Akane ask.

"Who are you women?" the older woman asks.

"We are the minions of Overlord Ranma," Shampoo said making the women gasp.

"There's a new Overlord?" the small blonde said.

"Yes but don't worry he's not evil," Akane said.

"We have already freed the villagers that were being held in the Slave Camp. And freed the men that were being held in one of the storerooms," Uyko said. "And your friend Helen said that your name is Jean."

"Helen is okay?" Jean ask as she hadn't seen her since the last shipment from the slave farm.

"Yes, Helen are back at the castle," one of the Mages said.

"She's at your castle, well she's safer then we are," Jean said. "We better get back to the village and see if any of our family are still alive. Also please save lady Spree from Melvin."

"Shampoo will have some of the Ranko's escourt all of you back to your home," Shampoo said.

"Before you girls go," Akane said as she pointed over to a metal gate with a large crank that needs to be turn to open. "What's behind there?"

"That's where they keep the food supplies for this building, it also serves as another kitchen. There are five cooks just as big as the one your girls threw into the fire pit. They also have the food supply for Spree in there, but none of us are allowed in there," Jean answers.

"They also keeping some women in there also," the redhead said. "I over heard some of the Halflings saying how much trouble it is to keep an eye on them. There use to be some small imps that were being kept inside of there. But suddenly the imps were gone and women replaced them."

"And when ever there's something that needs to be fix around here the Halflings would bring out a tall and muscular woman out to fix it. And the women all have red hair like you do," the top heavy blonde said.

"Sounds like they have a minion pillar in there," Akane said. "But what's with the red imps?"

"Imps were the minions of the last Overlord but with Ranma taking over all of the minions are now replaced by Ranko's now," the Castle Orb answers. "The Halflings must have figure out how to summon minions from the pillars. But they can only summon three or five minions at a time."

"Let's save our sisters," a Amazon said to her fellow sisters. The Amazons quickly move over to the crank and started turning it opening the metal gate lead by Shampoo.

Stepping inside the room beyond the gate Shampoo scanned the room. Like Jean and the other women said it was full of food and beyond another metal gate was a huge pile of sacks that were all tried together on a wagon, there were four other wagons full of sacks too. Seeing there's a crank on the other side of the gate there must be another way to get there. She waved for the other girls to follow her as she walked up some stairs where she saw a Halfling Cook shouting at Ranko working on a stove, they had their backs turned on them.

This Ranko was a bit taller then the Amazons and smaller in the muscle department but was as busty as the Amazons are. She was wearing cloth overalls and a torn shirt that clung to her breast, she also wore a yellow screwdriver shaped earring on her left ear. She was bust fixing the smokestack of the oven that sent all of the smoke of the oven upwards and out of the underground tunnels. The Halfling Cook was shouting at her to hurry up, that was cut short as a arrow shot by a Kyudokas from its mark striking him dead center of the back of his head.

Looking towards where the arrow came from the minion's face lit up in joy as she saw her sisters had come to save her and the others. "You came," she said as she runs up to the closest girl who happens to be Uyko and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"These minions are the forgers and craftsmen er… craftswomen of the overlord and they aren't very useful in battle. But they are capable of creating and making many useful tools and equipment for the other minions to use. They're also advance minions the same with the Kyudokas with differnt ranks. This minion is a level two minion from the ear ring she's wearing," the Castle Orb said through the link.

"And they're strong too," Uyko said breaking free from the Ranko's hold. "Ranma what should their name be?"

"How about Mechanics," Ranma said.

"Yes master that's a great title for us," the mechanic said. "But we need to save the others from this place. There's another type of us minions here, four of them are being used in the kitchen to create different kinds of food for that fat blob Melvin."

"Led the way," Shampoo said to the new minion.

"Follow me," the Mechanic said leading them to a ramp the looks over the floor below. Down below were four other Halfling Cooks busy cooking totally unaware of the battle that took place in the other room. One of the Cooks brought a plate of food to a long table that had four women chained to the table.

The Ranko's before them was more matured then their other sisters are by a few years somewhere in their late twenties, besides being older they had runes covering their bodies like the Mages have on theirs. Unlike their other sisters they had long hair that flowed down their back to their shapely behinds. Broad shouldered and narrow waisted, their breasts jutted from her chest like pale volcanoes without the slightest hint of sag. Easily out sizing all of Ranma's girls but Kasumi's in breast size by several cups that had to be either an F or a G-cup. Combined with their wide hips and a plump firm butts gave them a perfect hourglass figure. Shampoo, Uyko, Akane, and the Ranko's all stared at the older bigger and sexier Ranko's. They all wore a torn robe that looks ready to burst open as their melon size breast were pressed hard against the thin cloth. The Ranko's were combining the foods the Halflings were placing in front of them to make a bigger one or have a taste that it didn't had before, as long as it was fattening.

With a nod from Shampoo four of the Kyudokas drew an arrow and took aim at one of the four cooks. As one they releashed their bow strings sending their arrows flying towards the Halfling Cooks. Each of the arrows found their marks, two striking their target's hearts and the other two striking the heads of theirs. The Halfling Cooks all fell over, three were dead before they hit the stone floor but the last had some life still in him even with the arrow buried in the back of his skull. He was struggling to get back onto his feet that ended as three spearheads were trusted into his fat body.

"Sisters you're here," the four older Ranko's said hugging the closest of their sisters near them once freed from their chains.

"These minions are a more powerful version of the Mages. They are able to combine items together for greater effect or create new ones out of materials, making clothing, armor, or weapons with better protection or have special effects. Their magic is also greater and the spells they cast have a much greater effect," the Castle Orb spoke. (2)

"They'll be the Alchemists," Ranma said.

"Yes master," the now dubbed Alchemists said.

"Where's the pillar?" Akane ask.

"It's over there," the Mechanic said pointing to a cage built into the wall that held a yellow colored stone pillar. "When they don't need us they put us back into the pillar."

"Good," Uyko said walking up to the cage that had a padlock on it. She held out her hand to a Fighter armed with a mace, who hands it to her and with one swing broke the lock off. She then turns to five Runners. "You five take this back to the Waypoint Gate. I need a group of ten Amazons to take Spree's food supplies back to them and for the rest of you to strip this place of everything of value."

"Shouldn't we attack the Halfling Village before they find out that we took out their first line of defense?" Akane ask as the village was now easy prey.

"They're busy eating and drinking," Shampoo said knowing first hand how to attack an enemy force during battles with the Musk Kingdom. "If we let them eat and drink till they're full and drunk they'll be easier to fight. And you saw how we have been only running into male Halflings that would mean that there will only be mostly women and children left in the village now. We killed over a hundred Halflings now and there couldn't be that many males of age in the village of that size left now."

"And since none of the Halflings showed they were against Melvin taking over this land we don't have to worry about killing people that we shouldn't," Uyko said. The native women of this world back at the castle had told them that the Halflings that were against Melvin had all been eaten by him long ago and the Halflings were all followers of him now.

The girls went to work gathering all of the weapons, armor, clothes, food, coins, and other supplies in the vast underground dwelling of the Halflings. The kitchens were all picked clean of the cooking tools and of the food that could be taken. They took the furniture's in the Halfling's sleeping quarters, from some of the larger beds, to the book selves along with the books in them. They also found great piles of gold, silver, and copper coins in bags, pots, and wooden chests that the Halflings had stolen and were using to buy more food from the areas that they didn't control. With the large amount of weapons and armor they found in the rooms or strip from bodies, more of the Ranko's could be armed and armored for the battle up ahead of them. And with all of the lock gates open the Amazons in charge of the carts of food made it back to the village of Spree without running into any Halflings as all of them had been dealt with already.

All that left was the Halfling Village and the fat blob Melvin to deal with now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Halfling Village –

Smoke rose into the air as Halfling homes burned and black smoke poured out of the open doorways. The Halfling's full, drunk and tried from the feast they had been enjoying for the last couple of hours till the sun began to set, were ill prepared for what was waiting for them. The human servants had long fled during the beginning of the attack, the rain of arrows had suddenly came out of nowhere along with the fireballs. The women and children screamed as they too were targeted by the attackers of their village, but the humans were spared as they ran for the village gate. The long range attacks suddenly stop as suddenly as it started, it was then that the Halflings saw their attackers.

A horde of armed women came charging into the village cutting down any Halfling they saw. Magic users casted fireballs causing explosions whatever they hit, some of the Halfling homes that served as soldier quarters were targeted by them, firing a fireball right into the open doorways setting them on fire and for the Halflings inside of them to run screaming out as they were burned alive. The Halflings who could fight were either too drunk or had eaten too much, quickly being overwhelmed by the women. Piles of bodies began to build up as the Halflings were cut down. The women showed them no mercy at all as they had been showing to the humans in return.

Melvin was waddling towards his home that was nothing more then a giant kitchen. He had shouted for his men to kill the attackers before he turned and ran. As his waddled his fat ass showing as he was waddling as his tent size pants always slipped down and showed the tops of his cheeks, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the men in the guard house in front of the village. They couldn't have all been killed by these women he thought as he ran. Lady Norma of Spree was being dragged behind him as he still held her chain in his hand, making sure she'll always be at hand.

"Going somewhere?" Akane ask as she ran up from behind him. She leaped into the air and slammed into his back which felt like a balloon to her.

"Get off of me!" Melvin shouted shaking her off of his back. He tuned towards her and took a swing at her with his fork. Lady Norma found herself freed as Melvin has drop the chain when he was attack ran over to the warrior women seeing she'll be safe with them.

"Nice try!" Akane said as she easily evaded his swings as he didn't had that much of a reach with his short limbs and out in the open space of the outdoors he couldn't use his great size against her. "But you're just too fat to keep up with me."

Uyko armed with her large metal spatula already strained with blood trusted the head into the flabby side of the overfed Halfling. Blood and other fluids leaked out from the puncture wound, as the body fluids pooled on the ground the overfed Halfling's skin began to deflate like a balloon that was letting its air out slowly. His skin had been stretched thin by all of his overeating and the fluids that they contained now had an opening to poured out of. Melvin screamed as he felt the leek on his body increased in volume, as he fell onto his great belly letting his weight squeezed his juices out. His gold crown and fork were toss from his body as he fell.

"Feeling pain?" Shampoo ask as she grabs a nearby oil lamp that someone had dropped walking towards the down former hero. "Let's make it worse." She threw the lamp with such force that the lamp broke on contact with Melvin's body. The oil fed flames quickly covered Melvins body burning him even as his body juices were squeezed out of his body. A cruel death for a cruel Halfling who had once called himself a hero.

The three young women stared at their surroundings as the fighting began to die down as the Ranko's were running out of Halflings to kill. Seeing how much the village of Spree had suffered under the hands of the Halflings caused by a hero, who let it all go to his head. They could only wondered what the other heroes would be like when they meet them. They knew from their old life that people who did evil in the name of good were far more dangerous then those who followed the darker path. Ranma would be seen as an Evil Overlord, because in this world he would have to be to save it from the cold iron grip of those who call themselves good.

"Thank you for saving me," Lady Norma said as she walks over to the three young women.

From the viewing mirror back at the castle, Ranma's eyes widen as he saw the naked woman standing before his three women. One word escape his lips as he stared at her face, "Mother?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 – It's good to see things from another point of view everynow and then.

2 - Mechanics: These minions are the forgers and craftsmen (er craftswomen) of the overlord and they aren't useful in battle. But they are capable of forging weapons, making any kind of medieval machinery, such as siege weapons, cranes, cannons, rifles, black powder, windmills and so on, they are also capable of making explosives, buildings, clothes, jewelry and anything else related to forging, tailoring, leathering, mechanics and so on. In the battlefield they can break apart structures and enemies' siege weapons and transports, they can also use resources to make siege weapons, transports and structures as long as they got enough to work with. They mostly wear clothing's, like trench coats, robes, dresses, overalls and aprons. They wield any kind of tools used in craft related subjects like forging, mining, woodwork, leather work and so on. They are rather tall and muscular and are as busty as the Amazons. They aren't much in combat but they are very strong and can knock out an opponent with one blow to run away to not risk getting caught in the crossfire. There are four ranks of mechanics.

1: Apprentice. A beginner who needs guidance on building or to learn by herself. They are recognized by the blue pencil they let rest on their left ear.

2: Crafter. Capable of making most basic items but the more complex things takes longer. They are recognized by the yellow screwdriver shaped earring in their left ear.

3: Master. Capable of making almost anything as long as their resources and the required amount of mechanics to make it. they are recognized by the protection glasses they usually keep strapped on their forehead.

4: Elite: Can make anything she wants and as long as she's around can she guide the other mechanics, reduce the amount of resources needed and even level up each mechanic around her one level if they manages to finish one work within one hour. They are recognized by the special leather helmets with protection glasses they wear.

Alchemist: A more powerful version of the Mages. Like the Mage's their bodies are covered with magic runes but they have much more busty bodies then all of the other minions. They're all older then the other minions taking the age of a fully matured woman. They're tall at 6'6" with hourglass figures with G cups, they all wear their hair long down their backs. They are able to combine items together for greater effect or create new ones out of materials, making clothing, armor, or weapons with better protection or have special effects. The spells that they cast have a much more powerful effect. They wear robes or a long coat as long as it shows off their ample assets, and they like to wear glasses. While not much in a fight they are able to quickly form a weapon with very little.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. The Rebuilding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

The Rebuilding –

The Halfling Village was no more, those Halflings that weren't killed or escape were told to leave with nothing more then what they could carry with them. The surviving males one out of five was allowed to keep their weapons to defend against any bandits. Under the watchful eyes of the Ranko's the Halflings shuffled out of their ruin village, bent under bundles of their belongings, there would be a thick scatter of abandon household goods all across the road leading out of the Halfling Village. The smart ones would have confined the loads to money, a change of clothing, and all of the food they could carry. The hopelessness, the sudden poverty and the crying and confuse children holding onto their mother's skirts was heartbreaking, but none of the Ranko's showed any kindness to the Halflings as they had done worse to others.

"Shampoo wants this place strip of everything useful before the sun sets," Shampoo said to a large group of Ranko's numbering in the hundreds.

"Yes ma," the Ranko's said going off to the houses that hadn't been burned down to collect the spoils of war.

"Shampoo we found the castle's Steel Smelter in a workshop out in the back where they threw away their trash," Akane said returning from her walk around the village. "They were burning the trash to fuel the fires for the smelter."

"With the Steal Smelter you'll be able to create armor and weapons using metal ore and scrape metals. Overlord Ranma can go out into battle in enchanted armor and weapons by using energy from you minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Energy?" Ranma ask watching the events unfold back in the castle.

"Yes by using the Life Energy of your minions the armor and weapons forged for you will be stronger then normal armor and weapons," the Castle Orb said.

"I won't use them like that," Ranma said. "I already had a village destroyed and made the survivors homeless wanders. I won't have their blood on my hands not any of the girls, even if I can bring them back to life I won't do that to them."

"Then we just have to make do with what we have," Uyko said hearing him through the magical link.

"Alright people," Nabiki who had teleported over by waypoint gate along with a large group of Ranko's shouted getting everyones attention. "I want this place an empty shell before we leave."

The Halfling village was stripped bare of everything that could be use for the castle. The banners of Melvin would become sewing thread to repair clothing, the furniture's and books, the gold, silver and copper coins would add to the castle's vault room, the kitchen equipments would be used back at the castle. They discovered another Castle Object a tablet with the image of a shield on it. The Castle Orb told them that it's the shield spell that cast a protective shield around the one who uses it. (1) They took every scarp of food they could find that were still fit to eat, along with dozens of barrels of ale and beer even picking up some beersteins. Which will come in handy once the brewery equipment is setup back at the castle.

Inside some of the homes they found indoor gardens which they picked clean, in one of them they found a giant pumpkin which took ten amazons to carry. The weapons and armor they found would add to the armory as well as the clothing could be used to make clothes large enough for them to wear. Every scarp of metal and raw ore they found was taken, even the nails that held the wood together were taken to be melted down for the forge once it's been repaired. They took the farm animals, farm tools, the seeds for the farm lands. They took the millstones from the manpowered mills, the beehives that are use both for honey and for making wax candles. They also found some jewelry from diamond rings with assorted sized diamonds to plain ones, earrings, necklaces, pendants, and gemstones placing them all in a leather bag for each type.

Nabiki stared at the striped Halfling Village, they had taken everything of value. All the loot from the village were wheeled out in the wagons and carts that were found in the castle which they had to make more then one trip as there wasn't that many carts or wagons. They had even taken the wood that lined the Halfling underground homes to be used back at the castle. She gave her final order to the Mage's and Alchemists who fired fireballs into the underground homes to burn the remaining support beams that weren't taken and cause a cave in making sure that the Halflings couldn't just moved right back in. They left the Halfling Village in ruins having made sure that the Halflings couldn't reclaim it after they were gone.

* * *

At the Castle –

The castle grounds was busy as the Ranko Mechanics with help from the other Ranko's were quickly rebuilding the castle. They rebuilt and expanded the old guard house so that Ranko minions could use as sleeping quarters instead of just jumping back into the pool until the Ranko's are called up again. A sun dial that they gotten from the Halfling Village was placed in front of the main building. They were also building up some other buildings to serve as workshops as the castle was now expanding and needed more then what was raided to survive. The small harbor was also being rebuilt and expanded for shipping trade goods once they start dealing with other ports and for fishing to supply the castle. The Mechanics also began working on making water tanks and pipes connecting to the castle to give the castle some indoor plumbing. The watch towers and wall that surrounded the castle were all being rebuilt better then it was before being looted.

Outside the walls of the castle a group of Mechanics were busy in building a windmill to turn the wheat and corn into flour using the millstones that were taken from the Halflings. A lumber mill for when they run out of the already cut wood they took from the Halfling village, the quarry was being rebuilt and equipment being repaired to get it running again. They also built some hunter posts around the castle so that the Ranko's can hunt wild game that could be found around and serve as lookouts. The ranch and farm fields were being worked by the Hyakushous as the Mechanics repaired the farming tools and fences, they made an irrigation channel to water the fields. They now had an apple farm of transplanted apple trees and a hop farm. (2)

Speaking about food thanks to all of the kitchen equipment that was taken from the Halfling Village, the minions had to make an extension to the guard house to make a mess hall as well making a second kitchen to serve meals to the minions. They also installed some storage rooms along with a second armory in the guardhouse incase of an attack. They also installed a large bathhouse for the Ranko's, larger then the one that was being installed inside the castle. Which the girls were thankful for as they all like to take a bath now and then without just jumping into the spawning pool.

The gateway of the castle had a makeover as it was now has been mechanized. Connected to the gate were metal gears and chains protected from the rain by the newly made roof at the back of the gate. Gears that when turned could open or close the two gate doors without having someone to pull the heavy doors open or push it to close it. On a metal box on the right side of the gate are the controls to opening and closing it. A small iron plate sat on the top of a six-sided hole that needed a crank to turn it.

The Ranko Mechanics were all busy as they had much to do around the castle to get it back to being able to serve as a strong hold. The Alchemists were also busy as they used their alchemy to fuse or combine building material to make stronger ones. And for all of their hard work they all wanted the same thing. Their lord Ranma would be please to see what they had done with the castle.

In one of the rooms of the castle Nabiki had made it into her office for all the work she'll had to do. While Ranma and the others didn't like to do paperwork she was in her element. Now that they had freed Lady Norma the wife of the late Lord Spree, she had given up ownership of the lands she once held over to Ranma. Since she doesn't have any soldiers left to defend them anymore as all of the soldiers of Spree were killed by the Halflings. The villages that had held out from the halflings now had to fear bandits and monsters that now roamed the areas since the Halflings were the only thing that were keeping them at bay. She was now a guest in the castle since she doesn't have a home to go back to anymore as there's no one there anymore since the halflings ransacked the castle. Norma is now helping Nabiki in getting the new land holdings of Ranma in order. She was uneasy wearing a dress again after being naked for so long.

"For the aspiring Overlord, the practice of extorting local villagers if a good way to lay the foundation of ones realm. Whether they live in huts or hovels, till fields of grain or orchards of apples, that vulgar, stinking species of creature known as the common peasant is a most profitable source of riches for any authority figure willing to apply the necessary means of persuasion. An unfortunate fact that extortion sooner or later will cause resistance. Do not expect all villagers to meekly accept the demands of their Lord and Master. This is natural and shout not cause despair. The Overlords response, however, should be one of certain consideration. A heavy hand should be used to punish rebels and serve as an example to others of the futility of revolt. But one should be wary of going to far. As the legendary Mortilak the Merciless once observed, 'Corpses can't pay taxes'," the Castle Orb explained to Nabiki who had taken the ord into her office so she could use the orb as a source of knowledge for the world.

"That's one way of seeing them," Norma said as that statement reminded of how her husband saw the peasants. "My late husband was always too full of himself to think of anyone but himself. He taxed the peasants, milking them dry. Before the halflings took over most of the villages under his control were down to paying with their crops as they no longer had any money to use anymore. I tried to warn him of the danger of the halflings once Melvin started to have his followers steal from the surrounding villages of their crops but he paid it no mind till they were right at his doorsteps. By then it was too late to stop them as he found almost all of his men had abandon him to protect their homes and what he had left he ended up getting all of them including him, when he lead them into a trap than eaten by the trolls the halflings had gotten to work for them."

"We're going to have to open up gates to the other villages so that we'll be able to protect them from attacks," Nabiki said as she looks over the map of the lands around Spree. "Then there's the taxes that need to be collected but the others want to let the villages recover first from the halflings before we start collecting taxes."

"Yes the villages are going need to recover first," Norma said as taxing them now would just lead to rebels popping up. "Is it true that, I look like lord Ranma's mother?"

"Yes you do," Nabiki answers before eyeing Norma's chest. "Well expect that she's older and doesn't have those melons."

Blushing as she cover her ample breast. "Well, I can't help how they grew. It's one of the reason why Melvin kept me as a pet. The only good thing about that was that he kept the other halflings away from me and he was always too busy eating to ever bother trying to have his way with me."

"That's good to hear," Uyko said as she enters the room.

"Why are you here?" Nabiki ask.

"Well since Kodachi has something special in store for Ranma and wants to be alone so the rest of us girls are going to have to find something to do then," Uyko said smiling at Nabiki as she lifts the tank top over her breast showing her naked boobs.

"What but I have work to do," Nabiki said as she keeps finding herself the sex toy for the girls when Ranma wasn't around.

"Oh really," Uyko ask as she presents her orbs to Nabiki's face. "Go ahead you know you want to. If not then why you always so wet whenever one of us wants to use your face to clean out our hole after Ranma pump us full of cum?"

Nabiki couldn't fight her urges any longer and buried her head between Uyko's delicious big tits. Kissing them from the sides and in between. Wrapping an arm around each big tit and squeezing them around her head. Smelling Uyko's natural perfume within her cleavage, leaving a salvia valley between her two large tits.

"HMMMMMM," moaned Uyko.

Then Nabiki started sucking on the nipples switching from one nip to the other, chewing and biting before licking and sucking on it. She stuck a good chunk of huge left soft tit into her mouth, sucking on the areolas, deep inside her mouth. Her small hands were squeezing what they could of the massive tits. She stopped sucking for a minute to just hold the big tits up and jiggle them around. Then pulling them by the nipples to watch them stretch out from her chest. Then letting go to watch them smack against each other and her chest. Bouncing wildly.

"OOOH!. I love this," said the extremely horny Nabiki feeling her stress levels going down.

She laid Uyko down on the table and move aside her loin cloth. Stopping to suck on a tit swirling her tongue around a hard, now red nipple. She then started to rub the outer walls of the pussy. Then rubbing her fingers inside the pussy. Twisting and pulling on the enlarge clit inside.

"OOOH yes," moaned Uyko.

As Nabiki fingered Uyko's wet and juicy vagina, she could not stop feasting on Uyko's huge melons. Taking in mouthfuls of tit meat and sucking on it. Giving Uyko's big tits blow jobs. Using her free hand to make her tits into a cylinder cone shape and then sucking down on it and getting as much of the tit into her mouth as possible, before releasing the wet ample orb and watching it smack back down onto her chest. That caused Uyko to have multiple orgasms.

The fingering and the tit sucking made Uyko cum really hard. Nabiki smashed her head into Uyko's right big tit, trying to really increase the fingering she was giving Uyko. In and out, rubbing and pulling on the clit. Nabiki removed her fingers and started to lick the cum off. Then gave Uyko a taste of her own cum by lowing her middle finger into Uyko's mouth and letting her suck on it. While she did that, Nabiki was giving Uyko's giant melons, one last oral suck, making Uyko orgasm some more and cum again.

"You girls are sure free in your sex," Norma said blushing as she had watched the display, causing the two younger women to remember that there's another woman in the room with them.

"Nabiki I think you should show Norma how to loosen up," Uyko said smiling like a cat.

"I'm... not... like that," Norma said as she darts to the door but found it block off by Shampoo.

"Shampoo think we need to show Norma how we do things around here," Shampoo said with a coy look on her face.

Norma found herself trap between the three young women. "Wait girls, I'm not into other women."

"Then why did you stay and watch then?" Nabiki ask. as she began to feel her.

"Yeah and you're all wet," Uyko adds as she felt down there.

"We'll show you what you're missing," Shampoo said as she kisses Norma as she lets herself give in to the three girls.

* * *

Elsewhere –

"Here Ranma the room is ready for you," Kodachi said as she lead him to his new bedroom. She had striped down to the loin cloth and shirt combo as it made things easier for her to service Ranma, as he wore only his kilt to make things easier for his minions to serve him. Besides she likes how he's still uneasy with them dressing in revealing outfits and having sex with him at a drop of a hat. She and the others like all the wild sex they have been having as the stress of their former lives just disappear. While Kasumi is the head of the castle she had taken the duty to see that Ranma knows how to act like a noble as he's now lord of the surrounding lands and what's expected from him.

"I don't see the reason," Ranma said as he's use to sleeping on the floor on a mat.

"There's a surprise waiting for you inside," Kodachi smiled as there are perks in being lord of the land that Ranma really should take advantage of.

Ranma found his new bedroom had a new bed, but it was one and a half times longer and two times wider than a king-sized. It had luxurious silk sheets, silk-covered pillows and various top blankets for the seasons. The one on it at the current time was, as was to be expected, the silk blanket. On the left side of the room was a large liquor cabinet with numerous glasses in a cabinet just next to it. On the right was a large bath with a small privacy screen. And on the right side of the wall that the bed was against was a large closet.

"I hope that you like it," the head Mechanic said. She was the same one who was saved from the Halflings and thanks to all the work she's been doing has been upgraded to Master Mechanic recognized by the protection glasses she kept strapped on her forehead. She had her hands behind her back and was pressing her chest forward that was straining against the top of her overalls, her boobs were bulging out as she didn't had anything underneath them.

"And we have something special for you," Kodachi said as she molded her body against his back.

Coming out from behind the bath screen were the four Alchemists who were the same ones like the head Mechanic were rescued at the halfling home. All four were wearing lingerie made up of a waist-hugging bustier of a white cloth, that left their breast expose while giving them support. Their groins were also expose allowing Ranma to get to their honey pots easily. They wore high white stockings and long matching gloves.

"They used their powers to make those lingerie's that has caught your eye," the Mechanic said into his ear as she strokes his hardening manhood. "And I can see they have the desired effect."

"Darling let's get to know them better," Kodachi said as she pushes Ranma into the room towards the bed.

"We have much to thank you for," the Head Mechanic said closing the door of the room. She joined the rest of the women as they lay Ranma on his back on the bed surrounding him as he lay in the middle of them.

'They do so much for me and I do nothing in return,' Ranma thought to himself as he felt their hands roaming over his body. 'I have to start standing on my own two feet and fight with them instead of just watching. I'm a fighter and I'll be the one who leads them into battle,' His further thoughts melted from his mind as one of the Ranko's kiss him deeply as the others took his kilt off and drove in for the first taste.

The Alchemist kissing him broke the kiss and pulled her bustier top down releasing her melon size breast free. Ranma's breath almost whistled as he sucked in sharply. The sight meeting his eyes was fantastic. Two enormous, pale breasts bounced outward, having escaped the cloth that had held them back. They danced a perky little jig that brought the rising pole at his crotch to full mast which the other women working him over quickly took hold of. The girl's eyes sparkled with lust-filled fire as she bathed in his admiring gaze.

Without a word, he motioned with his hands. The Alchemist responded like a stalking leopardess, her fluid body rippling with excitement as she came. His hands reached up to grasp the slightly pendulous jugs of flesh bouncing from her chest as she knelt down beside him so she was leaning over him. She didn't protest, but moaned softly into his ear As her tongue playfully darted over his ear lobe, his hands devoted full attention to the massive mounds of pliable flesh he now controlled. Subduing his eagerness, he circled the huge pale mounds, barely letting his fingers touch the velvet skin. He watched as the brown nipples, cresting the over-sized tits, grew hard and erect without the slightest brush of his fingertips.

Spiralling his bands upward toward the tempting, taut buttons, he increased the pressure of his palms and kneaded the pillowy mounds. In reaction, the Alchemist's moaning grew in intensity, directing him to further exploration. His fingers finally found the sexually hardened nipples they sought. Brutally, he scissored them with his fingers, mashing and squeezing them with delicate force. The lovely Alchemist at his side jerked back. Her eyes stared through a mist of lust and confusion. Holding her eyes with his, his hands caught up the twin mounds of pleasure and soothingly rolled the almost flaccid flesh against her chest. Playfully, he tried to flatten the enormous jugs. The task was impossible, but it was so much fun trying. Bathing in the sexual heat that radiated from the delightful globes, his fervid hands could not get enough of the feel of her. Her head now rolled sensuously on her shoulders and a wet pink tongue licked eagerly over her full lips.

Up and down he rolled the solidness of her flesh, listening as her moans rose in time with his work. He squeezed his fingers into the soft pillows, watching as the white skin squelched up. He thrust upward, and then watched them jiggle back to their original desirable form. He tugged them downward, straining the deliciously white skin even whiter. Then he released them, enjoying the sight of the ponderous globes springing back, their lust-stiffened nipples jutting out to him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Kodachi smiled as her face appears over Ranma's. "Just lay back and enjoy, let us do most of the work." She and the Alchemist pulled back giving Ranma a good view as the head Mechanic now naked lowering herself onto his manhood.

Then Kodachi rose and abruptly straddled Ranma's head with her buff thighs. "We can't have you begging us as we please you, can we darling?" she said, lowering herself. "You must be silenced! Your words will distract the concentration of you minions." She bent her knees, bowing them outward, as she squatted right onto and around Ranma's face.

She began moaning as she felt Ranma licking her trying to reach deeper inside of her. The Mechanic was moaning as well as she thrust her hips up and down sending Ranma's tool deep inside of her. The four Alchemist's made themselves busy as they each latch onto a nipple and started sucking on the two riding their master, each fingering themselves as they waited for their turn. They soon fell into a pattern as they traded places once the ones riding had their turn. Ranma didn't know how long they kept him on his back as each time a girl came on his face another would take her place.

Downstairs Ranma's girls, the minions were getting to know Norma, Jenny and Helen. Naked limbs and engorged sex organs thrashed with a lurid intensity beyond the control of reason or restraint. There must have been close to one hundred of the females on the rug covered floor of the main hall. The passion contorting their elegant faces was only partially obscured by the slick sweat the throngs reveled in. It was a sea of redhead women as they writhed over each other in a cunnilingual orgy. There were spots of different colored hair as the non-Ranko's took their own pleasures. Norma was moaning as Nabiki and Akane nursed on her melons as Kasumi was eating her out. Helen was in the embrace of Shampoo as they kissed each other as they felt each other's bodies. Jenny was in a pile of bodies with Uykoas they were both eating and getting eaten out.

* * *

The next day –

After much arguing with the girls they agreed with him stepping out of the castle when they head out for Spree but only after they got him equip with armor and a weapon. Ranma didn't want to use a weapon but they pointed out that some of the monsters around here are deadly if they were touch with a fist. The Mechanic spent most of the morning working on his armor and weapon, the Alchemists using what they had created a stronger metal ore that was light as a feather at the same time. The Alchemists hope that they'll be able to create metal as strong as the eve body armor once they gain more power and control of their abilities. Working together the Mechanics and Alchemists created a full suit of armor like that of European knights protecting his body from any attack, and a battle axe as it's a good balance of speed and power. (3)

Currently as his gear was being put through the finishing touches that would at least take till tomorrow, Ranma was being served in the dining room of the castle by Kasumi. The room was full as Ranko's sat at the tables that littered the room eating their morning meals before getting to work in rebuilding the castle.

"I hope that you'll enjoy this pumpkin pudding," Kasumi said as she serves her new lord a pumpkin with its top cut off. "It's made by baking it with milk inside it."

"Thanks," Ranma said noticing that Kasumi had a hop in her steps. "Enjoyed the welcome you gave to Norma?"

"Yes I sure did," Kasumi said as she leans forward showing Ranma her vast cleavage. "Remember just because she looks like you mother she really isn't."

"I know but it's just too strange," Ranma said as he digs into the pumpkin pudding. While she isn't his mother she looks too much for his taste.

"Ranma," Sanbun said as she came out from behind the kitchen with four Kyudokas carrying a Minion Pillar between them. "We found this inside the giant pumpkin when we were cutting it up."

"How in the world did that get in there?" one of the amazons asks starring at the pillar.

"Don't know," Ranma said. "Take it down to the spawning pool."

"Yes Ranma," the four Kyudokas said as they took the pillar down to the pool. He ate what was left of the pudding since all of the love making he's been doing he needs all the energy he could get even with the Castle Orb restoring his health and all.

"I hope you enjoyed it," Kasumi said taking the empty pumpkin shell to be used to feed the farm animals.

"Yes I did," Ranma said as he sat up and headed for the spawning pool.

Once he got there the four Kyudokas had already placed the pillar on top of the first two pillars. On the wall of the cave was the shield spell mounted into its slot, it shared the wall with the fireball spell tablet. The Castle Heart glowed as the pillar was infused with its power.

"Lord it's time to summon your new minions," the Castle Orb said.

"Right," Ranma said as he raises his hand and summoned a dozen new Ranko minions. The first set stood at around 6'2" tall, with DDD cups, athletic built, have their hair tied in a traditional warrior hairstyle. The second sets are beautiful black haired, 5'2" tall, Double E Cupped, green eyed, slim and pale skinned asian women. In other words they look like Ranko but have black hair instead of red.

"The first set of minions are the professional close range warrior minions, they focus on the use of a specific type of weapon and cloth to metal armor, they are the foot soldiers of the overlord's armies. And the others are magical minions who are train in the art of assination, poison and stealth units who can transform into three forms normal, spider hybrid and giant spider," the Castle Orb explains.

"Samurai's and Onigumo," Ranma said as he was surrounded by his new minions (4)

"Thanks you master," a Samurai said. "For setting us free and giving us titles."

"Master let us show you how grateful we are," a Onigumo said as she presses her boobs into his chest.

"Come on girls," Ranma said as he already had his morning sex already. His eyes widen as the Onigumo transforms into a 7'2 tall spider woman hybrid with eight arms, six eyes, sharp teeth, black hair, black skin, sharp nails, double G cups and athletic built.

"You're not leaving till we get to thank you," the Onigumo said as her other sisters transform as well.

"Yes we want to thank you," a Samurai said as she undresses him.

"Why can't any of you take no for an answer?" Ranma ask as he was laid on the floor with his minions surrounding him.

"Because you're too good to pass up," one of the Kyudokas said as she latches her lips to his as the others buried his body underneath theirs.

* * *

Author's Notes

1 – Shield Spell

Lv1: Shield

Pushes back all foes who come too close to the user.

Lv2: Shock Shield

Like the first spell, however this causes damage to those who come too close.

Lv3: Infernal Shield

2 - Hops are the female flower cones, also known as strobiles, of the hop plant (Humulus lupulus). The hop is part of the family Cannabaceae, which also includes the genus Cannabis (hemp). They are used primarily as a flavoring and stability agent in beer, though hops are also used for various purposes in other beverages and herbal medicine. The first documented use of hops in beer as a bittering agent is from the eleventh century. Prior to this period, brewers used whatever bitter herbs and flowers were around. Dandelion, burdock root, marigold and heather were often used prior to the discovery of hops.[1] Hops are used extensively in brewing today for their many purported benefits, including balancing the sweetness of the malt with bitterness, contributing a variety of desirable flavors and aromas, and having an antibiotic effect that favors the activity of brewer's yeast over less desirable microorganisms.

3 - There are just too many sword wielding heroes for my taste.

4 - Samurais: These are the professional close range warrior minions, they focus on the use of a specific type of weapon and cloth to metal samurai armor, they are the foot soldiers of the overlord's armies. They are around 6'2" tall, DDD Cup, athletic built, have their hair tied in a traditional warrior hairstyle, not the same for all minions. There are three ranks for the Samurais.

Student, a samurai who is being taught the way of the weapon of her choice, either by herself or someone else. They are marked by the white sash they wear, either around their waist, chest, as a chest warp, or neck, as a scarf. They know just enough to not get hit with their own sword, not hit each other and hit their enemies general vital points.

Graduate, a samurai who has finished her training in her weapon of choice, they gain one special ability related to the type of weapon they chose as their speciality, can only be used when they are gathered in a unit. They are noted by the red armor and helmet they wear, the symbol fo their overlord decorating armor, helmet and shields.

Master, a samurai who has mastered the ways of her weapon to such an exent that it is a part of herself now, the Master Samurai can fight alone against whole units of soldiers with little fear of dying, using Ki to protect and enforce her attacks, a master can use a specific element to perform special attacks, but only one element though. The masters are recognized by the black armor, black helmets and red cloaks they wear, they can also ride on mounts but only polearm samurais are any good on mounts.

Onigumo: These magical minions are special assination, poison and stealth units who can transform into three forms, including the natural form, the natural form is a beautiful black haired, 5'2" tall, Double E Cupped, green eyed, slim and pale skinned asian woman, the second form is a 7'2 tall spider woman hybrid with eight arms, six eyes, sharp teeth, black hair, black skin, sharp nails, double G cups and athletic built, the third and last form is a giant spider form, around the size of a big dog. The onigumo are experts in making poison and can produce poisons themselves, thus eats poisoned food to strengthen their poison, they are favored spies with their human and spider form, their hybrid forms are strong but canno take too much beating, thus they kill as fast as possible. They wear silk clothes, leather armor and fur clothes, and wield daggers, hairpins, needles, senbons, knives and other easily hidden throwing, stabbing or piercing weapons.


	8. Lady Rose

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lady Rose –

A castle gate burst out of the ground as the old castle gate network surged with new magic. With all the new energy being fed into the castle heart the Castle Orb said that new castle gates could be open but once it was use, the castle heart would have to recharge before another would be able to be made. Nabiki had chosen the village that's the only one close to the sea, seeing that trade would be needed to bring life back to the lands around Spree. She knows that nothing will ever improve till the trade roads start working again. With traders start bringing in new goods and ideas from other lands. From the looks of the nearby village, some changes would be needed.

The village was the usual sort, a huddle of houses, shacks, lean-tos (1), bowers and pens, fading into the worked country side, muddy and slumped. Beyond the crude huts fields stretched away in long uncertain strips, a geography determined by the limitations of the villagers heavy wheeled plough. There were baskets everywhere, full of shellfish or glistening fish carcasses, and clouds of flies hung over the dung heaps and open cesspits. The most unusual, and charming, aspect of this seashore village was that the hulls of wornout boats had been upturned and reused as houses or stores. And at least the usual sewage stink of villages were laced with a tang of rotting fish.

The houses if they could be called that are, damp, drafty, smoky, and dark. Winds whistled through doors and shutters, mice and rates scuttled in the rafters overhead. Smoke from the open fire helped to drive away the flies from the stable, but it made the eyes sting and throats feel sore. The furniture are uncomfortable too, hard wooden stools, prickly straw mattresses, and rough woolen blankests. Nabiki wouldn't be surprise that most of the children of this village died at an early age and the adults have a short lifespan. But even here she could see that the women of the village aren't that bad looking and none of them are ugly at all, something she would had expected from a cesspit of a village.

"This is it?" a Samurai ask Nabiki one of the six who came with her for protection. Each of the Samurai's are armed with a katana and samurai armor they had made at the new forge works. Lady Norma came as well as it's been a very long time since she was able to walk around freely.

"Yes it is," she answers. "It's going to take alot of work before this port is up and running. They don't even have a warehouse here or a dock. Looks like we need to find who's in charge here if the village will ever start following us."

"So many villages have fallen since the Halflings took over," Norma said. Many of the villages that she and her late husband held in their lands were either abandon, burnt ruins, or like the village before them.

"Where are we going to find the person in charge?" a Samurai ask.

"I say we find the headguy in there," Nabiki said pointing to a large building sitting on top of a hill. It stood out from the blight sicken land, as it's the only building that's been made of stone work and looks like a monastery. From her studies in world history she knows what to expect from whoever runs the monastery. For many, life was hard and short, but the teaching of any faith said that following their teaching they would be rewarded in heaven. This idea gave the people at the top of the faith great power over people's hearts and minds.

"He's still at his old game," Norma said.

"You know who's there?" Nabiki ask.

"Yes, I have a pretty good idea who," Norma said as she walks up to the monastery, the other followed close behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the main building of the monastery -

The leader of the Holy Order was an old man along with his nun who came to the small village by the sea a year before the Halflings took over. His following started small at first but once the Halflings started their rampage the villagers clung to anything that gave them some reason to hope. Then it was only a little force needed to get the rest of the villagers to follow suit as those who became his followers went and force those who didn't into following the Holy Order. And it made him very rich and powerful. (2)

The monk who leads the Holy Order is a fat bald man of about fifty, who sat at a table that's covered with money and food. His fine clothes and jewels made him look more of a king then a simple monk he says he is. He's sitting a table counting the money collected by the monks who serve him. Like many they did not believe in the false faith their leader made up and had only joined because of the riches they would gain. Not to mention the village women who gave themselves to the 'holy men'. With him is his second, who with her help he was able to gain the following of many of the young male villagers. Close-up, she was stunningly beautiful. Her dark red hair tumbled in soft waves over the shoulders of her dark red habit. Her slightly almond-shaped eyes were so dark they were almost black. Her jaw was straight and square, her cheekbones pronounced, her nose thin at the bridge with flaring nostrils. Her lips were red perfection and set against the creamy flawlessness of her skin. The soft material of her habit caressed the upper slopes of her conical breasts without the slightest hint of sag and hung in gentle folds over the width of her hips. Her beauty had an almost a physical force that took the male followers breath away. In short she was the epitome of sexual womanhood.

"The Halflings haven't been seen in days," the woman said. "Hank you think someone might have gotten rid of them?"

"Could be, Mercy we should send out some people to see what's happening," Hank said. "If it's true then we can expand our faith."

"More sheep who we can feed upon," Mercy said. The doors burst open to reveal Lady Norma standing in the doorway.

"You two are still up to your old games," Norma said as she glares at the two.

"Lady Spree you're still alive?" Hank ask last hearing that she fell at the hands of the halflings.

"I heard you're a pet of Melvin," Mercy said.

"Yes I was," Norma said as Nabiki and the Samurais enter the room. "And I'm ending your con game once and for all. I should had you two beheaded after the last time."

"Not so fast," Nabiki spoke up. "Since this fate they made is a big thing we should use it. Using it to win over the hearts of minds of the people, would make it much easier for Ranma to rule."

"Nabiki, I'm not going to do that," Ranma said through the magic mirror.

"Ranma it be easy to rule if you control the people's fate," Nabiki said.

"And have a repeat of the Dark Ages? No if I learned anything in history class going down that road just leads to nothing but trouble," Ranma said. "You know in western history because the church had so much control over peoples lives that it took hundreds of years for and change to happen since anything that went against their teaching would get any thinker burn at the stake. And I'm not going to have that happen." (3)

"So what do we do then?" a Samurai ask.

"Simple kill the fat man," Norma said pointing to Hank.

"No!" Hank shouted as his head was slice off in one swing by a Samurai.

"What about her?" a Samurai ask pointing her sword at Mercy.

"You think you can just come here and attack me, the others...," Mercy began but was cut off.

"Are all dead," Norma said. "They wouldn't let us in so the girls cut through them."

"Let's take her back with us," Nabiki said. "She be able to tell us what she knows and make a good servant for the castle."

"You think I would," Mercy began but was cut off again.

"You could just stay here at the mercy of the villagers who you been taking more then your share of their crops and money. Without your followers to boss them around, I wonder how many will still follow you?" Nabiki ask smiling evily. "Since we will leave you naked and chain to a bed?"

"No not that," Mercy shouted.

"Well then you better get use to being a servant to overlord Ranma," Norma said.

"Is that the only way?" Ranma ask.

"Either that or kill her so that she doesn't cause anymore trouble for us," Nabiki said.

"Fine," Ranma said as he doesn't like to see women killed.

"Alright with that settle. We strip this place giving back the money and food back to the village to win them over," Nabiki said as she eyed Mercy then looked at the Samurai's. "Two of you grab her and take her back to the castle and throw her somewhere. Then comeback along with some of your sisters, we're going to need alot of help to loot this place."

"Yes," two Samurai's said as they grab Mercy between them and drag her away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Castle -

Ranma was trying to get ready to leave for Spree, but was having trouble. For one Uyko and Shampoo have both brought him food they had cook just for him. They wouldn't leave till he ate them both, then came the next problem. Both of them wanted something in return, which they both made clear what they wanted as they push him onto the bed. Which is why when Nabiki entered the room she found the two using their hands and mouths with enthusiasm, sharing the rather impressively erect penis of Ranma. Ranma looked predictably happy, considering the circumstances, and was tenderly caressing the heads of the two girls as they feasted on his cock.

"Either you two are bottomless pits when it comes to sex or Ranma is that tasty," Nabiki said as she watches.

"You could say it's both," Uyko smiled as she lifted her face up looking over her shoulder to Nabiki.

"Since you been doing a good job, Shampoo guess you can have a drink," Shampoo said oftering the spit covered meat pole to Nabiki.

"Don't mind if, I do," Nabiki said licking her lips. She kneeled between Uyko and Shampoo she took the head of Ranma's tool into her mouth leaving the sides for the other two to lick.

Ranma feeling three soft mouths feasting on his tool soon felt himself filling, Nabiki's mouth as she gulps down his load. Both Shampoo and Uyko were doing their best to lap up the overflow from Nabiki's mouth. He's still not sure if this place is either heaven or hell as all the girls are now all borderline nymphomaniacs once they gotten a taste of sex. It's a good things that all of them gotten a taste for female flesh or he would never have any free time for himself.

"You are tasty," Nabiki said as she licks her lips lifting her head from his spent tool.

"Yup he is," Uyko agreed.

"Shampoo just loves it," Shampoo said.

"Nabiki what did you want?" Ranma ask wanting to know the reason why she came in.

"During our looting we found a Minion pillar and I had it place in the slot at the breeding pit," Nabiki said. "Can you summon the new girls?"

"Right," Ranma said getting up and headed for the pit.

"Wait up," Uyko said as she, Shampoo and Nabiki followed.

Down in the breeding pit Ranma walk up to the pool, raising his hand he willed the new Ranko's out of the pool. A large group of Ranko's came out of the pool and were all much different then the other Ranko's as one set had different colored hair. They are around 6'3" tall with blonde hair that reaches their elbows, curvy, but slighlty muscular, bodies, the same bust size as the amazons. The other set are around the same height as the first but with slightly larger busts and slightly leaner bodies, they got long red hair which reaches their hips. And there was a spark between the two groups as Ranma knew quite well from the times when his girls would fight over him.

"These are the water fighters of your ever growing army," the Castle Orb said. "The blondes are the sea farer and traders on the wide waters. They are strong, fast and share a telepathic bond with their Captain to make the work easier. The other set are the fighters of the sea farers and love to fight dirty. Each of them already have a high level rank minion to start with who leads the rest as the captain of the ship or until another ship falls under your command. They also have the same problem that your women had before coming to this world as each will try to out do the other."

"Sailors and Pirates," Ranma said giving the new Ranko's their names. (4)

"Good once the riverside village is fixed up and a harbor is built, I can put these girls to work in handling and protecting the trade ships," Nabiki said.

"Well then," the Sailor Captain said as she press her ample chest into Ranma's. "How about you seal the deal?"

"Out of the way," the Pirate Captain said as she pushes her rival out of the way. "This is a job for a real woman."

"Why you," the sailor captain growled as she shove her back.

"Now cut this out," Ranma shouted causing the two to stop before the fight started. "I had enough of that and I'm not about to go through this again."

"Just have sex with all of them," Uyko smiled eyeing the new girls, from years of sexual frustration with Ranma not giving in to her needs had created a hunger in her.

"We will help you there," Shampoo said as she is grew up learning the art of female love.

"Let's show him we're the best," the Pirate Captain said to her crew who grinned in response.

"Not so fast," the Sailor Captain said being backed by her crew. "Me and my crew will show him pleasures that none of you could ever dream of."

"No, I don't have time for that," Ranma said putting his foot down. "I need to go to Spree and let the people see who their new lord is. I will attend to all of you when I come back."

"Really?" both captains ask.

"Yes, I will," Ranma said.

"I knew this would happen so, I have something for you girls to crew on while he's away," Nabiki said as two Amazons carried a bond Mercy into the room. She's been strip of all of her clothes and has her arms bond behind her back. "Since she's going to be a servant around here she needs to earn her keep."

"Wait, I can help you," Mercy said. "I can help you in getting the villages to follow you."

"I don't need your help. What skills you have in leading, I already have someone for that. Nabiki here has the skills in organizing and implementing new projects, she does have that talent," Ranma said taking his leave. "Do with her as you will, just don't kill her."

"Have fun," Shampoo said leaving the room walking along side with Uyko.

"Looks like it's time to see if you be able to earn your keep," Nabiki said as she leans down and licks one of Mercy's nipples. "If the rest of you taste as good we will be feasting on you for a long time."

Mercy let out a scream as the Sailors and Pirates grab hold of her and began to work their magic on her body. They would be showing her that not all hells are just about pain. Her screams only grew louder as Norma, Kodachi, Shampoo and Kasumi joined in on the fun.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the village of Spree -

The inside of the tavern was a hive of activity, there were people dancing, drinking, eating and celebrating the downfall of Melvin along with the ruin of the halfling village. For a moment the two travelers from the future other world stood in the doorway taking in the sight of the real life medieval tavern. Just in front of them two big burly farmers were arm wrestling while a small crowd stood clustered around their table, cheering and jeering. A buxom, brunette barmaid made her way through the tables hugging a heavy jug of ale to her bosom. As she passed the men at the tables a number of hands shot out to pinch her nicely rounded buttocks. The barmaid skillfully weaved her way through the groping hands to pour more liquor for the thirsty farmers. One of the men was even so bold as to squeeze her plump breast as she leant over him to pour his ale, his hand was absently slapped aside as she turned and moved to the next table.

In a table near the center of the room another two men were engaged in some sort of drinking contest and looked rather worse for wear. About twenty empty or half filled mugs littered there table and there was about half a dozen bottles of strong looking liquor in the middle of the table. Behind their table caught sight of a woman sitting on a man's lap, kissing at his neck while the man had the front lacings of her dress open and was busy fondling her ample tits and tugging on her nipples. The woman grabbing the back of the man's head and pulled his face down into her bosom. The man lapped hungrily at her breasts while the woman laughed with pleasure.

"I see you people are enjoying yourselves," Akane said as she and Uyko stood in the doorway of the tavern.

"Ah my ladies," Archie greeted them. "I must thank you again for freeing us for those pigs of Halflings."

"Don't mention it," Uyko said. "Those Halflings had to go."

"Come outside and meet your new overlord," Akane said.

"He's here?" Archie ask moving outside.

Outside the building a groups of those redhead warrior women stood in a circle around a man in armor. The man standing in the middle of the redhead women was a young man dress in metal plate armor that encased his entire body and wore a horned helmet. On his back was a battle axe with a long handle. He didn't had the powerful built like the last Overlord had who stood over seven feet but there was a certain air about him. The villagers knows of the magic that some of his minions used so there's no telling what magic this new Overlord had. The young women of the village also noticed that his exposed face was the most handsome that they had ever seen compared to the faces of the men of their village.

"Are you the new Overlord?" a young woman ask as she stared at the face of the armored man.

"I am Ranma the new Overlord of these lands," Ranma said. "I know that the last Overlord was evil but I'm not the same man that the Overlord some of you had known before. The seven heroes who defeated him have become corrupt in power and have become the very thing they had fought against. I and my minions will free this land from their grip as I and my minions have done with Melvin and his Halfling followers. It's time for their reign of evil to end."

A lord cheer rang out from the crowd around him. For them the seven heroes have become worse then the old Overlord. True they had to pay taxes and part of their crops to the old Overlord but it was alot better then what Melvin had been doing for the past few years taking all of their food and forcing them to obey with his Halfling followers. With the new Overlord they'll be paying taxes and giving some of their crops to him but at least he wouldn't starve them and will protect them from people like the Halflings. And the women of the village were please to see that the new Overlord was much better looking then the men of the village.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Castle Spree -

The hallways of the stone castle were filled with smoke and the sounds of screams as the people who had escaped from the horrors of Heaven's Peak sought safety inside the mostly abandoned Spree castle. Only to have bandits from the Ruborain Desert to appear suddenly inside the castle and started looting and killing everyone in their way. A strange creature resembling a floating orb of flesh with a large mouth, single central eye, and lots of smaller eyestalks on top with magical power to summon the bandits out of nowhere, was how the bandits appeared inside the castle. The people inside the castle tried to fight the bandits off but they were no match for the well fed and blood hungry bandits.

The lady Rose acted in a straight forward polite manner trying to get the bandits from killing what was left of the people she had brought with her from Heaven's Peak. "There's no reason to kill these people." She said to several bandits standing in front of her little group. The bandits answered her as one of them swings his sword and cuts down one of the men in the group.

"Well that answers that," Rose said. "Everyone... RUN!" She and her group turn and started running up some stairs as the bandits were right behind them snapping at their heels.

They ran into a storeage room and Rose pulled the lever once everyone passed through the doorway sealing the room with metal bars slamming down in front of the bandits. The bandits stop in front of the bars looking for a way to open them to get the people inside the room. An arrow suddenly struck one of the bandits through the neck and another arrow struck the other one in the eye as he turn towards the enterance of the castle.

"Sister is it clear?" a woman's voice ask.

"Yes, I killed two more bandits," another woman's voice answered.

"The other's are clearing the bandits outside," this time it was a man's voice.

"Ranma wait for the others to clear the area first," the first woman said.

"I can't hide behind you girls forever you know," the man name Ranma said as the sounds of armored boots echoed in the castle's halls. "And, I'm in the mood for a fight."

"Who's there?" Rose shouted out from behind the metal bars. She was surprise to see a young man clan in armor appearing in front of her seperated by the bars between them.

"Hi my name is Ranma," the man greeted her in a friendly mannor.

"My name is Rose," she replied not wanting to lose face to the man in front of her. "These bandits suddenly appeared out of nowhere and killed off most of the people I brought with me. Can you be a dear and kill them off? Till then I can't open the bars of this room."

"Hey don't order Ranma around," a red hair woman shouted as she suddenly appeared next to said man. She's armed with a bow and arrow set and wore some very revealing clothes that Rose had only seen her sister wear.

"Who are you anyways?" another woman with the same hair color said joining her sisters. She's dress in armor and armed with a strange sword and armor.

"I'm am Lady Rose," Rose said to the two women. "And who are you two might be?"

"We are the minions of Overlord Ranma," the Samurai said.

"Overlord?" Rose ask looking at Ranma and remember the stories her father told her about the last Overlord before he and his companions slayed him. "Well it doesn't matter now. Will you please go and kill the bandits, and please help yourself with any loot you find along the way. And one more thing, my luggages is in the back room and I can't leave without them. They're in the throne room where a monster is floating around, its how the bandits appeared inside the castle as it has teleporting magic."

"Just great she's one of those types of women, the pushy kind," the archer Ranko said.

"We don't have to do this for her, Ranma," the Samurai said.

"True," Ranma said. "But we still need to take care of these bandits before they turn their attention to Spree."

"Ranma there you are," a blue hair said as she and a brown hair woman came running up to him, both of whom are very busty with the brown hair woman being the busties. Right behind them was a horde of other redhead women all wearing armor of metal or leather and armed with weapons, all of whom have red hair and all are shapely and busty.

"You shouldn't have wondered off like that,:" Uyko said.

"These bandits are stronger then the Halflings were," Akane said. "We lost ten Ranko's already to them and several others so wounded that we needed to send them back."

"We're not going to let their deaths go to waste then," Ranma said. "We're going to kill every last one of these bandits."

"Right Ranma," Uyko said before turning to the rest of the girls. "Ten of you go down the left hallway, another ten go down the right, and the rest of you follow us."

"Yes ma," the Ranko's said as they followed Uyko's orders and took off down either hallway and the rest following Ranma into the throne room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the throne room -

Floating above the empty space that once housed the throne of Spree was a monster ball of flesh right out of a RPG game. With a large mouth filled with fangs, a large single central eye, and lots of smaller eyestalks on top, it was the very image of a Beholder that Mana learned from playing RPG games. The Beholder was floating behind a screen of fire and a stone pillar, and protected by a dozen bandits who were busy stacking up the loot they took from the castle.

"Attack!" Ranma shouted as he lead a charge down one of the stairs into the room.

"Crush them!" Uyko shouted as she lead another charge down the other stair.

The bandits leaped to action as they drew their twin swords that all of them are trained in using. A Fighter Ranko had her head cut off as a bandit took it off with one swing, he was quickly impaled by two Runners with spears as they plunge their weapons into his belly. A Amazon Ranko snap the neck of a bandit as he tried to stab her, a Onigumo threw her knives at one of the bandits sending him flying backwards as they struck him only to be killed by a sword thrust of another bandit. The Beholder roared as it began summoning more bandits to protect itself from the Ranko's, more bandits appeared in flashes of light and began pushing the Ranko's back. Then surge forward as Ranma and Ukyo began to cut their way through the bandits, with using their weapon and limbs to send the bandits back from the powerful attacks. Each of their attacks either shattered bones or slice their bodies.

"Aim for that thing!" Akane shouted as she leads the Mages and Archers down the stairs as Ranma's and Uyko's groups held off the bandits.

The Archers and the Mages open fire on the Beholder hitting it with arrows and fireballs and a shield around them protecting themselves from the knives thrown at them by the bandits. The Beholder screamed as it's body was struck by magic and arrows, it couldn't see with it's main eye as arrows had struck the big weak spot on its body. With a last cry it fell from the air landing in a heap dead to the world. Ranma and the Ranko's quickly struck down the remaining bandits that were left in the room. The battle was over the bandits laid dead and the weapons and armor that the fallen Ranko sister's wore before their bodies were teleported back to the pool.

"Was that it?" Rose said as she suddenly appeared standing on the stairwell behind Akane's group. "Fighting like that I have no idea how you ever defeated the Halflings."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Akane said glaring at the redhead.

"I didn't see you fighting," Uyko said.

"I'm not much of a fighter that is true," Rose said. "But it's clear to me that if Ranma is ever going to be a proper Overlord he's going to need a commander to train this ragtag group into a real fighting force."

"You think you'll be able to do it?" Ranma ask Rose much to the shock of Akane and the others.

"Yes that's what I do get things running smoothly," Rose said. "And since I have nowhere else to go. I'll whip you're forces into a fighting force that can take on anyone."

"Hey don't let her talk to us that way!" Akane shouted as she and the other women glared at the other redhead.

"Lady Rose you're welcome to come back to the castle," Ranma said knowing that he needs help in making his forces into a real fighting force. "But you better be able to do what you say you can do."

"Don't worry Lord Ranma you won't be disappointed," Rose smiled while the other women continued to glare at her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – A structure with a single-pitch roof that is attached to the side of a building as a wing or an extension.

2 - Almost all faiths start out good but then people use that to gain power and money from the people turned sheep into doing whatever they want because they speak the words of their god. You people who believe deeply in a faith that shouldn't just follow someone who say they speak to god when only they say that they spoke to god and have no poof or anything else to back them up. And don;t any of you write to me about it being faith. There's faith in hoping something is going to happen and then there's the dumb faith that people blindly follow because they can't think for themselves. Like someone say that god told them that eveyone who follows their faith must give him or her all their money because god told him to say that. How many of you would do that? If so then what I wrote is me, so go and give me all of your money since god said so. Any faith that has a leader say to give all your money to them is nothing more then a scam. I should no since one of my friends gave up all of his money to a con man who used the faith my friend believes in to take his and many others money before leaving the country. I told him it was a con but he's one of those deep believers and just had faith that giving up all of his money would give him a free pass to heaven. Now he's living with me till he can get back on his feet. Also the con was to gather funds to create a gated village farm thing for true believers. Which I pointed out to him that no one but the con man had ever been to the site and he should at least see for himself if it's a con or not, which he didn't saying that its god's will. Now he my new roomate who gets jobless checks and looking for a new job since he quite his old one since he thought he would be going to a gated housing thing. Which I rub in his face since I'm the kind of person who kicks a person when their down since I tried to help him but he wouldn't listen. I know rubbing it in his face is a bad thing but since he didn't want to listen to me, I feel he has earned it as he's that kind of person who has to be shamed to ever get the point or be completely broken to ever admit that they're wrong as my friend is completely broke from the con. Which is why I'm written it in this fic so that everyone knows that Rick Barge is so mule headed that this has to happen for him to see that he's wrong. Shaming him like this will drive it into his head to never believe in something without any proof. He could have at least see if the site was real or not or did a background check on the guy at least.

3 - From my studies on history if the church wasn't that big when the Roman Empire fell things would have been rebuilt instead of decaying as the leaders of the church didn't like free thinkers and only want people to think what they think. Which is why it took so long to get out of the dark ages. Too bad the church at that time spent all their time persecuting everyone who didn't follow them instead of helping the people like they're suppose to instead of taking power for themselves. Why couldn't there be a fate that teaches to tolerate other peoples fate so that everyone can believe in what they want instead of being so poorly written or taught that anyone can say that it's taught or written to see anyone else as a heretic. I'm not against fate but I wish that the people who turn teachings into a fate made sure to add to tolerate other peoples fate, if they did then many of the conflicts we're facing now would have never happen.

4 - Sailors: The sea farer and traders on the wide waters. They are strong, fast and share a telepathic bond with their Captain to make the work easier. They are around 6'3" tall with blond hair that reaches their elbows, curvy, but slightly muscular, bodies, the same bust size as the amazons and prefers to wear sailor clothings and to wield pistols, sabers, daggers, longbows, crossbows and rifles. They know how to use cannons, other siege weapons and got three ranks.  
1: Swabber. A simple sailor with little knowledge about the sea. Are recognized by their sailor hats.  
2: Climber. An experienced sailor with good knowledge about the sea. Are recognized by their sailor coats and braided hair  
3: Captain. A very experienced sailor with vast knowledge about the sea and its ways. Can communicate with the lower level sailors with telepathy and has the ability to understand birds. Are recognized by their captain hat, ponytails and captain coat.

Pirates: Pirates are the war version of sailors. They are pretty much the same but they are the sea warriors of the overlord's army. They are around the same height as the sailors but with slightly larger busts and slightly leaner bodies, they got long red hair which reaches their hips. They prefer the same weapons and knows how to use siege weapons and bombs. They are ranked the same as the sailors.  
1: Pirate Swabber. A simple pirate with little knowledge about the sea and sea warfare but is good enough to survive. Are recognized by their bandanna.  
2: Pirate Climber. An experience pirate with good knowledge about the sea and sea warfare. Are recognized by their open vest and their hair is kept in a ponytail.  
3: Pirate Captain. A very experienced pirate with great knowledge about the sea and sea warfare. Can communicate with her crew with telepathy and can use water magic. Are recognized by their pirate captain hat, sailor coat and braided hair, no eyepatches for the captains unless they really lost an eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. The Swamp

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Swamp –

Two busty Hyakushous were servicing him as he laided back on his bed. His head was cradled in the lap of a Alchemist and two Onigumos sat an either side of him. These two were feeding him berries from a ceramic bowl and caressing his head as though he were some rare treasure. To them, perhaps he was. The ravishing lovelies showered him with affection, constantly kissing, caressing, and thrusting boobs in his face to suckle. But he was enjoying Nabiki who was currently bouncing herself on his lab driving his tool into her body. Nabiki's expression was sultry with sweat on her face and her hair messed up and shaking around everywhere. Her large breasts bounced and shook with elasticity. Her curvaceous body bouncing up and down was drenched in sweat and smelled of an intoxicating aroma.

"Ah Lord Ranma I see that you're enjoying yourself," Lady Rose said as she appears in the doorway. A tall redhead whose full figure laid hidden underneath her formal dress she wore.

"Ah Rose," Ranma said as he sat up. The two Hyakushous stopped serving him as he waves them off, the Alchemist whose lap his head had rested on moved up behind and pressed her body against his back. Her massive breast pressed against the back of his head as she uses her body as a back pillow for him. Nabiki was still clinging to him as she refused to cut short her sex time with him and hugs her body against Ranma's. Her large knockers pressed against his chest, they continued shake as Nabiki rode. The softness of her breasts against his chest put Ranma's sense overdrive. "What is it?"

"I have a report for you," Rose said as she presented him a bundle of paper. "Thanks to me all of the repairs to the castle have all been completed and the Hyakushous and the Mechanics are now busy improving the castle, by putting in indoor plumbing and are talking about building an aqueduct. The castle wall and the seven guard towers have all been repaired and are being mounted with defense weapons as we speak. The guardhouse is now completed and the troops are all equip and armed. The weapons and armor that were taken have either being used or have been thrown into the Steel Smelter which has been put back into the forge room in the bottom basement. The Mechanics are busy melting every piece of metal they can get their hands on to equip their sisters, the broken weapons and armor, prized sculptures and even the nails from the Halfling home are going into the crucible. They also went and built a workshop by the guardhouse."

"That's good to hear," Ranma said as the problem of equipping the Ranko's was always a problem. The loot taken from the Halflings would allow them to build up his forces but until they could use an iron mine it would only last them so long before running out. He grunted as he pump a load into Nabiki who at last stop enjoying the aftermath, resting her chin on Ranma's shoulder as she holds herself onto him.

"Also the Ranko's have been busy as they have been gathering the taxes from the villages that now acknowledge your authority," Rose said counting the number of villages and settlements that have taken Ranma as their lord after dealing with the Halflings and driving them away from the land of Spree. Besides the village of Spree, ten other villages which had survive the reign of Melvin the former Halfling hero had taken Rose's offer to be protected by Overlord Ranma forces. "But since you said to go easy on them till they recover they been just taking what the village's can afford to give. And in exchange the Ranko's have built guard houses in all the villages to guard them for bandits."

"Well the villages around here need to recover from the years under the rule of Melvin first," Ranma said.

"Yes but lord you mustn't make yourself look weak," Rose said. "A firm hand is needed when dealing with people when you're a lord."

"Yes but I'm nothing like the last overlord," Ranma said.

"I'll say," Nabiki said still hanging onto Ranma enjoying having him buried deep inside of her.

"And we wouldn't have you any other way," the Alchemist said as she rested her chin on his shoulder pressing her ample body to his back.

"Anyways the windmill is now working and the Hyakushous have already made several sacks of flour. Currently they're building a stone granary to keep the extra grains taken from the Halfling Village. The fields that they made next to the ranch are coming along and the animals are doing well," Rose said. "The text mill is done and some of your girls are busy making clothes." She had seen the machine herself when she went to see the mill that's built by one of the castle towers where a patch of trees once stood. A remarkable noise was coming from within the build when she had step in front of the door. It sounded like a dozen mad drummers going at once, or like carpenters trying to be musicians. Rose followed the sound to the great hall and found there an incomprehensible flurry of activity. There was a great table around which sat a half dozen Workers. Each had a cartwheel in front of her that seemed to spin of its own accord. There were big balls of wool and complicated arrangements of threads and spools spinning with astounding speed. Against one wall, two more Hyakushous worked a great wooden machine of incredible complexity, with thousands of strings and levers and moving parts. Against the wall opposite stood three huge bolts of cloths.

"Once trade opens up again we can start exporting to other villages," Nabiki said starting to rock her hips again.

"Yes that's true," Rose said, as any fort or castle needs to have trade to be able to run even if Ranma's forces on the most part work for nothing. "Also on the matter of the training for your forces are going well. The training area is rebuilt and your soldiers are now training themselves, and are learning to use better tactics rather then just charging in without any plan what so ever. And they're going to need it when they go to Heaven's Peak."

"What are the forces that we should be expecting there?" Ranma ask.

"How bad is it?" Nabiki grunted.

"Well besides the zombies there are the Fallen Knights the good Sir William's retainers who try to keep the zombies down and will attack anything in sight. Then there are the White Priest of the Silent Order who have sealed their temple off from the rest of the city. The Red Priests, and Priestess are followers of Sir William who takes part of his sex parties, they all wear red hooded robs and armed with sais. There are also rumors of demons flying around," Rose said.

"If we're going to go to Heaven's Peak we're going to have to open a gateway first," Ranma said.

"Yes and that way the Ranko's would be able to quickly gather in great number quickly and take the city," Rose said. "But the city is a walled one and two roads into the city go over a river and the drawbridges since the outbreak have been raised letting no one in or out. You're going to have to find another way inside."

"Actually I have an idea," Ranma said as he knows someone who knows how to fight their way into a castle.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

Kodachi was checking on the windmill and saw that it was working just fine when they finally got it up and running. Besides grinning grain the windmill also powered water pumps. There were two sets of pumps. One pumped fresh water from the lake and into a water tank with fine sand inside to filter for drinking. Then the other pump was used to bring water into the aqueduct that supplies the castle and workshops with water, and powering the machines to help them in making weapons and armor. Also watering the farm fields that are being grown by the ranch area of the castle. It also supplying the farm animals with drinking water, as the animals were needed for more then just their meat or wool. Animal fat made tallow candles, prevented armor from rusting, and greased the wooden axles of carts and wagons.

For her all of this was something like those videogames she use to play. She may not look like it but she's a hardcore gamer, but her love wasn't in action games but in Real-Time games like Sim City. Building up a fort like this, buildings that needed to be made and units that needed to be armed. Also making sure that the resources are collected and brought back to the castle, the lumber from the lumber mills and the stones from the quarry, and for a supply of food to be made for the HQ. They're already doing business with the villages under their protection, as the villagers have to ground their own grains by hand or horse powered mills. The windmill of the castle was much faster and made more flour, the villagers would bring their wheat to be grounded up for a fee of some of the flour, money, or trade goods. True as she and the other girls had found out that they only needed to drive into the spawning pool when they're hungry to get their strength back, but they like to eat every now and then. She found that she could use magic while the others are more like the fighters like the Ranko warriors. She wasn't sure about either Kasumi or Nabiki as they haven't shown that they can do anything yet. She could use any spell that Ranma knows as well as the Mages could which she has taken charge off, after she and few of the Mages gotten to know each other very well.

"Hello," Shampoo greeted her as she pops up next to her. She's dress in a new Chinese silk dress made from the silk that the Onigumos spin out. She and the other girls have taken up wearing silk dresses, the silk felt good against their skin, the only thing she could think of that felt better was when she rubbed her skin against Ranma's.

"Shampoo how are the Ranko's doing?" Kodachi ask.

"They're doing well," Shampoo said as she's been training the Ranko's in the Amazon fighting style. "They're just like Ranma when it comes to learning to fight."

"Lady Rose seems to know what she's doing in putting them into fighting units," Kodachi said.

"Yes but she's too bossy," Shampoo adds.

"We're going to have to show her where she ranks," Kodachi said smiling.

"We're so going to do a train on her," Shampoo smiled as well.

"You better believe that," Kodachi said as she has gotten a taste for sex.

"Shampoo, Ranma wants to see you," a Runner said to her.

"He does?" Shampoo said before heading back to the castle, Kodachi was right behind her. She went through the front doors and went up the stairs, then pulled the doors of Ranma's chamber open.

"Shampoo, Kodachi," Ranma greeted her as he sat on his bed surrounded by some of the Ranko minions. Nabiki was still firmly seated on his lap, her legs and arms wrap around his body holding herself up.

"Hello Ranma," Shampoo said before noticing Rose in the room as well taking a side glance at her frowning.

"What is it?" Kodachi ask frowning at Rose as well.

"Shampoo do you know about attacking forts. What's the best way to break into a walled castle town with two drawbridges that go over a small river?" Ranma ask.

"Ranma figured that you would know since your people have been fighting against those two tribes," Nabiki said.

"Let's see," Shampoo said thinking. "We can try to find a hole in the wall of the castle and enter from there. There we can open the gates and use our greater numbers to overwhelm the fort forces."

"Or we can build a ballista so that we can firer a bolt with a chain connected to it at the top of the drawbridge and pull down the bridge," Kodachi adds.

"Yes but there's the problem of pushing a big siege engine all the way to Heaven's Peak," Rose said pointing it out.

"We'll just open up a gateway," Kodachi said. "Tell me what's the fastest way to get to Heaven's Peak from here?"

"When I lead my group away from the city we took the long way as the shortest way was to go through the swamp that's five days from here," Rose said. "The reason why we didn't go through the swamp because of the troll tribe that makes their home there, they kill anything that enters their swamp."

"Kodachi get started on building the ballista and Shampoo tell Akane to gather a group together. Tomorrow we're heading for Heaven's Peak," Ranma said.

"You're going?" Nabiki ask.

"Yes I need to show that I'm more then just a figure head," Ranma said.

"But before that," Shampoo said as she stares at Nabiki. "Who said that sneaky girl could have sex with Ranma?"

"Yes didn't we say that we'll decide when you get to have sex with him?" Kodachi ask to a sweating Nabiki.

"I can see where this is going," Rose said taking her leave.

"Well, Ranma's the one who didn't stop me," Nabiki said.

"Yes but he's going make it up for that later," Shampoo said, meaning that he'll bang her and the other girls brains out.

"Seeing that your full of our cream, we're just going to have to get it out of you," Kodachi said as she and Shampoo pulled, Nabiki off of Ranma, dropping her on her back on the bed.

"Yum," Shampoo said as she and Kodachi shove their heads between Nabiki's legs. Both fighting over the cream filled honey pot, as Nabiki grasp the bed sheets moaning as she was eaten.

Ranma was getting up when the two Hyakushous place their hands on his shoulders. Seeing the looks on the Alchemist and two Onigumos they had waited long enough for their turn. They pulled him down onto his back and shove their burst into his face. The Alchemist and two Onigumos went to work on cleaning his juice covered groin.

"Shampoo," Kodachi said stopping her licking.

"Yes?" Shampoo ask stopping as well, letting Nabiki have a breather.

"Once we clean her out let's have her clean out the honey pots that Ranma fills," Kadachi smiled.

"Hey, I'm don't want to be the cleaning lady anymore," Nabiki said as the women even her sister Kasumi have been using her mouth to clean out their honey pots.

"Either that or we can try the backdoor instead," Shampoo said.

"Right," Nabiki said her face now a pale white. "I clean out your tarts."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day -

Ranma and a group of sixty Ranko's made their way through the swamp that laid between them and Heaven's Peak. Using the closest Castle Gate to the swamp which was the furthest village on the rim of Ranma's domain. They set off with ten Warriors, ten Amazons, ten Kyudokas all wearing three pieces of jewelry, ten Mages, ten Samurais, five Runners, and five Onigumos. Making a good balance force to go through the swamp as fast as they could, Shampoo and Kodachi walk along side with Ranma, the Onigumos and Runners had gone ahead to see if the area were clear for Ranma and finding the safe paths through the swamp. The other girls were keeping buy back at the castle, namely forcing Nabiki to please them to make up for having sex with Ranma without their say.

As the swamp thicken and began to drool with humidity, clouds of bugs feasted on the group. The forest sank in on itself, separated by scattered pools of stagnant water the color of tea. Dusty brown butterflies flitted across the ground. Wide boled cypress trees dangled branches like fingers and thrust knobby knees upwards as if trying to keep their balance in the muck. Huge pitcher plants, large enough to swallow a man, gaped with wide and colorful mouths, exuding a sweet aroma that filled the air with a dizzying smell.

A Onigumo came out of the trees and made her way through the ranks of her sisters and stop in front of Ranma. "We found the trolls that Rose was talking about."

"Good now we know where they are and we can avoid them," Kodachi said.

"Yes we can but they have a Castle Object with them," the Onigumo said.

"They do?" Ranma ask, a new Castle Object would help them out greatly.

"What about the others?" Kodachi ask.

"They're keeping an eye on them," the Onigumo said.

"Show us," Ranma said. The Onigumo nodded and lead them through the muck of the swamp, till they came to the Troll Village.

The village was a small one, made up of a dozen or so crude mud huts with roofs of dried swamp grass and twigs stood on stilts above the muck. The smell of shit and sweat was strong there, with that of rotted fish. The swamp trolls stood over seven feet and were all very fat with their fat bellies covering their groin. Like the trolls that they have already seen. They wore furs of animals that they caught and carried crude weapons of clubs and sharpen wooden sticks, there were some carrying metal weapons taken from people unlucky enough to be caught by them. There were only about two dozens in the village. A large fire sat in the middle of the village now smoldering, and near it was a Castle Object with the image of a Tornado on it.

"Ah the Wind Spell," the Castle Orb said. "Once you bring it back to the castle you'll be able to use wind against your enemies."

"What's the plan?" Shampoo ask Ranma.

"We can go and ask them to trade the Object back," Ranma said.

"Don't even bother, they're trolls. There are not the talking types," Rose said talking through the Castle Orb. "They have been preying on anyone who comes into the swamp and raid the villages close to it. Just go and destroy them, the moment they see you they just attack you."

"I'm with her," Kodachi said pulling out her sword. "Mages, Kyudokas take aim and fire at will."

The trolls were taken completely by surprise as arrows and fireballs rained down on them. The trolls ran for cover some dropping their weapons as they did which what the Ranko's were waiting for as Shampoo and Kodachi lead the charge into the troll village. Protected by the shield spell that Ranma was casting they cut a bloody path through the trolls while the long range fighters gave them cover. The trolls fought back killing six of their attackers, two Warriors, a Amazon, a Runner and a Onigumo and injuring over a dozen but in the end they were broken and the ones that weren't killed fled into the swamp.

Ranma was about to step into the village when he felt a sword to his neck. "Turn around," The person holding the sword said.

Ranma did as ordered, turning to face the person holding the sword at his throat. Finely crafted plate armor, now stained with swamp muck, ending in a metal skirt above bare knees with bronze greaves hugging the shins. The breastplate had been molded into the perfect shape, with a pair of dome-like breasts protruding out. Above it was an elegant neck and masses of damp blond hair forming an angelic face with deep blue eyes and full lips, which were now curved into a triumphant smile.

"I knew it," she said. "Three days wandering thing muck. I almost quit, but I knew you'd come here. A creature like you needs minions, and this is the closest troll tribe."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ranma said.

"Don't even try. I know what you are a would-be Overlord," Her smile grew even larger. "Do you know most paladins go their entire lives without seeing a real Dark Lord? When I bring your head in, my name will be made. Tari the Great, that's what they call me..."

"First you'll have to take my head." Ranma said seeing it be pointless to talk to her.

"Good point." The sword swung forward, and met empty air. Tari looked around, surprised. How did he move so quickly...

"Over here." A finger tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Ranma standing there, a nasty smile on his face. She swung again, and again missed.

"You need to work on that." Ranma tapped her on the shoulder again. Tari turned to strike him down. The sword flew out of her hands and went spinning into the water. Tari the paladin had only a moment to gasp before she too went flying back, landing on a grassy mound, knocking the breath out his body. She tried to stand, and was pushed back down again.

"Foul creature..." she hissed, struggling against the two Amazons holding her down. "I'll rip your head off..."

"Such language." Shaking her head, Kodachi walked towards her, she looked down at the paladin. She was very attractive...from the size of her breastplate rather busty as well. "Are you from Heaven's Peak?"

"Yes I am," Tari said as the two Amazons got her on her feet holding her still. "Sir William is my mentor, he said that I would become a full rank paladin if I go and kill the new Overlord that had appeared. I knew that he would go and seek the trolls of the swamp to be his minions."

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Ranma said. "But I had no intention of ever getting those trolls or my side, beside if I did why would my forces be attacking them?"

"Yeah and shouldn't you be more worried about the zombies that are roaming through the streets of your city instead of a new Overlord?" Kodachi ask.

"Sir William will handle them," Tari said. "He and his friends killed the last Overlord he can handle those zombies."

"But he's too busy having sexy parties to care," Shampoo said stepping forward in front of the paladin.

"Don't you dare say that," Tari said snapping at the purple hair woman.

"Blind faith," Kodachi said as she unbuckles Tari's armor, leaving her with nothing but her undergarments. "Once you're back at the castle we'll see how strong your faith is." (1)

"I won't be broken," Tari shouted as the two Amazons took her away.

"Take everything that can be use," Kodachi shouted out at the Ranko's, waving her hand towards the troll village.

The Ranko's looked through the mud huts of the troll village, coming up with little more then a few rusting pieces of metal weapons and armor. They did find some pots full of copper, silver, and gold coins taken from the people that they caught. The food that they found wasn't worth taking, most were rotting or spoiled in some way or another. The only thing of any real value was the Castle Object. The Ranko's took the stuff and Tari to the nearest Waypoint Gate, sending all of it back to the castle and getting replacements for the Ranko's that were killed or wounded. They continued on through the swamp towards the next hero.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside the city walls of Heaven's Peak -

Ranma and his minions made it through the swamp without any trouble since passing the troll village. That and dealing with the flock of Dodo like birds that attacked them but were easily beaten back with a few fireballs. One of the runners spotted a Castle Portal on top of a hill surrounded by a stonehedge type of thing.

"Good with the portal open we can go back to the castle and rest up for the attack," Shampoo said as she and the others were tried from their track through the swamp.

"Lord I sense a Castle Object nearby," the Castle Orb said.

"You," Ranma said to a Runner. "Active the Portal the rest of you follow me."

"Yes Ranma," the Runner said taking off for the hill.

Ranma lead his girls down a slope till they reach an area where it all flattens out. They spotted a Minion Pillar in a watery piece of land half buried in the mud but they also saw something else. A beautiful woman was between them and the Castle Object.

She's tall, almost six feet. Bright blonde hair, smooth and silken, short in the back, much longer in the front. Her hair was split down the middle, and the bangs cascaded all the way down to her chest, almost completely concealing her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were very much visible however, an uncomfortably intense blue. Healthy colored skin. A deep expansive bosom of excessive size, considering her smallish shoulders, they were bigger then the Alchemist chest size. An athletic body, rather heavily muscled in the calves, thighs, buttocks, and back. Yet the body frame was undeniably slender, carrying the delicateness of femininity. She was "clothed" in an extremely scanty manner, a long thin ribbon of snowy white cloth wrapping itself two or three times around her torso. The ribbon started around her neck, then wrapped diagonally across her breasts, widening so that it just barely managed to both conceal her nipples and support her hefty bosom. It then traveled around the small of her back, around a hip, over the front of her pubic area, into the crevice between her legs, and finally ending at the tip of her butt crack. The strip of cloth did not seem to hang on her body, nor did it seemly tightly bound. It seemed to simply cling to her, as if it were embracing her. Each of her arms and legs had a thinner strip of cloth clinging to it, wrapped gracefully around each limb, ending at the wrists and ankles. Her feet were bare, but apparently she had no need for footwear, since she was airborne. She has two large bat like wings on her back keeping her in the air.

"Ah a succubus, a sex demon," the Castle Orb said to Ranma.

"Well, well what do we have here," the succubus said staring at Ranma and his women. "I knew there was a young man close around here."

"What do you want?" Kodachi ask glaring at the sex demon as she knows that look she's giving Ranma.

"It's slim pickings in the city now," the succubus said. "Most of the other succubus have gone and gotten all of the young men of the city now or have been used to summon more of us."

"Use to summon more of you?" Shampoo ask.

"Did Sir William summon you?" Ranma ask.

"Yes he gotten bored with human women so he used a demon item to summon me and some of my sisters after he made a deal with our queen," the demon said.

"So the zombies are caused by the summoning of you demons," Kodachi said.

"Well alot of life force was needed to open a gateway to summon us," the sex demon said. "But now how about some fun."

The sex demon flew up into the air then power drive towards Ranma. Using her speed she knock Ranma's girls away from their man and took him in her powerful arms, lifting him up into the air. Shampoo and Kodachi leap up and grab Ranma's legs their added weight cause the succubus to be pulled down, the other Ranko's quickly joined the fray grabbing hold of either Ranma or the succubus pulling both of them back to the ground. The Ranko's quickly grab hold of the succubus dog pilling on her, the succubus was surprise as only magical beings could do any real harm to a demon like her but the women holding her and punching her were.

"And what did you think you were going to do?" Shampoo ask as she and the other girls stood around the tied up sex demon.

"Well I was going to have sex with him," the sex demon said.

"Oh really," Kodachi said glaring down at her. "Let's bring her back with us we can find out more about Heaven's Peak from her."

"You really think you can make me talk," the sex demon said.

"Count on it," Shampoo said meeting the demon eye to eye.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the castle -

Ranma stood in front of the Castle Object stands by the spawning pool deep underneath the castle. The sex demon and the paladin Tari shared one of the prison cells of the castle much to the displeasure to the former. The Alchemist had transform the cell into one that magical beings couldn't break free from as the sex demon tried only to be knock backwards by the magic that were infused in the walls and bars of the cell. The sex demon still hungry took full advantage of the lovely woman in the cell with her. Tari fought back but that only turned the sex demon on more as she likes to work for her meal.

"Place it over there," Shampoo said to the Amazons lifting the newest Minion Pillar in place.

Once the pillar was place on its stand, dozens of new Ranko minions jump out of the spawning pool. The first sets were as tall and busty as the Amazons but were as slim as the Mages and their skins seem to be even paler then the other Ranko's. They also had a wicked spark in their eyes. The other group of Ranko's were much different from the others as they have webbed hands and feet which were also much larger then the other Ranko's.

"Ah just what we needed lord," the Castle Orb said. "The tall ones are the interrogation troops. They aren't very active in battle, they are mostly used in the torture chamber to gather information but they are also usable to tame monsters and animals for their overlord. They can be used in battle since they are experts with their whips, daggers and brand markers. To tame a beast or animal they either knock it unconscious and takes it to the castle, or if it's to big then they tie it down with either chains or ropes and tames it, some of the more experienced girls can use mind magic to easier tame beasts and animals. They aren't very fast and they cannot equip all that much weapons but they are rather strong and very agile. And the ones with the web hands and feet are the water troops. While the other minions can swim only these girls are able to breathe underwater. They have web hands and feet which are larger then the other Ranko's to allow them to swim faster. They have twice the strength of the other Ranko's and are even stronger underwater, and can withstand cold better then the other Ranko's."

"Mistresses and Naiads," Ranma said naming the new Ranko's.

"Good names," a Mistress said as she presses her ample chest onto his as the other new Ranko's crowded in. "Let's get to know each other better."

"Lets do," a Naiad said smiling as she presses his arm between her breast.

"This is going to be fun," Shampoo smiled as she likes where this is going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes

1 – Blind faith is one reason why Bush got two terms in office since so many dumb people blindly put their faith in him. Thanks now we're facing a depression and a war that could turn into another 'Nom'. To all those who voted for him, 'Thanks a lot for giving us the worse president for now anyway. At least Obama is trying to fix the mess that Bush left without a care since it's not his problem anymore. And those who are against him because how he's doing things… You think you be able to fix the problems that Bush left in his wake? Obama is doing what he can to fix it and restore the lost trust that the other nations lost in the US because of Bush. Many who read my fics know where I stood for Bush's time in office but now that there's someone trying to undo all the harm that's been done. I'm backing him. Because he's doing what he can do with the mess that Bush left for him. Could any of you who aren't with him do better?

New Spell -

Wind Spells

Lv1: Burst

Fires a burst of wind which may blow away the target until it either hits the ground or an object.

Lv2: Gale

Fires a steady stream of strong wind which may blow away anything in its way until it either hits the ground or something in its way.

Lv3: Tornado

This creates a tornado at the spot the spell caster wills it to be. The tornado sucks up any enemies in close range and practically rips them apart while those a little far away are blown away until impacting ground or a solid object.

New Minions -

Mistresses: The interrogation troops. They aren't very active in battle, they are mostly used in the torture chamber to gather information but they are also usable to tame monsters and animals for their overlord. They can be used in battle since they are experts with their whips, daggers and brand markers. To tame a beast or animal they either knock it unconscious and takes it to the castle, or if it's to big then they tie it down with either chains or ropes and tames it, some of the more experienced Mistresses can use mind magic to easier tame beasts and animals. They aren't very fast and they cannot equip all that much weapons but they are rather strong and very agile. They prefer to wear leather and dominatrix clothes, they are as slim as the Mages but also as tall and busty as the Amazons.

Naiads: While the other minions can swim only the Naiads are able to breathe underwater. They have web hands and feet which are larger then the other Ranko's to allow them to swim faster. They have twice the strength of the other Ranko's and are even stronger underwater, and can withstand cold better then the other Ranko's. They wear swimsuits as they like to be able to drive into water at anytime.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Heaven‘s Peak

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Heaven's Peak –

The ray of sunlight struck Mercy on her cheek and the warmth caused her to slowly open her eyes. The drapes were pulled shut but a tiny crack cast a shaft of summer light on the bed. The former cult leader moaned softly, then pulled slightly on her arms. Like wet noodles encased in concrete, she barely had enough strength to lift them let alone move. She even had to jerk her arms hard just to get the blood moving and the feeling to return. Sadly, her arms were bound tightly to the headboard of the same bed she had been first raped on when she arrived.

She then tried to move her body but found it way too heavy for the effort she was putting out. One of the pirates lay sleeping on top of her prone, spread eagle form, snoozing and griping the former nun's giant mammaries like a baby girl cuddling her favorite doll. She was a Swabber as she's still wearing a bandanna. One rock of her hips told her that she was still severely impaled by that sex toy the woman laying on her is using and in a very dangerous predicament.

She had no idea how long she's been here as everything was nothing but a blur of naked female flesh. They been using her as their sex toy almost nonstop, letting her have very little sleep as when one group was finish with her another would take their place. This was one of the few times that she was allowed to have any sleep even if she was being used as a teddy bear. She had to free herself before the woman sleeping on her wakes up and decides to go back to pounding that sex toy into her again.

She cursed, Ranma for waving off her offer to help control his subjects. It would have been so easy, with the mindless mass following anything that gave them even a slightest hope, even if was a false one. She knows what he's been doing helping his subjects rebuild their homes and making sure that they had enough to eat. What angers her the most that only if he had listen to her the dump villagers would be his willing slaves if he had told him he could control who goes to heaven or hell. It was how she and her friend gotten the people of the fishing village to follow them. Making sure that any idea that didn't fall into line with how written the world to be, would be crush.

Why would they want to improve their way of life if their only goal in life was to believe in one faith to go to heaven. She remembers how that one villager had asked if her holy order is the only pathway to heaven then what about all of the other people who were born before god had told her and her friend to start the order. She told him that because they didn't follow her faith (which she had made up) all gone to hell because they didn't believe in her god which they didn't even know was even there to begin with. That made it so much easier to control them once they were foolish enough to believe her lie. They did as they were told and never think for themselves after that, nothing but sheep which all leaders of faith want them to be. How else could a ruler keep the masses under control if not through repression and poverty, disease and starvation?

"Look whose awake," the captain of the Sailors said leaning over the bed on the right.

"Our toy was so worn out that she fainted," the Pirate captain said on her left.

"Huh?" the Pirate who was using Mercy as her bed ask waking up.

"You have a busy day ahead of you," the Sailor Captain smiled.

"Our ships are still not ready to sail so besides helping out around the castle we need something to do," the Pirate Captain smiled.

"When, I get free, I will rip your tits off," Mercy growled.

"My, what big tits you have," the Sailor Captain said teasingly, ignoring Mercy's cries for revenge. She reached down and cupped one of Mercy's enormous mammaries, completely oblivious to the buxom woman's curses. She pushed the large, Jell-O like mass upward then moved it around in huge circles making it slosh and shimmy. The woman's motherly nipples stuck out between the woman's two fingers and she used her digits to pinch and tease the large, brown teat. licking her lips, as she toyed with the breast. Then the Pirate Captain joined in on the fun as her crewmate watched with a front row seat.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME! " Mercy screamed blaring like a wild woman. The two younger women was obviously not a scared little rabbit. What's worse, the two really knew how to make a woman's breasts betray their owner. Tickling, massaging and groping, the women soon had Mercy panting heavily from her misbehaved hands. The added super tension from the over sized dildo stuffed all the way inside her added even more sexual icing to the cake.

"Mmmm. I think I'm thirsty," the Pirate Captain smiled as she shared a look with her fellow captain.

With a massive plunge the two slammed their faces into both of Mercy's mountainous flesh and feverishly began sucking the former cult leader's nipples like a crazed animal. Those breasts were Mercy's trophies, her pride and joy. Nobody touched them, especially without her permission. This time, however Mercy glared in shock as she watched herself being molested without any control over the situation. The pirate laying on her gave a smirk before humping her hips against hers, driving the sex toy deep inside of her as she did last night. The three were like wolves pulling down their next meal as they held Mercy down as they feasted on her body.

"Sorry for stopping the fun," Kodachi said as she entered the room along with a group of new Ranko's, all wearing leather. They had much paler skin the other Ranko's and had a spark in their eyes that Mercy knew she didn't like.

"Huh?" the Pirate Captain said as she and the Sailor Captain made popping sounds as they lifted their heads from Mercy's nipples.

"But it's time to see if the Mistresses are able to squeeze information from Tari about Heaven's Peak. So while the new girls are busy with her the sex demons we caught around the city need something to crew on," Kodachi said. "If not, they will just try to break free again."

* * *

Down below in the castle -

Tari was grasping for anything to grab hold on as she tried to free herself from the tangle of bodies. The first sex demon had been using her as her sex toy ever since she was toss into the cell with her. She was joined by others, numbering ten now. They have been feeding on her nonstop for days now. The only time she got anything that resembles as rest was when she passed out. They did allow her to eat when her meal was serve to her.- It was always the samething once she wakes, a sex pot demoness would be there forcing her to lick her pot or suck her breast. She also discovered that they can change their bodies to suit their sex partner.

Her hips rolled upward again in desperation and horror as yet another bloated, oversized sex tool plunged itself, deep, hard and brutally into her. Pounding, pumping, gagging and moaning, the brunette bombshell soared uncontrollably toward another mind ripping climax as the mass of ten sex demons around her climaxed again and again on, under, over and especially inside the totally raped heroine. Under the pile of undulating, pulsating bodies, an occasional grasping arm, clenching hand or twisting foot surfaced in a desperate attempt at escape, only to be pulled back down and back into the pool of violently raping sex demons.

"Burst!" Kodachi shouted as she blew the demons off of Tari with a wind spell. "There that's better."

"Let me out," Tari said running to the bars of the cell.

"Are you now willing to tell us what we want of the defenses of Heaven's Peak?" Kodachi ask.

"No never," Tari shouted regaining the spark in her eye.

"I see," Kodachi smiled as she waves the Mistresses over to her, with Mercy at hand. "Well since those sex demons hadn't been able to loosen your tongue, let's see if you can stand the new girls."

Tari found herself being pulled out of the cell and having the other woman shove pass her into it. The sex demons who have been watching from the back of the cell, quickly move in to feast on their new sex toy. Mercy let out a cry for help as the hot mouths of the sex demons latch onto her body, hands pulling her into proper position for all of her holes to be filled. Her body disappeared underneath the thrusting demons as they waited for the first three to finish with one of her holes.

"Well that will keep them busy," Kodachi said before turning to look at Tari. "Now let's see if we can't get you to talk."

* * *

Elsewhere -

Nabiki and Uyko were busy in financing the castle and the surrounding lands that they now control. They also have to take care of their subjects. A ruler needs to make sure their people don't starve and the land is free from beasts that would eat them. Since most of the villages are in disrepair from the years under Melvin's rule, the villages needed all the help they could get to restore them back to where they can take care of themselves. Shampoo and Akane were taking care of the wild beasts and bandits. Which left the two girls with business sense to take care of running the kingdom.

The first thing on the list was making sure that all the villages in their control have enough food. Water wasn't a problem just that they had to make sure that the water are clean and that the villagers don't dump trash or human waste anywhere near their drinking supply. The Ranko's were busy at work in the farms and forest hunting wild game to feed them. The new aqua Ranko's the Naiads help too by catching fish to either dried or to supply the new fish hatchers for some of the villages. The farmlands have to be rework to be able to grow crops again. The seeds they gotten from the Halflings were already being planted by the surviving farmers so they can be ready to farm for the next harvest.

Then there were the clothes of the villagers, which were little more then rags as the Halflings stole or destroy most of them. They still wore woolen shirts as cotton is unknown around here. But with spider minions the Onigumos they now have an infinite supply of silk. Which they made good use of in making clothes for themselves as well as giving them to the villages in their control. The silk can be used for more than just clothes. They made them into nets for fishing, sails for windmills and ships, drapes, bedclothes and tapestries for around the house, as well as banners to fly from the towers. And ropes that have no end of industrial or domestic uses.

The homes of the peasants also needed to be either repaired or completely rebuilt from the ground up. Most of the homes are nothing more then shacks and hovels. The Ranko's were all busy as they upgraded the homes, building watch towers and walls around the villages. They also built warehouses and granaries for them, which help to buy the loyalty of the local peasantry.

As for Kasumi, she is still taking charge of the castle making sure everything was being done right. Sanbun was still following Kasumi taking her as her new mother. Helen is helping out with the upkeep of the castle. Jenny is working with the Alchemist Ranko's, making potions to help the ill health of the peasants. Lady Norma was busy touring the villages that were in her control being the Halflings took over to show that she backs Ranma's rule.

Ranma was keeping busy in training the Ranko's in his fighting style. But since they already know his fighting style, the training was just to keep them fit and ready to fight. Other then that he was often busy in having sex with his women. Kasumi has been needy as of lately and his other women have been finding them in each others arms very often lately. Since this was Kasumi, Ranma couldn't ever say no to her and always gave in to her needs.

"I can't believe that you two are at it again," Akane said as she enters the room. Kasumi was basking in the afterglow of lovemaking as she laid on top of Ranma, who's laying on his bed.

"What can, I say," Kasumi smiled. "A hunger has been unleashed within me, and Ranma is the only one who can fill it."

"Yeah, Kasumi is a bottomless pit," Ranma said enjoying the feeling of Kasumi's soft curvy body on top of his.

"Since, Nabiki has gotten to have sex with, Ranma… when can, I have a turn?" Akane ask cheeks blushing red.

"For someone who kept hitting, Ranma when you thought he was being a pervert. You're quick to change your tune," Kasumi said.

"Yeah," Ranma agreed as he cups Kasumi's soft behind in his hands, getting a moan from her. "You be screaming hentai if, I ever did this to you. Not to mention that you hit me with your hammer."

"Which, I don't mind at all," Kasumi smiled as she takes his face in her hands and shoves one of her nipples into his mouth. She turns to Akane as Ranma suckles on her sending shivers of pleasure through her body. "You had your chance little sister and lost it. You haven't earned the right to having sex with Ranma since you wasted your chances already. You hurt him all the time in our old life."

"But, I want to have sex with him too," Akane said. Every since coming to this world she has been watching as the other girls had sex with Ranma. Even if she was having sex with them in turn she still wanted to have sex with Ranma. From the looks of sheer joy on the other girls faces when they had sex with him… she had to get some of that action.

"Sorry but there's no way, I'm giving up my seat," Kasumi said. "you just have to wait till it's your time."

"But when will that be?" Akane ask.

Popping Kasumi's boob out of his mouth. "When, I feel like it. Besides you always hit me and showed no trust in me. Why should, I do anything you want?"

"Come on Ranma we are engaged," Akane said.

"Yes but the engagement was to a Tendo and as you can see, Ranma likes me the best," Kasumi smiled as she rocks her hips feeling Ranma hardening inside of her. "Really likes me."

"Kasumi is the best after all," Ranma said as he took hold of her hips and force her up and down on his tool.

"Oh yeah," Akane growled. "What do the other girls think?"

"Kasumi is the best," Uyko answers who appeared behind Akane.

"Nice girl is the best, much better then you" Shampoo said appearing as well.

"See Akane they agree," Ranma said sitting up keeping Kasumi on his lap. "Which is why she's in charge of the castle while, I'm away."

"Why are you two here?" Akane ask.

"Kodachi has gotten Tari to talk how to get into Heaven's Peak. The only way inside the city is to go through the sewers. It's crawling with zombies but we should be able to handle that easily," Uyko said.

"Kodachi would have told you herself but when we left her she and the Mistresses were enjoying her," Shampoo adds remembering the way Tari lap at Kodachi's honey pot.

"I see where this is heading," Ranma said as he spun Kasumi around his tool so that she's has her back to him and her front towards the girls. He cupped her heaving breast at the three squeezing them in his hands getting a moan from her.

"Let us show you how much we love you," Uyko said as she and Shampoo quickly got to either side of her and took a nipple in their mouths and started sucking. Kasumi gave out a low moan as she held the two to her boobs as she was pump up and down by Ranma.

"As you can see little sister everyone like having me as their sex partner. But if you can prove yourself in either battle or in the bedroom, I'll convince Ranma to bed with you," Kasumi said between moans.

"I'll show you all," Akane said as she stomps out of the room. She will show them she's a fighter and be able to at last have sex with Ranma. But first she needed to find some Ranko's and release some stress.

* * *

Heaven's Peak -

Heaven's Peak, a source of life in a parched land, it rose from the swamp plains that surrounded it like an ancient mountain, its crumbling walls witness to uncounted centuries of history. In the high towers of its lords, nobles in silken robes lounged with nubile concubines, feasting in delicacies and looking down with disdain at the swarming masses that struggles for life in the streets below. Heaven's Peak, city of wealth, but only for the wealthy. Those with the unfortunate fate to become poor must find their way as best they could, and in that part of the city where Halfway to Heaven Inn is located, it often involved taking wealth from those who possessed it. And if they were in a good mood, they might leave their victim alive.

Those two square miles of twisting alleyways, fetid buildings and unbounded criminality known as the poor section were notorious across the world for every kind of depravity and vice imaginable. Taverns and drug dens abounded in every street and building. Brothels practicing perversities undreamed of by more righteous minds were open every hour of day or night, the top of the list being Halfway to Heaven Inn. Whores young and old sold their bodies on the corners for a half copper piece. Some had the good decency to retreat into an alleyway to conduct their business, others just fucked right there on the street. The City Watch didn't much bother with the place, and the Lord of the city only paid attention with trouble there spilled out to other, more well-off districts.

Of the hundreds of watering holes, drinking dens, and pot houses crowding into the poor section, the Halfway to Heaven Inn was certainly one of the more notorious establishments, even by the poor section low standards. A slumping building at the end of a urine-soaked alley and up some stairs, its doors were never closed, to better allow disposal of the dead bodies that tended to occur with alarming frequency. Day and night raucous music blared from within, where grimy patrons of the lowest character huddled around battered tables, in dark corners, and by the long chipped bar,. Drinking exceptionally strong ale which was rumored to be flavored with dead rats. Whores with brightly painted smiled, swathed in filmy layers of cloth strutted their way within, clients partaking of their services in the single rooms on the second floor, reached by a staircase that had a tendency to creak alarmingly whenever someone of even moderate weight stepped on it.

The entertainments that took place on the open corner that served as a stage were acts of perversity that quickly reached the status of legend. If the poor section was the heart of rampant criminality in the city, then the Halfway to Heaven Inn was its festering center. In its dimly lit confines, one could find almost anything, or anyone to do it. That alone meant a constant stream of patrons, who were considerably better dressed and better off, came in, usually through the back way and accompanied by bodyguards, to strike deals with the denizens for various services that were kept confidential. Others came for the thrill of slumming with the lowlife, young men from the finest families looking for a riot, young ladies looking for a delightfully wicked dalliance with the scum of the earth.

Heaven's Peak wasn't always like what it is now, but after Sir William's came back from killing the Overlord things under his rule began to change the city into a twisted image of itself. Even with the zombies that roam through the cities streets did little to stop the partying that happens in the Halfway to Heaven Inn as the zombies didn't seem to go near the place. Which continue to do business even with the city falling apart around them. The upper class on the other hand were all safely tucked away in the castle towers that was built at the highest point of the city. Having sex orgies and parties while the rest of the city were eaten alive by the zombies.

* * *

In the back rooms of Halfway to Heaven Inn -

"Hey, I'll unload next. Are you ready?" a heavyset man ask a younger and thinner one.

"Are there still more loads? Isn't that more than you said?" the younger one ask. A net was being lifted up by a crane that held dead bodies.

The room was an open pit that the inn used to ship blackmarket items into the city through the sewers. Even with the zombies crawling around there were still those who had no choice but to risk it all from a handful of coins. And also is a dumping site for corpses too. A place used to conceal the corpses of crime victims. Strange to say, the corpses disappear in two or three days. There are some people who recover corpses. The flesh is recovered by rats, cats, crocodiles, dogs, and oversize newts. Hair, bones and clothes are recovered by someone with a market for them. And ever since the outbreak of zombies the pit as it was called has been used to get rid of the zombie bodies.

The net released the bodies it was holding spilling the zombie bodies down into the sewers even if some were still moving. The two men left the room saying about getting a drink in the front. A iron grate lid was lifted up as slender hands push the grate off of the hole that serves as a drain that led straight into the sewers of the city. Out of the hole a Naiad poke her head out and pulls the rest of her body out, revealing her slender body that's prefect for being underwater, with little drag as she only has large B-cup size breast that went with her slender body, clanned in a skintight swimsuit. Once she popped out of the hole more of her sisters followed her along with some of her other sisters of the different types of minions. The sounds of people having sex could be heard underneath the rumble of the people drinking their troubles away in the front of the inn.

"Sounds like some people are having fun," Ranma said as he pops out of the hole.

"They're parting while the city is falling apart around them," Akane said climbing out of the hole.

"Remember that the sex demon Vilda said that her fellow demons need to drain the lifeforce out of people summon more sex demons," Shampoo said popping up.

"And we already caught more then a dozen already," Uyko said. "Once we kill the queen the plague will be over since she's the once who created it for fun. Draining the men then making them come back to life just to enjoy them eating the people that are still alive."

"The good side is that these zombies can't turn you into a zombie if they bite you," Ranma said. "Good thing those succubus were in the mood to talk to us after they got both Tari and Mercy to play with."

"Since we said that if they didn't they wouldn't get to keep their new toys," Akane said. "They did said that the statue is here right? I didn't go through the sewers of the city for nothing. Fighting zombies and walking through muck and things that, I don't even want to think of…"

"It's here," Shampoo said. "But remember everyone that we still have to deal with those cult members of Sir William's first. And just be careful of the succubus Queen, that is guarding the statue."

"Let's get going then," Akane said wanting to show all of them she's strong.

They made their way through the hallways underneath the inn till they reached a chamber. Inside the large room were men and women all wearing red robes and wearing golden mask. The women they could easily till by their exposed breast which the top part of their robes were cut to show.

"Hey what are you doing here?" a man shouted drawing more men and women with him all armed with knives.

"Let's get this party started," Ranma said as he blasted them with a fireball setting them on fire.

"For Lord Ranma!" a Amazon shouted as she lead her sisters into the crowd.

With the element of a surprise attack and with the magic users blasting them with fireballs. The ground was soon covered with the bodies of the cult members who were unused to fighting people who outnumbered them and could fight back.

"Such weak fighters," Shampoo said looking over the bodies for any loot.

"Well at least these cult members are loaded," Uyko said grabbing some bags of gold. There was also some storage rooms that held spare robes, weapons, food and drink, not to mention some money chests.

"Gather the stuff in a pile we come back for them when we're finish here," Ranma said the girls all nodded and did as he said.

Opening a metal grate they came into a large room. The room was littered with the lifeless husk of men who came here for pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. And the got more then they ask. Their life force used to feed the sex demons and summon more whenever Sir William wanted more. The husk were then enchanted bringing them back to life as souless flesh eaters. All for the amusement of the succubus queen.

Sitting on a throne that overlooked the room was the succubus queen herself. She was dressed in a white catsuit that showed off her body, she also wore a tall white hat of some sort that came down over her eyes in a form of mask sat watching the events below. She also wore a pair of white gloves with purple claws at the fingertips, some matching white thigh high boots. She now stood well over six feet tall, almost 10 or 11 inches over. Hers was a statuesque body with just enough toned muscle to convey the appearance of optimum physical health, yet the soft curvature of hips, thighs, and huge jutting breasts aroused the basest of male instincts. Behind her is a statue of a naked woman.

"One man and a large number of women," the queen smiled. "Was hoping for some more men. But, I wouldn't mind having some women lick all over my body as you stud rock my world."

"Hey we're not here for that," Akane shouted. "We're here to put a stop to your fun, you oversexed fiend."

"Really now," the queen smiled reading her like a book. "I see you still haven't slept with him yet while all of those women behind you have." Causing Akane to blush.

"Well, I can't blame him. After all why should he bother with a tomboy like you," the queen laugh.

"You hentai!" Akane scream as she suddenly appear in front of the demon queen with one of her hammers in a overhead swing.

"Eeep," the queen said as she was crush underneath the huge hammer.

"Wow, Akane you gotten stronger," Ranma said seeing that the queen was dead with one blow. The body of the sex demon queen disappeared in black smoke.

"Yeah, Akane you have gotten strong," Uyko said.

"About time," Shampoo agreed.

"Since, I wasn't getting any, I was busy training," Akane said proudly.

"Well done," the statue of the woman said.

"You can talk?" Akane ask blinking but gotten use to talking to magical object thanks to the castle orb.

"Yes but only when the current succubus queen dies. Whomever kills the queen or given the title from the former becomes the new succubus queen," the statue said.

"But, I'm not a succubus," Akane said.

"Nor was the last queen. The succubus that are summon by me aren't true succubus but are the souls of the former queens. For countless years witches have been using me to summon powerful sex demons to aid them in exchange when they died their souls enter me and become new succubus," the statue said. "You are now the new succubus queen."

"Wow angry girl is now the biggest pervert of all now," Shampoo said seeing that Akane is shell shocked.

"Well this is going to be fun," Ranma said with thick sarcasm. He was already living in a castle with sex hungry women. Now he's going to be living with sex demons too. It was just not his day.

* * *

Author's Notes

1 – Some ideas would help.


	11. The Fall

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Fall –

Ranma stared at the map laid on the table in front of him, Akane, Ukyo, Shampoo, Nabiki, Kodachi, and Rose were with him for the battle plan. Heaven's Peak sitting on a hill and surrounded by high thick walls made it a hard target to attack. The only way into the city was by two drawbridges that were closed to prevent anyone from entering or leaving the city. They already made it into the city by the sewers but that way is full of zombies, even with them slow and falling apart they were tough to deal with since there were so many of them. Tari the paladin after falling into the power of succubus told them that the way she had gotten out of the city was by a large hole on the east side of the city that's close to the only gateway of the rich section of the city that is heavily guarded by the Fallen Knights who killed anything that comes even close to it. The area outside the walls however is a nesting ground for those Dodo like birds and a dumping ground for zombies. They're a nasty type of birds that attack anything in sight.

"The rich section of the city has been closed off ever since the outbreak and so far they kept the zombies from getting in," Nabiki said. "There's only one way in and that's by a drawbridge that can only be open from the inside."

"The plan is for a couple of the succubus to fly over and lower the bridge then the rest of us will be able to storm into the castle and kill off the paladin," Akane said.

"But that still leaves the problem with the nobles, most of them are in the Red Order," Kodachi said.

"The smart thing to do is just kill them off," Rose said. "The city will be better off without them."

"But without them the city will fall apart because there's no one to run it," Ukyo pointed out.

"You can't have a city without some corruption with those who run it," Ranma grunted. "Only if you given up on any other ways to run things. A corrupt leader with a perfect government or a perfect leader with a corrupt government that you have to choose one or another. I rather do what it takes to have both. We can just kill or get rid of the old leaders then start fresh."

"Yes it's better to start with a clean slate then trying to build on something rotten," Nabiki said knowing that with sometimes, the only way to make things better is to do away with the old for good.

"You know a good way to get rid of them is if we could lure the zombies into the rich section. They'll be able to handle them for us and a great many zombies will be destroyed," Shampoo said.

"The reason why the zombies stayed away from Halfway to Heaven inn was because of the demonic aura that drives them away," Akane said still getting use to becoming the new succubus queen. She had grown wings both on her back and a smaller pair on her head. Her body was still the same but she now had a much stronger urge to have sex now. "I have my girls drive the zombies to the entrance of the rich section and herd them inside."

"I forgot to tell you, Sire. Killing innocents, and I use the term loosely, will increase your own powers on this world. Do it enough and people will fear the mere mention of your name and will run to the hills. However, this is rarely suitable for a long-term evil plan. That requires people, living people. Gratitude comes with its own rewards, you know," the castle orb spoke out. "If you keep some of those rich fools around you'll be able to extort funds for your domain."

"The taxes we collect from the villages does fill the vault but for any growing overlord's reign the need for funding is always important. We can save some of the merchants so that the city will be able to generate resources for us to take," Rose said.

"Good idea," Nabiki said. "It would be bad if we killed all the merchants. But we should also be careful not to let any of the bad types stay around."

"Tell the girls to get ready. We attack once everyone's ready," Ranma said.

!

At Heaven's Keep -

Noble's scream as noble blood spilled onto the ground. In groups the nobles fought with anything at hand as most didn't carried a weapon or know how to use one even if they did carry one. As the zombies gave no mercy as they dragged down the nobles to the ground and began eating their flesh. The Fallen Knights tried to fight the zombies back but the mass of undead pulled them down under their vast numbers and tore them to bits. A man screamed as a zombie bite off a large piece of his neck. Another man was pulled through a broken window by a horde of the dead. A woman tried to climb up a tree as a mass of the dead fell upon her, they grabbed her legs and pulled her down. Her cries were stifled by a mass of dead flesh as the zombies fell upon her helpless body, ravenous, remorseless, their inhuman hunger for soft living flesh raging out of control. The living screamed as their attackers closed in for the feeding frenzy; screams and arterial sprays of blood rose into the air.

High above the slaughter was the ruler of the city Sir William the Black watched the scene below him from the top of his castle. Ever since he let his lust out from his vow he made when he became a paladin his view on people lower ranked them him had fallen. He didn't cared that most of the peasants have either fled the region or left the city for a refugee camp as the castle town has been overrun by zombies and demons. Despite this and having to call off the 'Royal Wedding' to Velvet, Sir William still enjoys secretive parties in a cult-like manner under the seduction of the succubus's that he had summon and so has become very lustful. Now he stood on the flat roof of his castle as he watched the zombies tear through the rich section of the city. He trembled as he watch the bloodbath taking place below him as the people of his class were cut down by the zombies. The two guards with him fired arrows at the attackers trying to slow them down so that the people running for the castle buying them time to make it as it was the only place left to hide in.

"So this is where you been hiding," a voice said behind him.

William turned around as his two guards were lifted up by a pair of succbus's and were let go sending them falling down below. "Who are you?" William shouted seeing a large group of armed people behind him and a new succbus.

"I am Ranma the new overlord of these lands," the only man of the group said.

"You're the one who caused all of this. They're killing all of my guest," William shouted.

"Is that all you see people as? Only as toys for you to use then throw away," Akane ask.

"Why of course what else are they're good for," William said. "I one of the seven heroes who defeated the last overlord, why should I regard them as valuable as myself. Why should I care what happens to peasants? They're here to serve me."

"You just sealed your fate then," Ranma said as he used his wind spell. "Burst!"

William screamed as he was flung off of the top of his castle and down towards the streets below. Two succbus's caught him as he fell grabbing his arms, so that he wouldn't just fall to his death, no they had something better in mind. The flew down low and drop him into a tight mass of zombies that he had created when he wouldn't stop summoning more of their kind for his pleasure. William fell into the mass, for a moment he was half in and out of the mass of dead bodies. He fought to stay above the horde but the dead tore at his legs taking pieces off till he fell and was engulfed into the mass hungry for his flesh. He screamed and screamed even as they tore away at him longer then one would think one could scream as they were eaten alive.

!

The Next Day -

Heaven's Peak had fallen to his hands and the zombie hordes that once walked the streets of the city were now all but for a few places were now gone. The zombies that are left are being hunted down or driven into the fire pits by the succbusses who are now under control of Akane. The people who were still alive in the city as well as those who fled to the camp outside the walls of the city, were now rebuilding their city. The Ranko's were all busy in helping with the rebuilding. The Hyakushous and the Mechanics are helping with the rebuilding, while the Warriors and Amazons policed the city.

King Alcatraz was a holy king, warrior against all evil, the one who raised and trained sir William Black. But he was betrayed by his former pupil as after he defeated the overlord the paladin chained him in the dungeons by letting his succubusses enthrall the nobles and the knights, leaving the King as easy target, even though he was a powerful paladin in his youth was the king old and thus was chained in his own dungeon. And William Black took over and began his mad parties, he even went as far as to claim Alcatraz' daughter Terra, raping her when she became 18. Once he was freed from his chains he offered his services as an advisor, strategist, magic instructor and royal ally to the new Overlord. He would rule Heaven's Peak for Ranma as he cannot do everything at once, and has taken control over the remaining soldiers of the castle.

"I should have never given him so much power in the first place," Alcatraz said to himself.

"Well you can't cry over spill milk," Nabiki said looking over the blueprints for rebuilding the city.

"Yes your right, I need to rebuild my city," Alcatraz said. "With the upper class gone, I can finally get some work done, instead of listening to how they want things done."

"With our help the city should be rebuilt in no time," Ranma said. "Using the riches of the upperclass the city should get back into shape."

"And those women of yours, I do remember that the last overlord had imp like creatures for minions," Alcatraz said. "Also that there weren't so many different kinds of them either just four if memory serves right."

"I guess with a new overlord the minions change also," Nabiki suggested.

"Where are those other women of yours?" Alcatraz ask.

"They're all over seeing the work being done in the city," Ranma answers.

The door of the room open as a dark hair woman dress in very revealing black clothes came in followed by Rose. Looking between the two they have the same body built but that's all that they have in common. The new woman has short black hair while Rose is a redhead. Rose has organizational skills, strong will and dresses formally. The other woman is the opposite personality to her. By the looks of her, she is more lustful, spoiled and dresses more provocatively with a darker tastes in fashion.

"Ranma this was Sir Williams bride to be... my sister Velvet," Rose mutters.

"So you're the dark overlord," Velvet said looking Ranma over. "Not bad, not bad at all much better then William. And from the women that you have you have plenty of energy to go around."

"Hey!" Nabiki shouted seeing another women making a move on Ranma.

"Ranma already has more women then any man would want," Rose said to her sister.

"That maybe but, I think that you'll fine me quite useful to have around," Velvet purred.

"And how is that?" Ranma ask.

Seeing an opening Velvet smiled. "Since, I have been around everywhere, I know many people and some of whom owe me in more ways then one. I have a network spread all over the land letting me keep tabs on all the latest news. With me by your side, I'll be able to know everything that, I know."

"Sadly she is right," Rose said. "She might not be that useful but she does have a way of finding out things. Which is why she'll be useful since while looking around, I found two Castle Objects."

"Really?" Nabiki ask.

"Yes," a Ranko said entering the room followed by another both of them are two new ones. The first one has a slender body but with huge chest and the second looks like the Mages but is more stacked.

The first Ranko wore a loose fitting robe that was at it's breaking point trying to hid her lust figure. She stood at 6'9" tall, curvy, huge firm H cups, pure blue eyes, dark skin that's nearly black. It was easy to see that she wasn't built for taking damage or any kind of fighting. And unlike most of the other Ranko's she has long green hair tied in a braid and has small deer like antlers growing out of the sides of her head.

The second wore a gray color robe that hide her body and wore a pair of glasses. While she didn't have the busty body of the first Ranko she did have all the right curves combine with a slender body built. This Ranko reminded him of the Mage's but with bigger curves. She held a notebook in her hand, which she was using as a shield as she stared at Ranma. He could tell that these Ranko's are the more shy type then their more forward sisters. And behind her is a castle pillar. (1)

"Ah the first is a ninja and the second while not useful in battle are good at writing down information and drawing maps. And the new spell is Healing," the Castle Orb said watching the events back from the castle. (2)

"A Druid and a Writer," Ranma said to the new Ranko's.

A book keeper is just what I need around here," Alcatraz said.

"And, I'll take charge of them," Velvet said. "They have the skills that make them just prefect for me."

"But first thing first," Rose said smirking as two Mistresses appearing behind her using their whips caught each of Velvet's arms.

"Sister?" Velvet ask shock.

"I know that you're a backstabber so the girls are going to work you over till they're sure you stay loyal," Rose smiled. "I'm sure that Akane and her girls will just love to help out."

"Hey stop!" Velvet shouted as the two Mistresses pulled her in and lead her away.

"Isn't that going a bit overboard?" Ranma ask.

"You didn't have to grow up with her," Rose answers. "Besides she needs to be shown where she stands in the ranking of your women."

"Where do we rank anyways?" Nabiki ask.

"Does it really matter?" Ranma said. "I think of you all the same and treat you all the same. That's good enough isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nabiki agreed while taking a glance at Rose who glance at her the same.

"Dad you're free," a young woman shouted dress in full armor shouted entering the room. She's a dark hair beauty who's lust figure was well hidden by her armor suit. Terra is a beautiful 22 years old woman, a princess of the Paladin King Alcatraz, but when William raped her she fled the castle and hid among the peasants. She learned the holy magic in the tomes and scrolls she had taken from her father's room the night she fled. She learned how to use work a smith and forge weapons and armor, and enchanting them. Taking up arms as a paladin, wielding a two handed Claymore sword, dressed in plate armor, Terra took arms against William and has been killing zombies and succubus's. Terra is an old friend of Rose, they grew up together, Velvet was more of an annoying older sister but Terra liked both of them, and even had some , experiments with both of them, sometimes even together, but that was only once or twice, as they got drunk rather often during the evening to enjoy a girl's night out.

"Terra you're still alive," Alcatraz shouted out as he embrace her in a hug.

"I've been living in the abandon lumberyard since, I fled the city. Been training and killing off the monsters that attack the camp outside the city," Terra said. "Once, I heard that William was dead, I came back."

"Terra it's so nice to see you again," Rose said then pointed to Ranma. "This is the one who freed the city from William, the new overlord Ranma."

"What you're the new overlord?" Terra ask.

"Yes but don't worry, I'm nothing like the old one. Besides after what the so called heroes have done after they killed the last one. I would have to do a whole lot worse to be more evil then they have been."

"And he and his women have been the only ones bringing order to the land," Rose said.

"I'll keep an eye on you," Terra said.

"Suit yourself," Ranma said.

!

A few days later -

Ranma sat in his throne room back at his castle. Heaven's Peak was well in it's way of its rebuilding. The resources needed to rebuilt the city was a heavy task, as William's rule had lead to shortages from everything from food, to basic needs. All so that almost all of the resources that could be found be funnel into his wild sex parties. The remaining warehouses and granaries that weren't destroyed were all but empty, as little went in and looters took what they wanted. The farmlands that dotted the marshlands around the city were either abandon or taken over by the swamp, as the people were either gone to live elsewhere or were driven off by the zombies. The docks were the only buildings that William cared about to maintain and only because with the city being built on marshlands, the only source of crops besides the few farms was from other cities through trade. The number one crop of Heaven's Peak are the olive farms which oils were used for cooking.

With the help of the Ranko's food and supplies were now flowing in and out of Heaven's Peak again. The loot from the rich section of the city was used to fund everything. The section was strip of everything that they could use. The storehouses were empty and given to the people who needed them and people began to move into the empty houses. They found another smelter that can forge even stronger metal and brought it back to the castle. Everyone was busy, but that didn't stop Ranma from finding time to have some fun.

"Damn it Ranma," Ukyo panted as she drives her body up and down his large manhood. "You just had to have a manhood just as big as your ego didn't you."

"As if you and the other girls don't enjoy it," Ranma grin as he licks her nipples as she's tall enough that he can easily reach her breast. His hands grip her hips keeping her hips moving.

"That and you have huge amounts of energy to spare," Ukyo said with a coy smile. "Not to mention you have some much endurance coming once for every six or ours. Not to mention the other thing."

"What other thing?" Ranma ask.

"Well ever since we gotten our new bodies, I hardly had orgasms. Very rarely by myself. Now like all the other girls, I climax at the drop of a hat. We're so multi-orgasmic now, it's just ridiculous," Ukyo explains as her body shakes from another orgasm rocks her body. "But of course the girls back in our world would all be green in envy at that."

"Where are the others?" Ranma ask.

"Akane is playing around with her girls and their sex toys. Shampoo is with Kodachi and Nabiki in Heaven's Peak. And Kasumi is somewhere around the castle. So in the meantime you're all mine to myself," Ukyo smiled as she tense her body as she felt him releasing another load into her stuff honey pot.

"Sorry to butt in," Kasumi said as she enters the room. Ever since the Druids were added to the growing list of minions, something changed in her. Like how Ukyo and Shampoo are more Amazon types, Kodachi a Mistress, Nabiki a Writter, and Akane was a Warrior type. Kasumi was clearly a Druid type as she has the biggest bust size of all of the other women up to that point. Kasumi suddenly had the same powers as the Druids and like them also started to give milk. She did complain that it makes her breast sore but enjoys having her milk drain out of her by one of her bedmates.

"What is it?" Ranma ask.

"I like to introduce you to the castle's new gardener. She use to be one for Castle Spree till the Halflings took over. Now that they're gone she wants to work again as a gardener for our castle," Kasumi said smiling at the couple. "I would ask you two to clean up but she needs to get use to this sooner or later."

"Send her in," Ukyo said. She like Ranma's other women had all tasted the other women staying in the castle already. Norma, Jenny and Helen, she had tasted, even joined on in the fun with Tari and Mercy with the other girls.

"Ranma, Ukyo meet Flora," Kasumi said as a dark skin woman came in mouth gasping at what she saw before her.

Flora is a pretty woman who lives in Castle Spree as the gardener, raising everything from common house plants to rare flesh eating plants. She knows everything about regular and magical plants. She's a tall woman, around 6'7", not athletic but built enough to have nice figure, a large firm F cup, long black hair tied in a braid, pitch black skin, showing she's from the desert lands, and a pair of green eyes. She's dress like most of the women wear, a simple woolen dress that did little to hid her lust body.

"Welcome to my castle," Ranma greeted the new woman. "Sorry for this but you caught me at a bad time."

"I have heard about how you and your minions…," Flora mutters blushing.

"Aren't shy with sex," Ukyo finished for her.

"I'm here seeking work as a gardener. I know many things about magical plants and be a great help to you," Flora said trying to keep herself from starring at the two naked lovers in front of her.

"You'll be a great help," Ranma said. "I'm placing you under Kasumi's care to show you the ropes."

"And, I'll be real close to you," Kasumi smiled as she wonders what she taste like.

"Thank you," Flora said as she follows Kasumi out of the room.

"You know you should have a go with the other women like the rest of us," Ukyo said to Ranma once they were alone.

"Won't you girls get mad?" Ranma ask.

"Don't worry we won't as long as we get to have a go with them first," Ukyo smiled as she kisses him and starts rocking her hips for another round of sex.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Druid: These minions are healers and nature magic users, they know all the healing, and damaging, properties of the earth, can speak to animals, magical spirits and spirits and can cause curses. They can speak to nature and call upon its aid, casting bolts of lightning, cause rain to fall, make winds blow hurricanes, make frost become spears, make fire come down from the skies or up from the earth, cause rocks and spikes of rock to erupt from the ground, making trees come alive and much more. 6'9" tall, curvy, huge firm H cups, pure blue eyes, dark skin, nearly black, not built for taking damage, green long hair tied in a braid (The hair style of Unohana Retsu from Bleach) and deer antlers growing out of their foreheads(like the celtic elves in Hellboy 2). They have four ranks, recognized by the numbers of points on their antlers. The antlers are very sensitive and the druids are natural breeders, and healers thus give sweet milk from their breasts that is good for humans, its magical properties heals all wrongs in the body the more it is consumed.

Herbalist: Knows no real magic outside of healing magics and the herbal forces of nature. They know everything about growing herbs. Are recognized by the single pointed horns sticking out of their head, like a deer who hasn't grown points yet.

Animal Speaker: Can use all the basic magic, is a wonderful herbalist, a great healer and knows how to speak to all common animals and some magical. They can help breed better livestock's. They are recognized by the three points in their antlers.

Nature Caller: Knows all there is to know about herbalist, can speak to all animals, magical beasts and to some weak spirits. Can use all the basic and advanced nature magics, be it for healing or attack, but has ye to master them. Can manipulate the weather by speaking to the spirits, but not on her own. Are recognized by their six pointed antlers.

Arch Druid: Master of all nature magic, be it healing or attack, knows herbalist and advanced alchemy, is a doctor in medical skills, can speak to all beings of the wild, be it magical, spiritual or common, can manipulate the weather with her mind, even if only for a short time. And she knows how to summon a physical manifestation of the different nature spirits and even the elements. Are recognized by her nine pointed antlers and her glowing blue eyes, which looks just like strong lamps, no pupils, no eye white, just blue light.

Writers: These minions aren't battlers just like the speakers. They write down events, maps of countries, trading routes, history, languages, stories and pretty much everything that is known. There is always a writer nearby when a major battle is accruing so that it may be recorded correctly. They have three ranks. They got the same shape as the Mages but with more curves.

1: Graduated. Is newly graduated from the academy with high grades and starts writing simple things like shopping lists, trading routes and so on. They are recognized by the notepad they always carry around.

2: Author. Writes her own books and maps without loosing anything major but still needs to work on the details. Are recognized by the brown covered book she always carry around.

3: Teacher. Can write anything she wants, bit maps, novels and so on, and make it correct all the time. Are recognized by their square shaped glasses.

2 - Healing Spells

Lv1: Cure, Cures a single being of any wounds it

2: Heal, Heals a large group of beings of any wounds they

3: Revive, Revives any unconscious or just killed being, those who are revived from death that aren't minions since it wouldn't make any sense since Ranma can revive them either way.

!


	12. The Elf

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Elf –

The once peaceful Evernight Forest home of the elves has become a dark reflection of itself. The forest has become twisted by the dark spell of the elven hero Oberron Greenhaze, once where there was light and life was now dark and decay. Even the unicorns that once ran free around the forest have become infected by the dreaming, becoming blood hungry beast. The elves that once called the forest home are either rotting on the forest floor or were enslaved by their old enemy the dwarves. The only elves that remain are the elven ghost that haunt their forest as they did in life, crying for their lost as they floated pass their destroyed homes and temples. Their forest homes were burned down by the war machine and their temples looted and left for the dark forest to reclaim them.

There are three living elves still living in the forest one of them is a young 90 year old elf woman by elf standards, Jelle'vena Stroutleaf of the Holy Tree's Order. A beautiful elven priestess/druid who had escaped Goldo Goldenson prison and came back to the only home she knows only to find a nightmare waiting for her. She's short, 5'4", with a firm D cup on her, a slightly thin body from lack of food and whip marks on her breasts and buttocks from the dwarves. She's been living in the last piece of forest untouched by the dreaming, the Sacred Grove in Evernight where the ancient tree glows with it's magic protecting the last untainted bit of forest. Jelle'vena has been doing what she can to rid the forest of the dreaming but as long as the root of the dreaming remain she could never win. But she continues on as she fights to free her queen.

Queen Selune'vele Bloomwillow, the queen of the elves, when the dwarves invaded the elven kingdom the Queen was stripped naked and chained to the oldest tree in the forest where her home was built, her naked body tormented by the living branches of Oberron Greenhaze who dreams constantly of her, having lusted after her since he was a boy. She's 6'4", cup size a proud and firm G, a firm abs stomach, long well toned legs, long green hair. Ever since the fall of her kingdom she struggles against the violating vines and branches. The magic of the living tree is the only thing keeping her alive.

Jelle'vena rested from another fruitless battle against the undead skull creatures. The Skull Rats were easy to kill but the Skull Stags and the Skull Boars are too strong for her. Her body is still too weak from her time lock in the stronghold of the Dwarves. With little food that she still find in the decaying forest, few of the fruit baring plants were left and most of the animals fled the forest. The Ghost Elves help her but they couldn't get close to any of the root nulls that keep a barrier around the tree that holds their queen. She could only hope that her queen would last long enough till she could free her. For she given up hope that a hero would save the day. She knows what heroes are like once you get pass all of their frame.

!

The Deep Forest -

The forest was eerily quiet. The creatures of the night seemed to know that evil was amidst and stayed in their hidden lairs. The moon, full and luminescent, shone through the canopy of tall, wicked trees, casting long dark shadows like broken fingers across the wet, soggy floor. The air was cool and damp, a chill hung in the air. The outcast crept silently, save for the beating of her youthful heart. The forest floor was covered with moss and wet leaves, silencing her footsteps. The moon slipped behind a dark passing cloud, erasing all but the dimmest light. The outcast's eyes adjusted quickly, her pupils opened wide. She stopped and listened for any sounds. She could not yet hear them. She sniffed the air. The scent of burning campfires loomed. At the least, she was certain that the Royal Alliance was nowhere near as she had left their held lands long ago.

The Royal Alliance Army was formed thousands of years ago by the Kings of the Gordoa, to counter the threat caused when the War Lords created the Vandark Army, a conglomeration of evil men, Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Goblins, and many other forms of dark creatures. The Vandark Army, in the beginning years, was nothing more than meandering gangs of evil creatures who would prey upon the unwary and the weak. They would rob, murder, and rape their victims, sometimes even enslave them.

Over time, they organized into formidable combat units usually lead by Orcs. They created wicked weapons, trained in combat and mastered the arts of murder and torture. These units would assault the cities of the Alliance Kingdom, defended only by the City Kings' warriors. The small city militias were no match for the Vandark and they began to fall and their citizens killed and brutalized. Men were slaughtered after being forced to watch as their wives and daughters were raped by throngs of Orcs and Goblins.

The various Kings of the lands were helpless to stop the Vandark. Their cities were sacked and their subjects massacred. In the face of such brutality, the Kings convened and formed the Royal Alliance Army and a Senate to reign over the united realms. The Senate would be elected by the people of the lands and had the power to command the Royal Alliance Army. Kings of a member cities or realms would be protected by the Alliance Army against any threat from the Vandark. The Kings, however, were obligated to financially support the Alliance and provide soldiers and support staff. The agreement was that a King must draft every able bodied male and female at the age of seventeen and send them serve in the Alliance. The males, if able bodied, were to serve as soldiers and the females and non-combat able males to serve as support personnel.

She continued her trek, carefully choosing her path. The moon had returned along with the thin shadows. The outcast was dressed in a thick, warm dark green hooded cloak at covered her head and obscured her face, hung over her small backpack and shoulders and draped to the ground. Under her cloak, she wore a light green blouse. The blouse was very soft, woven hemp, cut in a V which exposed a hint of her deep cleavage. Her black leather pants, cracked and weathered, hugged her hips and thighs, hinting to her voluptuous, hourglass figure and tapered down into her black knee high boots. On her thin waist a leather belt hung from her hips. A dagger and a razor sharp sword sheathed in a mud crusted scabbard were the only weapons she carried even though she was not skill in its use.

The outcast, Yersia van Clarva, was a Forest Elf, a sub-species of the True Elves or Light Elves as some called them. Forest Elves, over the course of countless generations, developed traits unique to their kind. They retained the attractive, sharp features, hairless bodies, pointed ears, small hands and long fingers common to all elves. They do not have pale skin like the other elves, rather their skin is tan/olive toned. Unlike other elves however, Forest Elves have larger eyes; eyes with reflective retinas that allow them to see in near darkness. All elves have very keen hearing and excellent sight. As a whole, Forest Elves are a bright, very loving and attractive race.

Yersia was no exception. She stood 5'6" and weight no more than 120 pounds. She had long, full, jet black hair, bright florescent green catlike eyes, and a beautiful face. She had high cheek bones with slight dimples which charmed her attractive features. Her small mouth and full lips added to her beauty and her thin curved body hinted at her youth. She was full and heavy in the bust at a firm DD cup, and narrow at the waist with a smooth chiseled stomach. Her legs were long, sexy, well muscled and accentuated her full ass and wide curving hips. Her voice was soft, sweet and seductive. She was, by the measure of any species in the land, a sexy and beautiful being.

Yersia was born to a loving middle class family in the Clarva Forests, the ancient home of the Forest Elves. In the Clarva Forests grow the Giant Avdark Trees. These trees grow to over 800 feet tall, trunks over 100 feet wide with massive, wide spread branches and smooth bark. It is in the huge hollows of these trees that the Forest Elves make their homes. Some of the hollows in the Avdark trees can be as big as houses and the Forest Elves used them for that purpose. The Forest Elves, over the centuries, have built huge communities in the Avdarks. A network of rope bridges and platforms interconnect the various houses, shops and taverns.

Yersia was raised by her beautiful, caring mother and her strict father, who worked in their small family orchard, growing and selling fruit to the Alliance Army to provide for his family. He taught her, and her three brothers, how to hunt, track prey, fish and live off the land. She spent her childhood helping her father in the fruit orchards and her mother with her profession; making soaps, toothpastes, shampoos and hemp dental floss. Her mother taught Yersia how to grow and harvest the plants and herbs required to make these items and how to produce them perfectly.

She was a happy and cheerful child, full of vigor and joy. She was sheltered from the chaos of the war between the Alliance and Vandark. She never had to experience the death and brutality of the world. She and brothers never went hungry as children and they were raised to respect all around them. The importance of family, discipline, complete personal hygiene and femininity was instilled in her at an early age.

When she turned 14, her body began to change. Her hips, once thin and narrow, like that of the boys in her village with whom she played and climbed trees with, began widen and curve. Her once flat chest began to grow full like that of her mother's. She was changing into a woman elf and it scared her. She saw that men began to notice her in ways they did not before. They would stare at her and look her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. Some even tried to talk her into their beds. Yersia never liked this unwanted attention and shied away from it. And, to make things worse, all of her brothers had left home, drafted into the Alliance Army.

On her seventeenth birthday, she too was drafted into the Alliance and sent to serve in the City of Serronia, about 300 miles east of her home village. She was assigned to work as a nanny to several Officers of the Alliance. Most of her days she spend helping their wives care for infants and young children. She greatly enjoyed her duties as a nanny because it gave her extra time to make her favorite soaps, shampoos and toothpastes. She shared them with the families she worked for and they were very kind and thankful to her.

Her time passed quickly but things were changing. Corruption had taken hold in the Alliance. Soldiers were no longer held to the high standards that were established in the past. Instead of fending off the Vandark, the Alliance began to suffer defeats; soldiers started deserting and moral fell. Rumors had it that the Vandark began to build encampments deep in the nearby forests. She often thought of home and she missed her family greatly. Yersia, being young and beautiful, was always harassed by the men of the Alliance. She endured their staring, comments, propositions and harassment. Her commanders would often order her to clean the barracks where she would be taunted by the young soldiers. They would walk past her and drop their towels, exposing their nudity, just to see her shy away. They walked around naked, teasing her and requesting favors of her. She hated them and their treatment of her. She never gave in and never allowed them to have her. She just did her duties and kept to herself.

On her 18th birthday, Yersia was treated to a night out on the town with her friends. They took her to a nice dinner and then to a classy tavern which was frequented by the City's well to do. She and her friends danced and sang. Yersia loved to dance. She danced gracefully and seductively; they way she moved her hips to the music was mesmerizing to the men who watched. Dancing was a release for her but she had to be careful; dancing caused influence to her thoughts and libido. Many times she came close to making regretful decisions, but her caring friends brought her back to reality. She danced, socialized and forgot about the troubles of the world. She would have had a wonderful night had it not been for a young Lieutenant that continually hounded her and bought her drinks which she politely refused. His advances continued and when he realized that the beautiful elf girl would have nothing to do with him, he called her a conceded bitch and stomped off.

Yersia arrived back at her dorm late; she was tired and missed her family. She opened the door to her room and was suddenly shoved inside. She fell to the ground and her attacker slammed the door behind her and jumped on top of her, ripping at her blouse. She tried to scream but the assailant covered her mouth with his hand and placed a dagger to her throat. He threatened to kill her if she screamed. Yersia was terrified and completely overpowered by her attacker.

"Scream, and I will kill you, Bitch," a voiced threatened from behind her!

He tore off her blouse and bra and grab at her breasts, hurting her. She could smell a strong odor of whiskey on her attacker and gagged when he licked her across the neck. He man-handled her and forced her to roll over as he grabbed mercilessly at her breasts and crotch. She tried to fight him off but she was too small and not very strong. She felt both of his hands grasping at her soft thighs. She looked for something to fend him off with and noticed that he had laid his dagger on the floor, next to her head. She reached for the dagger, taking it by the handle, holding it tight. Her attacker yanked her panties off her hips, down to her knees and forced himself between her legs. Yersia knew that he was going to rape her and without thinking, she plunged the dagger deep into her attacker's neck.

He immediately grabbed at his neck, and pulled the dagger out. Blood spurted from the open wound and spattered the floor and walls. He stood up and looked at his victim with wide open eyes, as if to plead for help. That is when she recognized him; it was the persistent Lieutenant from the tavern. He must have followed her home with the intent of having her charms, with or without her consent. He stumbled to the door and escaped into the hallway, leaving a thick spattering of blood on the walls and floor. He clutched at his gushing neck. He tried to scream for aid but only a deep wet gurgle escaped his lips. He made it about 20 feet before collapsing on the floor in a heap, he died shortly after, all the blood draining from his cooling body.

Yersia was soon taken into custody and interrogated about the incident. The unfortunate circumstance for her was that the investigators happened to be friends with the slain Officer. They covered up the attempted rape and made her appear as if she was a whore and lured the poor Lieutenant to her room with the intent to rob and kill him. In the end, she was convicted of murder and sentenced to death. To her great fortune, the jail was over crowded so the guards placed her in a holding cell, but the guard forgot to lock the cell door and she was able to escape.

She snuck away from the jail in the dark of night and made her way to the edge of the city. She realized that she had nothing save for a jail jumpsuit. Having been a nanny for some of the wealthy city folk, she knew where to get clothes and supplies. She crept to the back of a Colonel's house, for which she worked for, knowing that he and his family would be out of town. She climbed through a window and grabbed clothing, food and some other supplies. She took some of the soaps and herbs she gave to the Colonel's wife and stuffed them into a small pack. Once dressed and fed, she made her way out of the city and escaped into the forest.

She was alone now; at the mercy of the wilderness and the creatures that inhabited it. She knew that she would not survive out here alone and she knew that she could never go back home. After hours of walking, she climbed into a tree as morning approached. She wrapped herself in her cloak, listening to the night creatures and their evil, shrieking calls. She was alone, frightened and cold; she wrapped her cloak around herself, lowered her head and cried until she fell asleep.

She spent over a month in the forest, living off the food she had taken. She was fortunate that her father taught her to live off the land and to survive in the forest. She had no trouble finding fresh fruit in the trees and fishing the streams and rivers was simple and productive. She traveled at night, using her exceptional night vision to guide her. While wandering through the forest, she came upon a rouge camp. She hid in the dark forest, careful not let them see her. The rouges appeared to be human, their faces lit by their campfire. They had a male elf hanging by his arms from a low branch in the middle of their camp. The elf was dead; disemboweled with his intestines hanging from a grotesque wound. She panicked and ran away as fast as she could, terrified. The human rouges, too drunk and stoned, never knew she was there. She did overheard that the elf came from the southern lands. Hearing that she made up her mind to go south and find the tribe of elves, with luck she'll be able to join them.

That was weeks ago... since then she's been putting as many miles between her and the Alliance as she could. She had passed through the dense and deadly forest that separated east and west. The forest wasn't full of life as she was use to but was a dry forest. (1) The trees didn't bare any fruit and few animals made their homes in the forest as there was very little to eat. The animals that she found were small and fast and the lizards and rodents that she did catch didn't have that much meat on them. But the worse of it was that she couldn't find any water in the forest, she had to drink the blood of the animals that she caught instead. Now with the smell of a camp nearby she hope she could find help.

"Hurry up," a female voice shouted. "I like to leave before it gets dark."

Coming closer to the camp she saw that it was a logging camp being run by three types of women. The first ones were slender in built and the other have a muscular body and a busty figure, the strange thing was that all of them looked alike, all having the same face and red hair. The slender ones wore overalls and white shirts and the muscular ones wore a low cut top showing much cleavage, a loin cloth over their privates held up by a belt and over that they wore some pieces of armor and all had a weapon. The third are dress like the second one but are armed with bows. The slender ones were busy loading up cut pieces of timber onto a wagon with the help of some of the muscular ones. The ones armed with bows were busy hunting keeping the wild animals in check. There were plenty of animals hanging from racks and their skins on drying rack. The rest were guarding the camp from the beast and bandits that lurk in the forest.

"What do we have here?" a voice behind Yersia ask.

She turned around to see one of the muscular women standing right behind her, carrying an axe.

!

On the coast line of a dry plain -

In the dim grey light of the early dawn, before the sunrise, two figures slid swiftly through morning mist that shrouded the dense vegetation of the surrounding jungle. Holding hands, they guided each other over the broken logs and through the entangling undergrowth, giggling girlishly as they went along. Looking about, they found the clearing that they were looking for and raced towards it.

The first to break through the foliage squealed triumphantly, the beads in her hair, around her neck, and on her arms and ankles, clicking softly together as she came to a stop. Other than her beads, a short skirt of goatskin was her only other article of clothing. Her skin was dark, like the fertile earth beneath her bare feet. She breathed in deeply, her proud full breasts swelling.

Moments later her friend, clad as scantily as she, burst through. There was a tribal similarity between them, though they were not related. Though of similar age and slightly taller, the newcomer was not as robust as her friend, though the locks of her hair were longer.

"That was not fair Thema!" she squealed, speaking in their guttural native tongue, smoothed with feminine inflection.

"We do this all the time!" retorted Thema with a jubilant laugh, tossing her matted locks over her bare shoulder. "You should know better! Come, we are almost at the bay!"

They both walked the rest of the way, chatting about their lives, and their dreams for the future. Mostly, they talked about the chief's son of another tribe, who had asked Thema's father for her hand in marriage, as show of friendship and alliance between the two villages. Then their conversation was abruptly cut short.

Even before they could see the calm waters of the lagoon, Thema knew that something was wrong. There was a scent in the air, which she knew to be blood and smoke. Even Akua knew it, for their peaceful village had seen many raids by rival tribes recently. Caused by the former hero Jewel from the Ruborian Desert that boarders the dry plains. Their fast pace slowed to a furtive crawl, as they sought out the source.

Akua was the first to see, and she let out a low cry as she clutched at her friend's arm. Thema saw it too, the dark low silhouette of a corsair's galley in the misty waters of the bay. The tribes who lay along the great ocean made a living by raiding along the coastline, and their warriors were some of the most brutal and ferocious in the region. As they got closer, they could see that there were many more of them, but Thema's fear abated and her excitement rose. The source of the smoke was from the pirate's own galley which had burned to the waterline.

As they crept into the bay, the destruction of the pirate's fleet was breathtaking to behold. Not a single ship had survived, nor would they ever be seaworthy again. But the destruction of the pirates had not stopped with their fleet alone, their bodies lay all over the shore of the bay, whilst others floated lifelessly in the blue waters, now turned red. As they passed one of the bodies, Akua scorned it with her foot, for in her younger years her family had not been the only thing that she had lost to these monsters.

Thema felt sympathy for her friend, for she knew the same pain. No man within the tribe wanted a wife who was not a virgin. It was because of these circumstances that the two of them had bonded together so closely, but where Thema thought of life, Akua thought only of revenge.

Thema's sorrow for her friend was momentarily forgotten as she spotted something further up the shoreline. Calling Akua to her, both girls quickly went to investigate, but they quickly came to a halt. Even though the mist obscured it, the vessel that had been beached was clearly not the galley of a corsair, nor was it that of any ship the native people of this land had ever seen. With some trepidation, Thema and Akua approached.

What lay before them was a ship to dwarf all their previous ideas of ships. It was at least twice as high as any galley, and three times longer. Looking along the side, they could see no oars, but jutting out from the middle of the ship were three enormous sheets of cloth that billowed and snapped in the morning breeze. With the rise of the morning sun, the mist faded and vanished, leaving the vessel completely exposed to them. It was of a sleek and elegant design, and, to Thema's mind, was made from ivory, and bordered with gold, the glint of which she had seen through the mist.

Walking around the beach were women dress in strange clothing, that they had never seen before. They all had the same color hair, a bright red color that they had only seen from the pale skinned traders that came from time to time. Most of them wore loose fitting shirts and pants but wore bandannas, then there were the ones who wore an open vest and have their hair in a ponytail. The one barking orders at the women was one who wore a long coat, hat and has her hair braided.

From the looks of things they were repairing their ship using the salvage woods of the pirate ships. They were also gathering all the loot they could salvage from the destroyed ships. They already had a good pile going on treasure and scrap metal from the pirate ships. (1) Coming out of the water dragging treasure or bodies to pick clean were redheads like the others but had large webbed hands and feet. The bodies of the pirates were picked at for any weapons or treasure that they might have on them.

"What should we do?" Thema ask.

"They destroyed the pirates maybe they're friendly," Akua suggested.

"Once we get to know each other that is," one of the redheads said who had sneaked up from behind the two. She smiled softly as she size up the two natives in front of her and wonders if there are anymore cute looking women like them around.

!

Back at the Castle -

Ranma sighed as he looks over the paperwork that Nabiki had prepared for him to sign. Being a lord was much harder then he thought it would be as there was so much that needed to be done. But he didn't want things to be done bureaucratically like back home where things take sometimes years just to go through the system. At least with the current ruling system things get done fast without so many middlemen in between. Besides a good ruler makes sure that the people don't starve and the land is free from wild beasts. Which the other rulers don't seem to care about and the reason why people are moving to the lands under his rule as he's a much better leader compared to the others. Nabiki, Norma and Rose handle much of the work as they know how to run things. Sure there was still a lot of work that he needed to do as he had to approve the new laws and make sure that the shipments of supplies are going to where they're needed.

There were the perks that made things worth it. As he was working at his desk, kneeling under the table was Jenny who is wrapping her ample breast around his manhood and suckling on the tip that poke out on top. Helen, Jenny, Norma, and Flora the last was being introduce to the sex free lifestyle of the castle. His girls are okay with him having sex with other women, that is as long as they got to have the first go with them that is. He's guessing that since they were all suppressing their lust for such a long time their sex drive were now raging infernos. Which he's happy that they gotten to like being bi-sexual or he be having sex non-stop with all of them.

"Ranma when are you going to have sex with me?" Akane shouted bursting into the room. "You're already having sex with the other women."

"What don't you have enough sex with your girls and the sex toys?" Ranma ask as Akane been with her girls taking pleasure from the bodies of the former nun and the former succubus queen. Tari had been broken by Kodachi and the Mistresses, she's been helping out with guarding supply shipments to the small villages that are now under his control. He was showing her that being a hero doesn't mean killing some monster or overlord, sometimes it's little more then just making sure that people don't starve. Walking among the common people instead of the upper class and nobles was making her see the world in a new light. As for Mercy and the ex demon queen, he's happy as things are with them being nothing but sex toys for the sex demons.

The sex demons had taken over one of the old guard towers and made it into their home. Akane is still their queen but she lets them go as they please as long as they don't go around raping people. Which they didn't need to since the castle has plenty of young sex hungry women that are more then happy to have sex with them. As for the exqueen and nun have been imprison in the tower and made into the demon women toys. With that they no longer have to hunt for sex anymore. And by restoring their two toys health with some magic, they literally have a limitless supply of life force to consume. Which Akane found out when she tried her new powers after becoming queen, she also been using the magic trick of changing her body parts as the other succubuss showed her when she took part of the punishment on Mercy and their former queen.

"But it's not fair that you're having sex with everyone and not me," Akane said crossing her arms underneath her now improved breast. She had changed her body into the prefect sexy body as all of the other succubuss have done with their own.

"Why aren't we good?" two succubuss appeared behind her.

"Yeah when we have you sandwich between us you scream your head off,"

"Lilith, Morrigan not now," Akane growled at the two.

The older looking one of the pair Morrigan, has long, light, emerald hair that wafted in the breeze coming from the open door, which accentuated the small batwings that are on the sides of her head. On her back is a pair of larger batwings. Her figure is voluptuous and emitted a kind of sensual but lethal magnetism. She had on a formfitting, skintight that looks painted on outfit with a plunging neckline that displayed a generous view of her ample cleavage.

The younger one Lilith, is a slim, almost frail-looking girl with short, lavender-pink hair and red eyes. She is really cute with a petite figure and a bubbly kind of air about her. She is also wearing the same kind of outfit as Morrigan. But on her smaller figure it did not really catch the guy's attention. Instead it is her smile and personality that caught their attention. Like Morrigan she has a pair of large bat wings on her back and another smaller pair on her head.

"Akane who are they?" Ranma ask even as Jenny continue working him over not brothering to stop.

"These two keep the others in check when, I'm not around," Akane answer.

"Akane is a much better queen then the old one," Lilith said.

"She always kept all the good ones for herself and left us with the leftovers," Morrigan said. "Not to mention she created those zombies just for the fun of it."

"Why are you two here?" Akane ask.

"Having sex with all of those lust redheads is nice and all, but we need some more meat in our diet," Morrigan said as she and Lilith stare at the piece of large meat that Jenny is stuffing herself with.

"The other women have said how good he is and we want to see it for ourselves," Lilith adds. Like the other sex demons she had tasted Ranma's cum from the other women of the castle, after they had their fun with him. It was so rich in energy not to mention tasty. She's looking forward to get it straight from the tap.

"That's it," Akane shouted as she stomps over to Ranma. She pulls Jenny off of Ranma and climbs on. Ranma was about to say something but she just grab his head and buried it into her boob flesh.

"Hey," Jenny growled wiping the goo from her mouth. She suddenly found herself between two hungry sex demons.

"Oh look you're covered in his goo," Morrigan smiled.

"Let's clean you up," Lilith said as she and her sister began licking Ranma's juices off of her face and boobs.

Rose walked in to find Akane bouncing herself on Ranma's lap while keeping his face between her breast. Jenny is moaning as two sex demons were licking her clean, paying close attention to her breasts. Seeing that they didn't even notice her she walks up to Ranma who was too busy sucking on Akane's breast to see her.

"Ranma one of the logging camps found an elf," Rose said after tapping on Ranma's head to get his attention.

"Can't you see, he's busy," Akane growled as she continues to hump herself on Ranma's large manhood. She wasn't about to stop now after waiting all of this time for it.

"She's in the kitchen," Rose said. "You should see her once you're done of course."

"Be there," Ranma said as he takes hold of Akane's hips and pumps her harder. The sooner she cums the sooner he could meet the elf.

"Don't think, I will let you go anytime soon," Akane growls she would show him she's as good as any of the other girls. "You're going to be needing a Mage to heal you once, I'm done with you!"

"Let's see if you can take me then," Ranma smirks.

"Why you!" Akane shouted as she shoves his smirking ego driven face back into her breast flesh. 'I can do this!' Was what she was screaming in her mind even as one climax rips through her body after another, while Ranma hadn't even had one yet. It was the same old rivalry she has with Ranma but with a new twist and as before she's losing badly.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Scrap metal were just as valued as gold back in the old days.

!


	13. A Bride to Be

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A Bride to Be –

Akane was being held up by the succubus sisters Lilith and Morrigan as they climb the stairs of their tower. She wonders if she could ever walk straight anymore. From the stories she had heard from some of the other girls back in the other world that their boyfriends were lucky to last five minutes before shooting their load and they're lucky to cum themselves. Ranma like always proved the standard wrong as he made her cum dozens of times before shooting his load into her. Then he pulled her off his still hard member and left to see the elf.

"How can he be so… aren't men suppose to only last a minute before shooting their load?" Akane ask.

"In most cases yes, but Ranma is the rare one who outlast the woman instead," Morrigan said.

"His cum is so thick and musky, so full of life energy," Lilith said remembering the taste of his love juice, which she and her sister lick off of Akane. "I can't wait to drink straight from the tap."

"I need to work on being a sex demon more," Akane mutters to herself.

"Well there are a few times that we sex demons get more then we can take," Morrigan said. "But that only happens if there's more people then we can handle or in your case when the one we're feeding on has more you can take. He does cum in quarts enough to fill you in no time."

"And as long as he's near the castle orb he's recharged each time he does to full health. And more importantly he's able to go right back to making us see stars," Lilith said.

They finally reach the top of the tower and entered the main room of the tower. Inside the other succubus's were having their way with their two toys. Mercy the former nun was now on her knees. Her arms were still tied behind her back and pulled tightly upward forcing her chest down. Her moaning face was now buried deep in a crotch as the woman sat on the floor and held the blonde's head in place with a controlling crop of sweat stained hair. The three could hear the pathetic lapping of the blonde's tongue as the thief was forced to please the sighing, panting sex demon.

Mercy's rear slowly swayed and shimmied as another demon forcefully, but slowly, rocked a studded, dripping dildo deep into her. The nun's vagina was also severely plugged. Another demon girl, who was laying under the thief, pushed her hips up and down as she too slowly impaled the nun with her tool that she had grown out of her body. Two other ladies were equally indulging themselves with Mercy's large breasts. Each woman had a breast and they were suckling the huge tits as though they were trying to drain the nun's life's milk. Which they were as the sex demons decided to use their magic to make the cow into a cow. A Druid was in the room as her magic was used to restore Mercy when her body was at its limit, as her human body could only take so much before breaking. She was also for when one of the girls needed a pick me up and took a drink of her milk.

Suddenly, Mercy began to struggle. Her body jerked and thrust and her moaning turned to quick pants of desperation. All five women hunkered down and grabbed onto the nun, knowing what was to come. Screaming, wailing, thrashing her pinned head and gyrating her severally plunged hips, the thief tensed and seized as the women continued her implement. Like a pride of lions bringing down a wild beast, the women held on and forced themselves more violently on the now feverishly struggling nun. Then, with an explosion of female energy, Mercy convulsed and screamed as yet another humiliating climax punched her down. Her body swayed, listed, then collapsed and the five sadistically laughing women piled on top of her to feast once more.

The former succubus queen was also being piled on but with many more then Mercy is because her body can take more punishment then the human could. She was stuff to her limit as more then one of the sex demons didn't want to wait and just shove their love tool into the already stuffed hole. They were all in a position where they all could pound away on their former queen, bouncing her body between them. Akane couldn't see the queen as she was always covered by her former minions, fighting each other for one of her holes once their sister was through with it.

"I need a drink," Akane said as she break away from the sisters and walked up to the Druid who was laying on the single bed of the room, taking a nap. With the juices that covered her groin and her lips she had enjoyed her time with the sex demons. Climbing onto the bed, Akane lay down next to her and took hold one of her massive breast and started nursing. Her suckling awoke the sleeping Druid who moaned in pleasure as she felt herself being milked. Akane was still uneasy about nursing but once the milk started filling her stomach all of those thoughts quickly faded away. There was something so soothing about sucking on that big nub of flesh while the Druid's heart thudded away in her ear.

"What should we do now?" Lilith ask Morrigan.

"Want to give the bitch queen another round?" Morrigan ask growing a large member.

"Thought you never ask," Lilith said as she grew an equal size one like her sister and they joined the pile on top of their former queen.

!

In the Kitchen

Ranma walked into the kitchen to find the elf woman sitting at one of the tables eating a thick stew and a side of roast meat. Kasumi was with her along with Rose, the room was quite empty but for a few Hyakushous cleaning the dinning room. Others were preparing meals for the next group of Ranko's. With all the kitchen tools that they took from the Halflings they needed to expand the kitchen to fit it all. Which is helpful as even if the Ranko's didn't needed to eat they still like to eat every once in awhile.

Looking at the elf, Ranma notice her stunning beauty that seems to be a on going thing in this world. She wasn't what he was expecting in meeting an elf as he thought that they were all blonds as the mangas and animes showed back home. But he did have to admit her black hair is lovely and her figure is a sight to behold. Her body is thin but very busty making her curves look bigger on her small frame. He would saw her burst size was somewhere in the large d-cup range as he have gotten to be a good judge of breast size with so many women with didn't size breast around.

Yersia was taking a bit from the leg of lamb when she saw a naked from the waist up man, wearing only a kilt. She was taken by his body, his body is very muscular while not being too big but slender. Each one of his muscles were shown out without him even having the need to stretch or pose, his chest, thorax, shoulders, arms and even legs were very developed without making him look out of proportion. Looking up at his face left her breathless as it was handsome and beautiful at the same time. She could already feel her cheeks reddening as she stares at him.

'Some things will never change,' Kasumi thought to herself as she saw the look, Yersia is giving Ranma. But she already knows first hand that Ranma is more then looks, she have been having sex with Ranma every chance that she gets. And ever since her body changed to that of a Druid without the antlers, she's been feeding Ranma her milk while she bounce herself on his lap enjoying his large member going deep inside of her.

Yersia had heard much about the new overlord as the loggers had stop at one of the villages under his rule. She had expected the usual with a overlord ruling the lands. Most people lived in a very small world that extended no father than their lord's lands. The people who lived under the rule of an overlord were all mostly sheep, living in fear and too dumb to think for themselves. They mostly worked the land, producing the food that everyone needed. They were little more then slaves, they have to give a portion of their crops and produce to the lord of the land. With most of the lands often at war with each other, there were constant power struggles between barons, lords, bishops, and kings.

But in the village she saw something that she didn't expect. The streets of the village were clean, even in her city most of the streets were dirty with the remains of dead animals, pools of waste of both animal and humans littering the streets. The peasants cottages were no more than shacks. Dark, damp, and dirty, they were built of the cheapest materials available and often lasted less than a lifetime. Only the rich parts of the city were clean as they have sewers that allowed waste to flow out of the city without just laying in the streets to rot or wash away with the rain. No this village was cleaner then she would have ever expected. The people are cleaner and dress better than the people of their class usual are, their clothes look as they're all made out of silk which she knows even her family it isn't cheap. Silk worms are hard to come by and since they're so small only a few silk garments could be made at any given time. And only then only the nobles and the rich could afford to buy them.

She asked around and was shock to learn that the overlord had given them their new clothes. Not only that he had his minions who are oddly all women, rebuild their villages and cleaned it up by haven't drainage systems or sewers in larger village built. The minions also build aqueducts so that the villagers have a clean supply of water. They also given fresh supply of food ship to them by the overlord if their village was still recovering from the former reign of the Halfling lord and the former Sir Black who had ruined the lives of all who lived under their rule. Most of the people say that while they are living under the rule of an overlord, at least they could sleep well at night without worrying about bandits or wild beasts and have food on the table.

She had also overheard from the young women of how handsome the new overlord is and many rumors were going around on how he's a stud, not to mention his large love tool. They had talked to the guardwomen and learned of that fact first hand. They weren't shy about telling other women about their lord is a sex fiend, making them cum so hard that they often pass out or cum so much that they can't even stand up. He also has enough energy to have sex with groups of women at a time and be able to pleasure all of them. This has caused the young women to start to ask if they could work at the castle. Not only because they would live better, sleeping on real beds rather then a pallet of damp straw or sharing them with lice or fleas, they would also get to eat better then they would if they stayed in their village. They would like many female servants would be expected to please their lord with their bodies, but seeing what the overlord looked like compared to how most of the men looked like, it wouldn't be that bad.

"Overlord Ranma?" Yersia ask finding her voice.

"I am," Ranma answers. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Yersia van Clarva a forest elf my lord," she answers.

"I heard that my girls found you wandering around one of the logging camps," Ranma said. "Mind telling me why?"

"Well my lord it happen like this," Yersia said as she explains herself to the hunk of a man standing before her.

"You came all this way to live with the elves of Evernight Forest?" Ranma ask her.

"Yes my lord, I can not go back home with everyone thinking that, I'm a killer," Yersia said. "When, I learned that there are elves in this land, I hoped to go and lived with them."

"That would be dangerous," Rose said as she and Norma entered the room overhearing everything.

"Why's that?" Kasumi ask.

"From what, I heard no one has gone into the forest and came back alive," Rose said.

"Underbelly had sent his men into the forest before. Something about wanting to trade with his old friend for the fine elf ale and food. All but one of them returned from that trip. He screamed about Bloody Unicorns, Forest Trolls, Ghost Elves, and The Nightmare Skull Creatures. He also said about how the forest was covered by the bodies of elves and dwarfs."

"You mean they're all dead," Yersia ask. "I know that dwarves and elves don't get along but to kill off a entire race?"

"Sadly yes," Velvet said having spent enough time with Kodachi and her girls knows better now to not spoil things. "The dwarves of the Golden Hills are being lead by their hero, Goldo Golderson who has let his desire for wealth take over all other aspects of his life. His greed goes as far as to retrieve the expensive wedding gift he gave to Sir William after his wedding was called off. You know the self heating bed, I had your girls bring back," Velvet said smiling at Ranma, she like Norma still having slept with Ranma yet. "He had his men invade Evernight just so that he could force the elves to mine more gold for him."

"It seems that all the heroes are nothing but villains here," Ranma said.

"Then that means, I have nowhere to go," Yersia said as this was her only hope.

"Evernight is near Mellow Hills right?" Ranma ask.

"Yes it is," Norma answers.

"We go to the forest and find out what's happening there," Ranma said as some of the farmers of Spree are complaining to him about how strange roots are spreading out of the forest and into their farmlands.

"Really?" Yersia ask.

"Once it stops raining," Ranma said as the weather outside had turned dark and rain began to fall.

"You're just going to have to stay here till things in Evernight are handle," Kasumi said.

"I don't know how to thank you," Yersia said.

"I can think of something," Kasumi smiled sweetly as she stares at Yersia's lust body.

A Writer Ranko came into the room carrying a sealed letter. She gave the letter to Ranma. After he open it and read it he quickly left the room. Leaving the others wondering what's going on.

!

Elsewhere -

The storm broke on the little convoy like the wrath of nature. Sodden wagon drivers crouched morosely under sackcloth capes, flogging the horses who struggled up to their speed in claying mud. The heavy carts swayed drunkenly as wheels slipped in the quagmire. Lightning cracked thunder bruised the slate-grey sky. The scar-faced sergeant-at-arms leading the convoy turned his horse and trotted back, chain mail jingling, to the largest wagon, a lumbering affair with a coat of arms emblazoned on the drenched canvas.

"Madam? Lady Flavia?" the man ask.

An imperious voice issued from within. "I'm engaged, Mahler. State your business and go away."

"My apologies, madam. I wished to inform you that the storm is slowing our progress - we won't reach the castle by nightfall," he explains.

"Are there villages nearby?" she ask.

"Yes, milady we're near Truno," Mahler answers.

"Then evict some peasants and find me somewhere to pass the night. No barns. No lice or fleas. Pull the hovels down and build me something habitable if necessary. Attend to it," she ordered.

Mahler trotted back to the head of the column, a scowl darkening his leathery face. Escorting Lady Flavia to her wedding was an honor, he supposed, but her curt commands made him bridle inside. Damn girl! Barely eighteen and already as haughty as an Empress. But her father is a very rich and powerful noble. Having heard about the new Overlord after the fall of Heaven's Peak he had at once sent his daughter to be delivered to him as his bride. He would gain more power in the ranks of the nobles of the city of Fay, as his daughter becomes the wife of a powerful overlord.

Inside the wagon, Flavia reclined in her hammock, her elfin face propped up with one ring-bedecked hand, the other languidly playing with the pearl necklace encircling her slender throat. The two dusky gypsy girls sat by her both wore short chemises, their buoyant breasts lifting the hems to the very tops of their tanned, toned thighs.

"Get on with it, Bettina. I shall be married by sundown tomorrow, and I must learn before then all that may pass between man and wife," she ordered.

The shapely amber haired servant gazed fearfully at the large dick throbbing an inch away from her pretty face.

"Please, milady...I don't want to…," she protested.

"I command it! Do as I say! Now!" she barked.

Sherif lay back on the floor of the wagon, grinning at the thought of what was to come. The hulking Ruborian had been brought back from the desert by Flavia's father, he spoke only Ruborian and so Flavia was assured of his discretion. As for Bettina, she would do exactly what she was told if she didn't want to be thrown out of Flavia's retinue. A tear trickled down Bettina's freckled face as she slowly bent her head to the horrid task. The retinue's cock was curved like a scimitar and looked every inch as dangerous. And what a lot of inches there were, Flavia thought idly; were all men as generously endowed, she wondered? She surreptitiously squeezed her thighs together at the thought and a delicious thrill stole over her body.

Closing her eyes, Bettina opened her mouth and braced herself; a strand of soft auburn hair fell forward from her forehead to tickle Sherif's swollen shaft, which twitched like a waking animal. Bored of waiting, the Ruborian grabbed the back of Bettina's head and hauled her down, impaling her face with a bestial growl. Flavia's eyes gleamed as she saw the shock on the serving girl's face, heard her moan through a mouthful of meat. Held fast on her hands and knees by the Ruborian's shovel-like hands, Bettina's bare feet drummed a despairing tattoo on the wagon floor as her tear-streaked face was hauled up and down the glistening shaft.

Flavia was enjoying her lesson, watching Sherif pound the sobbing servant from behind was infinitely more interesting than the interminable lectures on deportment and etiquette she'd endured in her father's castle. Sherif's tireless thrusts reminded her of a day one year ago when, bored witless by her teacher Reinhard's endless droning, she had glanced out of the schoolroom window and seen a stallion covering a mare in the courtyard below, its coat glossy with sweat as it feverishly worked its hindquarters. Now it was Bettina's turn to suffer the attentions of a rampant animal.

"P-please, milady...t-tell him to stop…," Bettina pleaded.

Flavia smiled sweetly from her hammock. "I do not speak his language, Bettina. I fear we must wait for the act to run its natural course."

Her other two servants Katya and Kirsten watched as well. Both of them knew that it could have been them instead of Bettina. Both of them hated their mistress along with the rest of her female staff. She hasn't touched a man saving herself for her husband, but that didn't stop her from finding pleasure in forcing her female servants having sex with her. She has broken them into her personal sex slaves which she used anyway she wanted. Which is why she had brought all twenty of them along, all of them from poor families with little hope of anything better. Flavia had made sure that all of them were of her taste each lovely to behold and well built in body, none of her servants have a smaller bust size then a E-cup. She herself spotted a massive H-cups that could fit her entire head inside of either one. She loved how full and perky her breast are as none of the other women were up to her size. And all of them had to do as she wants or they just go back to living in the streets of the city.

Bettina's heart-rending wail brought a flush of excitement to Flavia's lovely young face. She imagined her forthcoming wedding night, imagined her new husband throwing her on to a bed and taking his pleasure of her as brutally as Sherif was plundering the wriggling wench in front of her right now. She squeezed her thighs together, eyes sparkling at the thought, wondering for the thousandth time what her intended looked like. She had never met the Overlord but he was renowned as a mighty warrior. Hopefully with a mighty weapon, she thought lewdly, gazing at Sherif's colossal cock as it ploughed in and out of Bettina's punished pussy. The Overlord's fearsome reputation and power he's gaining, made her father to make a proposal to him of marriage. So he sent his daughter, Flavia to him, along with a wagon train of goods as the dowry. Ten of the twenty wagons are full of goods from gold, jewels, silks, military goods, barrels of wine, jars of fine jams, furs and his daughter's body to buy the Overlord's agreement to marry her. With the new Overlord part of the family, he be able to extract more produce than his rivals. With the commoners that are under his future son in law rule, he be able to bleed them white from money to their crops. His rivals have to make do with the lands that they own and the people who work them.

And Flavia's initial anger at being treated like a chattel had faded with the realization that marriage would provide an escape route from the stultifying confines of her childhood home, freedom and independence lay tantalizingly before her as did the pleasures of the flesh. She imagined herself in Bettina's place, skewered by a sadistic stallion of a man, and a hot flush of excitement deliciously spiced with fear scorched her young lust body. She like many have heard about the new Overlord's endless lust, taking many women to his bed at once. His entire force is made up of nothing but women, enslaved to his lust, doing whatever he says all for a chance to serve under him. She could already picture herself by his side ruling the land as she saw fit. Not to mention she'll be able to have all those women do as she wants.

The wagons rolled to a halt in the little hamlet as dusk's shadows lengthened. The rain showed no signs of easing, pelting down from the brooding sky to churn the rough crossroads around which the hovels huddled into a sea of liquid mud. Mahler dropped from his horse and splashed over to the biggest building, a half-timbered tavern with a veritable waterfall cascading from the eaves.

"Open up! Open up in the name of Lady Flavia!" he shouted.

Flavia wrinkled her nose at the unprepossessing aroma of her lodgings. "Is this the best you could do, Mahler?"

"Regrettably so, milady. It is the largest and cleanest building in the village, and the only one to boast a bed as opposed to a pallet of damp straw," he answers.

Flavia sniffed and beckoned Bettina, Katya and Kirsten, with an imperious wave of her gloved hand. "Prepare my chamber, Bettina. If I can still smell horses by the time I retire, I shall be obliged to take a riding crop to your backside."

The servant's eyes were puffy from weeping and her face was still ashen with shock. but she curtseyed obediently and scurried to do her mistress's bidding. Katya and Kirsten gritted their teeth, following suit. Flavia turned to Mahler.

"Bring me cold meat and wine from the provisions wagon; I am not inclined to try the local cuisine," she ordered, not paying no attention to the inn keeper a thin man who is eyeing her with hungry eyes. She didn't even paid attention to the moans coming from the basement.

Mahler bowed and stamped back outside into the teeth of the storm, inwardly cursing the imperious teenager. Well, the journey was almost over; they would be at the Overlord's castle by midday tomorrow and then he'd be rid of the little minx. She'd be the Baron's property soon enough and Flavia's husband-to-be, from all that Mahler had heard of him, didn't sound like the sort of man to put up with milady's sulks and tantrums. Mahler grinned at the thought of the little bitch being tamed, yes that would be quite a sight. Flavia was a succulent little piece, there was no denying it, and Mahler would happily give a month's pay to see the Overlord drilling some obedience into his curvy little bride...

Bettina unlaced Flavia's bodice with practiced fingers, shuddering as she remembered Sherif's infinitely less gentle ministrations back in the wagon when he had roughly ripped open her dress and slobbered over her quivering melon size E-cup bosom. Katya and Kirsten were busy as they tried to clean the room to their lady's wants. Flavia's breasts bounced free; they were big and firm, almost too big for the lithe little blonde's petite frame and a delicious counterpoint to her delicately girlish, innocent-looking face. Bettina peeled the silken gown and under-tunic down over Flavia's hard stomach and shapely legs, then straightened to unpin her mistress's long blonde hair from its complex arrangement of coiled plaits. The heat of the blazing fire caressed Flavia's flawless creamy skin and she sighed with contentment as Bettina removed the last pin and her soft flaxen hair settled in a cloud around her slim shoulders and tumbled down her finely muscled back.. She placed her hands in the sleeves of a long white chemise and stretched her arms lazily above her head, her melon-sized mounds rising, while Bettina tugged the embroidered hem over Flavia's beautiful body and down to her dainty ankles. Yawning, she slipped into bed and beckoned Bettina to kneel beside her.

"Place your hand beneath the sheets, Bettina. No, higher. Yes, that's it…," Flavia sighed.

Bettina blushed as her index finger brushed Flavia's slippery clit. The blonde reached down, gripped Bettina's wrist and moved the serving girl's hand in a slow, circular motion.

"Like that... yes... keep doing that... and tell me about Sherif…," Flavia said.

"M-milady?" she ask.

"Was he... big?" Flavia ask.

"He was h-huge, milady," Bettina said.

"Huge, yes, like a big... black... stallion... no, don't stop…," Flavia moaned.

Flavia arched her back as pleasure washed over her firm young body. "I saw him - pounding you, using you, taking you!"

Bettina's lips trembled at the memory. "Milady, please…"

"You were on your hands and knees, like a helpless animal, oh God, yes, like that…," Flavia tore her chemise open, running a hand feverishly over her perspiration slick breasts.

"Suck them! Lick them!" she ordered as she waves Katya and Kirsten over.

Bettina blinked away tears of shame as she bent her head to roll, Flavia's big pink nipple around her mouth. Katya and Kirsten joined on in, Katya taking the other free nipple into her mouth, while Kirsten went between their lady's legs, licking her honey pot. The sensation of mouths and fingers brought Flavia over the edge and she thrashed like an animal in a trap with the force of her climax.

"Yeeesss! Oh God, uh, uh, aaaaaahhh!" she screamed out.

Flavia was brought out of her lust by bloody screams coming from outside. Pushing her servants out of her way she made her way to the window. Looking outside she saw bandits butchering her wagon party. The guards were taken by surprise as arrows flew through the night air finding a target.

"Lady Flavia Copper," a man dress in black said as he enters her room armed with a sword.

"What do you want?" Flavia shouted. "When my father finds out about this…"

She was cut off by the bandit. "He's dead."

"He's what?" Flavia ask.

"He made too many enemies and was shortly killed after you left the city. My group is here to make sure that there's no loose ends," the bandit said as he draws closer to her.

The screams outside grew higher as the bandits joined the screams of the dying. The bandit darted to the window and gasped in shock as zombies came out of the hovels. The zombies were clearly dead as they were gray and their eyes all white. They pulled the guards and bandits alike to the ground ripping them apart with their dead hands and teeth. Giant worms the size of anacondas burst out of the group dragging any poor soul into the wet ground. The bandit body fell out of the window as the inn keeper shot the back of his head with a crossbow bolt.

"We must get out of here," Flavia shouted as she ran for the door. As she was slipping out of the door the inn keeper slammed the butt of his crossbow into the back of her head.

!

In the large basement of the Inn -

Willy the Wanker smiled as he watched the ghouls dragged the new meat into their new home. All of the men were now dead, that left only the women of the wagon train to deal with. He was the village loser, he desires women and is often seen wanking outside the bathing houses and the bathing spots at the lake and rivers. He was in league with sir William to spy on the activities around, and for pretty women, in return he gets to enjoy some of the former paladin's concubines. He's also in league with the ghoul king Herman.

Lord Herman of Spree was now a ghoul king created by the succubus queen who charmed the lord into her bed when he left to kill the Halflings slavers, he left his men to die once he became a ghoul. Now he acts out his desires upon the women of the living, using his rotten body to sate any desire that remains in his corpse. He was the cause of the old Overlord's demise when he ordered the adventurers to take out the Overlord, who had let him live to pay taxes, and instead got what he deserved for betraying the Overlord when one of Sir William's succubusses took him, at the paladin's orders, and turned him into a ghoul king. The Halflings were also selling him the pretty women for his sex parties. His small gang of perverted ghouls and giant worms that were born from eating rotten flesh of killed zombies, terrorize the neighboring village of Truno, located at the edge of the marshes between Heaven's Peak and Spree where the border between Lord Spree' lands and King Alcatraz's lands are located, Truno which is under Alcatraz's rule. They eat the flesh of the living and rape the bodies of the beautiful women.

Lord Herman a large fat man laughed as he saw the new group of women numbering 24, that would now be his new sex slaves. He was much the same as he was while he was alive but with gray dead flesh. The basement was filled with the young women of the village, who were the only ones that were allowed to live. The rest of the villagers were eaten by the ghouls or the giant worms. The only sources of new women were the travelers who stop at the village and those that are caught in the surrounding countryside. The cries of the women trapped in the room filled the air, there are 50 women in the basement. They were housed in cages, allowing them to rest and recover from servicing the lust of the ghouls all around them. But his true prize was the woman in her own cage.

Sister Hannah of Spree, a nun of the way of the Silent Order, she believes in the good of her god and offers her aid to everybody who are in need, be it food, sleep, water or gold, from her small church. She is a beautiful woman, dark brown hair cut in a bowl hair cut, pure blue eyes shining with a good heart, a curvy body showing no sign of physical strength, a large pair of G cups on her six feet and eight inches tall frame, her lips are full and kissable but she is a virgin. She had been kidnapped by the ghoul king when he sent one of his ghouls to take her to him, Willy the Wanker was the one to tell him about the buxom nun.

Hannah is his prize keeping her for himself while his ghouls use the other women, she was his alone. He enjoys watching as groups of women have their way with her. The more the forced themselves upon her the less time they would have to pleasure the ghouls. Hannah moaned as two mouths are licking, nibbling and suckling on her large jugs while another pressed her snatch against her face, while another pressed her face between her thigh licking it with a savage need. Hannah knows that this is better, to find pleasure with other women then the cold dead flesh of the ghouls. While they pleasure get other the ghouls wouldn't rape them, just watch the show.

"This is a good hurl," Lord Herman said to Willy as he looks over the new women in the cage before him. The cage held all of the 20 female servants of Flavia, another is the cook of the wagon train with her daughter, the last is a female bandit that was taken. All of them lovely to behold and have ample figures.

"Yes a young noble girl and her female staff. Well former noble as Lady Flavia's father has been killed by his rivals," Willy said.

"Ah yes, I think, I know her father. I always figure that he be killed one of these days. I'm so glad that, I don't have to deal with those viper nest in the cities," Lord Herman said.

"What are you going to do with us?" Flavia ask still in shock discovering that she's no longer a noble.

"What else break you in," Willy smiled. "I hope you girls last long. It's been hard to get new meat in with how things are going on around here."

A head of a ghoul bouncing down the stair case caught everyone's attention. Lord Herman waved for some of the ghouls to find out what's happening. Fireballs struck the group reducing them to burnt husk in seconds. A group of women dress in armor came running down the stairs, armed to the teeth. The ghouls pulled themselves from the sex slaves only to be cut down by the women warriors. They weren't use to fighting warriors like them as the mere sight of the undead would send all of the other warriors in a panic, that would leave them easy pickings.

"Where are the others?" Lord Herman shouted seeing his ghouls being cut into pieces.

"They have all been taken care of already," Terra said stepping down the stairs, she wiped the worm guts off of her sword.

"And the worms are all fried to a crisp," Ranma said dress in his armor and carrying his battle axe. (1)

"It's the Overlord," Willy shouted in fear, having seen him in the surrounding villages when he needed to buy supplies.

"The new Overlord," Lord Herman repeated.

"Yes, I am," Ranma said as his eyes narrowed seeing the state that women are in. "And you're going to stay dead for what you have done."

Ranma charged at Lord Herman who lifted his arms in an effort to shield himself from the attack. He fell to the floor nothing but a head on a torso that's cut in half. Willy tried to run back was grabbed by his arm and was thrown into one of the empty cages. The slave women all huddled together staring at the warrior women and at the man who is the new Overlord of the land.

"You're the Overlord?" Flavia ask staring at awe at the handsome man in front of her.

"Yes, I am. Ranko's free all of the women," Ranma shouted out.

The Samurais and Mages nod as they did the task. The freed the women from their cages, others were busy looking through the crates and bags that littered the room. Most of the stuff was food to keep the women fed, they did found a chest of jewels and several more that are filled with coins. The Mages using their healing magic, restored the women to full health. Ranma soon found himself surrounded by the young women that had survive the lust of Lord Herman.

"Who's the leader here?" Terra ask causing many of the women to look at the two oldest among them.

"That would be me, my name is Cally my lord," an older but still beautiful woman said. She was brown haired, in her thirties, with a pair of truly large breasts, at least an e-cup. She stood next to another woman a bit younger and has an even bigger pair on her. "I was the wife of the mayor of Truno before Lord Herman took over and killed everyone but us."

"I'm a priestess who was brought to here for Lord Herman's sick pleasure. He has done horrible things to us and must pay for them," Hannah adds.

"Get it over with already," Lord Herman said still alive so to speak laying on the floor.

"Death is too good for you," Ranma said as he picks him up and throws him into a wooden chest.

"What are you doing?" Lord Herman shouted.

"Making sure you stay alive as long as possible," Ranma said closing the lid. He summon his ki and blasted a deep hole in the floor, then shove the chest into the hole and blasted the sides filling the hole again. Leaving, Lord Herman trap inside a chest at the bottom of a filled hole.

"What about him?" one of the women ask glaring at Willy.

"He's the one who kidnapped me," Hannah said.

"He's all yours," Ranma said.

Willy backed in the corner of the cage as the women he had his way with advance on him grabbing whatever they could get as a weapon. His screams turned bloody as blood sprayed the floor at the women pummel his body. The women made sure that he stayed alive as long as possible as they rip his body into pieces.

"Thanks for your help," Terra said still not use to Ranma, him being an overlord and all.

"Don't mention it," Ranma said. "Getting rid of people like these guys is what, I do best."

"My lord what shall become of us?" Cally ask. "This village is dead with the farmland in ruins and our homes wreck there's nothing left for us here."

"Heaven's Keep is still being rebuilt," Terra said as many homes and buildings were either partly destroyed or nothing but rubble with the zombies. Most of the people are still living in the camp outside of the city. Even with the Ranko's it be a couple of weeks or months before the city was rebuilt.

"There's plenty of room back at my castle," Ranma said as the castle had plenty of room. The buildings that are in the castle grounds could just be converted into houses.

"Thank you," Cally said as this place just had too many bad memories.

"I shall go as well," Hannah said taken by Ranma as many of the other women. "I can feel that it's better to serve under you my lord."

"Overlord it's a pleasure to meet you," Flavia said as she steps up to Ranma.

"And who are you?" Ranma ask.

"I'm your new bride," Flavia said as if it's a fact.

"What?" all of the Ranko's shouted.

"Even here this happens," Ranma said as this is a repeat of the past.

"I am lady Flavia of the noble family Copper. My father sent me along with a wagon train of goods as my dowry," Flavia said selling herself to him, she leaned forward with her arms to her sides squeezing her melon size breast between them, giving Ranma a good view of her assets.

"She isn't a noble anymore, her father was killed because of all of the enemies he had made," Bettina said as she and the rest of Flavia's servants glared at their mistress.

"Bettina quite," Flavia growled. Flavia saw stars as she was punched by Bettina sending her falling on her plump rear. Her former servants surrounded her glaring at her with hateful eyes.

"We have all suffered under you for too long," Katya said.

"And it's about time you feel our pain," Kirsten said.

Bettina turn her eyes towards, Ranma. "My lord before we came here, she had me rape just so she could see what's in store for her once she's wed."

"Is that true?" Ranma ask eyes narrowing.

"They're just peasants my lord," Flavia said assuming that the Overlord would side with her.

"Just peasants?" Ranma repeated glaring at her. "Nobles like you, I can't stand thinking that your better then everyone else. There are hardly any nobles left in these lands since most of them, I had killed."

"What?" Flavia shouted in shock.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you or have you killed. Besides you used your servants as your playthings so you in return of your life will be theirs," Ranma said to a trembling Flavia as her former servants flash her cruel smiles.

!

Back at the Castle -

The loot taken from the abandon village of Truno was split with Terra who took her share back to her city to help with the rebuilding. Not wanting any bandits to move into the ghost village, the Ranko's tore down the buildings for the building materials and the buildings that have become too rotten or bug ridden were just burn down. They took all the furniture that were still good, they also found some clothes that were still good, letting the women dress themselves. All the metal objects were strip from the village to be melted down later. The rest of the stuff the unusable wood and clothes would be use as fuel for the smelters back at the castle. What more they found another Minion Pillar that was used as a support beam for a barn.

The freed women were herded into the bathhouse to wash up after being so long without one. They felt good being clean and wash off the foul feel of the ghouls left on their bodies. After the wash up they were given new clothes made of the silks from the Onigumos. Then they were shown the dining room where, Kasumi and the Hyakushous had prepared them a meal of bread, strew, and Druid milk to help them heal. Kasumi told Ranma that the women couldn't eat so much after being so long without enough food.

As for Flavia she was being worked over by her former servants, under the supervision of Kodachi and the Mistresses. Kodachi said that once she and the others are done with her, she'll know her new place. If not she would be sent to the tower where, Akane's girls would get a new sex toy.

Stepping into the spawning room, Ranma watches as two Amazons placed the new pillar into it's slot. All of his girls but Kodachi were there to see the new girls. Two new groups of Ranko's came out of the pool. The first are 5'10" tall, E Cup, slim built, like a swimmer, but with firm abs. The others are 6 feet tall, curvy, smooth pink skin, dark red hair tied in a knot and large firm F cups.

"The first ones are priestess who speak with the spirits of the dead, the voices of the gods and commands the powers of holy magic, seals, rituals and more, the priest is a powerful magical warrior and healer, but not very effective against living beings if not magical in origin. They have two sub-ranks High Priestesses who are more spell casters while the Dark Hunters are holy warriors who hunt down magical and undead enemies. The others are the ones who keep tabs on the Overlord's economies, written histories, battles, strategies, everyday lives, magic, teaching, they write down everything, they wield no weapons but a magical tome that replicates itself into several copies in the Overlord's library to be delivered to the other libraries in the Overlord's realm," the Castle Orb explains.

"Nyuudous and Lore Keepers," Ranma said naming the new groups.

"Great, I have more help now," Nabiki smiled as running a country is much harder then most would think.

"Oh Ranma with new girls you know what that means," Kasumi smiled as she slips off her dress followed by the others.

"Yes, I know," Ranma smiled as it became a rule for him to have sex with the new Ranko's once they're summon. Ranma's thoughts were soon clouded as his vision was blocked by naked flesh as the women piled on top of him. The cries and moans soon filled the air as they all wanted a piece of him.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Cutting up a worm only makes more of them.

2 - Nyuudou: A priestess who speaks with the spirits of the dead, the voices of the gods and commands the powers of holy magic, seals, rituals and more, the priest is a powerful magical warrior and healer, but not very effective against living beings if not magical in origin. The priestess are 5'10" tall, E Cup, slim built, like a swimmer, but with firm abs, their hair tied in a traditional priestess hairstyle, sometimes even shaved off. There are four ranks of the Nyuudous, well three ranks and one sub-ranks actually.

Acolyte: A beginner who knows the basics and a little advanced things of the holy ways and seals. They can be recognized by the white hoods they wear.

Cleric: A graduated students in both healing, holy magic, seals and rituals, but not very experienced, can be recognized by the holy silvery symbol around their necks.

Sub Rank A: High Priestess: A strong being of the holy ways, focuses on healing, sealing, holy magic and is less of a fighter and more weak at combat, but excels against magical opponents and undeads. Are recognized by their glowing eyes.

Sub Rank B: Dark Hunter: A holy warrior hunting enemies with her holy magic and weapon skills, a truly dangerous opponent, are recognized by the brown witch hunter hat and brown scarf she wears. (Like Van Hellsing's hat but with a scarf around the face.)

Lore Keeper: This is the minion who keeps tabs on the Overlord's economies, written histories, battles, strategies, everyday lives, magic, teaching, they write down everything, they wield no weapons but a magical tome that replicates itself into several copies in the Overlord's library to be delivered to the other libraries in the Overlord's realm. 6 feet tall, curvy, smooth pink skin, dark red hair tied in a knot, large firm F cups, likes to wear uniforms, business clothes, short skirts, blouses and other paperwork or office related clothes. They have no ranks.

!


	14. Evernight Forest

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Evernight Forest –

The once peaceful Evernight Forest home of the elves has become a dark reflection of itself. The forest has become twisted by the dark spell of the elven hero Oberron Greenhaze, once where there was light and life was now dark and decay. Even the unicorns that once ran free around the forest have become infected by the dreaming, becoming blood hungry beast. The elves that once called the forest home are either rotting on the forest floor or were enslaved by the dwarves. The only elves that remain are the elven ghosts that haunt their forest as they did in life, crying for their lost as they floated pass their destroyed homes and temples. Their forest homes were burned down by the war machine and their temples looted and left for the dark forest to reclaim them.

A large party of Ranko's, made up of the fighting classes, marched through the woods. All of them armed and armored in the newly forged metalworks from the forges. They had cut through the overgrowth and fell trees that blacked their path. Ranma is in the center of the formation along with, Uyko, Akane, Kodachi, and Shampoo.

"This is just like a horror movie," Ukyo said as she walks next to Ranma.

"These woods are dark," Kodachi said.

"Never been in woods like this before," Shampoo adds.

"Found anything?" Akane ask one of the succubus's that she had brought along.

"No nothing but the rotten bodies of the dead," the sex demon said.

"That's what we're finding," Ranma said looking down at one of the maggot eaten bodies that covered most of the forest floor. The dwarves in their rusting armor and weapons and the elves in their leather armor are the only signs that they have been finding that this forest use to be home to a race of people.

Yersia rode on a wagon pulled by two Amazons as the other Ranko's gathered the weapons and armor from the fallen. She was horrified at the sight of so many dead elves. She could make out where they had made barricades trying to stop the dwarves but failed. The burn marks from fires showed how the dwarves broke through. Lord Ranma had shown her a strange looking device that he said is a flamethrower. She herself had heard of those kinds of war machines but had never saw one before. It explained how the elves of Evernight fell, the fires would have lit the forest making the elves panic in terror, making them easier to kill. And with the bodies of the dead elves darken from fire or hacked into piece, or just left to rot, there was no bringing them back from the dead. Kasumi had shown her the Druid power that could bring back the dead back to life, she was treating a young boy who was brought to the castle for help. He had died of an illness but Kasumi brought him back to life before her own eyes. But that magic could only work if the body was still fresh not worm eaten as all the bodies on the forest floor are just far too gone to bring them back to life.

What caught everyone's attention are what the bones of the dead were made into. Flies buzzed about the macabre decoration and a few maggots busily cleaned the pale white bones. Someone had used their skulls and bones to constructed many altars, totem pools and other horrifying decorations throughout the forest. Death and rot filled the air as the forest once full of life, was now nothing more then a cesspool of decay.

'This is what war is like?' Yersia thought to herself realizing why no one ever truly talks about what happens after a battle. One old soldier once told her the only sadder thing to see of an army that has won a battle, is the one that lost. It's no wonder that war stories are filled with nothing but glory and heroism.

"Another unicorn," a Onigumo said as she tosses another unicorn horn into the wagon.

"It's better to kill them then let them be," Yersia said after seeing one of those Bloody Unicorns. It saddens her thinking how a noble creature of magic had fallen so low.

"Why have you come?" a elf ask appearing through the trees. He's dress in elven armor but he was completely blue in color.

"A ghost elf? Heard about it before but this is the first time, I have seen one," one of the succubus's said.

"Yes elves when they die can still haunt the place they had a strong connection to in life. While as a ghost they can't be harm by anything but magic or something magical in nature," the Castle Orb explains.

"I am Overlord Ranma, the new Overlord of these lands," Ranma introduces himself.

"Another elf," the ghost elf said looking at Yersia.

"I'm a wood elf from the western lands," Yersia explains.

"There were only Light elves that use to call this place home," the elf ghost said as he began to tale the sad tale of Evernight.

Oberon Greenhaze once was a great hero but after he had defeat the last Overlord, he fell into a deep sleep. When the Dwarves invaded Evernight Forest he would not awaken, so the forest merged Oberon with the oldest tree of the forest. This tree caused his nightmares to come to life, defeating the Dwarves driving them back to their lands, but attack everything in the forest. The tree also seals the entrance to the Golden Hills to prevent another Dwarven invasion. The elf queen Selune'vele Bloomwillow was the only other living elf in the forest was chained to the tree that use to be her home, the very tree that grew around Oberon. The queen now struggles against the violating vines and branches of the tree, trying to free herself from the chains that bind her. The tree is protected by a magical barrier that's powered by the root nulls of the tree, that draws it's power from the magic of the forest, causing it's decay.

"There's another elf in the forest?" Ukyo ask.

"Yes she escape from the dwarves and has been trying to free the queen but there are just too many for her," the ghost elf said.

"Where is she?" Yersia ask.

"Her name is Jelle'vena Stroutleaf of the Holy Tree's Order and she is in the last piece of the forest that's still untouched by the dreaming the Sacred Grove," the ghost elf said.

"Take us there," Ranma said.

!

At the village of Rya -

On a small merchant ship a young woman stood at the front of the ship watching as the small fishing village came ever closer. She had long yellow hair braided in a single thick rope down her back. She wore a steel breastplate that did not extend upwards beyond her breasts, and the tops of two ample mounds peered over the top, heaving up and down. Two leather-lined metal straps over the shoulders helped keep it all in place. She wore soft deerskin pants that were tailored such that they fit her like a second skin, and fur-lined boots against the cold of the air.

"This place sure has changed since, I left," the woman name Hila said as it was only just eight months since she was here. The monastery was still there, which meant that Mercy was still coning people with that faith she made up. She had left the village once Hank and Mercy's group took control. They went and got all the dumb people to believe in their faith which got the rest of the villagers to follow suit thinking that if the dummies joined the faith then it must be true, instead of listening to the smart people who said otherwise.

Stepping off the boat Hila gaze at the village which many of the older buildings have been torn down and replaced with new ones. The streets are cleaner as the people now didn't just throw their trash out on the street. And the village was now much larger then she had ever seen it before. Hammers, hooves, wheels, and voices made a surflike roar of noise throughout the little town. Full of pungent smells of sweat, dust, and manure baking under the hot sun. Foreign ships were tied up here too, looking tiny beside the ships of the flying a banner with a horse head on it.

Besides the traders Hida saw that there was many woman that looked alike in the village. The first ones were all blondes with the same face and tall, curvy bodies. They all wore a uniform that she recognizes as the ones she had seen sailors wore on war ships. The others are all redheads that all have the look and feel of pirates. They seem to be in charge of the town as the villagers showed them respect. Wondering what's going on she headed to the monastery.

!

In the monastery -

A woman stood in front of one of the Overlord's commanders, who have taken over the monastery as their base. Her blonde hair was plaited, and her low cut dress revealed ample breasts that heaved with her agitation. Her waist was slim, but flared out to what promised to be very shapely hips and long legs beneath her skirt. She was angry as the women of the Overlord were taking all the attention of the men of the village. Not to mention that they already have that hunk of an Overlord all to themselves, that all the rest of the women of the village wished that their men looked like him. But most of all she was mad that she couldn't get a job at the castle.

"What do you mean, I can't get a job?" the woman name Denia growled.

"Sorry but most of the jobs have already been taken," the Writer said who is a Teacher rank as she's wearing glasses. Behind her going over the reports on the trade of the village is the Lore Keeper assigned to work with her.

Besides the Ranko class fighters that guard the villages that are under Ranma's rule, it's the job of the Writers to make sure things are going as smoothly as possible. Especially when trade open up again with the other lands and cities far from the Overlord lands. With the new Lore Keepers with their magical books that can make copies of each that teleport to any bookshelf that's has a magical rune that only another Lore Keeper can make. Just made things easier as now all the settlements could stay in contract with each other. Which made getting supplies easier as they would know which village has the best harvest and which one has the poorest. It made things easy to know when a shipment is suppose to arrival and what day it left, so they know if it's been delayed or been attack by bandits. And it's helpful in sending out a alarm if there's any attacks on any of the settlements.

"There has to be a job," Denia said.

"We have plenty of maids now in the castle and field hands now," the Writer said as there have been plenty of young women who having seen Ranma wanted to get close to him. But since there are plenty of her sisters around they never really needed any help. With the women that Ranma saved from those sex craze zombies many of the rooms of the castle were now filled. And with the farming machines that the Mechanics had built to make things easier for the farmers. The oxen powered harvesters have been popping up everywhere, many of the traders from the other lands have been buying them up like hotcakes.

"Isn't there anything that you need help on?" Denia ask.

"Well let's see," the Writer said as she looks over the list that Nabiki wrote on the help that's needed at the castle. There are more then enough maids and cooks in the castle now as Kasumi said she didn't need anymore help. The farms around the castle are being taken care of by the field hands who been hired to work the fields and care for the animals. And the castle has been rebuilt but is still being expanded.

"We could hirer her to work the fish hatchery," the Lore Keeper said.

"I guess we could use another hand there," the Writer said.

"I take it," Denia said even if it's a job that will have her looking after fishes its still means she'll have a chance of sleeping with the Overlord. Not to mention she'll be able to sleep in a single bed which she didn't have to share with her whole family. (1)

"Good," the Lore Keeper said writing it down in her book sending the info to Nabiki back at the castle.

"You do know how things are in the castle right?" the Writer ask her eye catching the Lore Keeper's.

"You mean the rumors of how the Overlord has sex with all of you girls everyday?" Denia ask.

"Yes those are all true," the Lore Keeper said as she pulls down the top of her dress letting her massive milk jugs free. The Writer followed suit undressing herself letting the woman in front of her behold her slim and lust body.

Denia quickly found herself trap between the two, cupping and feeling her body causing her to blush red. "Wait what are you two doing?" she ask blushing as she feels them undressing her.

"Since you are getting a job at the castle just for a chance to sleep with our lord," the Lore Keeper said as she press her milk jugs into Denia's smaller pair covering them completely.

"Which we don't mind as long as we get to have first taste," the Writer said into Denia's ear.

"Did, I catch you at a bad time?" Hila ask as she enters the room that the redheads said their boss is in. What she didn't expect was to find three women making out.

"Yes but since you're here want to join in?" the Writer ask giving her a sexy smile. Hila step backwards only to bump into one of the redheads along with a group of them standing right behind her. And she didn't like the looks they're giving her.

!

Back in Evernight -

The Sacred Grove the last area of the forest that's been untouched by the Dreaming. The magic of the white tree kept the dark magic from twisting it into the nightmare that the rest of the forest has become. Jelle'vena Stroutleaf of the Holy Tree's Order, gulps down the first real food she has had in a very long time. One of the ghost elves had brought a small army of women into the grove along with a elf from the western lands, lead by the new overlord. But she was more interested in the food that they had brought along with them, bread, dried meat, apples, and strangely milk? The food is just a light meal for the soldiers but is a feast for her, being unable to find a decent meal for weeks now. Even eating the Hulking Frogs didn't help that much.

"Are there many of you left?" Ranma ask her.

"There are many elf women left," Jelle'vena said thinking how the dwarves used them. "We're mainly use as servants and cleaning up their messes. We're also used as sex slaves, at least it's impossible for our kinds to breed with each other. The men are used as miners, digging more gold for them. They're working them to death."

"Don't worry we save them," Ukyo said.

"Why are you helping?" Jelle'vena ask. "I thought Overlords are evil?"

"Well, I'm the one who breaks that rule," Ranma said.

"Are you just doing this to gain more power?" Jelle'vena ask not wanting to hope as the heroes had dispelled that kind of hope.

"It is true that in exchange for food, money, and other resources that, I might need, I protect them. But, I do care about the people that, I rule over and do what's right," Ranma said.

"I heard that before," Jelle'vena said.

"You don't have to trust me. Just show us where Oberon is," Ranma said.

"I'll show you the way," Jelle'vena said still not trusting him but doing so to save her queen.

!

At the Tree of Dreaming -

Oberon after becoming apart of the tree he slept against had grown into a giant elf. His lower body has transformed into tree like roots, while his upper body remains that of an elf's. Up above him is the elf queen Selune'vele Bloomwillow tied to the tree by chains. Vines and branches played with her body as she tries to break free. Protecting the tree is a force field powered by seven large roots that spread out into the forest. There are also tracks that looks like a tank or something came through the forest a long time ago. The ghost elves said it's the footprints of death that linger in the forest.

"As you can see the tree is being protected by that barrier," Jelle'vena said. "I tried to destroy the Root Nulls but the Skill tribe protects them. As long as the barrier is up, Oberon will continue to sleep."

"It would take too long in finding all the Root Nulls, so lets just find out how much the barrier can take," Ranma said as he gathered his ki and blasted the roots connecting to the barrier.

The Mages, Alchemists, Druids and Nyuudou cast spells aiming at the shield and the long roots. Fireballs, lightning, and energy blasts, rained down on the shield and roots. Out from the surrounding forest came the undead Skull Tribe. Nightmares come to life, Skull Rats firing stone head arrows from bows made out of bones, Skull Stags wielding their dark magic that summons more nightmares with staffs top with skulls and Skull Boars huge, powerful, armed with stone hammers. Leading their troops, Shampoo, Akane, and Ukyo ran head on with the Skull Tribe, while Kodachi stayed behind with her girls to protect the spell casters.

"Keep it up!" Ranma shouted seeing the roots breaking and shield fading.

"Hurry up!" Akane shouted as she ducks as a Fighter flew through the air thanks to a swing from a Skull Boar's hammer. The Boar was quickly set upon by her sisters who stab their sharp weapons into its dead flesh.

"They just keep on coming," Ukyo said cutting through a pack of Skull Rats. She's glad that she's wearing armor as the arrows being shot at her are painful as they hit her. Good thing she's wearing a helmet as an arrow broke on impact on it.

"These monsters are like weeds," Shampoo said seeing that every monster that's killed another would take its place, all coming from the tree. A Skull Stag suddenly disappear as a succubus pick him up and then drop him back down on it's fellow skulls.

"Nyuudous give them some room!" Kodachi shouted. The Nyuudous cast their banishing spells into the fray killing the undead while leaving the living ones unharmed.

The shield finally faded as the last of the roots were destroyed by the powerful spells. Ranma seeing his chance leap into the air and casting the wind spell, shot himself at the tree. Landing in the branches he swung his axe chopping through the branches making his way to the elf queen. Selune'vele eyes sparked for the first time in a long time with hope as the armor warrior came to save her. With a mighty chop he broke the chains that held her for so long with his axe. Taking her in a sack hold, Ranma leap back to the ground seeing that the Skull Tribe had stop moving.

"I been asleep for far too long," Oberon said awaken from his deep sleep. "I have done unforgivable acts to my people, to my queen and given life to my nightmares. Enough let it end with me."

"Oberon what happen to you?" Selune'vele ask wanting to know what happen to him. "You were a hero but you let yourself become this."

"The Wizard said that, I needed rest," Oberon said. "I slept and slept till, I could no longer wake. Even when the dwarves came, I was aware of them but still couldn't wake. My desire to fight them is the reason why my nightmares became real but once they were gone they turned on my people. And you my queen, I have always desired since, I first saw you. The tree acting on my desirer rape you and kept you alive."

"You truly regret what you have done. Don't you?" Ranma ask.

"End my life please before the dreaming takes me again. I can feel the roots in my head, trying to grow back," Oberon pleaded.

"As you wish," Ranma said drawing all of his energy in his hands and blasted Oberon with a massive ki blast.

The energy ate away at Oberon who smiled as his living hell finally ended. Once the blast ended the tree and the elf that was trap in, was gone. The darkness that shadowed the forest for a very long time was lifted and light shine through the trees. The twisted roots of the tree disappeared as well as the Skull Tribe like shadows.

Selune'vele cried tears of joy seeing the nightmare had finally ended and gazed upon the man who save her. "Thank you for everything. How can, I ever repay you?"

"I did what was right, that's all that, I did," Ranma answers her.

!

Near the Wastelands of the Ruborian Desert -

A small village marked the only signs of life for miles around in the wasteland. A cesspool of the waste of the surrounding lands. With the land in decay thanks to the rule of the seven former heroes the surrounding lands have been plagued by starvation and pestilence. There are many who took the easy way and simply took what they wanted from others. Vile scum from all over the lands come to this village, far from the law and close enough to catch new prey. They sell what they have taken from those they robbed or killed and brought from the merchants that made their living there. The village was started by the slave dealer, Belloq who made his wealth on the lives of others. Selling slaves to the Halflings or sex slaves to Sir Black, then trading the gold to the dwarves for their weapons, armor or trade goods. He became the riches man in the lands taking 10 percent of all transactions that happen in his village.

The biggest draw of the village is the killing pit where young beautiful women are thrown to their deaths. Tari that former paladin found herself in one if the cages. The timber wall rose above her, a crude drum of looted lumber, a barbaric amphitheatre offering who knew what hellish entertainment to the malevolent masses. The crowds clamored around rough cages at the foot of the wall which lifted those with enough to barter to the top. Vials of medicine, weapons, armor, gold, gems, food and gourds of water, all were thrust at Belloq's guards who assessed each item with practiced hands, then nodded acceptance or kicked the rejected away.

"No, Daddy! Please, no!" the voice of a young girl scream.

Tari looked down from the climbing cage into which she'd been hustled, her hand flying to her mouth in disgusted disbelief as she saw one foul excuse for a man selling his own daughter, a lithe and lovely young redhead. Two guards led the struggling teenager away, the leers on their ugly faces leaving no doubt as to the sort of abuse which the poor girl would soon be subjected to. Grinning like a maniac, drool flying from his scabby lips, the father sprinted for his place in the next cage to be hauled upwards.

"Out!" a guard shouted.

Tari's cage creaked to a halt at the top of the wall, and the trembling beauty was shoved onto a catwalk which circled the rim. Tiered seating, rapidly filling with excited spectators, sloped down from the catwalk, the lowest level perching precariously over a deep pit. The circular walls of the pit looked like the interior of an old water tank, a metal drum with the upper half slathered with grease and the lower spattered with dark red stains. Stains which Tari fervently hoped were merely streaks of rust. An iron gate blocked an arch cut into the pit wall, the bars reverberating as whatever was concealed beyond hurled itself at the imprisoning metal with elemental fury.

Belloq's many chins wobbled as he nodded acknowledgment of the crowd's welcoming roar. A pair of nubile slave girls undid his apron strings and peeled the greasy garment from his foul frame; naked, save for his heavy boots, he lowered his sweating bulk onto a throne draped with tattered finery. The two girls knelt on either side of the throne; one carefully lifted his vast stomach which lay like a huge white pillow on his lap, whilst the other reached beneath and curled her slender fingers around his stubby cock, the sweat-slick tool already tumescent and twitching in anticipation of the spectacle to come.

"Don't suck it until the prey things are in the pit, you'll be next on the menu if you bring me off too soon," the death merchant said.

The slave girl loosened her grip on Belloq's shaft and bowed her head in obeisance to his growled command.

"As you wish, master," she said.

Across the pit from the box in which Belloq held court jutted a metal slab, a platform from which the day's purchases were flung to their dreadful doom. Belloq smiled as he saw the teenage twins he'd bought earlier pushed, trembling and tearful, to the edge. The girls were identical, curvy carbon copies with the same mop of curly blonde hair, the same big blue eyes, the same full red lips... even their big, gravity defying f-cup breasts mirrored the adjacent pair, the upward thrust of the four glorious globes lifting the hems of the skimpy cotton shifts that both girls wore to the very top of their long shapely legs. The crowd packing the tiered seats went wild as the two beautiful innocents clung to each other, each and every sadistic savage packing the benches in a feeding frenzy, they shouted obscenities almost drowning out the bestial howl which rose up from behind the iron gate.

"Nice setup you have here," Nabiki said stepping up next to him. "Centering this village in a remote area far from the law, and lining the ruling classes pockets to turn a blind eye."

"With the help of Sir William Black it was a simple matter of getting started. In exchange for giving him a steady supply of fresh woman for his parties," Belloq said with a smudge smile. "But of course with your lord taking over the land, changes things. But, I'm sure we can work out a deal, which is why, I sent that invite to your lord. It's too bad he's away on business but, I'm sure you can convince your lord of seeing things my way."

"You do offer a good one," Nabiki said glancing at the several large boxes full of gold coins. "But Ranma isn't one to turn a blind eye for this kind of thing. Selling and buying stolen items is one thing, but selling and buying people, especially when you just do it so you can feed them to your pets. I have done things in the past but this is just sick."

"Come now, I know about how your Overlord is all for helping the people under his rule. But let's get real here. He's just doing that to gain the people's trust and making sure they're happy serving under him," Belloq said waving towards the crowd around the pit. "It's the same thing, I'm doing here. I'm renowned throughout the lands for the beauty of the girls, I throw to their doom, but the loveliness of the victims are purely to keep the amphitheatre's admission prices exorbitant. How often one gets to watch as a Lust Spider rape a woman without it coming after you next? These creatures live off of the secretions humanoid females make when in a state of sexual arousal. They give off a sort of aphrodisiac scent that paralyzes females if they get to close or get sprayed by it. After the creature is finished with its meal it either tears the victim apart or drains them of all vital fluids and leaves a dead husk behind. It's the same as with your lord. Giving out food to the hungry, giving them clean water, silk clothes, new homes and protected from bandits and wild beasts. All so he can reap the harvest of goods with happy people who will work hard for their kind lord. What a laugh, kind lord. By whip or honey if it gets them to work harder either way works."

Nabiki gave Belloq a cold glare that made the fat man sweat. "You really think that don't you? Didn't you ever thought he did those things because he thinks it's the right thing to do?"

"What are you saying?" Belloq ask as two of his guards fell into the pit.

A blond hair woman had came out of nowhere and shove them into the pit as they were about to do the same to the twins. The two guards clawed at the walls as the iron gate swung open and four massive spiders was glaring down at them through four pairs of eight beady red eyes. Their incisors opened to reveal a long appendage that looked like a grossly deformed version of the male anatomy and on it's back were ten long writhing tentacles. They're barely fed and their only real meal are the women that are given to them. But only after they satisfied their lust on the poor women first, which is a huge crowd pleaser for the vile men who came to watch the show. But every now and then a man would be either thrown into the pit or fall in and they're not picky. The two guards knew this fact and quickly slit their throats before the spiders could reached them.

"Looks like Tari made her move," Nabiki said before casting a fireball spell, sending it flying out the open window and into the air like a firecracker.

All around the amphitheatre the building was rocked by fireballs as the magic users launch their attack. The Kyudokas perched on the high ground picking off targets from the panic crowd below. Fighters, Amazons, and Samurais cut a bloody path killing everyone that got in their way. Runners are station around the edge of the village to make sure that none escape. Onigumos in their werespider forms strike fear as they trap people in their webs and inject them with their poison. The only ones that they let live are the slaves that were easy to spot since they all wore iron collars on their necks. The vile villains fought back and some of them manage to kill some of the attacking women but were quickly cut down as they're more use to helpless victims then people who could fight back. (2)

"What have you done?" Belloq shouted seeing his village being destroyed.

"Making sure this den of thieves and killers is nothing but rubble," Naiki answers. "With Ranma away, I decided to go on my own and take care of you, with Tari's help. We already heard about you after our ships destroyed that corsair fleet. Ranma wanted to find where this hub is located but is too busy elsewhere. So when you sent that letter hoping to make a deal with him, I decided to surprise everyone and take care of the problem myself."

"Guards!" Belloq shouted at the door only to have a pair of Onigumos in their werespider forms entering instead.

"You really thought, I would come here alone did you?" Nabiki said to the fat fool. "There's on thing that Ranma can't stand and that is people like you. Which is why, I'm having this village destroyed and all of the people like you die."

"No please have mercy," Belloq shouted as he was wrap in the Onigumos webbing.

"And why should, I show any to someone like you," Nabiki said. "Throw him in."

The two Onigumos nodded and threw the fat pig into the pit through the window. He fell screaming into the pit just as the spiders were finishing eating the bodies of the two guards. Nabiki and the others turned away as the spiders surrounded Belloq each wanting to rape the living victim first. After eating their fill it would be a long time before they're hungry enough to eat Belloq.

"That handles him," Nabiki said ignoring the muffle screams coming from the pit. It reminds her of those hentai animes.

"What about us?" one of the slave girls ask.

"You're free to go," Nabiki said.

"But where?" the other ask.

"Well, I guess we can always have need for some extra hands at the castle," Nabiki said wondering if she shouldn't just have a village built around the castle, with all the people that they're taking in.

"There's not much for many of us back where we came from," the first slave girl said.

"Some of us were sold into slavery by our families," the second said.

"We discover that," Nabiki said. Abandoning children in the woods to die or fend for themselves because of famine, war, plague or other reasons. Or in this case selling them into slavery for money or if they couldn't feed every mouth. Because farm work takes a lot of man power many families have large number of children to work it. That's why most farms have so many children running around. Which leads to overpopulation as parents continue to have as many children as they can. Then once there isn't that much food around, leads to families abandoning children to the wild or selling them to feed themselves.

Tari along with the twins she saved entered the room. "We have cleared the area and are searching the place for anyone who survive the attack. The plan went smoothly, the Mages using fireballs herded the targets into the kill zone. The slaves have all been rounded up and are being freed from their collars as we speak. We have already started in stripping the village of everything of value," she said.

"Good," Nabiki said as she pointed to the pit behind her. "Have the Mages before we leave burn everything in there."

"Right," the Tari said shamed that William Black had known about this and done nothing just so that he's able to have all the women he wanted.

"The others are really going to be surprise when they learn what, I did today," Nabiki said.

!

Author's Notes

1 – With only one bed in most homes in the dark ages families all slept in the same bed, both for warmth and it's the only bed in the house.

2 - As Batman once said 'Most criminals are cowardly and superstitious.'

!


	15. Aftermath

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Aftermath –

Kasumi smiled as she held the backs of Selune'vele and Jelle'vena heads forcing their faces deeper into her mountainous milkbags. Since they haven't had any real food in a very long time, Ranma had brought them back to the castle to recover and given them one of the rooms of the castle to share together. But she knows that since the queen hasn't had any solid food for such a long time it would be bad for her to eat anything but soup, till her body is use to having food again. With that she got them to drink her healing milk to help heal their bodies. (1)

Breaking off from her nipple Jelle'vena took a breather. "I still can't believe you got me to drink your milk."

"It's not like you're not enjoying it," Kasumi smiled as her breast feel much lighter now that most of her milk have been drunk by the two elves. Ever since she gotten her new body she's been studying it. She has discovered that her as well as everyone else's bodies had not only been improve not only on looks but on the inside as well. With the help of magic that allowed her to scan the inside of her body as well as the others, Kasumi had managed to discovered a lot about what happen to them, thanks to her knowledge in medicine.

All of their bodies have been enhanced to superhuman levels. Their skin are much stronger allowing greater damage before it gives way, like but cut with a sword. Their skin also heal at a greater rate then normal a cut disappearing in a couple of minutes. Their muscles are denser that explains why all of them are much stronger then they were before. Their bones are also stronger and denser then before making them very hard to break. It also explains why she along with all the other girls don't have any back problems or shoulder pains thanks to their ample bust. It took all of the girls to get use to their new and improved bodies as their center of balance had shifted. It did help that Ranma's body also got improved as well. Along with the same improvements with her and the others, he gain the manhood that made him a man that lived up to his name shake. She still can't believed that all of his thick and long tool fit inside of them, she barely can fit it into her mouth.

"True," Selune'vele said blushing as she pop the nipple free from her mouth as well. "Your milk is tasty and I can feel my body getting better."

"Where is Yersia?" Jelle'vena ask wondering where that western elf went off too.

"Oh she's with Ranma," Kasumi smiled knowing what the elf is enjoying right now.

!

In the Throne Room -

Yersia blush very red as she watched lord Ranma handle the businesses that came with being a lord. What is making her blush is that lord Ranma had stripped down to the loin cloth that she had first seen him wearing. And the dozen of the Ranko sisters in the room are all dress in skimpy underwear that showed off their sexy bodies. She had quickly learned that all of the women of the castle competed with each other for the attention of their lord. They all did their best to gain their lord's attention so that he would ravaged them. Lord Ranma has much vigor as he could train himself for hours on end without stopping. It took a lot of effort for the women of the castle to drain him of energy, which none of them minded in the least. The only one who doesn't seem to take any interest in seducing Lord Ranma is lady Rose, the only one beside herself that isn't half naked in the room.

She also learned that all of the redheaded women are the minions of Ranma who are spawned from a magical pool underneath the castle. There use to be imp like minions but the minions were changed into women. The strange thing was that all the Ranko sister's as they are called were the cursed form of Lord Ranma who had a curse that changed his sex with water.

Currently Ranma was handling the deed that Nabiki had done while he and the others were away dealing with Evernight. She had launch an attack on the village of Horh, that was near the Wastelands of the Ruborian Desert. She had all of the slavers that lived there as well as everyone that wasn't a slave killed by the Ranko's she had brought along with her, along with help from former paladin Tari. She had strip the village of everything even the wooden frames and stonework of the buildings. For the slaves she had freed them all and most of them were given a ride home, but for the rest who were sold into slavery by their own families they wanted to comeback with Nabiki.

"Come on Ranma as if you would have handle it any other way," Nabiki said with her arms cross underneath her breast.

"Yes, I would have handle it the same way," Ranma said. "But, Nabiki bringing all of those former slaves here?"

"I just couldn't leave them to fend for themselves," Nabiki said. "Besides we be able to use them to help build a town around the castle."

"A town?" Ranma ask.

"With a town near the castle we be able to get more supplies in and out of the castle and open more trade roads with the other lands," Nabiki said. "We can't just have a castle standing by itself you know it needs people to maintain it."

"And what about us?" a Fighter Ranko ask.

"Yes you girls can make up a town all by yourselves but we need more then a town full of women you know," Nabiki said. "We need to bring in people who can setup deals with traders from other lands and know people who can. Not to mention the skills that they will bring with them that we can use to help us in the long run. We can't just depend on the loot we salvage from enemy bases all the time."

"She does have a point there," Rose said. "Sooner or later that well will run dry."

"Better have the girls build more buildings then," Ranma said as there are already many people coming to live in the castle. He's going to have to look into building an outer wall around the castle as well to protect the new town.

"I also found two Pillars in that cress pool," Nabiki said. "One is a magic one with Ice Spells. The other is a minion one and, I already named them the Konouchis and the Beastwomen."

A small group of new Ranko's entered the room the first ones are dress like female ninjas. Their outfits are very revealing as female ninjas use their bodies to keep their mostly male foes lock onto their jiggling flesh rather then their weapons. The others are half human and half animal, all of them came in different shapes and sizes with what animal they're half of.

"This is a surprise," Ranma said as he looks over the new girls. "After we took care of Oberon we found two pillars as well. A magic one with lightning spells and another minion pillar. I call them Diggers and Oni." (1)

Some more Ranko's entered the room right behind the first group. The first ones are very tall standing over 7 feet and have a built like the Amazons but have a much larger bust, a massive F cup. The other ones are even taller and bigger then the first ones, with G cup size breast. They have blue skin and horns growing out of the sides of their heads.

"Great more girls and you will be drag into another orgy and leave me to handle all the work again. Sex, sex, sex is that all you people think about?" Rose mutters to herself getting the Ranko's to stare at her.

"Don't worry about that sugar," Ukyo said as she and Shampoo appeared on either side of Rose and grabbed an arm.

"Since you want Ranma to do work, we will just have to find another playmate instead," Shampoo smiled as she and Ukyo felt up Rose.

"Wait a moment," Rose shouted as she was dragged off by Ukyo and Shampoo followed by the new Ranko's. Ukyo and Shampoo have been letting Rose get away being bossy all the time since she does a good job of it, but there only so much they can take without wanting to knock her off her high horse.

"We won't see Rose for awhile," Nabiki said knowing what those two are like when they have a playmate between them. She knows as she has been the center of those two orgies.

"What of the former slaves?" Ranma ask.

"Some of them went to Heaven's Peak to live there and the others who didn't go back home are here now," Nabiki said. "Tari said showing them around and telling them how things are done around here. She really had a wake up call once she was made to see how things really are."

"Good to hear," Ranma said as Tari is becoming what she thought her former mentor was. (2)

"I even took two of them to be my personal aids," Nabiki said. "It be awhile for them to learn the ropes.

"You're not going to go and setup your information business again are you?" Ranma ask.

"Information is my strong point and like it or not as you are a lord now you're going to need my network to help you," Nabiki said. "Once, I get it going and with our ability to teleport by way gates, I can get people to keep me updated on what's going on around the land.

"True enough," Ranma said not liking it but knows that what Nabiki is doing is needed. "Just make sure you stay clean this time."

"Oh Ranma whatever do you mean?" Nabiki ask in mock surprise.

"Soon as I'm done here, I'm going to make sure you're not walking straight for a long time," Ranma said having gotten use to all the wild sex he's been having since coming to this world and able to release his stress. And he like how he's able to pay Nabiki back for all the times that she had used him for her own gain.

"Oh great," Nabiki mutters as she does like the pleasure she finds with Ranma but his manhood the size of his ego at 14 inches and she didn't even want to think about how wide it is, made it a two sided sword. On one hand she gets mind numbing, screaming pleasure but on the other hand she's used as his sex toy as he doesn't stop till he's satisfied. She always ended up screaming for more and not to stop even as she felt her body at its limit. Then once he was finally done banging her brains out, leaving her fill to the brim with his cum completely drain of energy. The other women of the castle would then come on in and start sucking the fresh cum out of her body. The succubus girls of Akane are the ones who usually drain her before they force her to have sex with them. Adding the fact that they can change their bodies to better suit them during sex made them very good at draining her down to her bones.

"Well you have earn me and the others to use you as we want," Ranma said.

"I know," Nabiki said as she had used them as much as they're using her now. 'It could be worse, I could be like Flavia.'

!

Elsewhere in the Castle -

Flavia groaned in pain as she was once again at the mercy of her former servants. Her servants took pleasure in causing their former mistress as much pain as they're allowed to do with her. They had the help of lady Kodachi in punishing her along with those women of hers, the Mistresses as they're called. They whipped her making welts and scars on her once flawless skin. They also introduce her servants to those sex toys, they especially took a liking to those strap on dildos that made it like they had dicks. Her ass had been dildoed so many times that it was still extremely wide and hollow. Her breasts still had their plump form but were covered in grope and whip marks making it very obvious that someone had a tremendous field day with her. The worst yet was her vagina, which had been plunged so many times that it was now permanently widened from the dozens and dozens of women dildo fucking her continuously.

"What should we do today?" Bettina ask as she tugged on Flavia's nipples like a cows. She and her fellow servants have been assigned to be the maids of the castle even if there are the Hyakushous who do the work.

"Please stop," Flavia said as she couldn't continue on like this.

"Should we triple team you again?" Katya suggested.

"Or should we take turns?" Kirsten adds.

"Yes that's it," Bettina smiled licking her lips. "We take turns that way once one of us can't go on anymore the next one will take over."

"No more can't take anymore," Flavia begged as she couldn't take being gang banged again.

"Now girls, I think she had enough," Kodachi said stepping into the room. "If you continue at this pace she'll be completely broken and useless."

"She's right," Bettina said to the two sisters in the room. "We don't want to break her all at once."

"We should let her heal up so she'll be back to her old self," Kirsten said.

"Besides it not as fun with her body all ruin," Kodachi said as she waves a Druid into the room. "Heal her up."

"Yes mistress," the Druid said as she casted her most powerful healing spell on Flavia restoring her body to how it use to be.

"There her body is restored but her mind still needs to recover. Don't want a mindless toy now do we," Kodachi smiled as she felt up Flavia's beasts that are much bigger then her own. She learned first hand why guys like them as she loves to bury her face between a big pair and ever since the Druids came loved to drink milk.

"Please no more," Flavia said.

"So full of yourself. You looked down on others just because of the family you were lucky to be born into. I was like that myself once. But even, I didn't use my servants as toys for my own pleasure or have them rape just to see what sex is like," Kodachi said. "But if you do as, I say, I'll stop them whipping you."

"Yes please," Flavia said seeing hope for the first time in days.

"Good but remember this whenever one of your former servants wants to have you lick her box you have to. Remember you can either be your former servants toy or you can be Akane's and her girls toy," Kodachi said. "And those girls don't care if you go insane as they only care about feeding themselves with your sexual energy."

"I do as you want," Flavia said in a defeated voice. She knows that there isn't anyone coming to save her from this. For with her father dead there would be no one but the people who sent those bandits to kill her to make sure there isn't any loose ends. But she kept the hope of having sex with the Overlord and siring him a child. With being a mother to his child she's sure she could win him over and get revenge on those who killed her father. She just have to bind her time and wait for the right time.

!

Later that day -

Nabiki panted as she was bounce up and down on Ranma's seemingly unbreakable manhood. True to his word he was making her pay for mocking him earlier, his hands on her hips using them as handles as he pumps her up and down. Her main problem wasn't that he's been pounding her for three hours without any rest. It's that her senses are all shattered from the relentless orgasms that bathed her lust body. Her body was betraying her as her lust hazed mind kept her shouting for Ranma to do her harder and for more. With her body in complete ecstasy thanks to Ranma's skills in pleasing a woman's body, which he learned first hand and by the sex demons that now served under her sister Akane.

"Here, I cum again!" Ranma said into her ear as he held her close to his body as he poured another load into her bloated belly.

"Enough already," Nabiki said regaining her senses. "If you continue to pump me with your seeds, I might get pregnant. I'm more surprise that none of us are already at this point you filled us with enough of your seeds already."

"That wouldn't be so bad," Ranma said holding her up. "I could see any of the other girls as mothers and, I'll be the kind of father, I wanted."

"Hey what about me?" Nabiki ask insulted that he didn't mention her.

"I always thought you be one of those way too busy for family types," Ranma said.

"Why you," Nabiki said as she freed herself from Ranma sliding his manhood out of her. 'I still can't believe, I can take all of that in me. I'll never get use to how big it is… or how good it feels.'

"I'm not done with you yet," Ranma said as he grabs her hips and pull her back.

Nabiki's eyes rolled up as she felt his rock hard tool power slammed back into her. 'I got to stop egging him on like we're back home or, I'll never walk straight.' Nabiki thought to herself as Ranma once more used her as his sex toy.

!

At the Dinning Room -

Selune'vele, Jelle'vena, and Yersia blush madly as they kneeled down around Ranma. Each of them are topless, with their breast mashed up against each other. Each of them held their milk bags as they rubbed against the hot piece of meat between them. Jelle'vena and Yersia blush as they mashed their smaller boobs against the huge pair that the elf queen sported. Selune'vele's boobs are completely sandwiched Rnma's manhood while the other two elves added pressure by pressing their stiff nipples into the older elf's breast. Selune'vele then pulled back so that only her nipples are touching letting the other two elves to get into playing with Ranma's tool with their nipples.

"That's it you three are getting there," Kasumi smiled as she force fed Ranma her breast switching from one nipple to the other. She had served Ranma his dinner when the three elves came in to thank Ranma for what he has done for them. She had them strip off their tops and introduced them to breast play.

"This is so vulgar," Yersia said very red faced.

"And so embarrassing," Jelle'vena adds not wanting to think how turned on she is as her breast are pressed against her queens massive ones.

"I never knew that humans could be so large," Selune'vele said. Elf males aren't that big as typical four inches was the biggest they get. She's amazed by his hot organ, amazed that something she couldn't even encompass with her fingers can actually fit within the women of the castle's opening. Which she's sure that are sore, pulsed with a need to be filled once again.

"You mean elf males aren't that big?" Kasumi ask.

"We live long lives and we normally don't have sex more then once every few years," Jelle'vena said. "The only time we have more sex then normal is when our numbers are low." (3)

"Back where, I came from we elves have sex as much as the other lesser lived races since we're at war," Yersia said. "My parents told me how it's uncommon for me and my siblings to be so close in age with each other."

"You have siblings?" Jelle'vena ask. "Before all of this most couples only have one child every couple of centuries, if anymore then that."

"I must be nice to have siblings close to your own age," Selune'vele said as her own brother was already out of the house and over 200 years old when she came along.

Ranma made a moaning sound as he tense up. Seeing their new lord about to cum the three elves lean in close to the tower of flesh between them. With their faces close together all three of them got a face full of cum as Ranma released jets of cum. The three elves swallowed as fast as they could.

'It's so thick," Selune'vele thought to herself as the cum finally tapped out.

'So much," Jelle'vene thought as she licks the cum off of her lips.

'Is this how sex is like?' Yersia thought to herself as she could feel how hot the cum is on her skin.

The three elves open their eyes once freed of cum, only to gasp as they saw that their lord was still hard even after he came.

"Still hard?" Jelle'vene ask as the her boyfriend before he was worked to death could only cum once before tiring out.

"You better get use to it," Kasumi smiled at them. "Ranma here has ruined all of us women of other men and can only find pleasure with him or other women now."

"Really?" Selune'vele ask as she stared at the seemingly unbreakable tool in front of her. If she knows anything about herself, once she takes that monster inside of her with it ravaging her insides… She would become just like all the other women of the castle, addicted to Ranma's love tool. But she wonders if it be a bad thing. She had ruled Evernight Forest for ages, keeping herself away from the pleasures of the flesh so that she could rule her people as a ruler should. But with only the ghost elves and Jelle'vene left of her people, there wasn't anything left for her. Ranma said he would save her people from the dwarves asking nothing in return. There's something about him that made her want to be near him. She seen many handsome elf males in her time all trying to win her hand but Ranma was different. He did things not because it would help him or gain more power but because it's the right thing to do. It's been too long since someone like him came around. Like all rulers she knows that it would take time for him to invade the Golden Hills to free what's left of her people. And other problems would rise up that he would need to attend to while he gathered his forces. She would have to make sure that saving her people would be on his mind. If it meant that she would be lost in the pleasures of the flesh to do so she would.

"Selune'vele, I see you have taken our lord as your lover," Norma said as she entered the room.

"Norma it's good to see you," Selune'vele said as she stood up to the woman she had watch grow from a child to a woman in what to an elf was in a blink of an eye.

"As with you," Norma said as she press her equally sized breast against the elf queen's own pair. She leaned in close and gave the surprise queen a kiss, she could taste Ranma's cum on her lips.

"Norma what are you doing here?" Ranma ask now freed from Kasumi's breast.

"I have decided to take the first move," Norma said as she strips off her clothes revealing her fully mature body. "I may look like your mother but, I'm not. And it has been fun drinking your cum out of the other women you had sex with, I want to taste you first hand."

"Wait," Ranma said but was silences as Kasumi once again buried his face into her boobs. The last thing he saw before his mind went into lust mode was Norma lowering herself onto his manhood while the three elves watched. Once she had taken all of him inside of her, the elves went in for the kill. The elf queen kneeled down and started licking the two sex organs of the two fucking couple, the other two latched onto Norma's nipples trying to milk her dry.

!

Elsewhere -

Traveling through the vast swamp that covered most of the surrounding land around Heaven's Peak, the last survivors of a destroyed city searched for a new home. They were all that was left of their underground city are the less then a hundred Dark Elves made up of women and the few children who managed to escape. Their race are known of being the dark reflection of the surface elves. Living with such passion that the only thing that kept their numbers in check was the fact that it's common for members of their kind to climb up in power by killing the one above them. For as long as any could remember that was how the live and died. But everything changed in one moment.

For years the races living above the underground city of Spider lived in fear of the dark elves. They would come up to the surface to catch the lesser races as they saw them and bring them down to their city. Where they would be slaves or used as blood offerings to their spider god. Then one day the races of the world above wipe them out. They did it by damming the biggest river of their land to flood their tunnels. Those who escape from the tunnels were quickly picked off by the soldiers waiting from them. It was only by the males that were with them, holding back the soldiers did the small group was able to escape. Their group is mostly made up of students who's school happen to be on the upper level when the flooding had happen.

With little more then the clothes on their backs the group struggled to survive on the surface world. True they're train at birth to be train killers and be able to survive on missions, they did bring supplies with them. And most of the group had never been on the surface before. With most of the well trained warriors dead, there was only ten fully trained Blade Dancers left all the others are still students. The ten are what's left of the teachers of their school as with their young students who are not even pass 90 or still children. They have been forced to strip the land of anything they could find that would help them. They have been traveling to the new Overlord's land to seek his protection. They couldn't return back to their land of the eastern lands. Not with the war going on or to another dark elf city as their clan weren't welcomed as they would in turn would do the same the other way around.

They have heard about a new overlord of the western lands who had taken control of the old Overlord's castle. The older women had known the last overlord and his work. He was looking to expand his rule when those heroes showed up and killed him. The teachers knew that with a new overlord taking control of the western lands he be looking for allies. They would offer their services for a new home. There are tales of how before they lived underground that dark elves once lived in the forests like their cousins. If they couldn't live underground if there wasn't any large underground caverns then they would simply live like other elves.

The people that they talked to before looting them of everything they had told them what they knew about the new overlord. The one thing that all of the people said was that the new overlord kept a horde of women as his army. There were already many tales of how he takes several of them to his bed every night and how much of his time when he wasn't attacking a settlement was in the arms of one of his women. The dark elves knew that knowing this they be able to control him as men who thought of nothing but sex are the easiest to control. They would just have to use their bodies to tame him so that they be able to take control while making it look like he's still is in control. That's how the dark elves have always live and always shall. Controlling power hungry men and women from the shadows.

!

Author's Notes

1 – People who hadn't had any or little solid food can't eat anything but soup till their bodies are use to food again. If they do they could die.

2 - Some people you have to make to see what things really are. Even if they don't want to believe it.

3 - Elves have little passion when it comes to lovemaking only seeing it as a need to sire children. From all the books and movies, I have seen there are little to no children seen running around. Which means that most elves have little passion for sex or that it's really hard for them to have a child.

Ice SpellsLV1: Ice ArrowFires a spike of ice towards the enemy and may freeze 2: Hail StormFires a barrage of ice spikes towards the enemy and may freeze 3: Diamond DustThis fires a huge wind filled with freezing gas which freezes anything withintwenty feet of the SpellsLv1: Lightning BoltFires a bolt of lightning which may paralyze an 2: Chain LightningFires a powerful lightning bolt which jumps from enemy to enemy and mayparalyze 3: Call LightningThis spell calls forth a storm which fires bolts and bolts of lightning whichfries anything it touches into ashes, the few that survives are paralyzed.

Konouchis: These are the information gatherers of the overlord's Royal Guard. They are capable of reading minds, using poison, placing traps, using mind magic and explosives. They prefer to use daggers and crossbows but they can be seen using rifles, rapiers and even brass knuckles. They wear black ninja clothing's, sometimes leather armor, and are ranked from the symbols on their head band protectors. Some of the ninjas wears different clothes to feel different so they develop their own personal traits and looks, they are the only minions who can do this. There are five ranks in total. Each ninja got different abilities and specialties and only the Kagenins knows all the skills but their specializations are higher then the other skills. They are 6'2" tall, slender built and got big EE cups.

1: Genin: A beginner whose still in training, they train either under a Jounin, or higher ranked ninja, or train themselves. They are recognized by the symbol less forehead protectors they wear.

2: Chuunin: A more capable ninja but still not perfect. They are average in everything except their specialty, which can be either stealth, poison, assassination, martial arts, ninja techniques(elemental attacks), explosives, spying or traps. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead, the symbol is related to their specialty, stealth is a foot print, poison is a skull, martial arts is a fist, assassination is a dagger, ninja techniques is a pentagram, explosives is a bomb, spying is a face mask and traps like a bear trap.

3: Jounin: These ninjas are moderately skilled in everything but their specialty which is very skilled. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead protector and the triangle surrounding it.

4: Sannin: The sannin is very skilled in everything except specialty, which is highly skilled. They are recognized by the symbol on their forehead and the claw shaped edges along with the claw mark on the upper left corner of the forehead protector.

Beastwomen

These minions are partly animals, giving them animal parts and fur, not every Shifter looks the same or is of the same kind of animal, they can be everything from dogs and cats to sharks, dragons, hawks, and the likes. Beastwomen are different, they can be strong, fast, tough, have keen senses and yet what they all can do is speak with animals. But as they are partly animals can they get distracted easily by something their race find curious or interesting or fun. Beastwomen come in different sizes according to what kind of animal they're half of. Those who are half bears are large in size and strong, while those who are half squirrel are small in size and fast. If the animal they're half of has fur they have fur, if it has scales they have scales. Their bodies are a mix of softness and muscles from a C cup to an H cup for the big and tall girls.

Diggers

These minions are miners, tunnel diggers, treasure hunters, archaeologists and train drivers. They love looking for riches, digging and the likes. They are among the tallest minions standing at 7'2" height with the same body built as the Amazons, they have one of the largest bust of the minions, an impressive F cup, often covered with dirt, they have dark skin, pointy ears, well built bodies, with abs and toned legs. They are excellent close range fighters with their impressive strength and speed, but once they see something old, valuable or a shopping mall, they get out of hand and starts doing their own thing. They just love to dig or search for treasure no matter what it is.

Oni

These are demonic warrior minions are 8 feet tall, very muscular, have big firm G Cups, short horns, blue skin, red hair tied in warrior braids, and black eyes. They are brute force fighters wielding blunt weapons like clubs and maces, they wear everything from clothes to metal armor, they are incredible strong but not very fast and holy magic is very powerful against them. They're strong enough to swing around massive clubs with ease. They can breathe fire once they get strong enough, they have no ranks, but the more of them are together the stronger they get, they are pack minions who fight better in teams.

!


	16. The Dark Elves

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Dark Elves –

The swamps of Heaven's Peak are well known for the dangers that could be found. Which made it safe from most invaders as the only safe roads are well guarded and the ones that tried to go through the swamp, most never come out. Mirelurks are a species of bipedal crabs that make the swamp their home. Their bodies are completely armored from top to bottom, only their face was the only weak spot. Because they can eat either plant or meat, they're found just about every part of the swamp. Any poor soul that enters the swamp, often becomes their prey as they're dragged underwater by the Mirelurk's claws. They're also the reason why Heaven's Peak is built in a swamp.

The Mirelurk's produce the most delicious and expensive meat. Merchants often pay mercenary teams to venture in and herd a group of Mirelurks into pens where they be ship off to be sold as live meat to far away cities. There are also breeding pens where the eggs of the Mirelurk's are collected to be used as food or ship to other lands. Other lands have tried to breed Mirelurks but they can only survive in swamps or something close to it. They're also make good guard dogs but are very hard to handle since they attack anything they see.

The dark elves found that out the hard way as for the last two days and nights they been attacked by Mirelurks. The weapons they have with them aren't strong enough to cut through the Mirelurks armor but they already know their weak point. But because they're traveling through a swamp which only the older dark elves have ever been in, two students have already fallen prey to the Mirelurks. The Mirelurks dig underwater tunnels which they make their homes in and the two elves were pulled underwater to their deaths. After that the elves look for another way to cross waist deep water.

"We need to get out of this swamp," the oldest of the dark elves Veal said to her seven fellow blade dancers. The other two having gone ahead to scout the area while the others camp out for a breather. Like all of her kind she has midnight black skin, white hair and red eyes. Her tattered black leather armor was barely held together with holes in the already revealing outfit. Her large H cup breasts strained the already damage leather to the ripping point.

"These Mirelurks don't know when to quit," a elf name Dusk said her E cups heaving as she took in deep breaths. Like all Dark Elf women they're much larger in chest size then their counterparts. The smallest size for a fully mature dark elf is a E cup and an H cup at the largest.

"At least their meat is tasty," the youngest of the adults Fade said as she takes a bit out of the roasted meat. It's the first real meal any of them had in days.

"Too bad none of the males made it," a elf name Zaka said. "We could have used them to fight them for us." (1)

"But those fools went and got themselves killed," her sister, Benia said. Both of them are twins who mirrored each other in every way, from their F cups to their fighting style. "And it be awhile before those children be old enough to mate."

"With only ten boys they're going to have to be shared with all the girls," Rotai a elf sporting a impressive G cup said. "It will take time before we can take our revenge on those kingdoms."

"Sooner if we can get this overlord Ranma to side with us," Tula the youngest who has the largest breast size of them at a H cup that's two inches bigger then their leaders.

"Which is why when we meet him we have to do our best to make him see things our way," Rita said the second oldest who has an E cup.

"Few men have ever withstand the pleasures that we can inflict on them. When we get to the overlord's castle we'll going have to work him over," Veal said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. He's just a man after all," Zaka said sharing a smile with the rest of them.

The two elves that went on ahead came back. But wet and dirty from running through the swamp. Their E cups were straining their already rip shirts.

"We found a small outpost up head along with a small settlement. Looks like it supply travelers and trades what can be found around here," Calea said giving her leader a detailed report.

"And it's being guarded by the Overlord's warrior women," Falna adds. "From what we have gathered the women are able to open a portal from here to any area that their lord controls."

"Good we break camp," Veal said. "The sooner we're out of this swamp the better."

!

In the Succubus Tower -

Mercy's hips rolled upward again in desperation and horror as yet another bloated, oversized penis plunged itself, deep, hard and brutally into the over sexed ex-nun. Pounding, pumping, gagging and moaning, the bombshell soared uncontrollably toward another mind ripping climax as the mass of ten or so sex demons around her climaxed again and again on, under, over and especially inside the totally raped ex-cult leader. Under the three piles of undulating, pulsating succubus bodies, an occasional grasping arm, clenching hand or twisting foot surfaced in a desperate attempt at escape, only to be pulled back down and back into the pool of violently raping sex demons.

Watching this was Flavia who was taken to the succubus tower by Kodachi. She was allowed to eat a real meal and put something on to wear even if it is the skimpy outfit that all the redhead minions wore. It allowed them to easily serve their lord whenever he wants to. But Flavia being used to being dress in only the finest clothes was blushing red from anger of showing off her body like some whore.

"This is the fate that you'll get if you remain as you are," Kodachi said to her.

"How long have they been at this?" Flavia ask as she couldn't turn her eyes away from the orgy in front of her.

"Oh about a month or so non stop," Akane said with a Druid between her legs laying on the king size bed in the room. The lovely redhead was climaxing and dug her tongue even further in her lover's delicious pussy, gripping Akane's shapely thighs as the teenager writhed like a woman possessed.

"Non stop?" Flavia ask.

"Yes the girls have been having their way with those two since Tari is no longer here. The pressure has eased up with that female bandit being brought into her," Akane explains pointing over to one of the piles of succubuses. "She's a bit of a smelly low life but my girls don't care as long as they don't have to wait that long for their turn now."

"Flavia can join them if she doesn't do as, I say," Kodachi said as she motions for the sex demons to stop their fun and pull themselves off of the three sex toys.

"I understand," Flavia said staring at the three sex toys who are freed from the embrace of the sex demons. Once the haze of sexual bliss wore off with the sex demons relinquished from them for the first time in a long time for both Mercy and the former succubus queen. A heavy scent of sex lingered in the air as the three gathered their senses from the relentless orgasms that bathed their lust bodies. Their bodies are covered by juices from the sex demons as well as their own. But what Flavia saw that made her hold her breath was that they all have a stunned, blank eyed look on their faces. They have been pounded into submission by the sex demons who have intimate knowledge of the flesh and its weaknesses honed by millennia of fevered practice. They were all quite out of it. While technically still awake, their eyes told of being seriously 'brain-fucked' by the orgasms that appeared not to have entirely dissipated in them as yet.

"You girls really done a number on them," Akane said as it's the first time that she had seen either of the first two women without being covered by her girls in weeks. From the looks of things it would take them awhile to get their bearings as they have gotten use to being enveloped by a writhing cage of sweaty thighs, clutching hands, and boobs. Everywhere their hands roved, they touched pliant tits larger than basketballs, soft as liquid pillows, with the pneumatic buoyancy of party-balloon helium.

"How much longer?" the female bandit who was taken prisoner after the whole ghoul thing. She's a rough looking woman with a solid muscular built with short chop blond hair. But like all the women of this world she is well built with a d cup that looked out of place on her body that looked that it should be on a mans.

"That's for Ranma to choose," Akane said. "Besides it's either serve your time here or we'll turn you in for the price on your head."

"If you don't behave you'll just end up like Mercy," Kodachi said as Mercy's will has been broken now been replaced by an insatiable urge for sex.

"Our old queen still has her mind but only because she is a sex demon after all," Morrigan said.

"But of course even a succubus has a limit with sex," Lilith said. "Being the meat in the middle of a sex demon orgy is one."

"I will make you pay for this," the former queen said as even with her magical body, being the center of her former servants attention was at the breaking point. The only thing that kept her body together was the fact that her body couldn't be destroyed and that the energy she gain from all the sex she's been having was also healing her. But it didn't stop her former servants from trying to kill her by overloading her with their sexual energy, since if she died she would just go back to the statue only to be resummon by Akane.

"Girls," Akane said getting all of her servants attention. "Give the two humans a break. As for the former queen… she's all yours."

The sex demons quickly piled on their former ruler, all trying to be the first ones to fuck her. Morrigan and her sister Lilith managed to be the first ones to pump her lower orifices as a third took her mouth. Soon the former queen disappeared from sight as she was covered by her fellow demons all trying to get at her. The two human's crawled away from the ever moving mass and dump themselves onto a pile of pillows, falling fast asleep.

"I hope you are learning from this," Kodachi said to Flavia. "It be so easy just to toss you into that pile and watch as you get suck in."

"Yes, I know my place," Flavia said not wanting to end up like those two sleeping on the pillows. She turned a shade paler as the muffle screams coming from the pile of sex demons grew louder as the demon women couldn't wait and those close enough just shove themselves into the already overstuff hole.

"Maybe she'll really died this time," Akane said as she watch not caring at all for the demon who made zombies just for fun.

"She can die?" Flavia ask.

"Everything has a breaking point which reminds me," Akane said as she gently pushes aside the Druid who's been eating her out. "Kodachi if you would."

"Right," Kodachi smiled as she pushes Flavia into the bed on top of Akane.

"Please stop," Flavia shouted as Akane pushes aside her shirt and loin cloth.

"Sorry but even, I have my needs and you are quite a catch," Kodachi smiled as she crawls on top of Flavia as Akane holds her on top of her. "Please both of us and you won't have to service anyone else for the rest of the day."

"Okay," Flavia mutters as she gives herself to the two women. Vowing that she'll work herself up the ladder so that it would be just like how it was before.

!

Elsewhere -

Velvet smiled as she watch her sister Rose tried to wiggle free from the grips of the women around her. They're in the study room where the castle girls decided to make Rose go crazy from pleasure. Both Ukyo and Shampoo have once again taken the lead and are making her sister scream as they work their fingers into her, while nursing on her breast like oversize puppies. The new Ranko's in the room with them have all taken a turn with Rose and have settled down to watch their two leaders do their magic. The two worked well with each other as they force Rose to cum and cum without stopping.

"Those two have really bonded," one of the Diggers said.

"To think they use to fight all the time," a Beastwoman said.

"They did?" Velvet ask.

"Oh yes did they ever," an Oni said.

"But even since we came here they have been getting along very fine indeed," a Konouchi said.

"It's much better then them fighting all the time," Ranma said entering the room. But what caught everyone's attention was the fact that clinging onto his body was Norma hanging onto his body with her arms and legs wrap around him. She was humping herself on his manhood as she rested her chin on his shoulder, moaning with pleasure.

"Wow sugar you finally went and did it with her," Ukyo said as she stops playing with Rose.

"How is she?" Shampoo ask.

"Well, I did it with Kasumi and the elves but Norma here still hasn't had enough," Ranma explains.

"There's nothing stronger than the sexual frustration of an older woman," Velvet said. "Many of the female members of the Williams little club, were older women who's husbands are either too old or more interested in chasing after younger women."

"Tell me about it," Ranma said as he had tried out four of his five bedmates but Norma who looks like his mother is still going strong. Even when the others fell asleep after he pumped them full of his cum, Norma continued to want more and more.

"It's been so long since, I had a man. I never had someone like you before," Norma moaned as she felt herself having one orgasms after another.

"Well it's clear that she's enslaved to Ranma's manhood now," Ukyo said.

"And we can't blame her," Shampoo smiled licking her lips.

"Really he's that good?" Velvet ask.

"You better believe it," Ukyo said.

"She hasn't seen him naked before," Shampoo said.

"Good now that he's here, you girls can play with him," Rose said thinking that she'll finally be free.

"Shampoo you know since we got her nice and wet, she'll be ready for Ranma," Ukyo smiled to her friend.

"Yes she is," Shampoo smiled back.

"Hey wait!" Rose shouted as she was lifted up by the two and held her up between them with her legs spread out wide for use.

"Sorry Norma," Ranma said as he lifted the still sex hungry woman off of him. Norma protested till she was engulfed in a pile of Ranko's who all wanted to suck out her cum filled hole.

"Here you go," both Ukyo and Shampoo said as they shove Rose down onto Ranma's tool. Rose gasp as she felt Ranma tool powering its way inside of her.

"She's really tight," Ranma grunted as he takes a hold of Rose by her butt. Thrusting in subtly different ways, speeds and angles, he was going to make her lose her mind from pleasure. He has learned all the tricks in making a woman lose her mind thanks to all of his women teaching him how to please a woman.

"Well she is a tight ass," Ukyo smiled seeing the face Rose is making.

"Her eyes are all rolled up," Shampoo smiled.

"She never had a boyfriend you know," Velvet pointed out. "Never knew the pleasure of the flesh."

Rose gave out a scream as she fainted in Ranma's arms.

"Well that's just sad," Velvet said. "She fainted right after she came."

"Ranma you didn't cum did you?" Shampoo ask.

"Nope," Ranma said pulling Rose off of him and laying her down on a rug.

"Since my sister couldn't handle you how about, I take my chances," Velvet said as she slips off her dress.

"Sure why not," Ranma said as he picks her up and jams his slick tool into her.

"Not so fast!" Velvet shouted as she's suddenly filled to the brim.

"Sorry but your sister left me with blue balls," Ranma said as he works her over drilling himself in her causing her to forget everything but the pleasure that's overwhelming her.

"What happen?" Rose said waking up.

"You fainted sugar, you're just not use to having a piece of meat inside of you," Ukyo said as she puts on a strap-on.

"Especially one as large as Ranma's," Shampoo adds putting on a strap-on as well. "Don't worry we'll help you to get use to it."

"Wait, I'm not ready," Rose said.

"Don't worry these are model as the same size and shape as Ranma's," Ukyo explains.

"When we're done with you. You're going to be able to handle Ranma's real one just like your sister," Shampoo said. Rose gave out an eep as the two leap upon her and began working her body so that she'll be able to take Ranma without fainting.

!

Outside the walls of the castle -

Sister Hannah smiled as she watch the new village being built from the ground up by the warrior women of her Lord Ranma. With the women that were held with her combine with the former slaves who were freed by lady Nabiki, not to mention all the newcomers who seek to live under Lord Ranma's rule, a village needed to be built to house them all. But what a village it's going to be. Hannah had never seen such buildings as they once being built before. (2) The new buildings some would have glass windows which she had only seen on buildings owned by the rich. They are even installing water pipes underneath the buildings so that they will have indoor plumbing and more important indoor toilets.

The kindness that lord Ranma has shown her and the others is all but unheard from the people who rule. Lord Ranma wasn't going about killing people, burning villages or raping the women (not since he has plenty of willing women), but Lord Ranma wasn't like every other ruler that she knows. The people who first move into the village would get new clothes made out of silk that those spider like women made. She was still unsure of wearing things that came from a spider but the silk felt so good against her skin. But they're not the warmest clothes to wear once the Fall season begins, which is why they still needed to farm wool. The real big seller are the silk underwear that all the women of Ranma's wore.

The storehouses are filled with grain, barrels of fruit and salted pork. There are also kegs of wine and cider. The produce came from the storehouses that the Halflings had horded and from the now dead nobles of Heaven's Peak. With so much food at hand Lord Ranma had filled the storehouses of all the villages that he now rules, which made him seen as a savior to many who had seen the heroes turned to villains. And also the money that he had taken, instead of hording it like many would he spent it to improve the lives of his people. With so many bandits that his women have been hunting down, he had plenty of money to spend.

A mound of weapons was place in front of the metal works for sorting, taken from the last few bandit raids. For the most part they were swords, axes and spears, though there were also improvised farm tools, scythes, flails and reaping hooks. The majority were tarnished and chipped, their hafts or hilts bound with fleece and homespun linen. If they'd been honed to sharpness, it had been done inexpertly, many of the blades had a keen edge but had been thinned to the point where they were brittle. Others had already cracked and broken. The metal weapons would be melted down while the wooden ones used as fuel for the smelters.

"I still can't believe that this is all happening," Hannah said to Flora. With her new temple being built she needed Flora's help in growing the herbs that she needs to perform her holy services.

"Lord Ranma is truly special," Flora said. "He shows such kindness to others. Not to mention he really knows how to please a woman's needs."

"He does?" Hannah ask.

"How many men do you know who can please so many women at once. Not to mention he has a huge tool and knows how to use it," Flora said to a blushing Hannah.

"I heard about that," Hannah mutters.

"You can always ask," Flora said as she cups the breast of the sexy nun. "You never had a man have you?"

"No, I never had," Hannah said. Before she was caught and forced to have sex with other women, the thought of sex never entered her mind. But after being freed and no longer having to have sex all the time, she found a spark had been lit inside of her. She soon found herself in the arms of the warrior women, who were quite willing to service her new found needs. In fact since there are so many women living around the castle and few men, the women have found themselves sharing their beds with other women.

"I still can't believe he can keep it up for so long," Flora smiled remembering the last time she got to have sex with Ranma. "Not to mention that the other women like to play with the one that our lord is having sex with."

"It's just that…," Hannah said as she couldn't put to words to what she wanted to say while blushing like crazy.

"I get it you're shy in asking for him to have sex with you," Flora said smiling as she see Hannah turning even redder.

Hannah was about to speak when she lost her voice as she saw some Ranko's leading a large group of elves into the castle. They all look like refugees with the raggedly looks of them and their clothes that are little more then dirty rags. But what caught her attention was that all of them had white hair and black skin, meaning that they're dark elves.

!

Inside the main hall of the castle -

Ranma sat on his throne as the leader of the dark elf refugees came before him. He had them fed, clothed and given a bath before he met with any of them. One of the outposts in the swamp had sent a message by Lore book about the dark elves. Selune'vele once she heard about the dark elves told him flatly not to take them in. But Ranma couldn't just let them die in the swamp, so he had his girls open a portal for them.

"I am Veal of the house of Fadale," the dark elf said as she bowed to him. She had replaced her torn clothes with ones of the robes that the Druids wore. And she had a body that reminded, Ranma of a Druid since she's just as busty as them.

"I am Ranma Saotome the new Overlord of these lands," Ranma introduced himself.

"I thank you for aiding me and what's left of my people," Veal said. "We're all that's left of our underground kingdom. The kingdoms of our lands banded together and cause a river to flood it. We few are the only ones who managed to survive. Once we heard of you the new overlord taking control of the lands around here. We came straight here. I have already seen your warrior women, but you will find that we dark elves have skills that you'll find useful in taking control."

"He doesn't need you. Lord Ranma already has elves in his services," Selune'vele said storming the room.

"Selune'vele the queen of Evernight Forest, I thought you were dead along with the rest of your people," Veal said eyeing the light elf.

"I would have been if my lord hadn't save me. He has already agreed to help me saving my people from the dwarves who ruined my forest," Selune'vele said. "My lord don't trust her or her kind they're well known for using people."

"With only a hundred of my tribe left why would we betray him?" Veal ask.

"It's in your nature," Selune'vele answers.

"Enough with both of you," Ranma said getting the two to stop fighting. "I know enough about dark elves to know that they're underhanded but you and your people are almost wipe out. But, I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourselves. I need to know what to expect from the dwarves of Golden Hills. Once your people recover, I want you to send out a team to spy on them."

"Yes my lord we will show you that you can trust us," Veal said smiling while glancing at a frowning Selune'vele. 'All according to plan. We work our way up and before they even know it we'll be running things around here.'

!

Author's Notes

1 – Dark Elves rate females higher then males.

2 - The houses will be medieval Japan type houses.

!


	17. Gearing Up

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gearing Up –

Two wagons traveled down the remote road driven by two traders. One held bales of furs, and little casks of raw amber. The other has jars of fish oil, and sun dried fish. They have all been brought from the small manor that sat next to the sea. The manor had seen better days as most of the building was in a state of disrepair. The outer wall of the compound had gapping holes in them and the roof of the manor showed makeshift patches covering the holes there. The harbor that was once a busy sea port laid in disuse as no ships would come to the harbor.

The reason why was because of the rich silver mine that had many people come to the castle town Tuan. But the good times quickly faded as the mine dried up and the people moved away. Leaving only the noble, his daughter and what's left of their servants who hadn't slip away in the ghost town.

Inside the manor in the room that opens to the garden of the manor, a young woman walk around the garden watering the plants that she had planted. The carrots and sweet potatoes were growing quite nicely, but the radishes weren't coming in nicely. A splash from the small pound of the garden reminded her that she needed to feed them, so that they'll be nice and big when it came time to eat them.

'Is this how the noble house of Trygame ends?' the young woman thought as she's very much aware of how far her house has fallen. She wore a worn summer dress that shows patches and signs of sewing on the cloth keeping the thing together. Her long black hair fell down her backside and two small hair buns on the sides of her head covered with white cloth.

"We manage to get them to buy the goods for more then they were worth," an older woman said as she enters the garden. She was clearly well gifted as she wore a loose fitting long dress that opens in front all the way to the back brace around her waist. She wore nothing use but her underwear and a pair of straw sandals. Her huge bra less breast jiggled freely in the loose confines of her clothes making it clear of how she had manage to talk the two traders in paying more then they had too. Her short blue hair is kept in check by a headband, and carried a large spear with her.

"Show a guy some flesh and they fall apart," a swordswoman said as she follows the first woman and like her wore a skimpy and revealing clothes. A cropped short dress that reveals the inner curves of her weighty breasts. Her enticingly visible breasts were huge and full and utterly mouth-watering to behold. Her legs and feet were bare apart from a tatty pair of straw sandals. The sleeves of her dress were cut away and barely covered her shoulders, her slender arms were as bare as her legs. Her long wavy green hair fall down to her funny that went well with her tan skin, that made men turn their heads around. Both of the women are a head taller then the young woman in the garden at 6'6" and much bigger then her at a large E cup each.

"Ima, Roxy what did we make?" the young mistress of the noble household on the verge of falling ask.

"We manage to get them to buy them for five hundred silver coins," the blue hair woman name Ima answers.

"I told you Katy that me and Ima be able to get the money we need," Roxy the green haired woman said.

"Thank you two for staying with me," Katy said as almost all of the other servants of the manor left ages ago. "I would never have been able to hold on for this long without you two. I wish that there would be something that, I could do to bring back life back to this town. Some heir, I turned out to be."

"Don't say that!" Ima said as she wraps her arms around the smaller woman in a warm hug.

"Your father knows the hardship he's leaving you, which is why he's always working hard to find a way to bring back life to our town," Roxy said as she hugs her lady as well.

"I know but seeing how you two work so hard to keep this place running when you could easily find a place in another lord's household…," Katy was cut off by Ima.

"We owe your mother too much to simply abandon you," Ima said.

"Don't ever forget that," Roxy adds.

"Ah Katy there you are," her father Benjim said coming out from the castle. He's an old man who had lost all of his hair long ago. "I have some good news for you. You're going to get married."

"Marriage?" Katy ask as it's a common thing for a daughter of a noble being married off to someone she had never met. It was all for the nobles be able to gain alliances with each other, for power or trade agreements. A loveless marriage was what most noblewomen would face, they could only hope that their husband would be a kind one.

"You're going to present yourself to the new Overlord as his new bride," Benjim said. "With you his wife he can use Tuan as a port and bring back people here."

"But father what can I offer him? We're too poor to offer him anything that he would want," Katy said. She had heard about the new overlord taking over the southern lands. He had already dealt with the Halflings who had fled to the northern lands. They have become serfs to anyone who would hirer them, as none of the Halfling settlements would take them in since they know what they had done in their land. News of what happen to Sir William Black had already spread like wildfire through the noble houses. All the nobles of Heaven's Peak had been eaten by zombies, who were herded into the rich section of the city by the overlord's forces. Then there were the tales of his army which was made up of nothing but warrior women who are just as stunning as they're deadly. There are also the tales of the overlord's overwhelming lust for the flesh. It's said that the women under his control have been enslaved by his lust, making it so that they do anything to be able to bed with him. They've been made into insatiable sex fiends, so much so that they have sex with each other and any woman who gives in to their needs.

"The late Lord Copper of the city of Fay, sent his daughter Flavia with a wagon train of goods to get the overlord to take her as his new bride," Benjim said.

"Lord Copper?" Roxy ask.

"Isn't he dead?" Ima ask remembering what she heard the last time she and Roxy had went into the closest village.

"Yes he is. His daughter tried to get the overlord to agree to marry her but he didn't like how she treated her servants. She's now their servant treating her just as she had treated them. I'm hoping that with you being so kind that you'll be able to get him to agree to marry you," Benjim explains.

"Since the first one was cruel then a kind one might be more to his liking," Ima said getting what he was saying.

"That's what, I hope," Benjim said. "If he does agree to marry you. You can get him to use our port and open up trade again."

"Very well father, I do what, I can to convince him to take me as his wife," Katy said as her duty as a noble was to rule her people as best as she could do.

!

At the Castle -

"It's called a division of labor," Ukyo explain to Terra who had come to see how things are run in the castle.

The long worktable was being work over by a line of metal workers all of the Mechanics working there are Apprentice level as all of them had a blue pencil on their ears. At one end of the table thin rods of steel went into a machine of metal drums and crank handles. Two strong Mechanics heaved on levers, and the steel rod was drawn through cast-iron dies until it became a thinner steel wire wound on a length of smooth round oak. There was a smell of hot iron and stale sweat as well as the smell of the smoke coming from the furnaces of the factory.

The wire went from bench to bench some of the workers cut the links into circles, others flattened the ends still others fitted the rings together into preset shapes. At last the rivets were closed by lever-operated presses, and the end product was tumbled in boxes of sand to polish it, then washed and wiped down with flaxseed oil and rolled up for packing and transport. Chain-mail hauberks were being ship to the Ranma's troop barracks in the towns and villages he controlled.

"Shouldn't they all be working on their own sets of armor instead of working like this," Terra ask her.

"Well when it comes to plated armor we have skilled workers doing that," Ukyo said, "But with chain-mail it does take awhile to make if only one person does it alone. So in this way the work goes a lot faster as they all have only one thing to do in making the chain-mails."

"You people have been making a lot of armor and weapons," Terra said.

"With our next battle with the dwarves, we're going to need it," Ukyo said as she left to see how the rest of the factory was doing. Ranma had chosen her to oversee the iron works in building up the weapons and armor that's needed to armed the troops. The new machines that the Mechanics made were speeding up the production time. Since Ranma wants everyone to be well armed and armored in the next battle.

"So Ukyo," Ranma said spooking him as he had spoken up while he was behind him, "How's the production going?"

"Oh Ranma, when did you get here?" Ukyo asks turning around.

"Oh just a now," Ranma said as he look down from the railings at the work being done below, "So the mass production going smoothly?"

"Yes at the rate were going we should have enough equipment for all of the soldiers coming in," Ukyo said, "And the new machines that the people next door are using is really helping out with the workload. With the Alchemists help we're getting plenty of steel in good quality for all of the orders we're getting."

Ranma look down seeing some of the more skilled workers creating weapons for the war effort. There were some Mechanics Crafters wearing their yellow screwdriver earrings, making spearheads and arrow heads. Masters wearing protection glasses making long handle axes. And the Elite's recognized by the special leather helmets with protection glasses they wear, are making swords and armor.

Work crews of Hyakushous are shoveling black lumps of coal into the furnaces as machines were pumping the bellows. The raw ores that are being wheeled in were being separated into two grades the high-grade ones for weapons and the low-grade ones for armor. Before they were dump into the giant melting vats as they were melted down into steel bars. The Alchemists were busy at work pouring potions or adding powders to the melted metal to make them stronger. Then the smiths repeatedly heated the bar, hammering it and stretched it out, trying to get as much of the slag out as possible. Then would fold the red-hot steel back in on itself getting rid of the impurities and produce a consistent piece of high-quality steel weapon.

Then there are some other workers creating some armor with the low to medium-grade ores. Armor didn't require the same quality of ore as did weapons. It had a low-to-medium carbon content, but it could still be heat-treated or tempered like a sword blade making it stronger. The new plate armor that the fighting Ranko's were to wear were lighter but stronger then the ones they had before and to almost the point were a one-handed sword strike would be ineffective against it. However, an axe or mace or other sharp-pointed weapons could still smash or cut through it causing fatal damage. In the corner were some people putting shields together. The shields are being made of a number of different layers of wood, which were glued and nailed together in layers running in different directions. A metal plating cover the face of it then reinforce with metal strips that help held it together. The shields were curved to help the soldiers to more easily deflect the blows from the enemy and the bottom edge came to a point to reduces, the weight of the shield and also meant that it could be rested or secured on the ground while being gripped.

"Oh Ranma you're here," an Elite smiled as she pressed her busty body onto his. Even with his height at 6'2", she was a couple of inches taller then he is but she didn't minded as it made it much easier for her to press his face between her boobs.

"Hi," Ranma said as he became aware that all of the Ranko's now know he's there.

"Come to give us a sex break?" the Elite ask as she slips her hand into his pants.

"No sorry," Ranma said.

"We have all been working so hard and gotten all sweaty," the Elite smiled. "Shouldn't you show us how grateful you are?"

"Didn't, I had sex with a bunch of you last night?" Ranma ask as it's always the same thing every night. The Ranko's would right after he had dinner, pull him into an orgy.

"Yes but you know that we take turns," the Elite said. She and the other Ranko's took turns for the nightly orgy. "Having you to ourselves is nice for a change of pace."

"Must you people always think of sex," Terra ask.

"What can we say," Ukyo smiled. "Once you have Ranma you can never get enough."

"A sex hungry overlord. Oh how typical," Terra said. "You're just like all of the other noblemen, having the women serving you be your sex toys as well."

"I'm not like that, I don't force them to have sex with me," Ranma said.

"Yeah we just like having sex with him that's all," the Elite said.

"In fact we're the ones who got him to open himself up to our sexual needs that he's been refused to give, till we force him," Ukyo said.

"You force him?" Terra ask very shock hearing something like that happen.

"Ranma was so shy we had to force him to have sex with us. But he soon got into the action. And we are all needy young women who need to have our needs to be fed," Ukyo smiled. "It can't be help that Ranma has gotten an urge to have sex with us since we have him have sex with us everyday."

"I can see now why you always have some many women around. It's the only way that anything gets done around here. Since you're always fucking any one of them at anytime," Terra said.

"We do work for free if you don't count asking for him to fuck our brains out that is," the Elite smiled. "His body has just gotten use to having daily sex. His body is so powerful, insatiable and well endowed."

"I'm going to head home now," Terra mutters taking her leave. 'Can't believe that they're all under his spell. How does he do it getting all of those women to fall for him? Sure he's handsome and has a nice body but… No can't think like that don't give in. Can't even think of how big he… not cut that out.'

"That reminds me that, Shampoo wants to go over the troop training plans," Ranma said.

"Really?" the Elite ask pouting.

"Okay, I'll have sex with a group of you girls later," Ranma said.

"Good," the Elite said. "Ever since you started getting more of our sisters that less we get to see you."

"You girls do have sex with each other you know. And not to mention me and the other girls, and none of you minded," Ukyo pointed out.

"True," the Elite said. "Want to make out?"

"As if you needed to ask," Ukyo said as she embrace the Ranko and shared a deep kiss with each other.

"See you girls have each other," Ranma said leaving the two to their fun.

!

Inside the Castle -

Ranma sat on his chair of his office that Nabiki had nagged him into having, saying that he needs a place to do his business and not have anyone walking on in. He had to admit it did allow him to do work around the castle without him having to satisfy the need of his women. He lets Nabiki and Rose handle most of the paperwork but there are some things that he needs to do on his own. He needs to see how his kingdom is turning out. The trade with the surrounding lands is doing very well, since with the Castle Gateways under his control the trade goods are being ship in and out faster then anyone else could do. Many traders are using his Castle Gateways as the middlemen so that they be able to send their goods to the lands on the other side of his land without having to ship it by wagon. But the there can only be one Castle Gateway in a region and the Waypoint Gates only last till the next one is turned on, in that region.

"The traders are feeling safer to travel through our land, since the girls have hunted down almost all the bandits," Shampoo said who's in the room with him.

"With traders traveling around, we'll be able to get more money from the people. And with all the improvements that you have been doing to improve their lives. There's little chance for a hero to turn them against you since you're doing more good for them, then any of the other lords," the Castle Orb said. "Such an evil plan, making them too happy to want to break their chains."

"Orb stop making Ranma look evil," Shampoo growled at the magical object.

"That's what, I do best," the Castle Orb said. "Turning out an evil Overlord is what, I do best."

"But with us here, Ranma will never turn to evil. Besides how can he think of turning evil when we keep him too busy," Shampoo said as she's stuck herself onto Ranma's large manhood, using a sex trick that her great-grandmother had taught her. Till Ranma cums her pussy wouldn't let him go, which is quite useful since the other girls would just push her off after she cums.

"The first minions were all so evil. But these new minions just have very voracious sexual appetites," the Castle Orb said.

"As if it's a bad thing," Shampoo purred as while she and Ranma aren't fucking away, she's very comfortable just sitting on his lap with his manhood buried all the way inside of her. "Back in the village, I would be very envy for having a husband as powerful as Ranma."

"Really?" Ranma ask.

"For a Amazon with a husband who can defeat her not only in battle but also in sex is a rare find. Many girls would fight me for you," Shampoo smiled as Ranma cups her boobs.

"What can, I say you're just not that powerful in sex as, I am," Ranma said then let out a grunt as Shampoo slams her soft butt hard on his lap.

"Don't think just because you're very large and have the energy for using it in driving us girls into a mind daze state. That, I can't do the same for you," Shampoo stated.

"Up for another rematch?" Ranma ask grinning as he plays with her big and soft boobs.

"Right after you review these reports," Shampoo smiled thinking that this would be one rematch that she wouldn't mind losing.

"What's first?" Ranma ask.

"All the front line troops are ready for the first attack, with the better armor and weapons coming out of the metal works. The range and magic troops have train in combining their attack with the melee fighters without any friendly fire. The supplies for the campaign have been gather and are awaiting for your order to march," Shampoo said reading over the report from the captains. "We're just waiting for the dark elves to give their report on the layout of the dwarf forces in Golden Hills. Till then they'll continue to train and the ones who do the best get to sleep with you tonight. It's a really good prize to get them to do their best."

"We can't just charge on in like we did with the Halflings, the dwarves are a warrior race after all. With the slave raiding they have done they'll be a battle harden force," Ranma said. "From what Velvet said with all of the gold they have been mining they're more then ready to deal with just about anything that comes to try to take it."

"Yes knowing the layout of the land is good to know," Shampoo said having learned that in her training back in her village.

"If that's all then," Ranma grins as he lifted Shampoo up and lay her on the table so that her legs dangle off the edge and her butt is sticking upwards. "Let's see how long it takes for an Amazon to call me master."

"You're going to have to do your best to do that," Shampoo smiled looking backwards. "I'll be the one at the end on top and with you calling me mistress."

"Let's see about that," Ranma said as he grips her butt cheeks and started thrusting himself into her at a jackhammer pace. The table shake as Shampoo was jerked back and forth by Ranma's thrust. Her weight seemed to be centered on her tits, her body pivoting back and forth on the flattened globes, helpless against the onslaught of Ranma's immense shaft. Shampoo was groaning as she had one orgasm after another, then he stop and pulled out halfway, just resting there.

"Ranma don't stop," Shampoo shouted tightening up so he wouldn't be able to pull out all the way.

"Why should I?" Ranma ask smirking down at her. "There are plenty of other women who would love to be in your position right now. Just think of it as payback for all the times you crush on top of me with that bike of yours."

"No please not now!" Shampoo pleaded, feeling ashamed for begging for her husband to fuck her. But none of the husbands of the village back home had such a big and powerful tool that he really knows how to use.

"I thought that a proud amazon like you wouldn't beg to have fuck by a mere male," Ranma smiled as he kneeled her soft and firm butt.

"Please master fuck me!" Shampoo said looking backwards as Ranma smiled in response.

She sighed as he pushed it back in, not stopping at the halfway point this time. Places deep in her vagina that had never opened for anything before they came to this world, parted for him as inch after inch penetrated her. There was no pain, just a deep sense of fulfillment as Ranma push his cock all the way in. She came again when his balls slapped against her thighs.

The look on her face was one of pure ecstasy as Ranma began slow fucking her at a pace he could maintained for hours in her glove tight pussy. After close to an hour Ranma picked up speed, slamming his mighty cock into her pussy with such force his balls were constantly slapping against her thighs. Her eyes were closed, as her head thrashed back and forth.

Shampoo seemed to be cumming constantly as Ranma using his hands stoke and kneeled her bodies pleasure points. Ranma was delighted in his sexual prowess. Never had he gotten the kind of reaction from his girlfriends before they came to this world, now getting from the beautiful young woman underneath him. The girls in the beginning had only wetted his sexual appetite for sex that he had long suppressed and now Shampoo beneath him had also turned into a wanton slut after experiencing his massive dick. Shampoo was begging him to fuck her and she was cumming like crazy on his thick shaft. His life had changed forever from what it was before and he couldn't be happier.

Ranma watched her face as he fucked her. She constantly moaned into the air as his powerful manhood continued to intoxicate her senses. As he just kept up the fast pace until he felt the addictive feeling of the sperm shooting up from his balls, causing his cock to jerk as it deposited more cum in her pussy then she'd ever had before. He did miss his morning workout after all since he wanted to see how things were going around the castle right away.

Shampoo screamed from a tremendous orgasm when he came, it felt like she's a water balloon as Ranma poured his juices into her. Her eyes and mouth flew open as she was swept away by the waves of orgasmic pleasure washing over her. After draining his dick, Ranma pulled out and backed off the table. Shampoo lay sprawled indecently across the table, with a seemingly permanent goofy grin on her face as she drifted off into a deep totally exhausted sleep.

"I win again," Ranma smiled looking at his handy work.

"Ranma, I…," Nabiki said entering the room stopping herself once she saw the state Shampoo is in.

"Yes what is it?" Ranma ask.

"The two elf leaders want to talk to you," Nabiki said still finding it strange how quickly she had gotten use to seeing a naked woman covered in juices so quickly.

"Alright, I'll go see them," Ranma said walking up to, Nabiki still naked with his groin covered in the juices from his and Shampoo's. "Care to clean me up before, I go?"

"Ranma is that all you think of me as?" Nabiki ask.

"As a cum bucket? Yes, I do, as you saw me as a money maker," Ranma smiled as he place his hands on her shoulders and made her kneel before him. Making her come face to face with his cum drenched manhood.

Ranma looked down at Nabiki who had an angry look on her face while blushing madly. She was frowning as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the head of his huge cock. Nabiki while she wouldn't admit it was completely infatuated with his massive cock. She was measuring it with her hands, lifting it to examine his big balls as she compared him to the stallions she has seen in the fields. She wonders if he's getting bigger, he's already over a foot long and four inches thick. Ranma leaned forward so that his cock slid along her cheek leaving a trail of pre-cum from her chin to her ear.

Ranma grabbed the back of her head and pulled her nose into his crotch. Nabiki closed her eyes and moaned as she took a big whiff. Nabiki pulled back and looked up at him. Her lips trembled as she leaned forward and kissed the head. She kept her lips on the head staring up at him with her big doe like eyes, then began licking around the fat head of Ranma's cock. She still can't believe that something that she could barely fit into her mouth could fit into her pussy.

Nabiki was very enthusiastic as she explored every inch of his massive cock with her tongue. She licked up his pre-cum and even teased his pee-slit. She licked the base of the head, she licked up and down his thick shaft, coating it with her saliva. She could taste Ranma's and Shampoo's juices as she licks clean, Ranma's manhood. She even licked under his cock down to his balls, kissing and licking them clean also before working her way back up and taking the head into her mouth.

Nabiki began sucking on about four inches of his cock and she then proceeded to push more in. She was gagging with each additional inch as she fought to take in as much as she could before removing his cock and gasping for air. She seemed to get better as she got used to having it in her mouth. She was gagging less, breathing through her nose, and her head was starting to bob faster.

Suddenly, Ranma pulled his cock out of, Nabiki's mouth. To her shock it looked even bigger now. It was swollen, engorged, it had turned even darker, and it looked like it was about to explode. It did. It jerked in Nabiki's hand and the next thing, Ranma saw was Nabiki's entire face covered in sperm. Ranma pushed the head back between her lips and another thick wad filled her mouth. Nabiki swallowed it and moaned as she actually loved the taste. She clamped her mouth over the tip of his cock and swallowed several more loads. She brought her hand up and wrapped it around his cock. She began stroking forward like she was milking it.

"Ah thanks for the blow job," Ranma smiled as he walks away putting on his loin cloth.

"What is it about him? Why can't, I say no to him? Is his cum has something in it that makes me hopelessly addicted to him?" Nabiki ask herself as she could feel herself becoming wetter between her legs.

"Shampoo sees you have fallen for him," Shampoo said having woken up.

"You heard me?" Nabiki ask blushing.

"Yes, Shampoo did," Shampoo said still not finding the energy to lift herself up. "Is that the reason why you always ruin me and the other chances with him back home?"

"I'm not sure," Nabiki said. "I do regret passing the engagement off to Akane. Ever since, Ranma came into our lives things were so strange like one of those animes. It was so fun for me to play around with all of you. I do know that, I was happy seeing you girls fail to get him to fall for him."

"Shampoo knew you love him," Shampoo said. "He just have a way that makes you feel so in love with him."

"But he still treats me like nothing more then a toy to do as he pleases," Nabiki said.

"You did treat him just as badly," Shampoo pointed out. "And, Shampoo thinking that you like being treated that way."

"What?" Nabiki ask blushing red.

"You like having a powerful lover being in control over you. You whimper and try to resist but you want to be treated like that," Shampoo smiled. "Shampoo likes how Ranma is now. He use to be so shy but now… He takes me forcing me to beg for him to fuck me, he's not like most Amazon husbands. He makes me lose my mind with sex instead of the other way around, he has incredible stamina and power. So many other women in the village would fight me for him."

"He does care for us, but he treats all of us so differently," Nabiki said. "He treats Kasumi the best with Akane the worse, since he has only had sex with her only once. I think he's just taking out his anger he has with us through sex. He and Kasumi are more of a loving couple while the rest of use are more of a sex free lifestyle. I can understand why he's so gentle with Kasumi as she's the only one who was always nice to him. We on the other hand usually beat the crap out of him at least once a week."

"Yes we still have much to make up to him," Shampoo agreed. "At least he's releasing his rage in sex."

"Yeah but if he keeps this up the only way we'll be able to survive is by having group sex with him," Nabiki said. "I still don't know if having a stud who can go on for hours nonstop is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Me too," Shampoo agreed.

!

In one of the towers of the Castle -

The Dark elves made one of the large castle towers their base. They have moved into the new village that is still being built around the castle but they use the tower as their meeting place. The leader of the Dark Elves, Veal sat at one end of a table while, Selune'vele queen of Evernight Forest sat at the other. Both of the elves dislike that the other is in the room but with Kodachi in the room with them there was nothing they could do about it. They were being served tea by Flavia who has become, Kodachi personal servant.

"Ah, Ranma there you are," Kodachi smiled seeing him entering the room.

"What is it you two wanted me for?" Ranma ask the two elves taking a seat.

"Each of them have a plan to help with the invasion," Kodachi said. "They want you to ally with either one of the lands that's close to ours."

"I suppose, I should seek to ally with another country," Ranma said. "But why just one?"

"It's because the two countries are rivals with a long history of wars between them," Selune'vele explains.

"But either one would grant you much needed aid for any conflict that might befall you," Veal adds.

"My choice is the northern land of Nordberg," Selune'vele said.

"My choice is the city state of Fay," Veal said.

"Isn't Fay where you came from?" Ranma ask Flavia.

"Yes my lord," Flavia answers.

"What do we know about those two places?" Ranma ask.

"Well let's see," Kodachi said as she takes a look at the book with the information of the two places, put together by the Lore Keepers. "The first one is a rough and tumble pioneers who settle in Nordberg are constantly on guard against roaming monsters, raging barbarians and the deadly weather. This unforgiving landscape is rich with resources, but it doesn't give up anything easily. The main trade goods that come out from Nordberg are, lumber, fish, furs, gems and metal ores. The folk of the Nordberg are a hard lot, but they have come together in close knit communities where neighbors depend on each other every day for their survival. The towns have attracted their share of rogues, but even these one time criminals tend to either make themselves a part of the community or face a harsh form of frontier justice, if they aren't smart enough just to head south. The main danger for travelers are wild beast, bandits, and unsafe roads. There are plenty of rich mine veins to be found but the cold, the isolation of the mines and the dangers to be found there has left much of ore untouched."

"Sounds like it be hard work to get that area safe for traders to travel without much worry about their safety," Ranma said.

"The next, Fay is a sprawling metropolis that is the absolute center for trade and commerce of the in the eastern dry plains. It is a place of sharp distinctions, where the rich are richer and the poor are poorer than anywhere else. The towering white marble spires of the wealthy pashas mingle with the tattered tents and crumbling shanties of the poor. An alarmingly huge percentage of the population lives a life of bare subsistence and inhabits whatever corner of the streets they can claim. The city's streets reek with human and animal waste, and in some place even the foul odor of decaying bodies left in ditches, unburied and unmourned. At the same time lofty temples and majestic palaces stretch skyward, and the pashas live in utter luxury, enjoying a constant influx of goods and gold from across the land. In contrast to the cities of the western lands, the streets of Fay really come alive after sundown, when the scorching heat of the day succumbs to the cool breezes of the desert night. Beggars line every winding thoroughfare and practically choke the marketplaces, where they compete for the attention of the millions of people who have come to the capital city of Fay to live and work. True it's not the choice you might like but with them as an ally you be able to expand the trade of our lands," Kodachi explains.

"We'll open relationships with Nordberg," Ranma said.

"But my lord my city of Fay has much to offer for you," Flavia said. She was hoping that he would choose Fay and doing so she'll be able to get her revenge on the nobles who killed her father and made her into a penniless commoner. But she heard stories of noble houses falling in power to nothing but a member goes and makes it back to the top. She'll be the one who will bring the house of Copper back to it's former power.

"And have your kind of nobles around who will take everything they can get if they think they can get away with it? No thanks," Ranma said. "Besides the Beastwomen and the Diggers will be able to get the ore we need. Some of the Beastwomen be able to easily survive in the cold thanks to what kind of animal they're half of, while the Diggers be able to find the ore veins. And since they're so isolated there won't be much trouble in someone claiming the mine for themselves. Besides, I still need to build up my power base before taking on any other country."

Fine choice my lord," Selune'vele said.

"Veal what of the spying on the dwarves?" Ranma ask.

"We're doing to best as we can my lord but you must understand that few of us have been to these lands before and with our lost, we're still recovering," Veal explains.

"We can't wait for long. With three heroes dead the remaining four will be on guard," Ranma said. "Goldo Golderson will be the hardest with the forts both above and underground, armed with well trained soldiers."

"I'm sorry my lord," Veal said removing her clothes revealing her naked body. "Let me make it up to you."

Veal press her huge and firm mounds into Ranma's face. Ranma opens his mouth and took her breast flesh into his mouth. Veal moaned as his tongue played around her nipple and areola surprise of how well he knew how to please a woman. For Ranma his first taste of Dark Elf flesh was much different from the other women's, he has gotten good of telling which of his women he's sucking on by taste alone.

Releasing her big jug with a pop, Ranma reach down to her honey pot finding it already wet. He slid his fingers into her juicy hole finding it tight, he wonders if she had ever taken someone of his size before. Since Selune'vele had told him that elf males aren't that large. There was only one way to find out, reaching down he took off his loin cloth revealing his full mast to the Dark Elf.

Veal's eyes widen as she saw him fully naked for the first time. He's much larger than any of the males she had taken. Staring at his tool she could only wonder if he's half human. Human males are much bigger than any elf male which is a reason why most half elf children, the mother is an elf woman. She and her fellow Dark Elves have been planning on taking control of Ranma by using their art of sex to enslave him to their will. To the point where his only thoughts would be serving underneath them as it should be. But hearing how he had ruin all the women serving him, spoiling them with his big tool and seemingly endless amount of stamina. Made her wonder if he'll be the one who would enslaved them.

She and her fellow Dark Elf women have been taught the fine art of sex. Especially how to use sex as a weapon, men could only cum a couple of times before the pleasure turn to pain. While a woman could cum dozens of times easily which is why she like most Dark Elf women found sex with females more fun then sex with a man. She had plenty of female lovers in her long life, but she needed a man's cock. A woman's touch was something special indeed and even makeshift toys helped heighten the experience. It took another woman to really know how to make a woman feel good. But no tongue or toy could replace a man's hard, throbbing cock! A woman who thought otherwise was really missing out on a good thing. Veal only wished men would be more interested in giving the woman pleasure as well rather then be only interested in getting themselves off in a quick, pathetic ten second fuck. Which is a reason why Dark Elf males who are great lovers is a status symbol, all the great houses of her city had a stud to serve the high ranking female members. Her new lord, Ranma was the type of man women were wishing for. The fact that he has an army of women who lust after him confirmed that fact. If he was born as a Dark Elf the houses would war with each other to claim ownership of him.

"Looks as if, Veal is having second thoughts," Selune'vele smiled seeing the look on the Dark Elf's face.

"Well, I had those kinds of thoughts when, I first saw him naked," Kodachi smiled still amazed that something that massive could fit inside of her.

"My lord is truly a lord," Flavia said staring at the pillar of meat. She was right in thinking that he would be a wild beast of a lover. She often heard from other noblewomen how while their husbands are rich they lack the size and staying power that they found in the red light streets of Fay. It wasn't uncommon for a noblewoman to have a lower class stud to see to her needs that her husband can't do. But seeing how lord Ranma could please so many women and his sheer size as well as his looks. Would have made him the most sought after man in Fay if he was born as a noble there, even if he was born in the lower classes sooner or later he would end up serving a noblewoman once his assests were made known.

"Don't worry, I be slow," Ranma said as he took Veal's hips with his hands and lower her onto his cock. Veal's eyes rolled back into her head as the first of many waves of pleasure soon overtook her as she was firmly filled with Ranma's manhood.

Selune'vele and Kodachi watch as Ranma made, Veal scream out in pleasure. Kodachi seeing how turned on Selune'vele is becoming walked over to her. She kneeled down and gave the elf queen a deep kiss. They broke apart staring at each other, then they quickly took off their clothes and began playing with each others bodies. As Kodachi was suckling Selune'vele's nipple she saw Flavia rubbing herself as she watch Ranma bang, Veal's brains out, smiled and waved her to join on in. Flavia seeing she could join took off her clothes and soon the three women's moans joined the other couple moans of pleasure.

!

Elsewhere -

Akane and a group of her succubuses were out flying, one of the few things that Akane did like becoming a demon was the flying she could do with her new wings. Akane was in one of her moods again and wanted to be away from the castle for awhile. She was mad that Ranma was having sex with everyone but her. She only had sex once with him, while all the others had him no less then a dozen times already. She had walk on in on, Ranma with those Dark Elves all kneeling around his cock to drink their fill of his thick, sticky cum. Akane saw in their eyes a sense of ecstasy at their current humiliating situation. Deep down, they delighted in this depraved scene. Cherished the feel of his cock and balls upon their tongues. The warmth of his cum on their skin, dripping from their beautiful faces. Seeing that made her aware of what she's becoming the very thing that she always said that Ranma was before coming to this world. Which is why she's flying around on the look out for any bandits to release her rage on.

"I think all the bandits are gone," Lilith said flying in close to her queen.

"The Ranko sisters have done a good job of killing off the bandits around here you know," Morrigan adds flying on Akane's other side.

"We keep on flying till we find something, I can hit," Akane growled before stopping as two of her girls suddenly flew ahead of her and stop.

One of these sex demons was a young succubus named Vanyasovsterlibin, known as Vanya amongst her buddies. A beautiful woman, tall at almost six feet. Bright blonde hair, smooth and silken, short in the back, much longer in the front. Her hair was split down the middle, and the bangs cascaded all the way down to her chest, almost completely concealing her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were very much visible however, an uncomfortably intense blue. Healthy colored skin. A deep expansive bosom of excessive size, considering her smallish shoulders. An athletic body, rather heavily muscled in the calves, thighs, buttocks, and back. Yet the body frame was undeniably slender, carrying the delicateness of femininity. She was "clothed" in an extremely scanty manner, a long thin ribbon of snowy white cloth wrapping itself two or three times around her torso. The ribbon started around her neck, then wrapped diagonally across her breasts, widening so that it just barely managed to both conceal her nipples and support her hefty bosom. It then traveled around the small of her back, around a hip, over the front of her pubic area, into the crevice between her legs, and finally ending at the tip of her butt crack. The strip of cloth did not seem to hang on her body, nor did it seemly tightly bound. It seemed to simply cling to her, as if it were embracing her. Each of her arms and legs had a thinner strip of cloth clinging to it, wrapped gracefully around each limb, ending at the wrists and ankles. Her feet were bare, but apparently she had no need for footwear, since she was airborne most of the time. Thanks to her large bat like wings and two smaller pair on her head.

Next to her is Nail she's quite tall in comparison to the other women almost as tall as the Diggers. She was tanned so perfectly that the women of any seaside villages could only dream of such as they lay on the beach trying. Her skin was the softest brown like that of toasted almonds and looked truly natural on her. Long soft hair the color of light vanilla cream spilled down her back to caress her butt. The rest of her long hair split at her shoulders with the hair on her front side cascading down to her full breasts as dual long swaths of silken hair. Soft bangs reached down her forehead and at some points past her eyes helping to frame a beautiful face that every goddess existing must be jealous of. Her eyebrows and soft lips were of the same color to complete the dazzling contrast to her darker skin. What nearly stopped most hearts as well as their breaths were those eyes. Bright, intense emerald green eyes stared out at them. Those eyes could make a man's dick explode in his pants in an instant while melting his heart at the same time. Her body was not to be ignored either. She wore a sleeveless leather vest that stopped a little bit below her breasts, leaving her smooth brown belly for all to see. The crisscross-cross of ties down the center of the vest strained to hold in her D-cup breasts as it displayed the beginning curves and cleavage beautifully. Black leather pants encased her firm shapely ass and long legs that seems to go on forever until they reached her black high-heeled boots. She also had something that showed her demonic side as she has two bird like wings on top of her head and bird like wings as well, unlike most of the other sex demons. (1)

"What is it?" Akane ask the two.

"Well my queen while we do enjoy having sex with all of those lovely redheads and getting to have our way with those women given to us, especially our former queen. We do need to have sex with a man," Nail said.

"You have been keeping us from having sex with lord Ranma," Vanya said. "The closest we have gotten is sucking out his cum from the women that he had just fuck. Sure, I be lying if, I said that we don't enjoy that but we do want to drink straight from the tap."

"And be fuck by him," Morrigan said.

"Yeah we were only allowed to lick his cum off and inside of you," Lilith said. "The sheer amount of power that comes from his seed, is more filling then a hundred men."

"Hey with all the new Ranko's coming around taking up Ranma's time, if any of you have sex him you girls will be all over him all the time," Akane said as the other sex demons of the group surround her.

"We do have to follow your orders but if you keep this up the moment you get killed, we're so going to make you into our new cum dumpster," Morrigan said smiling evilly along with the other sex demons.

"Fine have it your way. You girls are free to go and have sex with him all you want," Akane said seeing that the girls wouldn't take no for an answer, all of her grisl faces light up with joy as well as lust for what would happen once they get back to the castle.

Casting her eyes downwards Akane saw a large group of people traveling down one of the roads down below. With her demon eyes she's able to make out the details of the group. Most of them are on foot while some others are in carts pulled by horses. They look as they had traveled far from the worn looks of them some of them shown signs of battle and treated wounds. The ones in the middle of the group, mostly young women, carried a bundle of food, tools, blankets, and everything else that they might need that didn't fit on the carts or wagons. The ones walking on the edge of the party were men, all of them wearing some form of armor or another, carrying a weapon of some kind. But what made her stare at them was that they're clearly not human or any other race she had seen.

Looking downwards Morrigan saw what her queen is looking at. "Look like some Orcs are heading for the castle."

"Those are Orcs?" Akane ask. The Orcs unlike the ones she had seen in books and in movies, weren't green skinned or had sharp fangs. The orcs all had the characteristics of a pig. They all had the look of a pig with their pink skin and pig like ears on top of their heads. The males were all very much look like pigs, with their large fat bodies and faces that look like that of a pigs. The women on the other hand while they're chubby they weren't fat like the males and have more human like faces than the males but still have pig ears sticking out of the tops of their heads. (2)

"Yup they must have heard about lord Ranma and have decided to pledge their loyalty to him," Morrigan said. "From the looks of them their last lord must have been killed and what's left of them have gone to look for a new evil lord to serve."

"How do you know?" Akane ask.

"Well there are more women then males in the group and most of them are walking wounded. That only happens when their master has been killed and most of their fighting force has been killed. And, I know that they're not wild orcs since they look too smart to be wild ones, with them treating their wounded and carrying supplies with them. They mostly just leave the wounded or eat them. And most of all they are Pig Orcs, who are much smarter than most of the other kinds of orcs to be found around here. Which is why they're almost always serving a master as they're much easier to control then the other kinds of orcs," Morrigan explains.

"Better make sure that they don't cause any trouble," Akane huff wondering how many other minion types an evil overlord suppose to have are going to start popping up.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Succubuses are demons who feed on the sexual energies of others. They can feed on women but get more energy from men. They come in different sizes and shapes, as they have the power to change their shapes at will. This allows them to make themselves into the type of lover their target wants. The most noticeable thing about them is their wings and what's growing out of their heads. While bat like wings both on their backs and heads are the most common, bird like wings and horns aren't that uncommon. The Succubuses that are bound to the summoning statue can be killed but they can be resummoned back, as with the Rankos. Only a woman can command the Succubuses by becoming their queen, after they defeat the former one, which turns the woman into a Succubus themselves.

2 - Pig Orcs are a type of orcs that look like pigs. They're the main troops of most evil lords, as they're smarter and more controllable. Since they're part pig they can eat just about anything which makes their upkeep easier on their master. Once a tribe is bounded to a master they become much smarter then the masterless ones. They have gotten so use to serving under a master that once their current master dies, they go out to find another to serve.

!


	18. Here They Come

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Here They Come –

From the northern most settlement that Ranma controlled an arm escort came marching through. The Ranko's guarding the settlement spoke briefly with the captain of the escort before waving them through the waypoint gate to the main hub of the gate network, located in largest village of Ranma's land Callea. The escort is made up of a dozen men at arms and bowmen riding on the wagons. They came in response to the letter carrier that was sent for an alliance with the new expanding kingdom. The capital of Nordberg name after the land sent two nobles to speak for the ruling class of the northern lands.

Riding in a carriage are a mother and daughter pair. She was of early middle age and extraordinarily handsome, green eyed and feline in her beauty. A hooded coat of white fox fur shielded her from the chill winds, and her long red tresses were bound with a copper circlet. She was Countess Madalyn of Lyr, a noblewoman of high standing in the region she ruled. Countess Madalyn's daughter, Gwendolyn sat next to her. She also clad in luxurious furs, and though fairer even than her mother, more slender of built and with an elfin prettiness. Both of them were chosen not only for their talent in negotiating but also for their other rather large assets.

Gwendolyn is the most sought after young woman of Nordberg. She's not only the heiress of the manor of Lyr a well off estate with plenty of hands to farm its rich fields, but she also has a body that left many young men up late into the night. She has an ample rack of triple d cup firm and full breasts and an ample soft, firm rear. But she still had some growing to do before she matches her mother in sexy body. Her mother had the sexy body of a fully matured woman. She sports massive pair of breasts of the H cup size, wider hips and a large soft rear.

Countess Madalyn is well known for using her body to lure powerful men into agreeing in trade deals and not to mention some women with the taste for the fairer sex. This is how her daughter came to be, it's still a question of who's her father in Nordberg as she never tells anyone who she bed with before she became with child. When her daughter came of age she followed her mother's example. Together they work as a team to utterly destroy the will of any man they did business with. When her daughter was still a child, Madalyn mesmerized one man with her beauty and Gwendolyn dazzled the other with layers of sugary cuteness, often taking turns switching between the two in order to further liquefy the males that were already putty in their hands. Now that she has become a younger vision of her mother they used their sexy bodies both young and mature to mold men wills in their hands.

"Mother is this overlord as powerful as the stories say they are?" Gwendolyn ask passing the time.

"It depends on where it came from," Madalyn said. "All, I know for sure is that he's quite generous in giving to the people that live under his rule. His serfs have been given new homes built by those women warriors and new clothes. The villages that have been rebuilt have all been given full storehouses so that they'll have food on their tables till they can harvest their crops. With the Halflings and ghouls running around the serfs were more worried about surviving than taking care of their crops. This overlord Ranma is more then the run of a mill overlord. He's making sure that his serfs are taken care of, safe so that they don't have to worry about bandits or wild beasts attacking them. With all that he has given them they aren't about to rise up and overthrow him. Especially since he gave them indoor plumbing."

"Indoor plumbing for the serfs?" Gwendolyn ask. "You mean running water in their houses and they don't have to go out to use an outhouse?"

"Yes something that only dwarves and those who could afford their services," Madalyn said. "To do so means that he has many resources that he can call upon. It cost me a bundle to have a working toilet installed in our home."

"He's really improving the lives of his serfs," Gwendolyn said. "They'll work harder for him to show their thanks. The traders are saying a lot of how the people living under his rule don't mind being ruled by an overlord since he's improving their lives and making it safe for them to go on with their lives without worry of being attack."

The carriage stop as they arrival at the main gateway. Since the gateways only work for either the overlord or any of his minions, all travelers who wanted to use the gateways needed to pay a toll to use it. And for those going to the castle where the overlord lives they needed to be check in by the local Lore Keepers before they could use the special gateway.

"This is so much faster then riding," Madalyn said.

"It's little wonder that Overlord Ranma gotten so powerful so quickly in such little time," Gwendolyn said. The power to move between one place to another so quickly meant that there wasn't any place in the land he controlled that he wouldn't be able to send troops to, incase of any kind of attack.

As they entered the building to check in before they could travel to the overlord's castle. Another carriage stop next to theirs causing the two to stop once they caught sight of one of the passengers. It was the merchant king Yovan. His trading guild is one of the biggest in the eastern lands, favored by the elite class for the guild being tight lip in what they're shipping. The Yovan guild found a selective class of the rich and powerful who wanted items that would get them in a lot of trouble if they didn't use his services. More then one family or noble has been sent from being rich to being dirt poor because they were found with something that they shouldn't have. Which is why they turn to Yovan who made it his business to make sure that nothing ever comes back to his customers if any of his shipments were discovered, which rarely happen as he bribes the guards to look the other way when something illegal came into a trade post.

"Yovan you came to do business with the Overlord as well?" Madalyn ask as the old fat man in rich clothes step out of his carriage.

"Yes, I'm hoping that where Mr. Copper failed one of my daughters will have a better chance. But unlike Copper, my daughters will also be negotiating for my guild to setup shop in his lands. Just to have a backup incase he doesn't like any of my girls," Yovan explains.

"I see still thinking ahead as always," Madalyn said from the few times she had to deal with Yovan face to face he made it clear to her he's always one step ahead. Yovan step out of the way as his three daughters out of the carriage.

"My eldest daughter... Inga." Inga stepped gracefully out of the carriage and into the light. She wore a finely-made, brocaded dress with a swooping neckline hinting at, but actually showing little of, two extremely healthy G cup breasts underneath. She had fine golden hair, swept up in a braid that was then twisted into a stately swirl atop the head. She seemingly glided across the ground. Then she took a step aside and waited for her sisters to be announced.

"My middle daughter... Petra." A second girl stepped out of the carriage; momentarily blinded by the light, she nearly tripped while getting out, much to her embarrassment. She had very light hair, paler than her sister's, which she wore in a single long braid down her back. Her dress was not as intricate as Inga's, but for that reason was also easier to walk in. She was a bit shorter than Inga and was not as well-endowed at a E cup, but seemed to be about Gwendolyn's age.

"And my youngest daughter, Freya." The last girl ducked to get out of the carriage; even before she stood next to them, it was plain that she was the tallest of the three. She was also very young. She was almost as slender with a large C cup that went well with her tall built. She had two thin braids of light blonde hair, the same color as Petra's, rising from behind her ears, meeting up in the back and then hanging down, keeping order over the rest of her hair which was otherwise loose and free. She had fine high cheekbones and delicate color to her skin she was at first glance the most beautiful of the three, although in truth all of them attractive. Upon getting out of the carriage, Freya looked this way and that way at things that she'd never seen, Madalyn wondered if she'd never been outside of her land of Scandinavia before.

'Cleaver having three daughters of different sizes to tempt Overlord Ranma into agreeing to marry one of them," Madalyn thought to herself as she looks over the three. She knows full well that not all men like huge breasted women but like the slender ones or the other way around. With three women who are so different of built, Yovan has all of his bases covered. She and her daughter will just have to step up their game. While she never gotten married her daughter on the other hand should have a husband who is well off, and she couldn't think of anyone better than the new overlord. She just hopes that there aren't anymore young women coming to offer themselves to be his bride.

!

In the Western lands -

The city of Ileage lay on the edge of human lands in a fold of a river on a wooded plain overlooked by great craggy mountains. It was an old city grown up to service the mines in the mountains, the mines that had brought humans so far into the dangerous wilds. It was a rich city, thanks to the mines. Wisely the founding fathers had spent on a stout double well set with heavy towers to defend the city from the orcs in the deep forests beyond. Five times they had attacked in 200 years, each time firmly repelled. But once protected by the walls, the founders had also built a beautiful city of grand colonnades, fine temples, wide streets, and lovely parks. The great families of the city had built majestic dwellings, half tower and half palace. From afar the city was skyline was spiked with these fine palaces as well as the stout lines of temples. Up close, the city bubbled with the sparkle of wealth held in the teeth of danger. The streets were alive with well dressed nobles, active vendors, bands of warriors and miners returning from beyond. It was a grand place for an adventurous girl like Carla to grow up.

The only trouble for Carla was that she was the daughter of Giaconda, heir to the Amaldi, one of the principle families of Ileage. As an upper class daughter of an upper class family, it was most difficult for her to set a foot beyond the threshold of the family house. In fact, for the first six years of her life, she had only dimly been aware that there even was a world beyond the walls, contained as she had been to the floors with no outward looking windows.

But in her sixth year, she had made her first trip to a temple, had seen the confusing, exciting, crowded streets and from the temple itself, had even been able to see the mountains and forest beyond the walls. After that, she had yearned with every breath to leave the walls of her family home. Her parents had soon tired of her continual demands to roam free and had locked her under the watchful eye of a nanny. For the next few years she had only rarely left the palace for the odd trip to the temple, the minimum required for a girl of good breeding. And like most girls of her class she was being prepared for marriage: the domestic arts, a little math to run the household, a little reading to do accounts and more domestic arts.

Unknown to her nanny or her parents, she had discovered the library on the forbidden men's floor. Her inquisitiveness thwarted in its attempts to explore the outside world, she had a made a thorough study of her palace world. At age 9, she had discovered the existence of the secret passages within the palace by observing the odd appearances and disappearances of her grandfather and father. Within the year, she had found several ways into the dank, narrow passages. After that, she had the run of the house, as long as she was careful. And she used it to gain access to the library and surreptitiously borrow books to her heart's content.

The books taught her many things: war, kingdoms far away, history of lands near. She learned of the orcs beyond the walls and how they were savage brutes who tortured and enslaved. She learned how her city was one of the richest in the realms, coveted by orcs and other noble houses alike. She even learned the beginnings of magic in ancient tomes of the library.

But as the years passed and her body ripened, the books that drew her most were the ones about love and sex. She read about the many ways of love between man and woman, and woman and woman. These images filled her young head and boiled her blood, all the more because she knew the sterile life of a noblewoman awaited. Fate promised her a life of rare, cold sex, many children, the cold comfort of wealth in a empty life.

Then came news of a powerful Overlord in the east. The traders coming from there quickly spread the word of how a powerful Overlord had taken over the surrounding lands around the castle of the old Overlord before he fell to that band of heroes. The leader, the wizard Drake is a well known hero, as he always travels from one land fallen to evil to another. After the defeat of the last Overlord, the wizard Drake disappeared, some say he went to another land to fight evil there as once the Overlord was gone there wasn't anyone else to fight anymore. But with the Overlord gone all the villains who up to that point were doing their best to not gain his attention, but once he was gone they saw that there wasn't anyone standing at the top anymore. Which was the reason why there is still so much unrest in the surrounding lands that once ruled by or bordered to the old overlord's lands. Every warlord, bandits, nobles, and would be new Overlord's wanted to be the one standing at the top. (1)

With the new Overlord taking over the old Overlord's land and taking his old castle as his own, cause many of the troubles that plagued the land to quite down. With his sudden rise to power along with the conquest of both the Halfling lands and Heaven's Peak, along with the surrounding settlements has given him a powerful base of operations. He was steadying taking more and more land under his rule, with an army of warrior women that obey his every command. His minions while they could die would just be brought back to life, making them a force to be feared. Then there was the magic gateways that the old Overlord use to use, the new Overlord instead of just using it for his own devices allowed them to be used by traders. This gave the new Overlord a huge advantage over other lands as while there are gateways in other places, his gateways were all placed in all of his settlements allowing easy transport anywhere in his realm. With the faster way of traveling trade in that region was up, the Overlord was making a lot of money with the small toll he was charging for the use of his gateways. Making what would take a month to travel through that region now took less than a day.

Her family being well verse in arrange marriages decided to send her away to meet with the new overlord to talk about him agreeing to marry her. While she didn't like being treated as trade goods but on the other hand she'll be able to finely leave the overbearing presents of her parents and walk out in the real world. She heard a lot of rumors of the Overlord and didn't know which is true and which weren't but she's going to find out.

!

Further West -

Viona was scared, really scared for the first time in her life. She sat in the outer office of one of her father's old enemies. Waiting to see what her hated father had left for her. The Baron Allist, her father, had died two months earlier in a hunting accident. He was the Lord of Ethec, a large, border city on the Jasin River. Ethec was a city of many problems, a third of the population lived in the Inner Sector; a safe, well kept part of the city. The others lived in the Outer Sector, or the Pit as it was locally called.

The Pit was an after effect of war, refuges retreated to the city in vast numbers leaving a population the city council couldn't handle. When the last war ended some people went back to there homes, while others stayed and profited in it lawlessness. Recently, the Pit had become increasingly dangerous with record reports of murder and rape. The Inner Sector of Ethec was terrified of it's counterpart and few respectable people ventured to the Pit without good reason.

Baron Alisst, always a political thinker, decided to protect the tax paying members of the inner city of Ethec by separating them from the harshness of the slums. He began to strengthen and remodel the walls that separated the two sectors. At the same time the Baron had made a large investment with a local ship captain. The Baron hired a fleet of ships to travel to some exotic land and trade for silks and spices. He was forced to dig into the treasury of Ethec for additional funds to support his endeavors. He loaded seven ships with men and money and sent them on their way. He then settled back to wait for his riches while the masons refortified the stone keeps of inner Ethec.

That's when everything started to go wrong, Outer Ethec proved to be too dangerous for the masons who were forced to work in the seediest parts of the Pit. It wasn't uncommon for a workforce of five to be found robbed and with their throats cut. The city's garrison provided a temporary solution as they secured the area while the masons worked. But at night, the newly erected parts would be sabotaged and destroyed.

When the towns treasury went dry Baron Allist was forced to borrow money from local merchants to complete the walls. He feared that if he went to the Crown for a loan they would discover he had taken from the treasury and at the least strip him of his nobility. Ethec's fortifications were eventually finished and there was still no word from the trade envoy with Baron Allist's riches.

Viona's father had left a large debt scattered throughout the city of Ethec when he eventually committed suicide. The once proud man couldn't live to watch all he work for be taken from him by the Crown. One night he stumbled to the top of a tower and jumped to the cobblestones below. The next day Viona's life turned upside-down. Merchants and Lawyers were picking through belongs while her families estate was auctioned off. Viona stayed behind while her shocked mother took her sisters to live with their Aunt and Uncle in the north off the forest ranges. Viona, being the oldest, needed to sign the documents, the lawyers said.

Entering the office she saw her father's old enemy Regal, an old fat man who had many bad dealings with her father. He comes from a rich and powerful family, being use to getting his way. He waves her to have a seat in front of his desk.

"I cut to the point your father owns many a lot of money and even with all of his assets being sold won't be enough to pay it off," Regal said coldly to her. "But I have come up with a way to solve the problem that your father couldn't, the new Overlord in the east is expanding his land. But with so many abandon villages due to bandits, the undead, or the Halflings taking their food, there isn't that many people in his land. I'm going to go and offer him to take the people in the Pit to resettle the villages that have been abandon. And to seal the deal you're going to be his sex slave."

"I'm going to be what?" Viona ask eyes wide in shock.

"I have already paid off your families debt and, I'm expecting to have it be paid back one way or another. You either be the Overlord's sex slave to seal the deal, I'm going to offer him or you can just be whored off in the Pit and make back my money by selling you off," Regal said to the crying daughter of his old enemy who saw there's no way out for her.

!

At the Overlord Castle -

Ranma once again found himself buried balls deep in another willing lustful woman. Akane had finally gave in and given the green light for her girls to have sex with him. They had burst into the orgy he was having with the Ranko's and made themselves at home. The Ranko's didn't like it when they shove them away from him but they did like how the sex demons kept them busy as they waited for the first sex demon to finish with riding his cock. It's been like that for a week now as the sex demons one after another came for their feeding. The other women didn't like how they're being push to the sidelines but the sex demons did fuck them as well.

An urgent rope of cum-ladden cream exploded deep inside Lilith. Since his disgorging rod was fully lodged within the sex demon when he exploded, the massive wad pelted her cervix and inundated her womb."Oh my, it's getting bigger! Oh my God, I can feel it, it's incredible!" she shuddered as she reach yet another orgasm. Ranma too cried out his bliss as another gush of scolding sperm erupted from his slit."Fill her up Ranma!" encouraged Morrigan watching her sister lose her mind in bliss. "Vanya, Nail, look, it's already leaking out! Let's go for it!"The three cum crazy sluts filed their mouths with the outpouring of Ranma's streams of spunk while he unloaded jet after jet of heavy, thick ball-batter into a delirious Lilith. She arched her back, screaming in agonizing ecstasy, her breasts heaving with sweat and congealed spunk, her hands tightly gripping at my forearms for leverage. Morrigan started pushing her off his dong, desperately wanting to taste Ranma's cum directly from the source. Ranma could not see but felt a sudden rush of cold air on his angry knob as it left the warm embrace of Lilith' pussy, while still erupting massive amounts of his unending supply of male seed all over her front, the powerful wads bouncing off the underside of her small mammaries before flowing down her stomach and sides. Nail's hands attempted to encircle his python to aim its discharges into her hungry mouth, but the steeliness of the bucking engine was too much for it to be leveled down. Further eruptions therefore plastered Lilith's upturned bosom and cum rained down on her face, her tongue stuck out to catch as many droplets of my salty nectar as possible. The sex demon finally collapsed onto Ranma's chest from her exhausting climax, while his final ropes of spunk scorched her writhing body. The three other sex demons licked her clean, occasionally feeding her with fingers of the thickest dregs they could find, while Ranma's slightly-softened monster lied on her stomach, slowly vomiting its aftermath.

"Oh my, look at the mess," Kasumi said appearing behind Ranma. She press her massive chest onto his muscular back.

"Hi Kasumi came to join in?" Ranma ask shaking a bit as Vanya took his leaking cock sucking it dry.

"That would be nice," Kasumi said smiling as she rubs her stiff nipples on his back. "But, I have some news for you the Lore Keepers have reported that many noblewomen are coming to the castle to see you."

"What more noblewomen like Flavia wanting to marry me for the wealth, I have gain?" Ranma ask.

"Yes that and there's a mother and daughter pair from Nordberg to talk about the negotiating the treaty. They are rumored to be very shrewd negotiators, who use their bodies to seal deals by making men agree to anything they want," Kasumi told him.

"That reminds me of a few women, I met before," Nail said.

"Like when me and big sis work as a team. I use my young looks while she uses her mature looks, together we can get any guy or woman to eat out of our hands," Lilith said.

"We have made plenty of people into our slaves," Morrigan adds. "No one has ever resisted us and do anything so that we would show them the time of their lives."

"You mean like how you girls do what, I want just for a taste of my cock?" Ranma grin at the sex demons while flexing his renewed hardon in front of them.

"Yes master," the foursome said as they lock their sights on his sex tool.

Ever since Akane their current queen allowed them to seek sex with Ranma, they've been getting more sexual energy from him then any of them have ever gotten from a single man before. They have become enslaved to him as all of the other women have. They now know why after their queen Akane after having sex with Ranma had become so angry, just a few hours after having sex with him made all of the succubus's to burn with need for Ranma's manhood to plow into them again. Sure they could easily make their bodies into any shape they want even making it so that they have dicks as big or even bigger then Ranma's, there is something about his that makes them want to have more. His cum is so thick and he's able to cum in quarts, while not as much as some of them have gotten from male demons or monsters but the sheer amount of energy his cum contains makes it up. And then there's the fact that Ranma seems to be insatiable once his shyness to sex was broken by his girls pulling him into that orgy. Even with them being demons who feed on sexual energy, they finally met a man who could give them all they wanted and more.

"Oh my Ranma you have sure changed from the shy man you use to be," Kasumi said. Ranma's confidence and sexual endurance had also grown tremendously, to the point where he now felt comfortable being far more forward than he had in the past in dealing with lustful women. In which he would grab one of the vixens and would push aside the bottom half of their clothes, then would slip his dick inside of them pumping them senseless.

"Since you women are the ones who unleashed the beast that, I had caged up in the first place," Ranma said smirking at her as he grabs hold of her. Before Kasumi knew it she was flat on her back with her dress bundled around her hips giving Ranma easy asset to her lower regions.

"Ranma you have become a monster," Kasumi said as she feared that she and the others have unleashed a monster upon the land. Ranma has been increasingly becoming more of a sex monster as time went on. She wonders if she and the others had just taken it slower with only one of them sleeping with him for the first time and slowly letting him get use to it, instead of shoving it on him all at once. He might have become a sex monster but wouldn't have become this. A man who when he feels like it will just grab a woman and start having sex with her then and there.

"And would you have me any other way?" Ranma ask her as he pulls off her underwear.

"No, I wouldn't," Kasumi answers. Ranma had went through a lot back in their world and had built up a lot of pent up lust and stress because of them. He just uses sex to help with the stress of ruling as an Overlord and release all of his pent up stress. "But there is a thing of having too much of a good thing."

"Well then it's a good things there are many of you girls for me to work my way through," Ranma smiled as he leans down and gives, Kasumi a kiss as he slips himself inside of her. Turning her brain into mush as she cums like crazy.

!

Author's Notes

1 – Once you take out the big bad boss, there be plenty of others who want to take the boss place.

!


	19. The Engagements

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Engagements –

Inside the Overlord's castle, the current overlord Ranma was enjoying a morning bath. In the large bath with him were Kasumi and Kodachi his two favorite women of the original women that came with him to this world. While Kodachi did creep him out at first, once he had gotten to know her after they came to this world he found her to be a nice girl who just didn't know how to act around others. Thanks to a large part from her father who was never there after her mother died and her brother who was stuck into thinking that as a noble he could do what he wanted. Of all the girls that were after him in their homeworld, Kodachi was the only one who wanted him because she had fallen for him, not for honor or an arrange marriage.

"My breasts are softer and more perky than yours," Kodachi said to Kasumi as they argue over who would have sex with him first.

"Mine are fuller and are much bigger than you," Kasumi said cupping her hands under her heavy breasts. "They're also full of milk."

"Now you two don't fight," Ranma said between them.

"Well than Ranma who are you going have sex with first?" both of them ask him.

"Wait, I already had sex with you two last night can't we take a break?" Ranma ask.

"Okay darling," Kodachi said as she slides herself to his side with Kasumi copying her.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kasumi ask.

"I'm feeling like, I'm a one trick pony lately. All, I have been doing is doing paperwork and having sex. I haven't had a good fight since, I went on that raid to deal with those sex slaving ghouls. Even then it wasn't much of a fight," Ranma complained.

"Oh Ranma you just want to fight again don't you. But don't you help the Ranko's in their training?" Kasumi ask.

"Yes but it always ends with them grabbing me and having sex with me," Ranma said. "I was raised to be a fighter not an armchair general."

"But darling if you were to die in battle than there be no one to bring any of us minions back to life," Kodachi said as she had spoken to the Ranko's who had died and were brought back to life. Dying did hurt unless it was quick and painless, which rarely it ever was.

"I know but, I want to be the kind of leader who leads by example," Ranma explains.

"Don't worry about it," Kodachi smiled. "A good leader doesn't always fight on the front lines you know."

"Anything new, I should know?" Ranma ask as with so many things that are happening it's hard for him to keep up with it all.

"Well the Pig Orcs are being integrated into the abandon town east of here," Kodachi said. "They're proving useful in getting the farm fields producing crops again. It looks like that they're main job was producing the food for the other minions that were serving under that would be overlord. Turns out that before we came here there were usually a dozen or so people trying to claim the title of Overlord. But all of them didn't have what it took to be one, they often only lasted a couple of weeks or months before an adventure would come along and defeat them. The Pig Orcs went through eight overlords before they came to us."

"They're so use to being told what to do that they seek out new overlords to rule them," Kasumi adds. "I'm sure that more will come to your banner."

"I still can't believe you girls made that banner," Ranma said as his personal banner has a horse head on it.

"Well it does suit you," Kodachi smiled as she feels up his massive tool underwater.

"After all you are a stud surrounded by mares," Kasumi smiled as she joins Kodachi in the fun.

"How is the salvage operation going?" Ranma ask.

"The Naiads are still bringing up a lot of salvage from the Dark Elves flooded city. They're going about it day and night with the Dark Elves looking through what still can be used and what were destroyed by the flood. It be months before the entire cavern is pick clean," Kodachi answers.

"Is there anyway to drain the tunnels?" Kasumi ask.

"Not without alerting the people there of what we're doing," Kodachi explains.

"It be better not to make those kingdoms edgy," Ranma said. "We're already got enough trouble as it is without other kingdoms thinking that, I'm planning on invading them. The war with the dwarves is already going to be a hard one. Unlike the Halflings who are fat and lazy or the knights in Heaven's Peak who were fighting the undead, the dwarves have been preparing themselves for an attack. With all that gold they built up their defenses and according to the Dark Elves there's a massive fortress that holds Goldo Golderson gold, not to mention the beer kettle fortress."

"Beer Kettle fortress?" Kasumi ask.

"Turns out that the reason why the dwarves like to live underground is because according to the elves it's so that rain wouldn't fall into their beer," Ranma answers.

"Ranma why don't you just send in wave after wave of Ranko's at the dwarves?" Kodachi ask. "They all can be just be brought back to life."

"No, I can't do that," Ranma said. "If, I do, I would start not caring how many of them or any of you would die since, I can just bring any of you back to life. I will just become cold and cruel like all the other overlords become if, I do."

"That's always good to hear," Kasumi smiled. "That why we all love you."

"Yes what is it?" Kodachi ask one of the Konouchis appearing in the room.

"There are a group of guest awaiting Ranma. They're here for the talks of an alliance," she answers.

"Right time to go to work," Ranma said getting out of the bath much to the disappointment of Kodachi and Kasumi, but did enjoyed the view of Ranma's butt. (1)

!

In the Throne Room -

Ranma sat on his throne as the two Countess Madalyn of Lyr and her daughter Gwendolyn presented themselves to him. Behind them are the three daughters of the merchant king Yovan. He hopes that one of his daughters would become his wife while also negotiate so that his guild would be able to do business in his lands. Their father had drop them off as he had business elsewhere that needed him to be there. The three sisters Inga, Petra, and Freya were now left to handle their engagement and the business deal by themselves. Then there was Carla the daughter of heir to the Amaldi, one of the principle families of the city of Ileage. She's here to seek his hand in marriage. There was also Viona was is being offered as a slave to him by a Lord Regal, who wanted him to agree to take in refugees to resettle the abandon settlements. She had quickly was sent by boat by the southern west sea, along with an escort lead by a man name Don, to make sure she doesn't try to run away. And last was Katy along with her two servants Ima, and Roxy from a town southwest from his land. Her father sent her so that through marriage the port town that was now largely abandon due to the fact that the mine that was the lifeblood of the town ran dry with no more ore to be found.

"All of you have come to seek either become my bride or make a deal with me," Ranma said to his guest.

Ranma couldn't but help but notice how attractive Countess Madalyn are. Her sexy demeanor was every bit as explosive as her daughters'. Her breasts swelled proudly atop their massive chests; they showed no signs of age or sag. They even looked to be as perky as her daughters' boobs. Ranma notice that many women around her kept their looks for a very long time only showing their age once they pass their 60's, he guess it has something to do with magic. The men on the other hand the handsome ones are far and few between, which is a reason why he's always get so many looks from the women of any settlements he visits.

"Yes lord Ranma, I'm here to make an alliance with you," Madalyn said. "And if you take a liking to my daughter as your wife, that as well."

"I know that, I do need a wife for the sake of having an heir but, I already have plenty of women to choose from already," Ranma answers. "But. I'm more then willing to listen to all of you."

"Thank you my lord," Katy said.

"Lord about my lord's offer?" the man Don ask.

"Yes, I'll take in the refugees," Ranma said as there are plenty of settlements that needed to be repopulated.

"And as for me?" Viona ask hoping that the Overlord would take her as she didn't want to find out what Regal had in plan for her if he didn't.

"I'll keep you, in fact all of you can stay for awhile. That way we'll be able to talk about the reasons why you all came here without having to rush into things," Ranma said.

"Thank you lord," Katy said knowing that with more time she'll be able to get him to see her as his wife.

"I'm sure we can get to know each other better that way," Carla said knowing that her body is something of a man's wet dream. Centuries of selective breeding had made the old noble classes women such objects of raw physical beauty, of such proportion and shape, that many would commit the gravest of crimes for a single chance of mating with any of them. But she does know that many of the women around the castle also have bodies that are just as stunning or even more so if it were possible bodies. It did ease her mind somewhat that most of them are either non human or are magical and not natural breeding. Tall and curvaceous, far more so than most women back home, she had beautiful short black hair that draped over one eye and pouty red lips. Her absolutely perfects legs seem to go on forever while her bosom are immense at a prefect E-cup. But some of the other women she has seen still made her feel like a small girl.

"My girls will show you to your rooms while you Don will stamp out the deal with Nabiki in her office. I have other issues that needs to be done," Ranma said getting up leaving his guests.

!

Elsewhere in the castle -

Talima was a delicious little thing, her elfin face framed by brown hair which tumbled down her slender back to her pert, peachy buttocks. Her breasts were far too large for her petite frame, a delectable disparity. Which is why Lady Flavia made her one of her maids. She was forced to degrade herself in front of her, she along with the other maids would have to give pleasure to their mistress, who because of her high class birth mustn't lose her maidenhood till she's married. She loses value by being spoiled by a man who isn't her husband, which is why many young women of the upper classes took an interest in women. She and the other maids had formed a sisterhood as they had become close to each other in more ways then one.

Bettina, Katya and Kirsten took the position of the leaders of their group. They made sure that the girls of their group would be taken care of, as there were some of the girls who wanted to make a new life for themselves in the town that was built around the castle. With all of the new buildings and the need for workers to maintain the farmlands, working in the factories that sprang up. The Ranko's did most of the work before but with all the young people from the surrounding lands hearing about the new Overlord welcoming people to settle in the new and the rebuilt settlements.

Many of the girls who left the group found boyfriends with all the young men who came to the lands held by Lord Ranma. They were mostly third to seventh son of large families who would needed to get land to start their own farms. Which meant that they needed to find work working as serfs for a lord as owning land meant paying more money than they have for it. The lord would allow them to farm the land and take a third of the crop for themselves. Farmers tried to grow all of their own food, as it's slow, difficult, and expensive to transport essential grains, wheat, barley, oats. And rye if local supplies ran short. The heralds in the surrounding lands have been adverting the wonders that could be found in the land under control of Lord Ranma, the biggest are the gateways that allowed quick travel from anywhere in his lands. That and all the empty land for grab had brought in many young people who are looking to make their mark in the world. (2)

Talima had peak into the room as Lord Ranma agreed to take the engagements and watch what happen there. Once it was over she quickly left to inform lady Nabiki of what happen as she was told to do. While she and the others do work as maids, lady Nabiki uses them to gather information for her. Walking into her office she saw Nabiki busy with paperwork as stacks of them are on her desk. The twins Cally and Sally were helping her but since they're still learning to read, they just mostly help by putting away things and stocking the bookcases or files to keep things orderly. The new schools that are opening up are helping by teaching children how to read and write at an early age as it's easier for them to learn.

Talima also knows that Nabiki had also slept with the two as it's just a common thing that happens around here. Talima herself had found herself in the arms of those redhead minions who left her wanting more, she also heard that the sex demons gave even greater pleasure but after seeing what they do to the women who gave themselves to them she quickly stamp out that idea. She would become addictive to them, as most of the women they had they way with become. Talima heard it's the same with Lord Ranma as none of the women could ever find a man like him, he had completely ruined all the women he had sex with, in having the same pleasure with another man. She herself had peaked and watched as he took one woman after another without stopping. She could only dream of what it be like impaled on his rod with him driving her crazy with pleasure. She had once caught lady Nabiki impaled on lord Ranma's tool while the twins suckle on her breast. She would love to be in her place.

"Talima tell me what happen?" Nabiki ask not looking up as she's busy reading the reports.

"Lord Ranma has agreed to take the engagements with the noblewomen," Talima answers her. "One of them is being force to since her family needed the money to pay off her family's dept. While another wants to bring life back to her all but abandon town. The others are here to gain power through marriage or increases their money through trade. Lord Ranma seemed to not like the idea but went with it."

"That sounds just like Ranma," Nabiki said as Ranma couldn't say no to a woman who needed help.

"Lady Nabiki you're not upset about this?" Talima ask.

"No why should, I?" Nabiki ask.

"Aren't you afraid that one of them might get his hand and won't allow him to have sex with you anymore?" Cally ask.

"Or she wants all of us to leave?" Sally adds.

"First Ranma would never agree to kick any of us out. Second you two already know how high of a sex drive he has. After he made my head turn to mush he did the same to you two," Nabiki said making the twins eyes glaze with the memory of their lord showing them why he's able to please a castle full of women and sex demons easily. "Any woman who thinks she'll be able to handle him by herself is in for a huge surprise. Believe me when he does me by myself he makes me both hate and love it at the same time."

"He does have that effect on people," the dark elf Fade said appearing in the room. She took the three human females by surprise, but Nabiki on the other hand didn't even bother looking up from her paperwork. She and the other dark elves wonder if she and the other women of overlord Ranma were even still human.

"I see why you dark elves are use as spies and assassins," Nabiki said. "Do you and your group know anything about those women that Ranma should know about?"

"Nothing that you don't already know," Dusk answers. "But merchant king Yovan is the one to watch out for. His dealings with the sex trade is well known since he deals with the slavers who trade with non-human sex slaves."

"Sex slaves?" Nabiki ask looking up as it caught her interest.

"Whenever there's a noble or an upper class member who wants to have an exotic sex slave. They usually deal with Yovan for their order. There's a booming trade in selling and buying non-human sex slaves as human women are easier to break into slavery. Non-humans on the other hand are much tougher to break, so they are worth a lot more. The rarer they are the more the seller can get the buyer to cough up more coins. In fact, I wouldn't be surprise that he's planning on getting some of the Ranko's to be broken into being sex toys for rich idiots," Dusk said.

"Ranma's going to want to know about this," Nabiki said. "Even, I have my limits when it comes to that kind of thing."

"I often overhear nobles bragging about their latest sex slave," Talima said as being a lowly servant made her invisible to the upperclasses. "I often hear them using Yovan's guild to transport their slaves."

"And with the gateways being able to get trade goods transported quickly. Yovan would be able to get the human cargo around quickly if one of his daughters got married to Ranma," Nabiki said. "Thank you both of you for your work. Once Ranma gets back, I'll personally tell him the news."

"Where did he go?" Talima ask.

"He went to see the new temple that Sister Hannah had built," Nabiki answers.

"That nun is going to be in a world of surprises once she gets a taste of lord Ranma," Dusk said as she and the other older Dark Elves had fallen under his spell as all the other women have. It didn't hurt that he made them all feel pleasure of sex far greater then any of them in their long lives had even encountered before. And they decided that serving under him wasn't that bad. They're still planning on taking over. But with his thick shaft buried deep inside of them not effected by any of their sex tricks as much as they should have. Overlord Ranma is an adversary none of them wouldn't mind spending centuries to conquer.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I still don't get way butts on guys are important?

2 - Proclamations, local laws, news, market days and advertisements are all called out by heralds, since many people can't read.

!


	20. Temple of Light

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Temple of Light –

The temple of Light as Sister Hannah had named the new temple built for her. She had already gathered many followers, mainly among the women who were held with her. Which got the young men who also moved into the new village to join as well. The temple also serves as a hospital, there are still plenty of sickly people that needed care thanks to the years under the rule of the former heroes. Flora and Jenny have been helping Sister Hannah by growing herbs to make potions to cure the sick. Kasumi and her Druids have also leaned a hand in healing. Using their magic and Kasumi's medical skills, word of the healing that took place in the temple quickly spread. Nabiki quickly cashed on in with charging the sick as doctors back in their word do, but not with the high cost since most of the healing was with magic. The temple expected trade goods in place of money when the sick person didn't have any money. Nabiki is already having other temples being built in the large settlements to provide health care as well as making money.

In an age like this one life is nasty, brutish, and short. If you fell ill you may well have thought so, too. People had to endure much more pain and suffering than his world did. Although doctors. Apothecaries, nuns, midwives, and wise women as well as many housewives tried their best to treat accidents and diseases, there were many illnesses that medieval level medicine could not cure. Even so, life was not always much shorter. While some people lived to an old age, many more died when they were young. Almost half the babies born died from infectious diseases before they were five. Young women died in childbirth, and young men died in accidents or in war.

The doctors around here were very learned, and scholars knew a great deal about the human body and how it worked. But this did not always help the patient, because doctors and scholars also believed in many magical or unscientific medical theories for example, that diseases were caused by the movement of the planets. They often based their treatments on those. Traditional herbal remedies concocted by village women were often just as effective. Which is why Ranma is letting Sister Hannah build her temples and spread her order as long as they also doubles as hospitals. (1)

"Ah Lord Ranma you're here," Jenny said smiling seeing her lord. "Sister Hannah is busy with some of the new followers. What can, I do for you?"

"Came to see how things are going here," Ranma said as he saw besides the new nuns, there were some Nyuudous and Druids who did most of the healing. The nuns clothes the look like the ones he had seen before in the other world but is colored blue instead of black, while do hide the figures of most of the women who wear them. There was no hiding the massive orbs of either the Nyuudous or the Druids who filled out the robes to the max. The Nyuudous covered the healing with magic and the Druids using their skills in growing herbs made medicine, mixed with their healing milk.

"We have been seeing a lot of people coming here," Jenny said. "This place is making more money than with my old wagon. But we could charge more you know."

"Talking to Nabiki have you?" Ranma ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes she does have a good point of using this place as a good source of money," Jenny said.

"I must remember to talk to her about that," Ranma said as he already knows what he's going to do to Nabiki later. He'll ravish her till she can't walk. He likes getting back at her by that way, as even if she acts like she doesn't care for sex he knows that she wants him to take her. The other girls already told him how she's gets off being under someone else's control.

"Sister Hannah faith is quite popular around here," Jenny said.

"I just hope that it won't turn out like the cross faith," Ranma said.

"Why's that?" Jenny ask.

"Will they do break the most basic law of their faith all the time. The worship of idols according to the faith empowers demons. But they have large sculptures of the person who started their faith that they prey to," Ranma said pointing out something that is plain to see but for those who believe in the faith they can't even see it as they have been taught to never question anything to do with the faith. Which is a reason why it took so long for people to pull themselves out of the dark ages and advance instead of just listening to people who didn't want anything to change, that would break their power hold on the dumb people. Which is a reason why he's setting up schools to teach children to question the world around them instead of believing in anything someone older told them.

"Don't worry about that the faith here is to give people hope not false hope," Jenny said. "But enough of that come with me."

She took Ranma's hand and lead him into one of the upstairs rooms. The room had a large bed in the middle, which Flora was making ready. She turned around and saw the two, smirking she wink at Jenny leaving the two alone.

"I'll entertain you while we wait for Sister Hannah," Jenny smiled as she slips off her dress displaying her hot body to Ranma. Ranma just smiled as he toss aside his own clothes displaying his body to Jenny, while laying down on the bed.

Jenny climbed on Ranma's torso, bending over and caressing his large pecs with her erect nipples. His cock stood between her asscheeks, quivering with excitement as they kissed passionately on the bed. She was wanking his cockhead, coaxing some much-needed lubricant out of his replenishing balls, drained from earlier that day. When it was slick enough, she raised her hips and aimed the large mushroom head at her awaiting cuntlips. Surprisingly, the head slid smoothly into her love canal. Ranma normally have to work his head in for minutes before being able to achieve full penetration. Her cunt must have been so moist with lust that it felt like slicing through butter.

"Oh, shit, lord, you're so big! Let me get used to that huge cock!" she moaned. Slowly, she twisted her hips around his invading monster head, lubricating it even more with her vaginal dampness. After a while, she seemed ready to impale herself further on his massive shaft. One inch, two inches went in before she screamed from the top of her lungs. That was her first orgasm of many yet to come. In the meantime, Flora had returned with Sister Hannah, a mature woman who is as every bit as lovely as any of the other women he has slept with, not to mention that she has a rank on the same level as Kasumi.

" What on Earth is going on here? Oh my God, is this thing real? ", exclaimed Sister Hannah upon seeing his monster rod stuffed up Jenny's cunt.

"Yes it's real," Flora smiled as she pushes the head nun into the room.

"You haven't had sex with him yet have you?" Jenny said biting her lips as she cums and cums as she rocks her hips.

"No she hasn't Ranma said as he watches Flora pull Hannah's robe off revealing her lust body to him. Her body is just like Kasumi's or the Druids with her big firm H-cups and hourglass figure. She's older than Kasumi but she has a body of a younger woman but with the look of a fully matured woman. While she showed some signs of aging she reminded him a bit of Ms. Hinako.

"Well then come and get it," Jenny smiled as she slowly slides herself off Ranma's iron hard manhood.

"I'm ready for this," Hannah said as she gets on the bed and starts stroking her lord's manhood.

Ranma aching knob was again leaking pre-cum at a steady rate, coating Hannah's encircling hands as she guided the angry helmet towards her wide-open tunnel. This time, it took a while to fit the giant head inside, since she was tighter than Jenny as she had never taken a man inside of her. Hannah was puffing like a sprint runner as, Ranma invaded her moist vagina. After about eight inches, he entered her womb and drove forward till his pointy knob hit the back of her uterine walls. She screamed in pain, but quickly got used to his pummeling monster. Jenny and Flora encouraged him to stuff her cunt to the max, maybe out of a desire to hurt her. They commented on how my knob was so thick that it pulled her pussy lips completely outwards on Hannah's upstrokes. Ranma could indeed feel her lips scrape the veiny surface of his dong, but the constant outpouring of both our juices kept his knob glistening with pussy lubricant. For over twenty minutes, Ranma layed on his back while Hannah furiously rode my rockhard mega-cock. She climaxed over and over again, a seemingly endless stream of noisy orgasms rocking her whole body. Her large melons jiggled up and down with the motion of her pelvis, as she sank her quivering cunt further down my shaft. At twelve inches, a shattering orgasm shook her frame she was trembling and digging her fingernails into his chest while her pussywalls clamped his monster whopper so tightly that he could feel the blood being squeezed into his engorged glands.

"Mmmh, AAHHH! Fuck me harder your fucking stud! Oooh!" she moaned over and over again.

" Not so soon, lord Ranma! We all want a ride on that monster fuckstick of yours!" Flora said.

" Fuck you, I want to feel his sperm flooding my pussy!" screamed Hannah angrily.

"Calm down ladies, I think I can manage to dump my load and get hard again pretty quickly," Ranma said. Hannah violently pushed Flora aside with her arm and continued to ride his cock to reach another mind-shattering climax. Flora, not wanting to be left out, climbed on the bed and stuck her leaking pussy right into Ranma's face. The musky smell of her cunt filled his nose and he immediately dived into her shaking fanny with his rough tongue. He licked widely around her sensitive clit, occasionally sticking a finger or two up her vaginal cavern. She moaned in approval every time he rubbed her pelvis mound with his thumb and gently swirled his tongue around her swollen cuntlips.

At the other end, Hannah was getting delirious, her mature pussy engulfing over a foot of Ranma's huge cock on the downstrokes. He could not resist any longer and unleashed the first of many gushers deep in her womb, filling her cavity with unending torrents of seed.

" Aaanuugghh, raaah, I'm coming, it's so strong!" Ranma bellowed as the intensity of his orgasm overtook his senses. Giant wads of cum poured into Hannah's overflowing canal, as a creamy froth appeared at the junction between his thick shaft and her puffy cuntlips. Soon, a creamy mixture of his juice and her vaginal secretions was forced out of her overstuffed cunt. The squishy noise of large amounts of sperm being squeezed out of her love tube filled the room. For nearly a minute, his relentless cum cannon unloaded new salvos of fresh seed deep into Hannah's sweltering pussy. She had long since collapsed from exhaustion, being held up merely by the huge hard pillar of man meat planted deep up her honey pot. Ranma's whole groin area was already coated with multiple layers of goo when Jenny helped an unconscious Hannah, off his still-spurting cock. As soon as his knob was released from its previous heavenly tunnel a stream of spunk erupted from its angry end and coated Jenny's big knockers with half an ounce or so of cum.

" My turn, now! I want that monster cock pounding my pussy!" blurted Flora. Her hands resting on his glistening hard chest, she moved forward along his trunk to position herself. A thin string of her juices escaped her moist pussy, trailing along his chin and torso. After she reached his groin she mounted him with her back to his face. While she rested her hands on his ankles, Ranma stuck his mammoth prickhead in her tight pussy.

" Oh, fuck, fuck, SHIT, it's so big!" she groaned. Eventually, his whole head fit in and Ranma pushed further. He was feeling ultra-horny and wanted to impale as much of my cock as possible up her cunt.

"Hang on, ooohh, SSHHIITT! ", she repeated again as six, eight, then nine inches of wrist-thick shaft plowed her depths. Ranma felt a resistance in her canal, and drove forward, lifting his ass in the process. His giant cockhead drilled past her second gate and entered her womb, knocking heavily against the back of her uterus.

"STOP, pull back, you're splitting me in half! ", she begged.

"I thought you said you wanted my monster cock pounding your pussy?" Ranma retorted, while pushing further, nearly dislocating her hip joints. Her cries and moans slowly turned into puffs and groans as he jack-hammered his tool in her lovebox. Most girls think it won't fit, but after a while, the constant rubbing of his bulging manhood over their sensitive cuntwalls brings them over the top. "Yeah, now you're getting into it! Can you feel my big knob? Is that what you wanted?"

" Oooh, yes! Don't ever stop, Give me your HUGE fucking cock till I die!" she bellowed like a wild animal. Ranma could feel her distended vaginal membranes quiver and shake with the furor of exploding orgasms. For over twenty minutes, his raging ramrod brutally pumped her helpless slit, bringing her to numerous shattering climaxes. Sweat glistened over her entire body as his colossal toll pile-drive her inner cavities over and over again. She was grunting ecstatically, shuddering with blissful anger. Her cuntjuices poured down his shaft, coating it with a slimy coat. Ranma held her hips tightly while he forced his battering ram as deep as possible, pushing aside her internal organs with his immense cockhead. Suddenly, his balls tightened and a lengthy rope of sperm traveled up his shaft. It splashed violently against the back of her womb, followed by a stream of it filling her up.

"Lord Ranma sorry to put a stop to your fun but Lady Nabiki and Lady Rose need to see you," Nail said appearing in the room.

"Sorry girls but, I have other work to do," Ranma said pulling himself out of Flora. Without saying a word Nail quickly place herself in front of him kneeling down to lick his cock clean. She quickly licks and sucks all the combine juices off of Ranma's groin.

"So full of energy," Nail said as she licks her lips for the hope of any remaining juices.

"Thanks," Ranma said as he dresses up. "See you all later."

Nail took one look of the three cum covered women in the room and smiled. With a snap of her fingers she summoned a horde of her fellow sex demons. "Time to clean you ladies up," she said as she and her sisters advanced on the three.

!

Back in the Castle -

Ranma enters Nabiki's office to find both her and Rose waiting for him. "Okay so what do you two want?"

"The spies have finish gathering information on the Dwarf lands. They're having problems with giant slugs who have completely taken over their main mine and forge. The dwarves are trying to kill the slugs with flamethrowers but the slugs keep on coming. There is also a Rock Giant that has made it's home near the dwarf fortress. The Dwarves are keeping it back by using bombs. I'm thinking of using the slugs and the Rock Giant to breach the walls of the fortress and have the dwarves spend themselves on fighting them before we make our own attack," Rose said laying out her plan.

"We shouldn't let this chance pass us by," Nabiki said. "We won't lose that many Ranko's or those demon girls. We just use the same plan as we did with Heaven's Peak and let the slugs do our work for us."

"And how are we going to lure the slugs?" Ranma ask.

"The Alchemists are working on that with the slugs the Konouchis caught. They're trying to find a bait that will drive all the slugs into a frenzy. As for the Rock Giant they're easily angered. Just have one of the demon girls to make it mad and get it to chase her to the fortress where the dwarves will attack it, which will get it to attack them instead," Rose answers him.

"Good plan," Ranma said. "I had figured that we would needed to lay a long out siege to drive out the dwarves. Which would cost us a lot of resources not to mention the lives of the Ranko's. We'll won't lose that many with this. But just to play it safe it's time for the Konouchis to show what they can do."

"About time," a Sannin ranked Konouchi said. She wore skimpy and revealing clothes in grey and black. A cropped kimono that was loosely tucked into a cotton obi that revealing the inner curves of her weighty breasts. Her enticingly visible breasts were huge, full and utterly mouth-watering to behold at a EE cup. She wore a pair of rough grey shorts that stopped halfway down her thighs, showing off her legs to their fullest extent. Her legs and feet were bare apart from a tatty pair of straw sandals. The sleeves of her kimono were cut away and barely covered her shoulders, her slender arms were as bare as her legs. Her hair was kept back loosely by a length of black cord, though wisps were allowed to fall on either side of her face framing her features. There was a scarf around her throat, the ends thrown back over her shoulders it was probably to conceal her face if necessary. She carried a wakizashi tucked into the front of her Obi and a pair of iron jitte were tucked into the back of the cotton belt. They also noticed that the ends of both jitte had, unusually, been sharpened into thrusting points.

"I want you girls to go and take out the guards so that the rest of the dwarves won't know what hit them till it's too late," Ranma said.

"As long as you give us our reward afterwards," the Konouchi said. It was a rule that whenever one of the Ranko types do something good, like when the Sailors and the Pirates destroyed that fleet of raiders, Ranma would have sex with a just their group for their reward."

"Don't worry, I'll give you all a good reason to put your lives on the line," Ranma said as he holds her tight against him and gives her a loving kiss.

!

The Golden Hills -

The hills of the dwarves lands are rich in metal, especially gold which is the main reason why the dwarves made it their home. There are six main hubs in the hills. The first is the small village that's built by the Golden Mine, a place for the miners and later the guards who watch the elf slaves. The main area of interest is the open air bar that have pipes that are flowing with beer. The Golden Mine is the source of the gold deposits which is mined by the elf males. The beer comes from the Brewery which is heavily guarded by the dwarves. The Beer Kettle is the heart of the Golden Hills, which no dwarf could live without having a good drink. Then came the quarry where stone blocks are cut out by the elf slaves to build a temple for the Mother Goddess statue taken from Evernight. The next stop is the Arcanium Mine where the smelter that was taken from the last Overlord is kept. From there their weapons and armor are made, but even more important is the pipes that kept the beer flowing. The last is the massive fortress that leads to Goldo Golderson's Royal Hall where he keeps his vast horde of gold and the last of the elven women.

As always the dwarves are enjoying a good drink and food, they're enjoying what they can as they all know it's only a matter of time before the new Overlord attacks. But they're ready for battle and have built up their defenses. But the Rock Giant and the slugs were causing problems for them. The elf slaves are in their cages getting some much needed sleep. With little food or drink and being work to their breaking point, many of the elves have died from exhaustion. The elf women on the other hand survive better as the coin counters of Goldo. Their main job is to work the coin presses that stamp out gold coins. Their other job is to count and store the vast amount of gold that Goldo hordes to himself. He hordes it but spends very little of it, only using it to pay his men and for trade goods.

One of the look outs manning one of the towers spotted large amounts of smoke coming from the village. Using his spy glass he saw the Rock Giant destroying the village and stepping on anything it sees, even as chunks of it's body is being blow off by bomb throwing dwarves. He was about to raise the alarm when large flying figures suddenly flew overhead dropping clay pots filled with something that were leaving a trail of strange smelling smoke. He felt a sharp pain as someone stabbed him on the side of his neck. All along the walls the other guards met the same fate.

The pots fell inside the fortress walls creating a cloud of smoke so thick it caused the dwarves to gasp for breath. They weren't worried about the smoke for long as a wave of green slugs from small to very large came sliding up the walls of the fort and began to attack everything in sight. The dwarves fought back but with their soft bodies covered in slime, their axes mostly slide off, the only thing that really hurt them were the few dwarves carrying flame throwers. Goldo seeing the slugs attacking came out of his keep inside his steam powered steamroller tank, named Rollie. Rollie with it's spike covered front wheel and flame thrower made short work of the slugs which were doing a good job of killing dwarves. The larger slugs were gobbling up dwarves weapons and armor in a single gulp, while the smaller ones took out large bits out of them. The battle lasted for a couple of hours as the dwarves threw themselves at the slugs till only the giant queen slug remained.

The dwarves were in bad shape, even Rollie as taking on the large slugs had damaged its outer frame. The remaining dwarves were about to attack the slug when the slug was suddenly was hit by large amounts of salt dropping from the sky. The slug screamed as the salt covering it's body painfully suck out all of its water from its body. Than to finish it off Goldo used Rollie's flamethrower to engulfed its body in flames, killing it and the slug problem for good. (2) The dwarves first thought they had help but that quickly ended as arrows and fireballs fell onto the tried defenders. Then breaking through the front gate was an army of redheads being lead by a man that, Goldo knew it was the new overlord. The dwarves having spent themselves fighting the slugs fell easily to the new attackers.

"He used the slugs to wear us down before he attack, cleaver," that was Goldo's last thoughts as a boulder of what was left of the Rock Giant fell right on top of his tank. (3)

!

Author's Notes

1 – Remember sometimes using things like herbs and what not sometimes works. But you shouldn't put all of your faith in that, go and see a doctor.

2 - Salt on snails and slugs isn't a pretty sight.

3 - Tank's have strong armor but having a boulder big enough will still smash it like a soda can.

!


	21. Settling In

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Settling In –

Carla having lived in a shelter life was filled with excitement as she freely walked the streets of the castle town, named Nerima. She had never been allowed to walk out on the streets before, and the few times she had been out she was always escorted by arm guards. Now here away from her family, she's finally freed to do as she wants. With the money her family had sent with her and the room, with free meals allowed her to fully enjoy herself. And with all the Ranko's around the streets kept the villagers safe from crime.

Thinking about Lord Ranma, made her wonder about him. For one he's old enough to have been married ages ago. Unless a man or a woman is part of an order, to be unmarried in most places is regarded as a disaster. A good marriage is crucial, for rich and poor. Noble families arranged marriages for their children while they were very young. Girls could marry at 12 and boys at 14. Parents believed that future prosperity, or the continuation of a noble title, were more important than love. Peasant men and women were more likely to marry for love, but money, or land, was also a consideration. They also married later than nobles in their twenties because they had to save money to set up a home first.

Carla like most young noblewomen could only hope that the man she married would be a kind one. Arranged marriages are common in the upperclasses, along with cold marriages. A loveless marriage was what most people had to deal with once they become of age. Carla saw it first hand with her own parents. They only married for the sake of power the family would gain. Like many nobles they had lovers for the passion that their love lives lack with each other. Her father had many women that gave him the passion that he couldn't find with her mother, as her mother had men that gave her the passion she couldn't find with him. But seeing Overlord Ranma up close, she knows that passion wouldn't be a problem. If he was born into a noble family back home, noblewomen would be fighting over him. Or use him as a stud for noblewomen who are willing to pay for a night of passion with him.

He isn't like most lords, that she has read about. Most people in society were poor and powerless. As an ordinary person, most had few possessions, meager savings, and no job security. Most of them usually could not afford to fight for their rights in courts if they had them, and faced severe punishments if they rioted or rebelled. In good years, they managed to achieve a moderately comfortable standard of living, but you could easily fall into poverty through bag harvests, accidents, or illness. If you were a poor person, you almost certainly would fear the powerful people who governed your country. But you might not respect them. But here Lord Ranma is respected by his people for what he has done for them, not just for himself but for everyone that lives under his rule.

Travel was difficult for many people. Roads were dusty in summer and muddy in winter. In lowland country it took three or four days to ride 100 miles. Few people could afford horses, farm carts were bumpy and unsafe. If you lived on the coast, sea travel was quicker. But shipwrecks were common, and pirates lay in wait for ships out of sight of land. River travel was slow, and major rivers flowed through lawless borderlands. Travel on foot was even slower, 12 or 15 miles a day if you were fit. With the gateways made traveling from one corner of the lands lord Ranma rules as easy as walking down to the market place. And with the bandits all but wipe out made the roads much safer then many other roads of other lands.

There are also the tools that are being given to the farmer to help them. With so many young men having died trying to defend their homes, or worked to death. There weren't that many hands to help with the farm work, leaving women to do the work. There are plenty of young men coming to the land to find work but there are places that still have a low male count. All manner of labor-saving agricultural implements were developed one after another to meet the needs of women, who not only had less strength than men, but less time due to their other duties. Foot-powered water wheels for irrigation, trifurcated hoes for breaking up clay-heavy soil, and mills.

Lord Ranma was doing what he can to make life a bit easier for the people who he ruled. Making it easier for them to get their basic needs to survive. The running water is something she's use to but she never seen so much indoor water pipes before. Lord Ranma wasn't like any lord she has ever read or heard about. The only ones that come even close are the ones in the stories she like to read when she was younger. He was a hero brought to life. He was what every young noblewoman wanted in a husband to be. And she's going to do what it takes to be his wife.

!

Elsewhere -

Living in towns are dirty, noisy, crowded, smelly, and, probably, rather short. Disease spread very rapidly where lots of people lived close together without drains or clean water. Although there were a few splendid houses built by nobles and merchants, most ordinary families had to make do with just one room for working, eating, and sleeping. On the other hand, towns were the place to make your fortune. Most town dwellers are poor, but a few merchant princes proved it was possible to become spectacularly rich, even from humble origins. Inga, Petra, and Freya father is one of those cases, he was born in a poor family but because of his business skills he was able to work his way up to the upper classes. Which is one of the reasons why they're here.

"This place has a lot to offer," Freya said to her older sisters as they waited for their meal. They were in one of the pubs that had sprang up in the boom town surround the Overlord's castle.

"With so many people coming here, opening up new trade our family's business will become bigger," Petra said. She eyed the cooks working in the kitchen. Clouds of steam pouring off open topped, fifty-five gallon cook pots, of a stew of meat, vegetables and marrow bones, seasoned with a dash of salt. It wasn't the kind of pubs she and her sisters are use to but, she knows that will change once things get more established. And her family is going to be the ones who would set the standards for the upper classes of this new country.

"But remember sisters our guild will only control most of the trade of this country if lord Ranma agrees to use our guild. Not to mention getting him to agree to marry one of us would allow our guild to gain more power," Inga said reminded her sisters. "Don't forget that with the Golden Hills now in his rule. The gold and iron ore will began to flow outwards to the other countries. If we can get him to marry one of us, our family will become more powerful than any of those old noble families back home."

"That be great," Freya said smiling, as she never did like those blue blooded old noble families. "It will show those nobles that we commoners who work our way to the top are better then they are."

"And if one of us marries lord Ranma, we'll no longer have to take how they treat us anymore," Petra said evilly.

!

Elsewhere -

Karthen stood, armed up, and walked over to the inn the letter her friend Hila had sent her, told her to meet her. At six and half feet tall, with heavily muscular proportions, white braided hair, full dark lips, and tan skin with odd dark under tones in the shadows she was impressive and exotic in the city full of small southern women. Her attractive though oversized curvy figure, weapon, and shiny elegant jewelry, stopped most people making them stare at her. Her overripe breasts the size of a man's head threatened to come out of her open sided knee length black robe. The robe's light silky shell hid within it armor padding, poisoned daggers, and throwing darts. The split in the front showed some of the deep cleavage of her rounded udders. Under her robe, she wore thigh high soft leather black boots and a loincloth. The shiny jewelry of her rings, bracelet, hip chain, and necklace flashed in the light.

Karthen like her friend Hila are professional adventurers, who earn wealth and fame by adventure, such as undertaking hazardous missions, exploring ruins, and slaying monsters. Some of them become heroes, while others either find what they started their adventure for or fail, either returning home or died trying to find what they were seeking. And then there were the seven heroes of the Overlord lands. All but the wizard became evil, turning the land into a nightmare. Which is why adventurers weren't that welcome around the Overlord's land or the surrounding countries as the use to.

Finding the inn, The Beehive, Kathen entered the newly built large building. The inn was crowded with travelers from many different places. In one corner of the room, stood a lean looking, skinny girl of maybe fourteen, stirring a big metal ladle in a steaming pot as big as a bathtub. It was a thick stew of meat that had been ripped and crushed apart so that the flesh, gristle and bones were all a mangled gruel. An open fire cracked and spit beneath the huge pot, casting its fractious, flickering light across the room.

A young woman was doing a floor show in front of the fire, dancing to the beat of the drum and the flutes player. Sweat stuck to the young woman's dark skin as her thin yet strong arms were held above her head. Her dark wild eyes danced with the flames and her thin pale lips were stretched into a smile. She wore little clothing on her body, for even though the night was cool her body felt hotter than the fire itself. A dark green cloth covered her large breasts, but left her stomach bare much to the delight of all the men leering at her. Her long green skirt hung from her hips, deep slits showing the glitter of the golden rings that decorated her ankles. The rings on her ankles rung with a bell like sound every time she moved adding to the eroticism of the scene. Her feet were in time with her hips, which were in time with the music her body moved in time with the music the sound seeming to move like a wave from her hips to her feet as she danced around the fire. The woman felt free when she danced. Free from her nomad life, from the harsh words and dirty looks. She was also free from the men who try to touch her because they think they can. The men who treat her like a common whore. However she was no whore, she was a simple gypsy girl trying to fill her stomach with food. The only talent she possessed was has danced longer than she has walked, or so she is told. Yet she would have it no other way. She stopped just as the music did. Her long black hair swung around one last time as she took sharp deep breaths. Cheering and clapping came immediately afterwards yet she paid little attention to that.

Kathen knew the reason why young women like the young gypsy girl. They all came here to the Overlord land to seek out a new life. With how women in many places were seen as little more then objects, a country like this were women held high positions and were seen more then baby factories, drove many young women to seek a new life here. A place where women are seen just as important as men are, she never been to a place like this. And there's also the fact that the new Overlord is a handsome young man who has a huge sex drive, made many women hope to catch his eye.

"Kathen there you are," Hila said waving her over to her table.

"What is it this time?" Kathen ask sitting herself down.

"I'm starting a adventurers guild here," Hila answers. "And, I need some help to gather members and with your frame. There be plenty of women adventurers who will want to join."

"A new guild?" Kathen ask. The guilds are what most people used to get jobs done for them. The members would give 10 percent of the pay they receive from any completed job to the guild. "A all women's guild?"

"Since there's more women here it makes sense," Hila said. "Besides the soldiers of this land are made up of nothing but women. So a all women guild would go along perfectly."

"What about the overlord?" Kathen ask.

"I'm already working on that. I've been talking to some of the Lore Keepers to get a permit," Hila said.

"Alright, I'm in," Kathen said never liking how she and other women are treated in most of the other guilds.

"Good because, I'm going to need your help in convincing a group of them to arrange a meeting with lady Nabiki," Hila smiled as she rubs her breast getting the message across.

"Oh that," Kathen said knowing what it's going to take for a meeting.

!

In the Castle's treasure room -

Nabiki was doing what she loved the most, counting money. The loot taken from the dwarves of the Golden Hills had filled the vault to the bursting point. Large piles of gold bars, coins, and raw gold ore were taken from the late Goldo's horde. There were also sliver and copper coins and bars but in a much smaller amount, as it seems while Goldo horded his gold he did spend silver and copper freely. They also collected tons of jewelry, precious stones, and other valuable items. They placed them in different piles, the coinage were placed in piles of what they were made of, she was surprise of how many different coins from different countries they have gathered up. Not to mention the luxury items that they could sell or trade to places that are too poor to be able to support unessential industries that made them. With the amount of rare metals and gem stones they have taken, they wouldn't have to worry about money for awhile.

She already having some of the loot be taken to storehouses or fortresses in the surrounding settlements. She knows it's a good idea not to keep all your money in one place. With that amount of money, the Overlord country was now one of the riches countries in the world now. But she knows she needs to be careful not to go crazy with the amount of money they have now. The last thing she wants is to ruin the economy and cause an inflation in gold.

"We're going to use this money to improve things around here," Nabiki said to her two aides, Cally and Sally who she rescued from the slave dealer, Belloq. She has gotten to know them very well. Cally and Sally are both eager to please their mistress with whatever she wanted them to do. They also know how to work together to drive her mad with lust sandwiched between them.

"We can start importing luxury goods from the other countries," Cally said thinking of all the goods they can now buy.

"And build a bigger castle," Sally adds.

"Yes and to improve the remaining settlements so that they have running water," Nabiki said.

"That does make things much easier," Cally said who was completely amazed at all the advance gadgets that could be found here.

"The Pig Orcs village does need some upgrades," Nabiki thinking about the orc minions. Ranma had given them a abandon farming town north of the castle. With them few in numbers they needed time to recover, their full strength. Right now they're farming the fields around the town, doing a better job at it then the human farmers. Because they're pigs they enriched the soil with their droppings. Turns out their droppings are a powerful fertilizer which they also sell to nearby farms to fertilize their fields. The crops coming out of their town is giving them plenty of resources to help feed their growing population. Feeding the people of their land is easy when they were just started, with all the food they collected from the Halflings, they were able to feed the remaining people. But with all the new people coming to find new lives here, they started to import food from the surrounding lands. Which were food stuff that can be stored for a long time without spoiling, smoked meats, rice or flour, or dried fruits and vegetables. Also spices that help to persevered food and retard spoilage, and second, they hide the taste of food that might have begun to spoil already. Which is why they needed to get all the farms to start producing again to feed their growing population.

"They are hard workers," Sally said.

"I just wish that they have some manors," Cally said. Pig orcs weren't known for being clean, they were like their namesakes. They ate like pigs and acted like pigs when they weren't following whatever order their master had given them. They also bred like pigs, the females usually have a litter between four to six and the males were breeding machines. She heard how they could mate with females till she was so full of cum that she would be with child. And because they could breed with most races they didn't need a member of their kind to breed more of theirs.

"Well, I have plans for them," Nabiki said as she knows that having more then just the Ranko's as a fighting force would be a good idea.

"Where is lord Ranma?" Sally ask.

"He's at the Golden Hills overseeing the work being done there," Nabiki said wondering what other loot they would find there.

!

Elsewhere in the Castle -

Countess Madalyn of Lyr and her daughter Gwendolyn were resting in their room. Their things were already unpacked and the room was ready for them when they entered. The chamber was decorated in a combination of paintings, animal heads and tapestries, tastefully arranged against a brilliant white wall. The floor was polished wood, shiny and slippery underfoot. The furnishings were sparse but comfortable, two sofa and three high chairs covered in a multicolor tapestries materials that matched some of those on the walls. There are also two long tables against the walls, with books and papers neatly arranged on the top, along with a wooden bowl of fruits and a water pitcher. There were two beds in the room, one for each of them but weren't the huge beds that they were use to back home.

"Well daughter what do you think of your husband to be?" Madalyn ask.

"The stories about him don't do him justice," Gwendolyn said as she never seen a man like Ranma before. "I can't wait to see if he's as much of a stud as the stories say he is."

"Well, I have something to prove that part of him," Madalyn said as she presents her daughter a long, thick wooden dildo.

Gwendolyn took the dildo from her mother, rubbing her hands up and down it. It was very smooth to the touch and had a slippery coating. A very well made sex toy that would be a nice addiction to her collection. "Nice mother but, I have plenty."

"That's not what, I meant. The model for that toy is that of lord Ranma," Madalyn said smiling as she saw the reaction on her daughters face.

"He's this big?" she ask holding the toy looking at it in amazement. While it was true that human males are bigger compared to some races, like the elves. But she expected a tool like this on a non human, as they're much bigger. And these weren't your normal 6 to 8-inch cocks either. She had learned first hand from her mother of how big most of the other race's males are big. And that sex house her mother took her to see first hand at a live sex show. Made her believe in all the stories and jokes, the noblewomen would tell about the size of non-human cocks. Trolls, grolls, ogres, orcs, centaurs, satyrs, beastmen, minotaurs, hell, even some of the goblins all have bigger cocks than humans, starting at 10 inches.

"Yes it's been awhile since, I seen a man with a cock that size. He would be a prize for any noblewoman to have back home," Madalyn said. "I do hope you'll be able to handle it."

"I've never let a man touch me but, I have been trained in the sex arts with the maids," Gwendolyn said. "I'll do my best in taking him."

"If not your mother be able to help you," Madalyn said as even if lord Ranma became her son in law. She wasn't going let her daughter hog a stud like him all to herself.

!

In the lower levels of the castle -

Flavia clenched her teeth suppressing the urge to cry out as she orgasmed again, trying not to give her former servant any more satisfaction. But immediately she started fucking her faster, no doubt to the tremendous amount of juice her pussy just released. She couldn't hold back the tears as she felt her latest partner climb off of her to let the next girl waiting in line have hers.

Kodachi was overseeing the orgy as Flavia's former servants formed a train on her. Each of them wanting to make their former mistress to scream. Kodachi no longer allowed them to beat her but she didn't say anything about making her into their sex toy.

"They're just allowed to do that to her?" Katy ask wishing she hadn't followed lady Nabiki down here.

"Well she did have them do that kind of stuff before," Roxy said.

"And, I have heard stories about her," Ima adds.

"Better get use to it," Kodachi said feeling herself grow hotter as she watched the show. Kasumi had ask her to show Katy how things are done here, while she handled Viona. Who was expecting herself to be treated as a sex slave by everyone in the castle.

"Lord Ranma allows this?" Katy ask unable to stop watching the show.

"Only when it's earned," Kodachi said. "You need to understand that even if you become, Ranma's wife. You won't be his only woman. You're going to have to learn how to please another woman and get use to having sex in groups. Besides you haven't lived till you have a man pumping his staff into you while women lick all over your body."

"I'm going to do what it takes to be his wife," Katy said blushing as dirty thoughts flashed through her mind of the things she would have to do to get on the good side of Ranma's women before she's allowed into their group.

"Good then you can get started," Kodachi said as she claps her hands and a group of Ranko's came into the room. They were different from the other Ranko's as a new Minion Pillar was found in the Golden Hills. The first ones are much shorter then the other Ranko's at five feet and not as curvy as their sisters as they have a sexy shout look going for them. Which reminded Ima and Roxy of a female dwarf but more slender in built but just as powerful. They also have dark brown skin unlike their sisters. The others all have strong looking bodies like the Amazons but with a much larger bust size. They have bronze tanned skin, but what made them stand out from the other Ranko's are the large bird like wings on their backs. (1)

"You want me to have sex with them?" Katy ask feeling like a piece of meat with the hungry, devious and lewd looks coming from the Ranko's.

"Don't forget me," Kodachi said as she strips off her dress revealing her body.

"We'll help," Ima said to Katy.

"I'll show you some tricks," Roxy said as Kodachi and the Ranko's engulfed into their mass, as well as the orgy with Flavia and her servants.

Soon the floor was nothing more then a mass of female bodies pressed together seeking to give pleasure to each other. Katy was pinned down by the other women as she felt hands and mouths on every part of her body. She never felt such pleasure before that never seemed to end. When one of the girls got tired, she was replaced by a hornier girl who had been waiting for her turn. The air smelled of sex and it was hot and sweaty in that pile of bodies. When it ended, Katy was completely soaked in a mix of pussy slime, sweat and breast milk from when those Druids came to join in on the fun. And a spark was lit in Katy that would only grow once she gets a taste of Ranma.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Mountaineers

These minions are mountain experts who are built for climbing, digging and navigating through and over all manners of rough mountain terrains. They are the shortest minions, standing tallest at five feet in height, their figure is not as curvy as their sisters but are more shout in built, they have an impressive D cup and wide hips like the alchemists. Their hair is deep brown in color, their skin dark brown and their eyes blue. While they are not normally used for combat are they very dangerous with their mining tools, they can use everything from simple rock and pickaxes to explosives and war vehicles. They have the purpose of finding metal, coal and gem veins and create mines, they are good at extracting the resources and knows how to find black powder and other chemicals needed to create explosives.

Valkyries

These winged beauties are the main winged forces of the Overlord, they are strong built like the amazons but have a large bust of an E cup, a more outlining six pack and tight bottoms, long powerful but slim and sexy legs. Their golden bronze tanned skin is covered by golden and white tattoos, their large white wings, around twenty feet in width in total, makes them appear like angels. They are both capable meele warriors and ranged warriors, but knows no magic. They are strong, fast, has magical resistance and hold great dexterity, but a hit on their wings is lethal if they are flying at a high place, their wings are their biggest advantage and weakness. They use all manners of armor and weapons, but prefer to use light metal armor, spears, longbows, halbers and other long, or medium, ranged weapons. They pray to the Norse Gods and are given a boost in protection and speed when near a priestess of one of the Norse Gods.

Rankings

1st Balder's Chosen; This is a trainee of the Valkyries, she's not a good soldier yet but knows to use and care for her equipment, she needs practice on her flying as well. She's noticed by the fact that she wears a golden bandanna.

2nd Tyr's Chosen: These warriors holds experience and skill in their movements, but are still far from being categorized as experts. Their rank is known by their silver winged helmets.

3rd Thor's Chosen: These warriors are experienced and experts in the ways of combat and flying. Their magic resistance is still weak though and their speed has still need of raising. Their rank is known by their golden winged helmets.

4th Odin's Chosen: The commander warriors of the Valkyries. They carry the ability to communicate with their subordinates and has a minor ability to focus their eye sight like an eagle. Their rank is known by the diamond winged gold crown on their heads.

!


	22. The Mine

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Mine –

The mining complex while is a improvement compared to other mines when it comes to safety issues, was still driven by the slave laborers of the elves. The linked chambers, tunnels and shafts were still chaotically under mechanized. A few stream engines powered hoists and elevators, but virtually everything in the mines were still man powered.

A bird's nest of rickety wooden ladders held together by frayed lengths of rope, smoking oil lamps that gave a frail yellow light, leaving great lakes of black shadow. Narrow passages where a man could hardly stand upright that linked up with other equally stooped tunnels. Each work period lasted twelve hours. Food was dragged down in iron pots, so that it was cold as stone by the time most workers received it. Two ladles of cornmeal mush and a hunk of bread were served to the elves. Wooden barrels were filled with water and placed at the end of each main gallery in the mine. But within a few minutes a scum of mine dust would form on its top. Bodily functions were exercised in the darker corners of the mine.

But now the dwarves were now either dead or were sent into exile as the Halflings were given. The dwarves were now marching away from their home that their clan had been living for generations. They would try to join one of the other clans in the surrounding lands as it was the hope for the Halflings before. But last Ranma had heard the Halflings could only find work as laborers as none of the other Halfling clans wanted anything to do with them. As the stories of what they had done had spread far and wide.

The Ranko Mountaineers and Diggers have taken over the mining operations once the last of the slugs that were still in the mine were dealt with. As for the elves, Ranma had the Druids treat them and keep them from stuffing themselves sick or kill themselves. The elf males were all taken back to Evernight forest where the magical tree of the Sacred Grove would help them heal, along with their wives or girlfriends. Their bodies were healed but there was still some wounds that would take time to heal. The elf women were in much better shape then the males, as they were used to work the coin presses to make the raw gold into coins or into bars in Goldo's horde. They weren't worked as hard as the men causing them to number greater then the surviving men, which they now number five to every one male.

"The surviving married couples will help increase our numbers, but with so few men. They're going to have to take more then one wife," Selune'vele said to the remaining elves who haven't gone back to the forest. They were all given food and new clothes, even with the magic users healing their bodies some scars would take time to heal. They all lost so much, with their homes destroyed and forest twisted by the dreaming, but now it's time to rebuild.

"This new overlord what is he like?" one of the elves ask. Even if he did saved them from the dwarves he might be just like them.

"I overheard some of the dwarves saying that the new overlord is a Pragmatic Villain," another said. (1)

"No Lord Ranma isn't like the old overlord or like the former heroes after they turned evil," Selune'vele explains. "He wants to make things better in our land. The only reason he has taken the title of Overlord is to have the power to make right what has gone wrong."

"What will keep him from turning out like the heroes who defeated the last overlord?" her former aide Dela'vela ask. She like the rest of the elf women have slender bodies with ample assets. While not as ample as the Dark Elves they usually sported a D cup, rarely having a cup larger. They also unlike their cousins are shy about sex and save that kind of thing behind doors and rarely express their feelings when they're out in public.

"He's an idealist who wants to make things right but he also knows his limits. He doesn't want to conquer the whole world, he only conquers to bring peace back to the land. I have seen what kind of man he is and he has a good heart, he only needs people around him to remind him to stay as he is. Not letting the power go to his head as the heroes let it happen to them," Selune'vele said.

"I heard he has taken many women as his sex slaves," the high priestess Nunlly of the Mother Goddess said. She had greatly changed since Selune'vele last saw her. She use to be fat, as she forced fed herself so that she'll have a body like the mother goddess. But she had lost all of the fat she worked so hard to gain, which had made her beauty greater then hers by their standard of beauty. (2) She's skinny now but she still managed to keep her large H cups that she gained when she was fatter.

"Actually his female minions were the ones who forced him to take them," Selune'vele said shocking the women around her. They have heard about that kind of thing but it still is shocking to hear such of a thing happening. "The minions of Overlord Ranma only ask of him for their loyalty is for him to have sex with them. And because of how kind he is and what he does he has gain many women who lust after him."

"Has he taken you?" Dela'vela ask.

"He has taken me, as, I willing gave myself to him. He didn't force me to do it, I just wanted to thank him for saving me and vowing to save all of you without a second thought," Selune'vele explains blushing as she remembers how he took her. Ranma has a special sex technique which he loves to use on his women to loosen them up. Every time she thought she couldn't possible take more of his dick or she'd just die, Ranma would shoved a couple more inches of throbbing dick in her. It kept the sexual tension unbearably high. Once he rams his dick right to the hilt, is when the real fireworks began.

Her subjects seeing their queen blushing like a human woman. Made them wonder what kind of man Ranma was. To have such of a effect on their queen who before the war never showed this side of herself before. It made them wonder what kind of lover he is, to change their queen so much.

"But what about the Dark Elves?" Nunlly ask. There was also the fact that he had taken in a group of Dark Elves under his banner.

"They're all that remains of their clan and have become his minions. At first they thought they could take control. But he proved that he was too much for them and they have become enslaved to him by their lust," Selune'vele said as she too have become enslaved to him as well. But she wouldn't trade that for anything as when he took her, he wasn't a mindless sex machine, he was a lover. Who made sure she felt as much pleasure as he was getting from her. "They're still trying to get him to side with them on matters. So, I must do what it takes to keep him on our side."

Hidden in the shadows a number of Dark Elves watch and listen. While they couldn't kill any of their new lords allies or act as they did back in their underground city, it didn't mean they couldn't use others ways to climb the ladder.

!

In the Gold Vault -

Ranma was still over seeing the looting of the former home of the dwarves. Goldo had horded so much gold that even with the Ranko's working around the clock they were barely halfway done. The vast amount of gold the Goldo managed to gather was astounding. The treasure room was filled with countless piles of precious things, gold coins, gold bars, and raw gold ore. The deals that Goldo had made with the slave dealer, Belloq, trading or selling the dwarf made weapons and armor for gold. The were many objects made out of gold, from cups, plates to chairs or artworks. They found many gold rings and other kinds of jewelry making him wonder if they were taken from people who had worn them in life. Made him glad that Nabiki had gone off and taken matters in her own hands, seeing how many rings Goldo had gathered.

"We won't be hurting for money for a long time," Ukyo said as she and Shampoo stayed at his side. Rose and her sister were helping with sorting through the piles of gold, making sure that they would go where they were needed. The plunder would be broken down and be sent to the settlements under their protection.

"But we must be careful not to devalue the gold," Shampoo said.

"I know," Ranma said not wanting to cause a inflation because of all the gold. "We'll spread the wealth around with the other lands buying what we can't make or grow here."

"We can also use the gold to help the elves rebuild their home," Ukyo said as she gotten to like the elf queen along with those other two elves.

"Too bad they were mostly suicidal pacifism or they could had fought the dwarves off," Shampoo said. (3)

"After this they given up that belief," Ranma said seeing how broken the elves had become.

"Are you going to have some more elf bedmates?" Shampoo ask.

"Well, I really don't want to force anyone but it seems to happen a lot to me," Ranma said.

"Remember we get to try them out first," Ukyo smiled, even if sharing him with so many other women wasn't her idea how their life would be like together. She didn't minded at all, with all the other bedmates that are open up to her.

!

Back at the Castle -

Viona was besides herself as she was shown around the castle by Kasumi. The castle farmyard was filled with activity. The castle workers both Ranko's and non-Ranko's trod back and forth between the many buildings comprising the farmstead. The various structures were built of rough pine logs. There were so many buildings it looked like a village. Beyond the farmstead, field hands were harvesting crops such as oats, wheat and barley with curved sickles while others toiled in the garden. Cattle and sheep grazed on the nearby hillsides while pigs, hens and geese wandered around in the yard between the outbuildings. She also saw the wagons and carts full of the plunder taken from the dwarves. She had heard how rich the new overlord has become with each conquest he would take much of the valuables that could be found. He would then use that money to rebuild the ruin towns and villages bringing back the people who ran from the evils of the land.

She could see why so many people wanted to get Lord Ranma to side with them, especially the nobles and the merchants. The most secure form of money is coins of gold, silver, and copper. And the most trusted coins stamped from a country's mint are the ones used internationally by the merchants and traders. The Horse coins with the picture of a horse and the face of Ranma on the sides being stamped from the new mint, were spreading around fast. Before she was sent away she remembered seeing some of those coins around her city. She wonders if any of the guilds had already setup shop. Almost every trade had a guild, a trade union to protect the interests of tradesmen and their families, control wages and prices, set standards for training and for quality of their goods.

"I know that you have heard about Ranma but most of the stories but you should know that most of that is just made up," Kasumi said to her.

"I heard that he has enslaved all of you by having sex with all of you," Viona said wondering when she'll be taken by Lord Ranma. She was given a normal dress made of silk but she wonders how long it would be till she be used as his sex toy.

"That's true," Kasumi said. "Ranma is such a wonderful lover that he has ruin all of us for any other man."

"Ruin you?" Viona ask as she had heard about men like that.

"Yes once he took us we will never find the joy of sex another then with him or with another woman. How can we find the man who can satisfy us as Ranma does to us. Having his way with us till we're begging him to stop as our bodies can't cum anymore," Kasumi said as she enters the castle kitchen followed by a blushing Viona.

Carcasses in various stages of dismemberment hung from hooks attached to the ceiling. A bloody table took up the center of the floor, stained and crusted from who knows how many butchering, a set of well used knives scattered on its surface. Helen was using a cleaver to chop a side of pork into sizeable pieces. Sanbun was with her putting the pieces into a bucket for the stew they're making.

"So this is the slave girl," Helen said giving her the once over.

"My family is in dept and this was the only way for me to repay it," Viona said.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it here," Sanbun said to her.

"Yup she will enjoy it here," Helen said as she wonders how the new girl taste like.

!

The Ruborian Desert -

The Ruborian Desert in its parched heart no rain fell for over 500 years. Despite its appearance, the desert isn't lifeless. Hardy plants and animals thrive by conserving scarce water in ingenious ways. The desert have patches of fertile land near oases and where the land has been artificially irrigated, most of the region is dry and barren, with both sandy and rocky. The sandy parts are a no man's land filled with giant sandworms that swallowed whole anything that crossed their path.

The Ruborian's who made the desert their home, have a reputation for being vicious fighters who make prey on anyone foolish enough to cross into the desert. They wear clothes that protects them from the extreme heat and cold of the desert climate. Loose robes shield them from the sun and let air flow around their bodies. They always covered their faces with head cloths and few people have ever seen what they look like. They normally live as nomads going from one water hole to the next, living in tents made from the wool of the black furred sheep's of the desert. Who could survive eating the few plants that grew, without ever having to take a drink of water.

But Jewel the hero thief changed that as she got her tribe to settle in a large oasis that is near a trade road. The traders and travelers that had to take the only safe road through the desert had to pay a heavy toll to cross safely as well as to get fresh water. Jewel along with her somewhat boyfriend, Kahn the warrior a giant of a man, made it easy for her to take what others wanted.

"You think that we should?" Kahn ask his sweet Jewel. A giant of a man standing over 10 feet tall. He's covered in black armor with blades and spikes. And he wields a giant morning star, which the weight alone is enough to kill most things. "Besides the Wizard we're the only ones left."

"They were all idiots," Jewel said. She's a dusty skinned beauty with black hair like many of the Ruborian women. She was shapely and well proportioned with a lot of cleavage showing over the top of her tight leather bodice and her leather pants hug her bottom half.

"But sweetie this Overlord Ranma has a whole army fighting for him now. The last one only had those imps," Kahn said.

"It doesn't matter as long as we're here he won't come after us. It be too costly for an army to march in the desert. And, I want that Goddess statue," Jewel said.

!

Out at sea -

"Make Sail!" With the command from the first Captain of the Sailor Ranko's, started a bustle of activity. In seconds hundreds of sailors climbed high above the rolling deck of the frigate. In minutes they unfurled huge sails to harness the power of the wind. On board, the ship carried everything the crew of about eight hundred needed for a voyage halfway around the world. The sea were the main trade routes, so the country with the strongest navy ruled the world. Life for the ordinary sailor on board a warship was very hard. They faced death from battle, accidents, and disease, and his floating home was damp, dark, and crowded. The Untamed Horse the flag ship of Ranma's navy which she the 1st Captain commanded. Her main job is to make sure that the waters around the Overlord lands are free of pirates, and to protect the trade ships. The captains serving on smaller ships like Brigantines and Sloops protected the harbors under their rule. The Pirates have also been busy in seeking out new places and keep an eye out on other pirates, which they hunt down. They have been bringing back loot from the pirate ships they have attack sometimes bringing the ship back with them to either use or sell.

Captain watch as her crew got the ship ready to set sail after a night anchored down. Besides the Swabbers and Climbers as her crew there were other Ranko's on board. The Mechanics act as the carpenters and sailmakers who made repairs while the ship is away from a port. There was also a cooper who's a specialist in preserving the ship's food in sturdy barrels. This reduces spoilage and allows the crew to travel farther on less food. The three Hyakushous are the ship's cook preparing tasty meals, that helps keep up the crew's morale. There is also the Writer and Lore Keeper who keep track on the supplies of the ship as well as keeping in contact with the castle. Then there are the Naiads who are useful in taking care of underwater jobs. Finally the ships doctor the Druid, who healed as well as gave pleasure to the crew.

The hold was full of plunder they have taken from the pirates they have hunted down. They have already traded in the larger pieces of loot for most manageable coinage money from the different ports. Which they docked to get fresh supplies for the ship, as to prevent scurvy they needed fruit and vegetables. Not to mention rum as it's safer to drink then water in most places.

"Are we close to your land?" Akua ask the Captain. After meeting the pirates of Overlord Ranma, she asked to come with them. There was little for her back in her village and she wanted to see the world. She was also still getting use to life on board of a ship and how the women of the ship acted around her. She would hear moaning and grunts coming from the other rooms of the ship but no one would tell her anything about it, just giving her odd smiles.

"We're almost there," the Captain said smiling to her newest crew. "Come to my cabin, it's time for me to make you fully apart of the crew."

"How would, I do that?" Akua ask following her captain into her room. In the room were the first mate a mistress who keeps the crew disciplined and the Druid ship doctor.

"Good it's time for the fun to start," the Mistress smiled.

"Yes it's time," the Druid said licking her lips.

Akua was confused and became more so when all three women stood and dropped their clothes, showing her their fully nude bodies. With all of them being sisters, they were practically the same with large breasts atop their slender bodies, flawless skin, and fully shaved pussies between their legs. And Akua was so caught off guard by seeing her family naked in front of her that she could not move as the Mistress and the Druid moved towards her and as the Captain watched, they removed Akua's clothes as well, revealing a nude body radically different from their own. Whereas the three of them were redheads and busty magical bodies, Akua is dark haired who, after years of hard work of outdoor living of hunting and gathering, had a body that was fit and toned, with firm d-cup breasts that were slightly smaller but firmer. They brought Akua over to the bed and laid her out on it and explored every inch of her with their hands, lips, and tongues, and also guided her own hands over their bodies and fed her their own breasts to suck on until the Captain laid her body on top of Akua. She made out with her new crewmember and then moved downwards and licked her body while her two other lovers continued their exploration. Throughout the whole process, Akua had been turned into a pleasure craving body being turned on by her crewmembers so much that she didn't realize what the Captain was doing, only by the feelings being given by the tongues, lips, and fingers of the Mistress and the Druid. But that changed when she felt the intense pleasure that shot through her body from somewhere, and she managed to look and find the Captain between her legs looking up at her as her pussy was expertly played with by a tongue, lips, and fingers that sucked, licked, and finger fucked her tight little hole. And that, combined with the attention she was getting by the other two, was enough to propel Akua over the edge into her first non-self induced climax. She felt herself return to Earth slowly as the Captain slid up beside her and gave her a juice filled kiss so she could taste herself, and before she could say anything she felt her pussy being assailed again, this time from the Mistress who brought her to a second climax and again shared her taste with Akua, who then watched as she also shared it with her captain. The Druid was the last to acquire and share her shipmate's taste with her two other mates, which also gave Akua another orgasm and caused her to sink to the bed in exhaustion, wondering if they wanted to eat her pussy anymore.

"I hope you don't think that we're done here," came the Captain's voice. "Because we are far from it. Look at what I bought just for you."Akua opened her eyes and found that the Captain was now on her knees and sporting an 8" black strap-on that the Mistress and the Druid were finishing strapping on her. "I am going to make you into a woman now, so lie on your back and open yourself to the first fuck of your life."

Akua was apprehensive and excited because she had watched others privately fucking and knew it was pleasurable, especially after her lesbian experience with her crewmates. It wouldn't be like when she was raped during the raid as it wouldn't just be the pleasure for one person. So Akua lay back on the bed and spread her naked body wide as the Mistress and the Druid coated their captain's strap-on with their saliva until the Captain placed herself over the young woman and eased the dildo into her pussy and stopped when she reached the halfway mark. The Mistress and the Druid each took one of Akua's breasts and started sucking and nibbling as the Captain suddenly thrust her hips forward burying the last four inches and causing Akua to shriek in pain."Oh, fuck! Take it out, it's killing me," she cried, but the Captain had stayed still as the Mistress and the Druid held down her arms to prevent harm to their captain, who waited patiently until Akua stopped crying out in pain, but slight pleasure. The Captain started moving her hips back and forth and built up the pleasure that Akua began feeling and wanting more of, so she began thrusting her hips upward to meet her captain's. "Oh, yes, captain fuck me. Make me cum, please!" she screamed Captain was starting to feel Akua near her climax. She wrapped her legs around her back to pull her in and then clutched the Captain to her body as the newly sexualized Akua came from an actual fucking for the first time in her life. But the Captain hadn't come yet, but didn't want to deprive her shipmates the chance of fucking their new crewmate, so as the Mistress proceeded to fuck her with her strap-on, she then lowered her pussy to Akua's waiting lips and let her eat her first pussy to orgasm as she turned and watched the Mistress and the Druid take turns fucking Akua in her bed.

"I can't wait to show the others my prize," the Captain smiled as she motions the crewmembers watching from the door to come in. Akua gasp as she saw the bed surrounded by a dozen or so of the crew, all undress and waiting for their turn. The Captain licked her lips as she lost sight of Akua as her crew completely covered her body with theirs. She let out a scream of pleasure before her voice was muffled by the Druid feeding her milk filled breast to her. "When we're done with her she'll eagerly satisfy any of our whim and desires."

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Pragmatic Villain is a villain who only cares about making money or getting something of value in the end.

2 - Elves in the Overlord games like fat chicks.

3 - Suicidal Pacifism. More seriously, when a person (or, heaven help them, an entire people) believe that actual pacifism is an ideology worth living and dying by. They believe that violence is intolerable, so fighting back is completely unjustified, much less killing. The suicidal pacifist won't even run or hide, they won't do anything at all. This is fine for relatively rational bullies and oppressors, who they might be able to shove off with peaceful efforts, which they may have done in the past. For plot purposes however, the threat they will face is manifestly tyrannical or genocidal/murderous.

When the hero tries to point this out and convince them to defend themselves, they will preach that he can't convince them to abandon their ways when he himself has hands full of blood— err, hands full of bloodless violence? If he tries to argue that peace and liberty must be defended, they will say it's not worth killing for. Of course, once the tyrant arrives he will waste no time kicking them around and thanking them for rolling over so he can trample them more easily. Only heroes take guff, after all. And those kinds of people wonder why the world is so bad, when it's the reason that they don't even try to fight back is the reason why the bad guys are winning.

!


	23. Cat Thief

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cat Thief –

Ranma was sitting back and enjoying the more pleasant duties of being a lord. Akane currently on his lap is pumping her soaked pussy back against his inhumanly dimensioned, utterly unbendable and very irresistible cock. Because, Akane had done such a good job with the attack her decided to reward her for all of her effort. She's clearly enjoying herself as her body just couldn't stop cumming. Her erotic body riding atop of his lap is so impassioned. Either he flipped a switch when he penetrated, or she started moving her hips on her own. While he let her grind her hips in every direction, his penis is hitting all the sensitive parts. Having sex everyday with so many different women has given, Ranma the skills to please them to the fullest, instead of caring only about his needs. Like how he drives himself to be the best fighter, he drives himself to be the best lover, by making sure he doesn't cum before the woman he's having sex with cums at least four to eight times, improving his skills in love making.

"Give it to her!" Ukyo shouted as she, Kodachi, and Shampoo kneeled at his feet with their faces close to where, Akane's and his hips met.

"Show her what she's been missing," Shampoo smiled as she pokes, Ranma's balls that are ready to burst.

"She can't last that much longer she is the weakest," Kodachi adds as each of them waited to be the next one after Akane couldn't take any more. Rose and her sister, Velvet had already had their turns before fainting. The succubus women had already grabbed them to get at the energy filled cum that covered and filled their bodies.

"I'll show you!" Akane growled as she willed her body to push on beyond it's limits as she continues to thrust her hips up and down on Ranma's love tool. Even with her new succubus body that gains energy from sex but as her girls had told her, sometimes they encounter someone who is more then they can take. Which according to them hasn't happen for a very long time. They're even talking about just making, Ranma their king which they would bring him into their world where they would never have to look for their next meal ever again. But till the fateful day that she dies or Ranma loses like the last Overlord did, they're more then happy to feed on the other women of the castle.

"I think we should help," Kodachi smiled as she puts on a strap-on that's has been modeled after, Ranma's and has been used covered in love juices.

"Wait no!" Akane shouted out but she was held in place by a smirking Ranma wrapping his arms around her body. Her eyes went wide as Kodachi slides up her ass, she and Ranma stayed still letting her to adjust to the new large strap-on inside of her. It's nothing new to her as being a sex demon queen had quickly pulled her into their world of lust. But she never had this done to her with Ranma before, and having him inside of her made all the difference.

"Oh look she's overcome," Shampoo smirks seeing the face, Akane is making.

"You think being a succubus would have gotten her use to things like this," Ukyo said as she also stared at, Akane's face.

"I'll show you all!" Akane shouted as she began rocking her hips on the twin poles inside of her. Even if she's giving it all that she has, it's still not enough as she already has been brought to her limit already by Ranma. Thanks to her not being use to him like the other women, who can take him longer thanks to all the times they had sex with him.

"Here's another load!" Ranma shouted out as he shot another load into, Akane. Her eyes went wide as she felt her already bloated stomach filled with more potent cum. His tool reaching right into her womb with his mushroom head acting like a knot kept his cum from leaking out. Akane wonders why, Ranma is so well built for reproduction, so much, so thick cum shooting into her already full womb. She gave out one last cry of defeat before she black out.

"There she goes again," Kodachi smiled as she lifted, Akane off of Ranma's still hard tool. Shampoo and Ukyo quickly lock onto the tower of thick meat sitting on top of a pair of big bloated balls. Licking their lips at the sight of it covered in juices they started licking it clean.

Right before his eyes, Ukyo and Shampoo are presenting their fellatio technique which would leave most people surprised. They had lessons from the sex demons after all. They're pouring their kisses from both sides creeping their tongues across. While their lips are clamped on, their sucking as if to caress it. However as he look at it as a man, the sight of them tastily licking his dick is getting him overwhelmed with self-confidence.

"Ranma enjoying yourself again, I see," Nabiki said as she and her two aids, Cally and Sally entered the room. She's flipping a gold coin in her hand.

"Hi girls," Ranma grunted as Shampoo and Ukyo worked him over. "What you got there?"

"I just wanted to show you the newest coinage we're trying out," Nabiki said handing him the coin. The coin was a bronze Horse Coin that is valued between silver and copper. (1) Ranma look at the coin before he brought it to his mouth and took a bite. He then look at the coin not seeing anything else but bronze. (2)

"A bronze coin?" Ranma ask.

"Well some of the coins being used by traders are bronze so, I figured that we should add a forth coin to our coinage. You already know that silver coins are the most used by merchants but bronze and copper coins are the most used by common people," Nabiki answered. "The Horse Coins are already being used in almost every transaction around here. Thanks to the high level of trade with the other countries and the safety of our own territory for caravans, has made our coins worth more then the other coins. Traders prefer to trade in our territories, since they find it cheaper as they rarely have to hire protection, due to the effectiveness of the suppression of bandits as well as wild animals. By adding a forth coin we'll be able to spread out more with the merchants and guilds. They are the ones who place the value of the coinage made from any one country or kingdom you know."

"I'm aware of that," Ranma said as he has met some of the merchants who wished to open their shops in his lands. "How's the quality of the coins?"

"Well before we had things settled, we were just using the coins that we took from bandits without really knowing the exchange rates for the different coins. Purer the coin the more it's valued while the ones with less valuable metal. The Horse coins since we started making them are used the most around here, since they have more valuable metals in them. The reason why it is the most used of the hundreds of currencies is because of it's established position of monetary value. The currency has high credit, thanks to the position that we hold. There are many kinds of money and there are many kinds of silver related currency. The value of currency can rise and fall. So it's important for the currency to have a lot of credit. Currency is the display of a country's power. It's the same no matter what world. Wars between two countries is not limited to just fighting between the soldiers. The country that allows the other country's currency to be used within their market is the country that will lose the war. If the ruler of the other country just declares that they will deduce the distribution of their currency, the markets will suffocate. It's impossible to buy and sell things without the use of currency. In that sense, if you can control the economy of a country you have complete power. With the power you have shown to everyone and you letting traders using the gateways to travel fast in our land. Has gotten the Horse coin a lot of credit to its face value and why the merchant classes are using them so much," Nabiki explained. (3)

"The money system here is hard to understand," Ranma said as Kodachi who had dump Akane into the waiting arms of her minions who happy clean off their queen with their mouths. She took her place in the middle between Ukyo and Shampoo, taking Ranma's manhood's head into her mouth while the other two took the sides.

"Which is why, I'm in charge of the money," Nabiki said as she lowers her dress down exposing her breasts to him. "And, I like you to show me how you'll reward me for all of my hard work."

"Right," Ranma said as he grabs her wrapping his arms around, Nabiki bringing her close enough to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Nabiki let out a moan as she felt her body tingle with pleasure. She had to admit that he knows how to please a woman. Looking over to the twins she saw them getting into the fun, they have become tangle with the bodies of several Ranko's and sex demons.

Ranma gave out a grunt as he let loose a load into the hungry mouth of Kodachi who swallowed as much as she could before gagging. Shampoo quickly replace, Kodachi drinking as much as she could as well, then Ukyo took her turn sucking all the cum left. All three of them had a daze look to them as they stared at his still hard tool waving in front of them.

"My turn now," Shampoo smiled as she got to her feet.

"Hold it sugar it's mine," Ukyo said getting up.

"No it's mine," Kodachi said getting up between the two. Treating Ranma to the sight of Ukyo's and Shampoo's ample jugs into Kodachi's slightly smaller pair as they argued about who's next.

"Ranma who's turn is it?" they turn their attention back to Ranma who was budy as Nabiki seeing her chance had gone and impaled herself onto his tool.

Nabiki was enjoying herself as she felt so full from the way, Ranma's shaft filling her cunt, stretching it, throbbing deep inside her. Her eyes widen as she felt a long thick rod drive up her butt, looking over her shoulder she saw Shampoo smirking at her. Before she could say anything Shampoo began driving her hips pumping the double ended sex tool into her cunt and pumping the other end into Nabiki. "You cut in line so we're going to take our turns on you."

"Darling hold her tight," Kodachi said as she and Ukyo also wearing strap-ons waiting for their turn.

"Yeah she wanted to ride you so we're going to ride her as well," Ukyo adds.

"With pleasure," Ranma grunted as he wraps her arms around, Nabiki holding her still as he and Shampoo bounce her body between theirs.

"Slow down you two! I'm not that loose!" Nabiki shouted out.

Nabiki soon was lost in the throes of ecstasy as she felt the two pillars one real the other fake drive themselves deep into her body. Her body was crush between the two, Ranma's hard chest was press against her ample rank while Shampoo's even bigger rank was press on her back. Nabiki came several times as Shampoo and Ranma drove her body to it's limits. Finally after Ranma came inside of her and Shampoo had a few for herself they stop. Nabiki gasp for breath before making a loud gasp as Shampoo slide out of her and Ukyo took her place. Seeing the hungry look in Kodachi's eyes she knows that her torment was just beginning, she didn't like the looks in Shampoo's eyes either as she saw that she wanted another turn. Nabiki made a mental note to never cut in line again.

"Sorry are we butting in?" Veal said as she enters the room four of the young female students came in behind her, carrying a minion pillar. "While we were searching around Golden Hills when we found one of those minion pillars."

"A new pillar," Ranma said as he lifts Nabiki off of him popping his tool out of her well used honey pot. Ukyo still buried inside of her held, Nabiki up as she was too weak from cumming so many times in a row to support herself with her legs.

"Yes and we brought it to you my lord," Veal said as she and the other dark elves eyes are lock on his swinging meat. She had fooled herself in thinking that she and the others would be able to tame him.

"Let's see what new girls we have here," Ranma said placing his hand on the pillar letting his magic active the magic item. A group of new Ranko's appeared, Ranma could see these new girls are slightly different from each other. The first ones got the same built as the amazons at large D cups but are a few inches shorter and with more curves. The second group are slender and bustier then the Amazons at an E cup.

"Ah new minions," the castle orb spoke as it could see and speak anywhere in the castle.

"So what can they do?" Ranma ask as the new Ranko's stared at his hanging piece of meat, licking their lips.

"The first ones are the ones who enforce the laws of the lands you control while the others are the ones you send to steal items that you can't use brute force to get," the Castle orb explains.

"Enforcers and Thieves," Ranma said naming the new Ranko's. (4)

"How about rewarding us for finding the pillar?" Veal ask as she stares at her lord with lust. She and the other dark elves from birth are taught to trust no one, forging alliances only when they are confident that they can outmatch their ally when they turn on them. They're also a matriarchal, militaristic, and heavily influenced by their main religion of their spider goddess, seeing all other races as less as they are. But with their underground city destroyed and so few of them left has force them to take steps to increase their numbers and protect their remaining males. But she and the other older women are planning on giving birth to half-elves fathered by their new lord. If he's this powerful they could only wonder how powerful any child of his would be. And none of those who had sex with him minded the least of making one. They also had to hurry before he favors the other elves instead of them.

"Very well," Ranma said taking Veal into his arms taking off her revealing clothes letting out her massive orbs out. He lifts her into the air till her breasts were in his face and taking a nipple into his mouth began sucking getting a moan from Veal. Then he lowers her onto his manhood soaking wet with Nabiki's juices easily sliding inside of her. The new Ranko's seeing their master busy help themselves to the other dark elves.

"Well looks like you're going to have to be our sex toy for awhile," Ukyo smiled as she lifts Nabiki up with her legs spread out to a smirking Kodachi and Shampoo both wearing straps ready for action.

"Not again," Nabiki moaned out seeing she's stuck with them again.

!

Nordberg -

The new encampment of Overlord Ranma was still being built, even as traders and travelers used the new gateway. The area the camp is built on is a cold, icy patch of land that was always covered in snow. The wolves, bears and big cats prowled in the forest hunting whatever they could find. Then there were the Taers large, wild primates that like the more peaceful Sasquatchs can live in the sub-arctic climate. Though hardly as intelligent as humans, they can fashion crude stone weapons and will hurl stone tipped spears at anyone who passes into their territory. The only reason why the camp was built is because of the large silver deposit, which was largely untapped as there weren't that many who could survive the weather even during the spring and summers.

After Ranma signed the trade agreement with Countess Madalyn he sent a large group of Beastwomen, Ranko's were the first to make camp and clear the area of wild animals. They were the ones who were part wolves, bears, tigers, mammoths, yaks, bisons, Sasquatchs, penguins and other animals who could survive in the cold. They quickly cleared the area of dangerous animals and cleared a area of trees to set the foundation of the camp. Once they got the camp running Ranma was able to make a gateway appear in the middle of the camp. (4) With the gateway set up made it easier for the Ranko's to get supplies and building materials to begin building stone buildings that would protect the Ranko's better from the cold. Not to mention the mine building built right over the main shaft of the mine, to keep snow and ice from blocking the entrance. The Diggers and Mountaineers went to work quickly setting up mine carts to bring up rock and dirt to expand the tunnels, to get to the rich ore veins.

The silver ore would be spilt between Nordberg and Ranma, which is why the Ranko's cleared the only road to the city, sending out Beastwomen to keep it safe. Once the silver ore started being ship by wagon to Nordberg, traders seeing money to be made set up shop in the camp followed by others. The other reason why they set up shop was because the gateway allowed trade goods to be ship to the remote villages of the region. Traders who use to have to travel for days or months to get to one trade post to sell and buy supplies. Could now sell their goods and buy goods for their villages without having to travel as far as they use to. Not to mention they'll able to trade goods from far off lands that most of the traders have never traveled far from their birth place. It also brought the prices down on some of the trade items as it was easy to get goods from far off places that didn't take months to get to the trade post. But with so much money being pass from one hand to another, also brought in people who would take the tradesmen hard earned money.

!

In one of the new pubs -

Corbus had heard it said that you could lead a horse to water but you couldn't make it drink. The same could not be said, he reflected wryly, of cats, as he observed his companion quaffing her third mug in little more than ten minutes. Of course, to be fair to the horse, it had to be admitted that what his companion was drinking was not simply water. Nor, in all honesty, was she a cat.

Selane observed Corbus staring at her and looked up, an inquisitive expression in her feline eyes, foam dotting her whiskers and chin fur. "What are you thinking about?" she inquired, licking around her lips with a dainty tongue.

"Ah, nothing, Selane, nothing," stammered Corbus, as he directed his attention to his own beaker. His first, it was still nearly half full.

"Well see, there's your problem," she replied, taking another swig from her mug. "Here you are, the second greatest thief in all Nordberg, about to embark on an exploit which will make you famous with the thieves guilds, and you're thinking of nothing. While I, on the other hand, have been thinking of little else but our soon-to-be famous heist. Of course, that may be due to the fact that I am the greatest thief in all Nordberg," she added, somewhat immodestly Corbus felt. He preferred to think of himself and his partner as the two greatest thieves in Nordberg leave it to posterity to sort out who was better.

His musings were interrupted as his companion continued, her long tail swatting at an annoying insect. "In fact, seems to me that I've been doing so much of the thinking, I ought to be receiving the shall we say, lion's share of the profits of this one!" Selane smiled, pleased at her little joke, baring her sharp fangs just a little bit.

Though his companion was lovely, Corbus always found it a bit disconcerting when she smiled that way. Not that he actually thought she'd ever try to hurt him they had been through too much together, each saving the other's lives on more than one occasion. However, it was a good thing that Selane could hold her liquor, as he wouldn't want to face her if she was drunk and angry with him for some reason. The Felene's are a beautiful and graceful race, with both their males and females universally acclaimed as being among the most handsome of the many sentient species that inhabited the lands around. They were in high demand as concubines, though few took them against their will, as lurking beneath their soft fur were muscles of steel. Their outward beauty masked the fact that beating beneath their breasts, there pulsed the heart of a hunting cat, swift and deadly when they desired, fond of toying with their prey when it was cornered. Seeing her fangs bared, even though in jest, always made Corbus glad that he was not Selane's prey. Though he was an accomplished swordsman, he had seen her in action more than once, and he had little desire to test his skill against hers. And the fact that him being a Halfling made him much smaller then she is.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible," he laughed. "A deal's a deal. Besides, on all the hauls where I was the mastermind, I don't recall you offering to cut me a larger slice of the pie!"

The Fe-Larn laughed with him. "Maybe if you ever were the mastermind, I would!" she retorted. "That's all right though. With this one, we both make our fortune!"

Tossing down the last of her ale, her green, slitted eyes glittered with excitement. At least Corbus hoped it was excitement, though he had known Selane long enough to know that it would take much more than the few drinks she'd had to even begin to get her inebriated. The thought of the theft they had planned, the danger they could face these were the things that Selane got drunk on.

And who could blame her? For after tonight, the silver of the Overlord's mine would be theirs!

Around them, the noisy tavern bustled with activity. Busy serving wenches, their bodices cut low and revealing hints of the treasures beneath, moved to and fro carrying trays of food and drink, squealing as a stray hand reached out to pinch their behinds or to pull them onto their owner's lap. Cloaked figures put cowled heads together, shady deals were cut in the smoky air. Boisterous drunks roared out their laughter, occasionally pitching down on the wooden floor in a stupor. In short, it was a night like any other night, at any one of the inns of Nordberg.

But although secrets were bought and sold at the Scarlet Raptor almost as swiftly as the tavern sold refreshments, it seemed that no one had any inkling that the two thieves seated at a corner table planned that very night to deprive the new Overlord some of his silver. Raw ore where it be gold or silver is always more valuable to black market merchants where it could be sold or traded for a high price. But of course with the beastwomen guarding the mine made things very deadly for more then a few would be thieves. The men who weren't killed were force to mine the very silver they wanted to steal, while the women that lived were sent through the gateway never to be seen again.

While Selane and Corbus were, of course, familiar with the tales of the failed efforts of their predecessors, they were also, of course, the two greatest thieves in Kubladesh. Where lesser mortals had failed, they would succeed. Or so they believed...

As they sat at the table, once more going over their plan in hushed whispers, a hand fell on the shoulder of Selane. "Hey there, little lady, lookin' for a little fun?" came a drunken voice behind her.

With a snarl, she rose from her chair, whirled to see who had addressed her. Though standing a few inches below six feet, her lithe frame was slender but solid. Her attire, consisting of some dark cloth wrapped around her waist and chest, did little to hide the rippling muscles playing beneath her spotted fur or the fullness of her large breasts. The Fe-Larn disliked wearing clothes, though did so when frequenting areas populated mainly by humans. Since the sight of a naked Fe-Larn, whether male or female, had a predictable effect on humans, they had become accustomed to wearing them. A short sword hung in its leather scabbard at her side, swaying with her movement.

"I think you'd better leave..." Corbus started but was cut off by Selane.

"I know you'd better leave!" Selane corrected, fairly spitting at the man who had accosted her. Clad in a silken shirt, with tanned trousers and a rapier hanging from his side, her admirer towered over her.

"Aw, come on, love. I bet you know some great tricks with that tail! How's about you and me go somewhere and you can show me a few?" he leered, reaching towards her again. That action proved he was either extremely drunk or extremely stupid. Few people who weren't either messed with a Fe-Larn when they weren't in the mood.

Corbus bolted upright. "No claws!" he cried. Here they were, on the eve of their greatest theft. It would be just like Selane to do something that would bring the watch down on them, like slicing this drunkard up with her claws. From his dress, though intoxicated, he seemed a man of some rank.

Corbus had no need to worry. Both Selane's claws and sword remained sheathed. She pirouetted. One black spotted leg lifted off the floor, a slim foot smashed into the drunk's head. With a strangled cry he spun and fell backwards, crashing against a table before hitting the floor. Though he still breathed, he didn't stir.

When Selane made no further move towards him, the tavern, which had been momentarily silent as the patrons watched the scene unfold before them, resumed its low roar.

Corbus, still standing, quickly finished his drink. "Well, I think it's best we're off. The moons are down and we've wasted enough time here."

Tossing a few coins on the table, he and Selane made their way to the door. "Thanks for not killing that guy," he told her, half serious, half in jest.

"No problem," she replied as they walked out onto the street. "Let's do it."

Turning their steps towards the mine, the pair moved swiftly down the snow covered street. The darkness caused by the momentary absence of the moon in the sky was broken only by the light of an occasional flickering streetlight and the stars. Most folks were already in bed or, if not, taking up space in an inn somewhere, leaving the streets chiefly deserted.

The mine is protected by a high wooden post wall guarded by Beastwomen who could withstand the cold nights, mainly were bears who are well equip to survive in the cold weather. They also have the ability to smell out any would be thieves and their animal senses also help them. But with the snow falling hard as it is made it hard to see or smell anything. Which help Corbus and Selane sneak into the compound by scaling the wall as the guards were changing their post. In the compound they quickly headed to the largest building as it was the most likely place where the silver is kept. They were in luck as the building was still being built and had unfinished rooms that they could slip into.

They carefully sneak pass the workers who were still working to complete the unfinished building and entered the building. The room they found themselves in was mostly a kitchen and laundry. Barrels of soapy water stood about with underwear soaking, washed clothing drying on ropes tied between two pillars. Dried vegetables hung in thick clusters from the ceiling to protect them from rodents, and slabs of meat are stuff inside barrels filled with salt. Burbling merrily, a heavily patched still stood in a corner, the coil of copper tubing steadily oozing a thick liquid into a waiting wooden bucket. Nearby were wicker baskets of dry wood, cases of empty glass bottles and a old tub piled with potatoes and turnips. Across the room, a colossal iron stove was visibly radiating heat, a iron pot of something boiling on top, the tantalizing aroma brutally reminding the group that their last meal had been the gruel they called food back at the tavern.

One of the doors of the room open with a mechanic and the cook a hyakushou entering. The cook had been complaining about the still they got through trade here as it didn't work as well as the new ones. She wants to give her sisters a meal with a good drink for once. The cook felt a sharp stabbing pain as, Corbus stabs her with his sword, she let out a dying gasp as she teleports back to the breeding pool. The mechanic let out a scream as she strikes the Halfling with her hammer. The strike sent Corbus flying across the room. Selane ready herself for a fight when the door she and Corbus came from burst open letting in some werebear Ranko's. Coming up from behind the mechanic were more beastwomen all ready for a fight.

"What hit me?" Corbus ask before he let out a scream as a werebear crush him into a bloody mess with her foot.

"Easy there now," Selane said as she found herself surrounded by very large and powerful beastwomen.

"You're going to pay for what your friend did. We don't look kindly on thieves around here or that you're friends with one of those overfed Halflings," the mechanic said as she knocks the Felene out with a hammer to the face.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Money system used in the world are coins made of four different types of metal. Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Copper in that order from most value to the lowest.

2 - This may seem odd, but was actually a common way to check the quality of gold: but not for the reasons people often assume. Gold is a soft metal, and thus the deeper the imprint your teeth make (without revealing a different metal beneath the gold), the purer it is. However, this test was not foolproof: Gold coins can have a core of lead (for the weight) which IS soft enough to leave bite marks in.

3 - Makes you glad that we don't have that kind of problem with the face value of money anymore. Well not on that kind of scale anyways.

4 - Enforcers: The civilian keepers of law so to speak. They are the ones to solve crimes, catch low life criminals and such things. They are twice as strong and twice as fast then a normal human. They all share a telepathic bond to make their work easier. They prefer to wear clothing uniforms but enjoys to wear armor as well. They mostly wield bludgeon weapons but they also wield rifles, pistols, staffs and even brass knuckles. They got the same built as the amazons at large D cups but a few inches shorter and with more curves.

Thief: Are able to steal items right under the noses of the ones being stolen from. They're slender and bustier then the Amazons at an E cup, while not as strong as the Amazons are they can hold their own in a fight using claws or knives. They're able to walk and climb up walls without making a sound, which makes them prefect for gathering information, stealing, or sneak attacks. They're not as good as fighters as the Konouchis are but are better at stealing and running away. They like wearing little clothing made out of leather and tight so there's little chance of it getting caught on something.

5 - Ranma can only make a gateway appear in an area that is under his control.

!


	24. Plots

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Plots –

The city of Fay, a sprawling metropolis that is the absolute center for trade and commerce of the in the eastern dry plains. Where anything could be found for the right price. All you need to know is, where to look. The upper classes have a network of black market merchants they can call upon to get what they wanted, for the right price that is. But for others without that much wealth there is always the back streets of the city. But the back streets are where only the foolish and those who could handle themselves would willingly venture into. The city guards would only go into the back streets in large groups and heavily armed. But those who could walk the back streets could always find what they're looking for, if they're willing to pay the price that is.

One of them was now looking for an item that could only be found on the bad side of the city. A strange combination of odors wafted through the hot air, that of sewer that ran through a perfume market, mixed with the pungent sweat and malodorous breath of the ever pressing crowd. Shacks were thrown up randomly, it seemed, giving the town no apparent design or structure. Streets were any way that was not blocked by homes, though it's clear that the street served as homes for many people who couldn't find one.

At the center of all the bustle were the merchants. They lined every lane, selling weapons, foodstuffs, exotic pipe weeds even slaves shamelessly displaying their goods in whatever manner would attract a crowd. On one corner, potential buyers test fired a large crossbow by shooting down a boxed in range, complete with live slave targets. On another, a woman showing more skin than clothing and that being no more than translucent veils twisted and writhed in a synchronous dance with another woman dress as she is. But for what the person came to the city for, the item in question is hidden in the worse market slum of the city.

Avenue Paradise a particularly seedy place where potent herbs and weeds were openly traded, as were weapons, stolen goods, and carnal companionship. Prostitution is one of the most popular occupations for women living in the city, whose only other options in most cases were staying with their families or starting one. A mockery of culture itself, Avenue Paradise stood as the pinnacle of hedonism among the underclass. Here a beggar, if he found a few extra coins that day, could, for a few precious moments, feel like a king, could surround himself with perfumed ladies and imbibe enough mind-altering substances to forget the sores that festered on his filthy skin. Of course it was all fake, fancy facades on rat ridden buildings, fancy clothes on scared little girls or dead eyed whores, heavily perfumed with cheap smells to hide the months of sweat and dust without a proper bath. But even fake luxury would suffice for most of the street people, whose constant misery were all too real. They would rather lived in a fake world then the real one they have to live in. Which is the reason why the merchant made her home here. What better way to test a new potion then by testing it on a human that no one would even miss.

Hidden behind the false shell of a shack lived a witch who could make just about any potion that a person could want for the right price. Hidden underneath the shack is a laboratory. The room has four bookshelves filled with books of magic and research, another has jars holding ingredients from plants to animals for potions. The blackboards have covered with numbers and formulas. On rough wood-slab tables bubbled and burbled various potions and mixtures over a series of oil lamps. The chemicals smells that permeated the modest chamber were unknown to the cloak figure, and sent her nose twitching like a rabbit's. Then one of the vials cooking over a flame reacted, minorly but impressively, creating a hisssss that turned into a phoof, spewing smoke.

"Well, well what do we have here," the potion maker said coming out of the backroom.

Aurianna a middle-age woman that most people could not take their eyes off of the older woman's body. Even though she is middle-aged, she was still every bit as gorgeous as any woman half her age. Her magnificent bosom was absolutely remarkable! Her two huge fleshy-globes strained at the thin sheer white fabric of her halter top and her nipples were plain to see under the soft cloth. She has on a hooded cloak that hung down her back that she had push back to show off her body. Her jet black hair was like fine silk in an unfamiliar cut, giving her a tomboyish appearance. She uses her looks to lure people into her laboratory to test her new potions on.

"I have need for your help," Jewel said revealing her face.

"Ah, Jewel what brings you here?" Aurianna ask seeing one of her old customers. When she was still a hero she would come to her shop to buy potions to help her in the fight against the old overlord.

"The new overlord is causing me problems since Belloq and his village were destroyed. My raiders have been force to go far to sell what we sell. Not to mention that travelers have been appearing less since the new overlord has open his gateways for use. But above all he has return the Goddess Statue to the elves," Jewel growls.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Aurianna ask.

"I need a potion to increase my raiders strength so they can fight against those women warriors of his," Jewel said. "And one for the Overlord."

"You know very well that poison never worked on the old Overlord," Aurianna said. (1)

"It doesn't have to kill him just make it that he won't be able to stop me from stealing the statue," Jewel said.

"That, I can help you," Aurianna smiled.

!

In the Overlord's land -

The village that the pig orcs are living in is a typical pioneer village located near the untamed wilds. With multi-crop farming as its base, tenant farmers and merchants have formed a system of mutual benefit. They are aware that repeatedly harvesting wheat in the same soil leads to poor soil quality. To counter that, the method that is widely used by most farmers is called the 'three-step farming method.' They are using a rotation system to lets the farmland rest and recover the quality of the soil. In order to turn forests and wastelands into farmlands, they need to spend a large amount of labor. So, they are refurbishing the land in order to reuse it multiple times.

In addition, in this cold barren land which the abandon village is located, meat is another important source of nutrition during winter. However during that time, even the farmers don't have enough food, so the number of pigs or sheep are reduced to the bare minimum before winter time, and the leftovers are turned to sausages and hams. Even though it's an important ration for wintertime, it is seasonally dependent, just like farm crops. That is extremely inefficient.

Shampoo who came from a remote village that fed itself by farming introduce the pig orcs to a four step rotation. Growing barley, then clovers, then wheat, and before winter turnips. Clovers have the effect of restoring the soil, and they can act as pastures for pigs and sheep during summer. Even more, turnips are useful for feeding livestock during winter. With this, they'll be able to maintain the number of livestock during wintertime too. One reason why meat cost more, is the fact that it takes years to raise a cow. Pigs and Chickens on the other hand breed and mature faster, but still carry a high price tag. (2)

"Is our lord please with what we have done?" the leader of the pig orcs Grunt ask. The hulking leader of the orcs is the largest and strongest which is why he's the leader. For pig orcs size and strength matters. The thick fat and their leather like skin that covers the males bodies makes it hard to hurt them. They also have strong muscles underneath their fat, making them very strong.

"Yes your people are doing well," Shampoo said looking over the village. Besides Ranko's who live in the guard tower next to the gateway, only the pig orcs live in the village. While the pig orcs do show up at the town around the castle, many people are fearful of them since they are orcs. But the Ranko's keep the humans from starting any fights as the pig orcs being true to form obey their new lord to the letter. While they can defend themselves they're not allowed to attack humans without reason. The elves don't want them around but fellow their new lord wishes, while the Dark Elves see them as minions but know better then meddle with their lord's followers. Thanks to Ranma's high sex drive, he has tamed the Dark Elves by having sex with the older women till they couldn't get enough of him.

Some of the females of the Pig Orcs even opened up their own trading post in the other towns where goods and services are traded. Trading posts are usually smaller and less profitable than a market. They often appear at the edges of civilizations, where farmers, trappers and natives trade crops, furs, animal skins and the like for tools, cloth, medicine and other products of civilization. While the humans are fearful of the Pig Orcs they still do business with their trading posts.

"We'll give our lord much food wait and see," Grunt said. It had taken much work but the crops were growing in the fields that were left unused for years. With the new farming tools and machines invented by the mechanics which are used by Shampoo's village. With the tools they have been able to work more farm land with less people. Which is useful as the farmers who have started using the new farm tools and machines won't need to have many children to help out on the farm.

"Don't worry, Ranma knows it takes time to grow food," Shampoo said. "You and your people won't have to work yourselves to death for him."

"He is very kind to us," Grunt said who is more use to his master punishing him or someone else for failure.

"That's the kind of person he is," Shampoo said as she likes how Ranma is shaping to be. Besides the great sex he was becoming a leader that didn't just conquer lands but improved things as well.

!

Nordberg -

Angeline pulled her red cloak around her as tightly as she could, the snow swirled all around her, the cold piercing her to the bone. She walked on with a strong resolve, determined to reach the safety of her home. Her skin was creamy white, almost as pale as the winter snow that was falling. Her face was soft and innocent, with stunning blue eyes. Long curly, dark tresses of hair cascaded down her back to her firm round bottom. As she strode forth through the snow banks, her impossibly large H cup breasts bounced proudly out in front. Her nipples were rock hard and firmly erect from the effects of the cold. Her homespun dress protected her well from winter's bite, but if she did not reach the settlement soon, she may very well die from the cold.

Dust had fallen and Angeline had been forced to make the trek out to her village. It was nearly a 10 mile walk, but Angeline knew the way and had done it many times before... but never on a winter's night like this. But she knew she had to... otherwise she could die without the provisions she had gotten from the closest village to her isolated village. With the opening of the new silver mine had brought many new goods to the trade post. The women warriors who protected the mine and mined it as well, are the minions of the new Overlord in the southern lands. But their present here has made the Lynx tribe be on edge. The tribe is led by warrior women who trained themselves to be the strongest there is, only mating with men who have proven themselves by either being able to live for a year with them or prove they're strong. With the new women warriors who had suddenly turned up made them what to prove that they're stronger then they are.

Angeline heard the swift rustling of running feet and six Lynx materialized out of the night, spreading around her in a semicircle. They were all young lithe women, and all were dressed in pelts of panthers and bobcats that left their copper colored limbs bare except for bands of colorfully beaded fur. Their jet black hair hung loose, framing faces painted with brightly colored geometric designs to symbolize their warrior society and spirit power. They didn't need to covered themselves up as other people as the runes that covered their bodies also protected them from the freezing cold. They were armed with long bladed knives and tomahawks.

The Lynx hunters didn't approach her but eyed her from a distance with the same kind of passionless calculation as when they're hunting. She knew they awaited the arrival of their leader. A few seconds passed before Catamount stalked out of the shadows and strode towards her. Moving with a feline grace of her totem, her muscles undulating beneath bronzed flesh. The moonlight gleamed in satiny highlights on the curves of her bosom, the sleek thighs and long muscular legs.

Catamound wore the hollowed out head of a panther like a hood. Its golden-brown pelt draped her shoulders and back like a cloak. From underneath the pelt fell two thick braids of black hair, barely covering her high, round E cup breasts. A brief kilt of cougar skin was twisted about her loins, and wet boot moccasins encased her feet to midcalf. Angeline couldn't help but stare at her, both in fear and admiration. Catamound is a strong, long limbed woman, nearly six feet tall. Her big eyes were like deep pools and set wide apart in a face of coldly chiseled loveliness. The set of her lips, the angle of her chin suggested the austerity of a goddess.

"What do you want?" Angeline ask.

"We want information on the new warrior women. We already know that the village you just came from had some of them in it. I want you to tell us everything that you know about them," Catamound said.

"I don't know much about them," Angeline said.

"I'm sure you'll be able to think of something. Come we will talk back in the village," Catamound said. Seeing no other choice in the matter, Angeline walk with the group back to their village.

The front gate of the village was made of interlocking logs, the bark stripped off and the smooth bare wood studded with wooden spikes. Making it painful for anything to try to climb them. The front gate was open, however there was another log wall just past the gate, neatly blocking any view of the village. The second wall was a shatter zone, designed to break the charge of any invaders and to give the warriors an excellent place to shoot at the enemy from relative safety. Ambling through the gate and around the shatter zone, the group were instantly immersed into a living mandella of noise, smoke and motion. The air was redolent with the smells of baking bread, cooking meat, animal dung and boiling laundry. The perfume of civilization.

The homes of the small village were the expected conglomeration of log cabins and ramshackle huts. But they were all laid out in neat lines, the streets wide and paved with loose white stones. Harnessed elks pulled crude carts loaded with wood. In a large corral, a herd of bleating goats was being milked by somber teenagers intent upon their task, and nearly lay huge wheels of cheese drying in the weak sunlight, the rind thickly coated with beeswax. Past that, a butcher was chopping apart the carcass of a moose, a line of people waiting impatiently for the big woman to finish, their arms full of empty wicker baskets.

Laughing and cursing, pushing and shoving, villagers and guards were everywhere, each going in a different direction. Squealing children ran underfoot chasing rats, then a falcon swooped down from overhead and stole their prize. A burly woman walked by with a yoke across her wide shoulders to support, a pair of large buckets full of freshly made charcoal, the blacken lumps still smoking. In the doorway of a log cabin, a beautiful young woman with an infant suckling at her breast was stirring a cauldron of bubbling maple syrup, the aroma so sweet that it was almost sickening. Crystallized sticks of maple candy hung from the eaves. At another cabin, a man was diligently smearing fresh mud along a wide split in a seam. All doing what they can with the little light that was left.

The group made their way to a large cabin that serves as the village leaders home. Inside the building Angeline quickly found herself sitting on the skin of a bear rug in front of a sitting Catamound. There she answered every question that the warrior chief ask of her. Caramound made her give every detail in what she saw and heard about the Ranko warriors as they were called. Catamound wanted to know everything that she can learn about them before she decides on what action her tribe will take on Overlord Ranma.

Her people believed in war with others but only one war. Because every tribe that they have fought had been utterly conquered by the Lynx tribe. And with the women of the Lynx tribe being the leaders of their people, would do the job right for the sake of their offspring. Women because of their biological function, their much more intimate connection with the future, were prepared to take this longer view. And stick to it. History taught that in victory, men always had sympathy for the male foe they had vanquished, that they always took pity because they could see themselves in his position, as if war were a jolly game to be played over and over with alternating winners. The women of the Lynx tribe didn't view war as a game. Or jolly. They believed that if they waged it once, and properly, they would never have to face it again. Like them Overlord Ranma did so with the Halflings and the Dwarves sending the survivors into exile from the lands he rules, where because of the news of what they had done would force them to keep wandering or split apart as a people to fend for themselves. The Halflings had spilt up as a people while the surviving Dwarves who still stuck together as their race do were force to settle in a barren patch of land far in the northern lands from, Nordberg mining the snow covered hills far from any large settlement. Neither one would ever be able to regain their strength to fight Overlord Ranma ever again without some kind of outside help. He also did so to the Heaven's Peak old ruling class which had been wipe out to the last adult and child by the zombies and the village of Belloq had been turned into barren ruins. Overlord Ranma didn't just defeat his enemies, he destroyed them. The Halflings shattered to the winds, the Dwarves having lost everything a crushing blow to their pride which for a proud race as theirs is more horrible then being wipe out, the nobles and cut throats were all killed off. Leaving Overlord Ranma the only one left with any real power in the lands he controls. The elves both light and dark are all serving under him which is unheard of as the two races would had killed each other off otherwise.

Angeline understood why Caramound wanted to know everything about Overlord Ranma. Because of how he did things and allowed women to have positions of power in his lands, along with having his army made up of women. Made him the prefect choice for the Lynx tribe to join forces with.

!

At the mine -

The small bit of water they had put in the pot bubbled and streamed away, its aroma eliciting many licks of anticipation. The dark meat, twenty pounds of basted perfection, glistened from the surface burns of fast cooking, for none of them was willing to wait the hours to properly prepare the feast. The moment the cook announced it was done, the group began tearing at it eagerly, ripping off large chunks of flesh. The Ranko's are hungry as they had spent a lot of energy on their new toy. In the next room the cat thief was learning what happens to the women that try to steal from Overlord Ranma and what happens to those who kills one of his minions.

"GGLLMM... NOO!" screamed Selane whose screams muffled by the two pairs of huge breast press around her head.

The king sized bed was shaking violently now as the two werebears enjoyed their captured prize. One was on her back, her huge arms clapped around Selane's reddened, tender breasts and using them to pin her. Her enormous strap-on was slowly burrowing its way deep into Selane's anus as the young catgirl tried to wiggle her hips free. The second was on top of the struggling catgirl, her strap-on slowly pushing its was deep into her sore vagina as she mounted her rolling hips from on top.

"OH GOD... NO! NO!... GOD..." Selane cried out in her thoughts as the enormous werebears moved deeper inside her plucky, little body. Each cock sank deeper and deeper, disappearing slowly into their respective orifices. The two werebears grinned wildly as they crush the catgirls small body between theirs bigger ones, their huge breasts engulfed her head between them.

It took nearly 10 minutes of agonizing penetration before the two fake cocks were completely inside Selane. Then the pumping began. Brutal, intense, relentless and merciless. The poor girl's body was nothing but a fragile doll at the hands of two huge werebears as she was gang banged. Her legs flailed about, her body twisted in terror. Two enormous fake cocks so deep inside her. She was absolutely helpless and wild sexual sensations raced through her erotically tortured mind, blotting out all possible coherent thought.

The two then began to seize. Their massive, muscular bodies tightened and shook as they grew closer toward the devastating climax. Selane was beyond climaxing. Her body was in a constant state of climaxing as wave after wave of multiple orgasms continued to tear her will violently apart. Her body was nothing more than a bucking, convulsing female form as the two werebears sex toys continued to blast her down. After another few minutes, the gang tightened ever upward, pushing Selane's flailing body along with the unified orgasm. She screamed, she cried, she groped and clawed. Nothing could stop them, nothing could save her...

"So this is the catgirls who was with the Halfling," Kodachi said entering the room.

"I went and crush him," the werebear who's on the bottom said as she and her sister continued to pound away on Selane as they came.

"Good has everyone had a turn with her?" Kodachi ask.

"Yeah everyone has," the werebear on top said as she settles her full weight on Selane crushing her between her and her sister's bodies.

"Good then, I'll be taking her off your hands then," Kodachi said.

"Why?" Selane ask wondering what she has in store for her.

"I know there's a powerful thieves guild somewhere in the desert. While they haven't caused any big trouble since their attack on Spree Castle, they still pose a danger to us. I already know that they're being lead by the one of seven heroes still alive the thief Jewel. You being a thief as well would know much about her," Kodachi explains.

"We thieves have a code of honor," Selane said as the guilds help keep thieves from going to jail as long as they follow the code.

"We see how long that last," Kodachi said coldly. "Honor is a good thing to have but not when it's honor before reason. As you will find out."

"What do you mean?" Selane ask.

"That you being used as a sex toy for the Ranko's here is one thing but once Akane's girls get a hold of you. You'll be telling us what you know about the guilds around here one way or another," Kodachi said.

!

At the Castle -

Ranma grinned as his fiancée cried out in yet another orgasm. The pressure points were working their magic, causing Akane's body to become permanently more sensitive to pleasure. Already, Akane was rather out of it, having experienced one mind-frying orgasm after another. The only sound coming out of fucked brainless girl's mouth were grunts and groans. Her eyes were glazed, she was grinning with her mouth partially open and her tongue hanging out, and drool was dripping down her chin. All thought of resistance, and any other thoughts for that matter, had been fucked right out of her.

Finally, Ranma came with a triumphant roar, shooting load after load of male fluid into Akane's submissive body. Ranma panted for a bit, trying to catch his breath, before pulling out. Akane didn't react; she was still pretty much mindless from the intense fucking. She was panting heavily, her tongue still hanging out, in a manner not unlike a dog. Ranma thought her open mouth looked rather inviting, so he stood up, grabbed Akane's head in both hands, and shoved his still hard cock into her mouth.

Akane, still devouring the menacingly large helmet of Ranma's phallus, grunted in approval. Ranma grabbed the wrists that were attempting to encircle his mammoth dong and raised Akane from her kneeling position, in order to satisfy his hunger for ravished pussy. Turning her around, he placed his demanding cockhead in front of Akane's convulsing cuntlips. The busty bombshell turned sex demon bent forward, anxiously waiting for the young buck to pummel her insides. When she felt his massive log enter her tunnel, she yelped in anguish, but soon, the sensation of her pussy being filled to the brim and the wide penetrating shaft rasping her inner walls sent shivers down her spine. A major orgasm was slowly building up inside her, her small grunts became louder and louder until she exploded in the throes of the strongest climax she had ever experienced in her life. Ranma felt the trembling walls of her love canal shuddering around his pistoning invader and observed the ten inches of wrist-thick cock he was delivering her coated with more and more of her womanly juices every time he pulled out. After a minute or so, while the mighty orgasm kept on going, Akane's vanquished pussy erupted giant plumes of juices all over Ranma's ploughing cunt-splitter and giant, swinging gonads. She squirted continuously over and over, emptying her cunt of its lubricating oil, pouring rivers of her juices down her inside thighs.

"Oh my GOD, OH MY GOD!" she kept repeating while Ranma continued fucking her unabated. "You are filling me ssssoo much!"Akane was fucked mercilessly for over half an hour, in various positions. Ranma lifted Akane in his strong arms, effortlessly bouncing her curvaceous body up and down unfathomable inches of his super-rigid mega-thick dick for many minutes. While Akane was still recovering from a state of perpetual ecstasy, he took her missionary-style, mashing her giant mammaries against his torso, licking her breasts and neck, even French-kissing her, right in front of her sex demon minions. By the time Ranma was ready to erupt once more, he had managed to distend Akane's pussy so much that over twelve inches of his cock sawed in and out of her easily. With a grunt Ranma emptied his balls into Akane filling her with his seeds causing her belly to swell from the large amount of juices pumped into her. With a satisfied grin, Ranma lay atop of her, his cock still twitching within her depths.

Watching the aftermath of the sex show were the women who are trying to become his bride. Countess Madalyn and her daughter Gwendolyn had watched the show with their minds racing with the ideas of being in Akane's place. Madalyn had never seen a man able to fuck the senses of a woman right out of her like that… ever, she doubts that Akane even knows which way is up after what she was put through, made her want to test drive him before her daughter, just to be sure he's the real deal of course. Gwendolyn on the other hand all she wanted to do was to strip herself of her dress and kneel before her would be husband and offer herself to him. The three sisters Inga, Petra, and Freya were having the same thoughts going through their heads as well. Carla was stun as the books and the people she talked to never said anything about sex being like what she had just watched. Viona who was now a servant of Ranma had dreaded being forced to become a sex slave to her new master, but having watched him in the act of sex she wonders if she'll be begging him to have sex with her. Katy along with her two servants Ima, and Roxy had already been introduced to what happens in the walls of the castle with the orgy they were pulled into. Katy was drooling at the sight of lord Ranma as he pulls out of Akane revealing his juice covered tool, the succubus minions of Akane quickly surrounded their queen and began licking her clean of the energy filled cum. Ima and Roxy watched as two succubus minions like Ranma's groin free of juices, both hoping that once Katy is married to him that she wouldn't mind letting them bed with him. From the looks of things if she didn't she would fall over dead just trying to keep up with his sex drive.

"Well ladies, I hope you enjoy the show," Nabiki said as she had set up the show for the women who wanted to become Ranma's bride. To show them what they're in for with Ranma if they would become his wife."

"Is he always like this?" Madalyn ask as from what she seeing, Ranma was ready to go for another round with the sex demons.

"Yes he is," Nabiki said. "He's just too hard headed to know when to quit."

"No wonder there's so many women who he has sex with," Carla said as she could plainly see that no woman would be able to handle him by herself.

"Well sis we finally met a real man," Inga said to her younger sisters.

"There is a reason why his name means wild horse you know," Nabiki said wondering if any of the women were having second thoughts about becoming Ranma's wife. But then again how often does a woman find a man who can outlast a sex demon?

!

Author's Notes -

1 – If Ranma can eat Akane's cooking then he can be poison and not be effected by it. Yes her cooking is that bad.

2 - Meat is cheaper now since it can be preserve longer and be ship faster then in the old days. Not to mention whole farms are nothing but meat farms where animals are raise just to be made into food.

!


	25. Improvements

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Improvements –

Ranma was watching as the Mechanics tested out the new weapon they had put together. Big wooden flywheels spun as a team of three Mechanics work the machine. A ratcheted belt fed to grooves in each wheel, rain of darts gushed out. The dummy targets were soon covered with darts. They call it the Dart Thrower.

They made two more weapons that they wanted him to see. The Polybolos a repeating ballista that could fire again and again without a need to reload. Its powered by gears that powered its chain drive and that placed bolt after bolt into its firing slot.

They made a repeating crossbow, where the separate actions of the stringing the bow, placing the bolt and shooting it can be accomplished with a simple one-handed movement. All the while keeping the crossbow stationary. This allows the bow to shoot at a faster rate compared to a normal crossbow. A magazine containing a number of bolts is present on top of the bow and the mechanism is worked by moving a rectangular lever forward and backwards.

"Good work," Ranma said to the Mechanics. "But we already have enough new weapons. We need things that will improve the lives of the people living on our land."

"We do have made some new farm equipment," one of the Mechanics said as she shows him machines that would help the farmers to save time and grow more food.

The first machine is the disc harrow, a farm implement consisting of a series of steel discs used to pulverize the soul in the preparation of a seedbed. Being pulled by a horse or oxen the disc harrow would do work than a plow would.

Next is the manure spreader is a fairly complicated machine. It was essentially a wagon equipped with a moving conveyor that moved the load backward into the beaters that spread the manure evenly in a strip behind.

The corn sheller a box that's powered by turning a crank. The crank is geared up to a flywheel, that once you got it going, had enough momentum to carry the ear of corn through the shelling mechanism. The noisy machine shelled the ear of its kernels and spewed them into a pail underneath and tossed the naked cob into a growing pile.

A scythe and cradle attached that caught the cut-off stalks of grain. With each swing of the scythe, the accumulated stalks were laid in a pile on the stubble. The one binding the sheaves would gather the pile up and, taking a fistful of the stalks and using them like twine, bind up the bundle. But having to cut and bind the grain by hand is inconceivable and wasted too much time. The mechanical, horse-drawn binder did both, cut the standing grain and tie it into bundles. Because it costly to build and maintain, the scythe and cradle is for farmers who can't afford the machine.

The cream separator is a hand cranked machine, by means of a high speed-spinning bowl made up of a series of metal discs, mechanically separated the cream from the milk. During the separating process, with the stream of fresh cream pouring out of the cream spout, some of it was caught in a pitcher. The skim pilk, a byproduct of the separating process, would be poured into swill barrels, where it's mixed with ground oats, linseed meal, and water, and fed to pigs.

Ripened cream is poured into a wooden barrel churn, where it was agitated by turning the churn with a crank. It seemed, to take ages for the butter to coagulate into globules of butterfat. But it's still faster then turning butter by hand. There's also a four quart glass churn for making butter for home use. The paddles are made of hard maple wood.

"Great with this there be plenty of food for all," Ranma said.

"Really now this is your plan?" Rose ask walking up to him. "Instead of making weapons of war you make farming equipment. How are you going to expand your kingdom without a large army?"

"I'm not going to march my army and expand my kingdom. I'm happy with the land that, I rule already. Besides, I know that rulers who try to expand their rule usually are attack by other nations or have heroes come out of the woodworks to bring the ruler down," Ranma explains.

"What kind of overlord talks like that?" Rose ask. "Why can't you be a real Overlord and conquer the lands around here."

"Because he isn't like that," one of the Mechanics said.

"Why you always have a stick up your butt?" another said.

"I have no such thing! I'm not like you women always thinking about having sex. I'm not some slut that only wants to have sex with a man," Rose shouted.

"Well then," one Mechanic said as she and her sister grab her arms while two others grab her dress, ripping it off her. They easily force her to kneel down presenting her soft rear to Ranma.

"Ranma go and give her the stick. She really needs to be laid more often," the Mechanic said giving Rose's round bottom a slap.

"Don't you dare!" Rose shouted as she blushes red.

Crazed with lust Ranma positions himself with feet braced solidly on the ground and hoists her hips up level with his own. She struggles half heartedly, knowing he has gotten the upper hand and has mastered her. His head of his massive cock parts the lips of her involuntarily wet vagina and pushes slowly into her cunt. Warm, sweet flesh encases his hard and sensitive meat. Then in it slides… in… in… in… inch after inch, making Rose wonder how all that meat can even fit inside of her. Then in as deep as he can go, he stops to savor the fabulous sensation of his prick buried deep inside Rose.

A cry of pleasure bursts from Ranma's panting mouth he feels as if his dick has a boa constrictor clamped around it. He slowly withdraws his impossibly long thick dick from its confines. And Rose goes limp as hopelessness drains the last of the fight from her. Then Ranma forces it once more deep inside her quivering hole, begins pumping in and out of her. His cock piston in and out of her slick and slopping pussy. The sound of her deep humiliating invasion fill the air. Her breath drives up in frequency and becomes ragged. There is only then the sound of their harsh breathing and the whap-whap-whap of his balls slapping her ass as his piledriver pounds away. The Mechanics stared in lust as they watched their lord dominate Rose. Her cunt being savaged by what at first felt like a log in her pussy Rose at first grunts in pain… and slowly begins to moan in abject pleasure as his shaft forces every bit of pleasure from her little box. Her beautiful butt begins to tremble and shake. Then she finds they move involuntarily rocking back and forth, in and out of her orifice.

She tells herself that she is only helping to end her humiliation more quickly. If she cooperates he'll be done with her all the sooner. Ignoring the welling heat growing inside her as his member stimulates her to shivering pleasures. She begins to surrender to him confused as she is shame and lust vying within her soul. Faster and faster they pace each other, her hips lunging up to meet his every thrust in time. And her cunt clasps his invading prick tighter in quick clamping squeezes. Her arms and legs begin to shake… her shoulders shiver… her massive smooth breasts bob and lurch. Until she calls out a massive cry of ecstasy as an enormous orgasm shatters her body. And Ranma begins to hose her pussy out with his load of cum.

Rose's eyes widen as she felt her belly expand to take the cum filling her up. Only being held up by Ranma, Rose panted worn out from the fucking she had just been put through. She looked up and realized that Ranma hadn't even broken a sweat yet and he wasn't even taking a break after he just cum, he just started thrusting into her again. He was going to kill her with pleasure! But it was happy way to go.

Rose's body was a helpless fucktoy in Ranma's hands as he bludgeoned my inner walls, stretching and reshaping them with every thrust. He picked up speed and power, driving another new inch-mark home, Rose was easily taking 12 of them now, eyes rolling in her head as each power-fuck-thrust sent her over the edge again, one thrust a second, one orgasm per thrust. Rose pussy seemed to be gagging now, exploding with pleasure and pain at once, protesting with ripples of muscular motion trying to dislodge this semi-welcomed invader, gouts of sweet cunt nectar pouring from it in a vain attempt to provide enough lubrication. Rose poor little pussy had never been pounded like this before and she found her arms and legs flailing vainly for some escape.

"Ranma no, I can't take anymore!" Rose words were cut off by what must have been her 75th climax, pleasure breaking her down, seeming to know full well that she couldn't' even feel anything beyond her throbbing pleasure.

"Not stopping till, I had my fill," Ranma smirks. "You just haven't had ENOUGH yet." As Rose whimpered and mewed and whispered out prayers to this virile god of cock. His thrusts came hard, fast, and deep, her whole body shaking in seizure-like response.

"UNGH! UNGH! UNGH! UNGHUNGHUNGH!" Was all Rose could manage to add to the dialogue as he spanked her ass, stinking all of his cock into the wall he hit was hard and painful, but after 86 orgasms, Rose found it impossible to care that he was so selfishly fucking her now. His steel stud-shaft lifted my body with each thrust, and Rose felt like her cunt was having some kind of cave-in, collapsing on itself in pleasure and pain, her brain getting pulled down with drilled and nailed and pounded and spitted Rose on his fat cock again and again, picking up speed, not letting up, sweat now finally beading on his taut muscles and tight ballsack. Seeing her chance for an escape Rose only barely wanted to coaxed him on now.

"That's right stallion, bang your balls off on me. I want your load...I want you to drown me in cream...fill me like a tank and coat me like a cake... take me...as your slut, your personal fuck toy, your jizz jar, your cum dumpster! JUST CUM FOR ME GODDAMNIT!" Rose screamed. On her hundredth orgasm, he finally pulled out, driving one more climax from her by beating his colossal head against her clit again, then he trust into her to unload into her.

"I hope you get that acting so uptight all the time will only get you into trouble," Ranma said pulling out of Rose and lifting her up to a kneeling position facing him. "Now you know what to do."

"Why you," Rose said knowing that she shouldn't had gotten on the nerves of the Ranko's but knows she doesn't have a say in the matter. She like the rest of the women who had sex with have become addicted to him, she took his tool into her mouth taking all that she could. And she kept thinking how the same cock she was sucking had just ravished her and forced her to climax more times than she could remember. And Ranma could do it again, any moment. Ranma's tool is far too large for her mouth. It would have to go all the way down her neck for her to take it all in. That would literally choke her to death. She could barely encircle the shaft with her fingers. And the same dreadful organ had been jammed all the way inside her sex, pounded in and out of her without restraint or concession, and brought her seizures of delight, in doing so. It was ridiculous, and it was unjust. That hideous thing like that could do to her what it had done. She couldn't stop remembering how wide she had seen Ranma stretch her opening, to fill it and pump it, and how each time the shaft would lift away, so much of her inner-flesh would be pulled out with them, clinging to them. Like a stocking when you pull your foot from it, and pull it inside out in the process. She had seen that happening to the inside of her flower, the flesh bright pink and glistening. Had felt herself stretched upwards as much as inward and outward. But it had felt good instead of horrible. She wanted to see that and feel that all again. Ranma's awful cock had tamed her and enslaved her and now she had to kneel for him and service him with her mouth and her hands and her breasts. Now for her efforts she received another blast of seed directly into her mouth.

"Sister you always talk about looking good so the other people won't think lowly of you. But here, I find you kneeling down and giving head to our lord like a slut that you say, I am," Violet smirks appearing behind her sister.

"Shut up," Rose shouted at her sister.

"Yeah, yeah," Violet said as she presses herself to Ranma's body. "Since you're done with my sister how about giving me ago now."

"In a bit," Ranma said as there's still work for him to do.

!

The Pig Orc Village -

The pig orc village is largely self-sustaining. The orcs grew most of the food they ate, with the exception of some spices and extracts used in cooking. What they couldn't make or grow they got from trading using the way gates. Meat produces, with few exceptions, came from the village farms. Homegrown pork, beef, and chicken were butchered for the meat in their diet. Chickens, usually surplus roasters or old hens, were killed as needed for fried chicken dinners, roasts, soups, or pot pies.

The pork and beef supply was done differently. Usually in early in the season, steers or hogs or both was butchered for fresh meat supply during the season. But with subfreezing ice rooms, created by the magic users, curving ices runes to make a room like winter time there was no worry of the meat rotting. Sometimes a carcass would be covered with a cloth and hung from a beam out of reach of dogs or other meat-eating creatures. When a steak of pork chop or some other choice cut of meat was wanted, it was sliced from the hanging frozen carcass.

At the time of butchering, the layers of fat under the pig's skin were cut into one-inch cubes and put into a kettle to cook until the fat became liquid. This hot liquid fat was strained through a muslin cloth into stoneware crocks to cool, becoming white lard. This lard was used as shortening for cooking and baking.

There was also canned beef. The beef is cut up into one-inch chunks and put into sterile glass jars, seasoned with salt and pepper, and boiled in a hot water bath until the meat was thoroughly cooked. After these sealed jars were allowed to cool they were stored on shelves in the cellars. The pork was usually processed into smoked hams, shoulders, and side meat like bacon. Much of the other meat was ground, mixed with spices and herbs, and made into sausage patties or stuffed into cleaned pig intestines and made into links.

The pig orcs also know how to keep eggs to last longer. Eggs could be preserved in water mixed with a lump of lime. They could also be kept for a long time when they were packed with in salt. When eggs were transported to other settlements, they were packed in barrels of oatmeal.

They also knew how to use spices to make their food stores to last longer. Certain types of plants have evolved in such a way that they produce mild toxins or repellents that make their odor or flavor distasteful to animals. But other animals such as humans sought out many of these plants because of those smells or taste. Spices not only improve flavor of foods, but they also help preserve it. People used spices to hide the taste of spoiled food. Which is why spices are among the most valuable of products. The general store through trading with other settlements and villages supply the pig orcs with what they couldn't make.

The corn fields are the most important crop for the pig orcs as it has so many uses, making porridge, pudding, and cornmeal for bread and cakes. The kernel can also be ground with a mortar and pestle made from hard wood. The coarse pieces are cooked and served as a vegetable called hominy. They can use all of the corn plant. The orc pigs enjoyed the husks removed from the heads of corn as do the livestock pigs. The husks are also used to stuff mattresses or were woven into collars for the horses and mats for their homes. When the kernels are removed from the cob, the cob could be used to make corks for bottles. Meat smoked over a corncob fire had a delicious flavor. When the cobs burned into ashes, the ashes were used like baking powder for bake goods. The cobs once soaked in oil makes an excellent torch.

It's greatest advantage is that it can grow even with very little water. In fact, too much water can hinder its growth. Of course it needs to receive some water in order to grow. Also, it requires a temperature of 30'C for the seeds to germinate. For the farmers in the old Overlord's land, corn is a new planet for them and they need a totally different perspective from the way wheat is grown. Corn is a crop that is suitable for barren lands that have been considered infertile up to now. Once it fully ripen, it can be grind the dried up grains into powder. The powder carries a faint, sweet and savory flavor, that can be made into bread. It can also be eaten as it is just by roasting it or boiling it. And thanks to the dehydration process, it is exceptionally well suited for storage and preservation. Even as livestock feed, you can expect a much greater effectiveness that of barley or turnip. Furthermore although it would be small in quantity, it is possible to extract oil from the corn. And this oil can be obtained at the same time as flour during the grinding process.

The pig orcs are also good at grafting to improve the fruit, they chose the healthiest branches for cions. Usually the best branches were shoots from the past year's growth. The cions are cut smoothly and carefully. Next, the farmer prepared the tree that would grow the cion. The pig orcs cut a wedge in the tree to match the shape of the cion. When the cion is fitted into the limb, the pieces fit, as in a puzzle. The pig orcs coated the new graft with clay or wax. The two kinds of fruit grew a third cariety. A successful farmer could discover a delicious new kind of fruit.

To keep pest from eating the crops they used biological pest control. They released praying mantises into flower and vegetable fields. The mantises fed on smaller insects that could damage crops. All of that knowledge of farming came from generations of farmers which their clan had served as with past overlords.

In all the pig orcs living under the rule of Overlord Ranma found their lives better then any under the rule of any of the old overlords that their clan had served. As pig orcs they were bred to obey a overlord ever since they were first created by a wizard whose name has been long forgotten. Their tribe have been serving one overlord after another ever since the first generation was created. They're much smarter then their counterparts and are less likely to kill their master or go wild. Obeying a master is hard wired into them and which is why they're rarely ever seen not serving one. Because of that the pig orcs were always being used as expendable troops by their masters. But for the first time they were serving under a master who treated them kindly. He wanted them to live like the people that didn't have a master. Which is why they will follow him. Because he's the first lord they ever had that cared about them.

!

Nordberg -

Far in the northern most part of the northern lands, lies the tiny village on the edge of the ice fields. The peasants in the hamlet of Ozbarck knew little of living. What they understood was how to barely exist. They understood how to maintain the breath in their scrawny bodies on a diet of dried fish and the occasional lucky find of the carcass of a small mammal that the wolves had abandoned. Beyond that, there was watery milk from the village's four goats, and an endless diet of potatoes, turnips and other root vegetables. One of the peasants owned a few chickens, and once every few weeks found a tiny egg among the straw.

In the tumbledown hovels which were scattered along a shallow valley about fifty miles from the sea, there lived thirty-seven men, nineteen women and four children. Only one of the villagers, a man was older than thirty-seven. The grubbling lives of the people of Ozbarck were brutish and short. Which was cut even shorter by the coming of a horde of ogres.

Unlike the fat trolls the ogres are much slimmer and are much better fighters then the trolls, who use their huge size and strength to win any fight they find themselves in. The ogres were even more dreadful looking, they all have bulging muscles that covered their entire bodies. Their massive frames stood eight feet in the air, accompanied by five hundred pounds of pure muscle. Their eyes were blood red and their grey skin scarred horrendously. The ogres while didn't have the thick layer of fat or the sheer toughness of a troll, their speed and sheer power proved more then the people of Ozbarck could handle.

The men were slaughtered trying to defend themselves from the horde, the women were rape by the ogres as well as the children. They killed the few animals and cook them over an open fire as well as the former villagers. The horde was heading for the silver mine they heard about by the goblin clan that roamed the frozen land. With the silver that they would gain from the mine they would become powerful. There are plenty of merchants that would sell to anyone or anything with money, not to mention the orcs who have much weapons and armor for sell. With the loot that they will gain they be able to buy weapons from the orcs that will make them much, much stronger then they are now. They also heard about the new Overlord down south who has become very powerful. Once they raid the mine they could head south and present the silver to him so that he'll take them in. Under the rule of a powerful Overlord they be able to kill, rape and take what they wanted.

!

Overlord Castle -

In the Succubus tower, Akane sat on her throne as she watched her girls take care of three new guest. While crime was low thanks to all the Ranko's around there were still those who tried to make a quick coin by underhanded means. The three sisters were among them. They were caught trying to sneak into the bank that had just been open. They overpowered two Lore Keepers working at the bank beating them till they told them how to open the vault then killed them. Too bad for them that the Lore Keepers once they died went back to the breeding pool where they told their sisters what happen to them, which is why they're here. For their crime they were sent to her for punishment. Which helps keep her girls from grabbing men or women off the streets. While there is a jail for people who break laws it's mostly for those who steal, while those who rape or murder were killed off. It didn't make sense to waste resources on feeding and housing killers. Shampoo said that in her village while shaming people who break laws works, they kill people who killed. Which is why they hadn't had a murder in years. And in this world those laws her people lived by were used as the base of the laws that Ranma uses in the lands he rules.

The men who broke laws either went to jail or got beheaded for those who have killed. Those who went to jail were press into work gangs. For some thieves they had to collect human waste becoming Gong Farmers, working in the cesspit of the sewer system. The gong collected would use for the farms. They were also force to wash the clothes, work in mines, the lumberyard, farms, and the mill. The women who broke laws were sent to work off like the men, but for those who have killed or work in the slave trade they were sent to Akane.

"Well you three really think you could steal from us and get away with it?" Akane ask the three sisters. Thanks to a truth spell that the Dark Elves use to get information out of people she knows that no one who is sent to her wasn't mistaken for the one who really did it. Just to be sure she had the truth spell cast on the three sisters again just to make sure. Looking at the three sisters, Akane couldn't help but think of herself and her sisters. Since they had the same kind of built from oldest to youngest and that they have been strip naked.

Charity the oldest was a big girl, standing some six feet tall and towering over most other women who average height is five foot six. Her long hair, the color of flax, hung down her back almost reaching to the top of the swell of her ample, wide-hipped ass. Her breasts, the size of big, pink melons hung down from her chest, pulled down by their size and weight as they frolicked and jiggled with every tiny movement she made. The nipples jutting out of the darkened centers of her oversized udders were as big as two plump, ripe cherries and seemed to always be swollen and hard. Her belly had just a touch of a sexy, little paunch and it was tipped at the bottom by a little bush of flaxen curls. Her wide child-bearing hips tapered down into a pair of long, willowy legs that seemed to go on and on and on.

Grace was the smallest of the three sisters standing only five feet tall. Her hair, the color of burnished copper was so long, it hung down her back beyond her small, boyish ass almost hiding it from view when she walked. Her breasts, nowhere near the size of Charity's big, pink melons, were more the size and shape of a pair of succulent, pink pears as they jutted out of her chest, proud and pert. The elongated nipples jutting out of the darkened centers of her smallish breasts were stiff and hard as she stares with her big, blue eyes at Akane. While Grace's legs weren't anywhere near as long as Charity's and Beauty's long, shapely legs, on Grace's smaller frame they seemed every bit as long and shapely.

Beauty, who was eighteen and the youngest of the three girls, was the prettiest and sweetest of the three. She stood around five feet six. Her hair, the color of polished ebony, was so long it hung down her back, its curled tips brushing against the backs of her dimpled knees. Her beautiful, round breasts were the size and shape of a pair of big, ripe grapefruits as they hung down from her chest jiggling and bobbing with every tiny movement she made.

"Girls you have them as your play toys for the next three months," Akane said to her girls.

The three sisters were pulled into the mass of limbs and bodies that littered half of the floor of the tower. Besides the former nun, ex-sex demon queen, the female bandit are other women who had broken laws.` The succubus women enjoy having women to use as they please. Their sex toys ravishment continue on for hours before they let them have rest. The sex demons coated them with ejaculate repeatedly. They could only squirm under the onslaught. They were coated with the sex demons juices, leaving them laying on the floor in a daze with juices leaking out from all their holes and coved in dry cum. The living sex toys lost all track of their surroundings and how much time had passed. They were lost in a perpetual haze of continual orgasms and intense pain. They seemed to pass in and out of consciousness so often that they wasn't sure what was real and what was delusion. There were times when two sex demons were fucking their pussy at the same time, their huge cocks nearly rupturing their tormented pussy. Other times they was screaming mindlessly in pain as two huge dicks were forced up their ass at the same time.

Akane smiled seeing the women being screwed as they deserved. While she didn't like having women being treated this way but all the women who are sent to her have blood on their hands. The Ranko's can be brought back to life but the Ranko's didn't like having their sisters dying neither does Ranma. Besides some like Mercy deserves to be used as they used others. Like the other two women who should have been beheaded but instead got a worse fate. The first is Jacci who had killed a woman and her child over a fight they had about money. Then there's Aimili who lured small children to her home only to kill them. She was selling their body parts to the black market for potions or spells that needed parts of young children to cast. Both of them had the rougher treatment that her girls only did with people like them.

Jacci's long brown body was in mid air. Sandwiched between two sex demons. The sex demon gazing into Jacci's beautiful cum dripping face was impaling her cunt upon her too large cock. Another sex demon behind was attempting to push more of her monstrosity between her ass cheeks. She had just succeeded in driving most of her cock into her anus, and was struggling not to climax. She wanted to pound all five into her new toy. Jacci's twin pleasure mounds bounced and danced wildly from the combination of the two demons' different fuck rhythms. Although completely conscious, Jacci had lost all strength. Her head bouncing all around upon her shoulders to the fuck rhythms, much like her breasts. Her long hair flying back and forth like a tassel decoration.

Aimili on the other hand was being backed into a corner by two of the larger sex demons. Their eyes were cold and dark as they looked down at Aimili who looked obviously terrified. They were much larger than her both in height and weight. Both of the sex demons were much larger then the other girls more Oni in body built but just as of them held Aimili tight and rubbed her cock onto the wet shaking girl and grew more and more demanding. The way she held her down on her knees kept her huge cock up across her cleavage as she hunched over her. Eventually the quest for more fun drove her to let Aimili stand and prepare to run. The slender girl barely twenty summers barely reached either of the two giant Succubus's shoulders. When Aimili took a step to get away from them, a fist twice the size of both her hands caught her in the gut dropping her down to her knees. She was allowed to rise again, and kicked forward roughly only to be hooked in the face by another hard fist from the larger women. She tried to crawl away and one of the women stomped a hand as Aimili tried to scuttle past. The beating continued and accelerated until Aimili understood to stay still between the tall sex looked up to plead with them, but her face was caught and brought forward to the cock of the first sex demon.

Gripping her with both hands over the ears, the Succubus rubbed her face over the cock roughly exploring the woman's hot meat touched, drooled, and rubbed over Aimili's hair and face. The skinny girl was forced to smell the musky scent of huge Succubus. Not wanting to waste anymore time, the front Succubus jammed her tool into Aimili's mouth almost choking her to death. The back one followed by lifting, Aimili's butt into the air and thrust her tool into her pussy. Aimili couldn't even scream as she felt like a pig roasting over a fire. She tried to wiggle free but she couldn't move with the two Succubuses so deeply buried inside of her. The front one decided that her mouth wasn't that good pulled out leaving Aimili gasping for air. The back one knowing what the other one wanted twisted, Aimili around her pillar of flesh and spread her butt open. With a powerful thrust she buried herself into Aimili's backside. Two more succubuses appeared on either side of the ass fucking one, with cruel smiles they drove their own massive pillars into, Aimili's already stuff ass.

"That's it girls really give it to that child killer," Akane shouted over to them. While it is still a brutal rape, Aimili is still a child killer and doesn't deserve any pity. Why in the world should you treat someone like they're worth something when they're not. (1)

Selane watched the action from a window looking into the room. Kodachi and several Ranko's were with her. She was cleaned up and healed up from her rape by the hands of the Ranko's guarding the mine she and he late friend tried to steal from.

"Well are you ready to talk or do we toss you in and not pull you out for a couple of days," Kodachi ask.

"How can she that all of that?" Selane ask watching as Aimili screamed her head off from the brutal fucking she's getting.

"Oh she has a spell on her that allows her to take that. But of course it doesn't stop her from feeling the pain, which is the whole point of this. We only send women who have done crimes that deserve this kind of punishment. But of course what's happening to that child killer only happens when you done something really bad," Kodachi explains.

"I'll tell you everything that, I know about Jewel's gang," Selane said not wanting to go into that room.

"Good, I know you will," Kodachi said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – I know what you're thinking about this going too far. But someone who hurts or kills children should be treated like trash. Like those priest who rape boys should be ass fuck till they bleed like they did to those boys. No wait they might like that, since they're that sick.

!


	26. Getting To Know Each Other

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Getting To Know Each Other –

The Maze a tangle of muddy winding alleys and sordid dens, frequented by the boldest thieves in the lands. It was indeed a maze of back alleys and enclosed courts and devious ways, of furtive sounds and stenches. There was no paving on the streets, mud and filt mingled in an unsavory mess. Sewers were unknown, refuse was dumped into the alleys to form reeking heaps and puddles. Unless a man walked with care he was likely to lose his footing and plunge waist deep into nauseous pools. Nor was it uncommon to stumble over a corpse lying with its throat cut or its head knocked in, in the mud. Honest folks shunned the maze for a good reason.

Jem traveling by the rooftops avoided the dangers to be found on the street levels. Even with her skills she knows better then press her luck in the Maze. Her only goal was to meet one of her contacts. She finally made it to the Maxwell's Tavern. Looks like many of the dark dens that littered the Maze. But it's the front of the largest and most dangerous thieves guild in Fay. Even the guards wear the guise of beggars, but everyone who lives in the Maze knows better to make trouble around Maxwell's Tavern.

The tavern was bustling with activity. Steel tankards crashed against one another and thudded into the surfaces of the thick wooden tables as drinks were toasted and then pounded to the table. The oil lamps hanging above the tables and lining the stone walls gave the room a soothing, warm orange glow and a thin mist of smoke from the lamps lining the rafters of the high bar ran most the length of the long side wall, the massive hearth at the back of the tavern loaded with spits of cooking meat and trays of baking bread, the delicious scent mingling with the fragrance of mead, stout, whiskey and the sweetest wines this side of Fay. A man wrapped in a tattered red cloak, trimmed in black huddled at the end of the bar, enjoying the warmth given off the by hearth while he cupped the large tankard of dark mead in his drank slowly and spoke to no one, his hood pulled up over his scruffy brown hair. Every once and while his bright blue eyes would flick up to the barkeep and he would gesture to his glass, flicking a coin to pay each time his drink was refilled. On the wall opposite of the bar, a bard stood in the corner beside the hearth, plucking a soothing tune on his lute.

"And their swords did clash and their shields did bash until the demons were beat, cowering like frightened sheep!" The Bard sang merrily, recounting a rather popular tale about the battle between cultists and the two Empires some time traveler shifted in his stool, leaning closer to inviting warmth of the fire as he sipped his warm, sweet honey wine, the amber fluid making his body feel pleasantly light.

A figure moved between him and his view of the glowing, warm coals, a pair of slender legs wrapped up to the knees in rabbit fur boots. He flicked his gaze slowly up, seeing the tight leather skirt that clung to the narrow hips, leaving the pale, flat stomach bare until reaching her breasts that were covered in a simple wrap of white fur that matched her redheaded young whore wiggled her hips slightly as she extended her hands at her sides, palms out as if presenting herself.

"Heya Mister! Suck your dick for two coppers?" Her heavily painted red lips stretched into a smile as she swayed her body were just as common inside the taverns as they were on the streets, so it was a competitive market to say the least. At least this one was better looking then some of the ones outside, he thought.

"Sorry, not tonight." The man in the red cloak waved her away, sipping from his mug.

"Are you sure honey? I promise my tongue feels better than any 5gp courtesan." The whore licked her lips as she reached up and hooked her already skimpy top in the middle with her thumb, pulling it down to expose even more pale flesh.

"Oi! Fuck off he said!" A sharp female voice came from whore glanced up behind the man and snickered before turning and walking off."And wipe that look off of your face when you look at my friend or I will stick you head first in the privy and let you service the drunks for free!" The woman called out. The whore stiffened for a moment but then continued to walk away, quickly vanishing in the crowd as she was subjected to the laughter and jeers of some of the other patrons.

"Ah Jem it's been awhile," the man greeted his old fellow thief.

"Yes Quentin it has been awhile," Jem said as she took a seat at his table. Quentin is a rare fellow to be found in the Maze. As he's still convinced that there is honor among thieves, he only steals from the rich and only kills when he's forced to. For those two reasons among others he broke about from their old guild to form his own. He's a veteran burglar and skilled thief, but he may be a bit too idealistic for the unforgiving streets of the desert city.

"So what do you want?" Quentin ask.

"You know the new Overlord?" Jem ask.

"Of course it's all over the streets. With his gateways he's been getting many of the merchants and traders to use them to do their trade. Not to mention that he has an army of warrior women serving him," Quentin said before pulling out a silver coin with the image of a horse on one side and the image of a horse's head on the other. "And it doesn't hurt that his coins are appearing everywhere now. Thanks to his gateways there has been a lot of trade going on. A lot of merchants are using the overland roads then using ships, for places that they can get to using those gateways. Which means with the influx of traders we thieves have been doing well. For the ones who don't get caught at least."

"I'm going to steal the Goddess Statue of the Evernight Elves. My raiders will hold off the elves and the warrior women. But of course that's unless we can just steal it from underneath their noses," Jem said as Quentin is one of the best around.

"No, I'm not going to help with that. I know too many thieves who have been caught by those warrior women. Rafal tried to start a new guild in the city growing around the Overlord's castle. He's now being force to work as a miner up north. Besides the Overlord has his own thieves working for him. They're all women who work to keep any of the thieves guilds out of the Overlord's lands and work closely with those Enforcers who serve as the civilian guards. I'm not going to risk me or anyone working for me in trying to steal from him," he explains.

"He is very rich you know and just the sort you like to steal from," Jem said trying to sink her hook in.

"No his riches are too well guarded. Sure it be a big reward for me and my guild but just as big of a lost if we're caught. I'm happy just stealing from the traders who pass thought this city to his lands," he waved her off.

"Fine then it be the hard way then," Jem said taking her leave.

"Too bad," Quentin said watching her leave. "I had taught as least three of the 7 heroes remained as heroes and not what the other four became."

!

At the Overlord Castle -

The dinning hall of the castle Ranma was sitting down to talk with the two elf leaders serving him, along with the women who are trying to become his wife. The feast set on the table was mainly an extensive buffet with iced melon and wafer-thin sliced salmon, roast beef, tenderloin of lamb, rainbow trout smoked to perfection, breast of duck with cherries, quail and pigeon, ceramic bowls of mixed vegetables, with a variety of delicate sauces, and a variety of sorbets and ice creams. With things going so well in trade, the new farming tools, quickly made Ranma into one of the richest rulers of the lands.

"I must say Lord Ranma you sure know how to throw a feast," Veal said as some of the dishes she has eaten she had never had the pleasure in trying.

"Kasumi does know how to cook," Ranma said.

"Oh thank you," Kasumi said. "I have been able to get many types of foods now that things have settled down."

Carla perked a brow as she looked over the assortment of goodies and reached for a glass jar of long candied peppermint sticks. They were a fine, if very expensive candy to produce given the massive cost of that much sugar and spice. Only the very wealthy could afford to have it made, and this particular batch was made exclusively for Lord Ranma. A gift from the merchant king Yovan who sent the candy to help his daughters win Ranma over.

"With the dwarves of the Golden Hills gone there's no longer any threat left in the old land of the last Overlord," Katy said.

"There are still the desert raiders," Ukyo said.

"Yes but there's really no point in attacking them. They're too deep in the desert with those giant sand worms. Also the traders have been avoiding the desert ever since I set up the gateways for them. And ever since the last raid on Spree Castle we haven't heard anything from them," Ranma said.

"No they have been raiding some of the smaller traders who travel near the desert and small settlements in the eastern lands," Inga said.

"They're staying away from the lands you control," Freya said.

"They never developed self-sufficiency, and survive only by raiding caravans, settlements and other tribes for food, medicine, and technology," Petra adds.

"So that's what has been going on," Ranma said wishing to help but he would have to send the Ranko's into the desert where the raiders knew the layout of the land. Not to mention the sandworms who can suddenly burst out of the ground. No he would lose too many Ranko's if he did that. A proper job of conquest and exploitation, a job in which not a drop of precious resources was wasted, took scientific and military precision. He wouldn't waste the lives of his people or money in equipment on any effort that would cost them more then it's worth.

Most of the villages and settlements were dying before he came. Food was so scarce that the women couldn't produce enough milk for their babies, and many of them 'accidentally' dropped them onto stones to save the poor things from endless days of painful starvation until sweet death finally set them free. What food that could be found was out of reach to the weaken people. The Halflings stealing whatever food that there was, bandits running wild with no one to stop them, the elves becoming slaves to the dwarves leaving the forest to run wild. Many of the hunting parties ended up dead either by bandits or the wild animals. There was still too much work for him to do before he can turn his attention outwards.

!

In Nabiki's office -

After the feast Katy followed Nabiki to her office. She was interested in getting life back into her hometown. She knows that with things going soon the only thing left of her noble blood would be the family name. (1) She's hoping that she could use the new farming tools and crops to turn her town into a farming one. It wouldn't be as strong as it was when the mine was still running but it would give them the support to survive. She's interested in switching the main crop of wheat to corn which was brought in from the eastern lands.

"So you want your town to start growing corn?" Nabiki ask seating across the desk. The twins Cally and Sally were keeping busy putting away papers.

"I'm hoping that with this crop we'll be able to restart the town as a farming one," Katy said.

"You do know about corn right?" Nabiki ask.

"It's like wheat but bigger," Katy answers.

"I explain," Nabiki said handing her a paper with the information written on it. "Since corn yields more grain then wheat or rye or rice, and they do need all the food that they can get. It's greatest advantage is that it can grow even with very little water. In fact, too much water can hinder its growth. Of course it needs to receive some water in order to grow. Also, it requires a temperature of 30'C for the seeds to germinate. For the farmers around the Overlord lands, corn is a new plant for them and they need a totally different perspective from the way wheat is grown. Corn is a crop that is suitable for barren lands that have been considered infertile for other grains. Which means the badlands around the mining town would be able to grow these crops. Once it fully ripen, it can be grind the dried up grains into powder. The powder carries a faint, sweet and savory flavor, that can be made into bread. It can also be eaten as it is just by roasting it or boiling it. And thanks to the dehydration process, it is exceptionally well suited for storage and preservation. Even as livestock feed, you can expect a much greater effectiveness that of barley or turnip. Furthermore although it would be small in quantity, it is possible to extract oil from the corn. And this oil can be obtained at the same time as flour during the grinding process. The oil is mainly uses as cooking oil."

"With it my town can get back on its feet," Katy said.

"Yes and it helps keep the people around here from being malnourish. We're still restoring the land and the people from the hell they been through," Nabiki explains.

"But wouldn't it be easy for you with all the inventions your people have been making?" Katy ask.

"You're missing the point. Which is that introducing new inventions is immensely difficult because most advances are useless without an advanced societal infrastructure to support them. Like building a ocean going ship in the middle of a desert. We have to build up a good infrastructure before we can really make any real changes," Nabiki explains. (2)

"Is that why Ranma is rebuilding and expanding the villages under his control?" Katy ask.

"Yes because without a good base to build on things will fall apart," Nabiki said as she shows Katy a new compass the mechanic made. "Like this new compass we introduced and using on our ships. The traditional device simply had a magnet floating on water. But the girls made a big improvement by supporting it with two shafts so the water will remain stable. For a sailor, knowledge of the cardinal directions is extremely important and can determine life and death. The ships using our new compass allows them to get directions easily. Ships safety and efficiency have drastically been improved. A simple invention has shaken the very core of navigation. Which is why we're improving on what people are use to before we make any real big changes."

"I understand," Katy said as she knows some of the people wouldn't embrace inventions easily.

"Nabiki," Shampoo said as she enters the room. She spots Katy which caused her to stop what she was going to say.

Shampoo gave Katy a knowing look as she had surrendered her body to the appetites of the rest of Ranma's girls. Back in the village the would be in a group marriage. Which Katy would be a delightful new member to include her in their marriage circle. Half the joy of an Amazon group marriage bond was having lots of different "sisters" to play along with in the bonds of holy oath fasting, and the more that one included the greater the variety that could be enjoyed, insuring that the marriage would never grow dull or lose its luster since one could always swap around with intimate partners in the full and complete understanding that what was done within the group could never be a cause for one got fixated on one girl to the exclusion of the others, at which point a marriage circle would have justified complaint to claim that one or both parties was not fulfilling her group duties. Ranma while never saying no unless he has business to deal with in ruling a kingdom, would have sex with any of his women. He does favor both Kasumi and Kodachi more then the rest of them. But they never minded of any of the other women in joining in. From what Kodachi told her about Katy, that she would fit in perfectly with the rest of Ranma's girls.

Nabiki was still getting used to the idea herself of an open-circle relationship with other women counted as "co-wives" and oath sisters, but she was warming up to the idea the more intensely that she deepened her intimacy with Shampoo and the other girls. But then again if she was the only one with Ranma she might die. There was no way that she be able to handle him all by herself. Back in the other world if she was the one to become Ranma's wife she knew that once they had sex Ranma would be the one in charge. She's sure she would have become a business woman but at home she would be Ranma's willing sex toy. The endless amount of energy that he has when it can to sex sure it wouldn't be the same as it's now thanks to the magic enhancements they all have. But it be enough to leave her laying on the bed covered in sweat and juices, unable to move a muscle thanks to Ranma plowing her till he had enough. She be like how she is now, hating the fact that Ranma is the one in charge and that she can't get enough of him, but she can't get the image of her smiling as she rubs her stomach as Ranma holds her close to his body. She just couldn't make herself say that she's in love with him.

"Yes what is it?" Nabiki ask wanting to get that thought out of her head.

"Wanted to ask if you're up to having some fun with Ranma?" Shampoo smiled.

"Sorry but me and Katy are talking about bringing life back to her hometown," Nabiki said even as a slight blush reddens her face.

"When are you going to admit that you love Ranma?" Shampoo ask.

"Don't be so foolish. I just can help it watching you girls having sex with him, I just can't help but join in," Nabiki mutters but is ruined by her blushing face.

"Your heart is still so immature. And yet your body is so obscenely ripe that it's overpowering. That slender body with those unseeingly swollen tits, just waiting for Ranma's hands to grope them. Those plentiful, bouncy buttcheeks that seem to call out to Ranma as you walk by," Shampoo listed out.

"Get out of here!" Nabiki shouted. Shampoo smiled and walk out.

"Does she do that a lot?" Katy ask her face red.

"Yes she does and if you become Ranma's wife you're going to have to get use to it as well. She and the other girls won't stop you from marrying Ranma but you're going to have to share him," Nabiki explains.

"It won't be that bad," Katy said blushing redder as she remembers what Kodachi and the other women did to her.

"Let's bring some life back to your village first," Nabiki said trying to slam the lid on her sex drive.

"Yes as a lord it's my duty to help my people," Katy said knowing that there be plenty of time for pleasure after she does her job.

!

In Ranma's bedroom -

Veal smiled as she watched Ranma fuck the daylights out of Selune'vele. She laid on her back as she recovers from the same treatment the high elf was being given. Selune'vele was cumming continuously now. Tears of joy were running down her flushed cheeks, and still this sexual God pounded away at her overwhelmed cunt. Taking her to heights that she never knew existed before. She dropped her head onto her crossed arms on top of the bed railing, causing her shapely ass to lift further into the air. She could feel Ranma's incredibly long, thick cock fuck into her and his big swinging balls bang against her stimulated clit. "Hard! Fuck me hard!" she cried as she tried to shove her hips backwards to capture more of his thick organ. "Cram your cock into me! Make me cum!"

Ranma grabbed her tightly by the hips and shoved forward, burying his cock to the hilt in her steamy cunt. Selune'vele felt the breath explode from her lungs as his gigantic tool spread the walls of her cunt. She could feel the muscles of her pussy clamping down as his cock slammed back and forth inside of her. Ranma drove his cock into her like a jack-hammer. It seemed to hit new places inside of her cunt each time he shoved it into her, filling her up, and she lost count of the number of climaxes she was having, because they were coming so fast. She felt his weight on her back as his hands came around to grab her tits, squeezing them between his strong fingers, sending electricity shooting through all the quick pounding of Ranma's thick cock, and the dripping juices of Selune'vele's climaxing cunt, she felt the onset of the biggest orgasm yet. She felt her stomach muscles winding tighter and tighter as his unceasing thrusting drove her to new levels of lust and pleasure. The air around them smelled of sex and creaming pussy, and a loud wet sucking sound as he fucked the living daylights out of her. Selune'vele was crazed with lust as she shoved her hips back at him, rotating it in circles as she tried to capture more of his cock up her fluttering hole. He moved one of his hands off her swaying tits, across her quivering stomach toward her throbbing clit. The moment his finger slithered across her wet slick bud, her cunt and body reacted. She thrust her hips up back at him, squeezing all of his powerful cock into her stuff cunt. Her mouth opened wide in surprise as her body rocked in the most intensive climax so far.

"YYYYEEEEESSSSS!" she screamed as the muscles of her pussy clamped down on his cock. She was going totally insane! Never in her hundreds of years of living did she ever thought that sex would be like this. Her body bucked and jerked beneath his as his cock plunged in and out of her quaking cunt. She could feel his massive nuts smashing against her buzzing clit each time he drove his cock into her. His hands were still busy on her tits and pussy and her body seemed to be one giant nerve ending that was sending a thousand different signals at once to her Selue'vele was babbling now, not knowing or caring what she was saying. All that mattered was that this beautiful stud was fucking her with his magnificent cock, making her experience feelings she had never thought possible. Over and over his cock plowed into her, he was driving her absolutely wild with desire for more. As his cock sailed deep into her erupting pussy, Ranma could feel the far off sensation of his own massive orgasm starting to build in his swinging balls. Pulling his hands out from under her, he gripped her hips and began to drive his cock into her with a new energy and power. Selune'vele cried out as she felt him unloading his seeds into her flooding her insides.

Once he was finish unloading into her Ranma stood up getting off the bed for several minutes with Selune'vele hanging onto his body, her arms reaching up around his neck and her legs wrapped around his relatively narrow waist. Ranma enjoyed the sensation of his cum drooling from her impaled cunt and down his muscular thighs. Ranma no longer held Selune'vele in place as he absorbed the energies that had been released during her ordeal, so when her grip on his neck faltered, they was nothing but the tight grip of her pussy to hold her up. She pivoted backward with her arms flailing until she was hanging from his dick, and then she slowly slid off of his monstrous appendage to land sprawling on the bed.

"Bravo my lord," Veal smiled as she glaze at the form of the elf queen. Veal couldn't believe how sex craze the elf queen has become underneath Ranma. Once Ranma was under her control she would be able to use him to gain control of all the other Dark Elf and other elf settlements ruled under a queen. All he had to do was bed them and they would be transformed into willing slaves who would do anything he ask them just so that he would have sex with them again. It was a good plan but she also became a slave to her lust for him. After being fucked into unconsciousness several times, she became a slave to him instead, being totally addicted to him. She and the other women of her group who had sex with him became what they wanted him to become to them.

"Now it's your turn again," Ranma smiled as he took her into his arms pressing her body to his causing her large breast to be crush between them.

"Yes take me," Veal said wrapping her arms and legs around him, letting him support her body with his powerful arms. She felt his massive tool rehardening as it slap between her firm buttcheeks.

She remembers well how she had disgrace herself in front of the other high ranking women of her group. The other adult dark elves watched as their new lord reduce their leader to nothing more then a mindless sex toy for his pleasures. Back before their city was destroyed it would mean a death sentence for her, as killing someone above you was the norm for their race to gain a higher rank. But since they are the only ones left of their city besides the young children left in their care, they had to change their ways. And that after he was done with her, Ranma went and reduce all the other dark elf women to mindless sex toys. He left them in a tangle of limbs as he had drained them of all their energy. But she had proven herself to the others that she's still the leader as she had lasted the longest against him. All of them know better then spoiling the good thing that they have serving underneath him. None of them wanted to make themselves look bad not with Selune'vele and the other elves of Evernight serving him already. They're looking for anything to prove to Ranma that they can't be trusted.

Any war that Lord Ranma wag would become a war of attrition for the enemy side. Warfare brought along the quick development of medical skills. Those much needed, trained soldiers can't be allowed to be recklessly reduced. Similar to during an epidemic, on the battlefield many goods and materials were gathered to support the war efforts. All so that hunger and diseases wouldn't kill off too many of the people on their side. But with the Ranko sisters as they like to be called, they don't suffer from that kind of problem. When they die Ranma could always bring them back to life. With that kind of army serving under him he could easily simply overwhelm any other army by sheer numbers. Unlike the Kobolds, or goblins who can surge in great numbers but aren't that strong or that good of a fighting force. The Ranko's are all skilled fighters even without weapons or armor. And after the war where many soldiers lose their livelihoods, where the likelihood of discharged soldiers turning to crime. Ranma could simply reduce the Ranko's numbers by having them jump back into the birthing pool. The Ranko's do take turns so that all of them be able to get out of the pool before having to return. The only weakness they have is that without Ranma they can't return back to life. The Castle's Orb is also a weak point as it held all the information on the overlord and minions it serves. But the Orb is kept in the treasure vault right next to the birthing pool where all the Ranko's could just pop out and attack any would be thief.

'No it's better to just to serve under him,' Veal thought to herself as Ranma drives his tool into her making her lose any other thought in her head but for the pleasure she's getting.

Veal became lost in a sea of pleasure as Ranma showing his strength stood upright with him supporting her weight. His face buried in her breast made it easy for him to take a nipple into his mouth as he sucks on it, driving Veal higher in pleasure. He drives himself in and out of her making her cum countless times till he came again. He held her as she panted trying to recover her energy but gave out a moan as he began to pump into her again. Not missing a beat as he drives Veal up and down on his tool, Ranma walk over to the bed. He twisted Veal around his tool so that she was facing Selune'vele. Positioning her on top of Selune'vele's body. Selune'vele spread her thighs wide open with Veal's naked form between them. Veal crawled forward slowly making sure she's remains impaled on Ranma's tool as long as possible till the head pop out. Her breasts dangled as she moved, her nipples grazing Selune'vele's belly, moving up the slope of her ribcage until they tickled her breasts. Bracing herself, Veal then lowered herself gently on top of her, their huge breasts crushing against each other as Veal's inner thighs brushed against the sides of Selune'vele's hips. Their moist, sweaty bodies now meshed together, Veal's midnight black skin contrasted with Selune'vele's tanned, silky golden-brown flesh.

"If only I had a second cock…," Ranma grinned at the sight of two naked, sweaty bodies on top of each other. "Just as well, I know how to compensate."

Selune'vele's was nervous and aroused at the same time, her eyes locked on Veal's as they were face to face. She could feel her heart beating against hers, the warmth of her smooth body above her own. Veal's eyes were heated with lust, licking her lips at the sight of the beautiful face beneath her. Her lust finally overwhelmed her as she did something she's been waiting to do with the elf queen: she lowered her head down and pressed her lips against Selune'vele's for a deep, passionate kiss. Selune'vele's eyes bulged wide open in shock, then relaxed as she fell into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Veal's neck, keeping her close as they French-kissed hungrily. Her small tongue slipped inside Veal's mouth, caressing hers in kind. They hated the fact that Ranma allows the other to serve under him, but in their lust crazed minds, that didn't matter. All that matters to them now that the other is a sexy bedmate and very willing to give as much as she got.

Ranma jackknifed Selune'vele's legs and separated them. The massive, towering length of his dick was so stiff, it did not even sway as he guided it against her gaping cunt. Then all of a sudden he drove his juice covered tool into her with one easy thrust. Selune'vele's eyes opened wide as she let out a muffled scream of pleasure, her mouth still full of Veal's exploring tongue. Ranma began pounding deep into her womb, the force of his thrusts rocking the entire bed underneath the two elf women. Absorbing the kinetic impact from fucking Selune'vele's ass, Ranma's speed increased, his thrusts progressing from fast bucking to a hard, superhumanly fast plunging up and down the entire length of his slimy erection. He power-fucked her tight-flexing cunt so roughly that Selune'vele had to hold tight onto Veal, breaking away from the kiss to scream, inadvertently letting her settle to nibble on her lean neck.

Ranma's hips began moving in a blur, his cock pummeling into Selune'vele's vaginal cavern at a blinding speed. Veal was aroused at the wet, churning noises coming from Selune'vele's cunt, her own cunt dripping juices down upon the elf queen's pussy mound. She licked and sucked on Selune'vele's taut flesh, then moving on to nibble her earlobe. Selune'vele began flexing her pussy muscles, milking, Ranma's fast-moving cock. The combination of saliva covering his towering shaft and Selune'vele's pussy juices made it easier for Ranma to fuck her at amazing speeds without the problem of friction. Selune'vele began making a low keening sound that would proceed another powerful orgasm.

"UNHH...HNNNNHN! You're so deep... ANHH!...into meeeee!" Selune'vele thrashed underneath Veal as her climax ripped through her like an explosion, her body spasming. Tears streamed down the sides of her cheeks as Ranma gave a hard final thrust to her, lifting her buttocks inches off the desk's surface and driving his cockhead so deep that it kissed her womb, making her scream as she came in the deepest, most powerful orgasm she ever felt.

Ranma had incredible stamina, as he had yet to ejaculate. He slips his cock out of her, releasing her ankles. Selune'vele simply laid there, unmoving as she catches her breath. Veal was at the point where she was beyond patience, as she wiggled her ass to Ranma, looking over her shoulder to him. Ranma didn't needed to be told what to do and thrust his tool into her.

When he was finally finish with the two elf leaders they were still in the same position. Neither of them had the energy to move so they remain with the dark elf laying on top of the high elf. They still dislike that the other is serving with her, but neither one minded about the pleasures that could be found in each others arms.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – This is very true in real life. Many people who came from noble blood lines only have the family name left to it.

2 - One real big plot hole in any time travel story is that any future machines needs a advance infrastructure to make more.

!


	27. The Refugees

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Refugees –

Selane look out of the barred window of her cell. The sidewalks were full of people going around the stalls laden with goods. The traffic in the roads comprised more than just pedestrians, there were people on horses weaving in and out, and men and women pushing barrows laden with different goods that were either for sale or were in the process of being delivered from one dwelling to another. The crush of people spelled success for the city. Each person had money, and each person represented some piece of trade that either had gone on, or was about to. There were also nonhumans walking through the streets, a cart of wheat is being pulled by a pig orc, some elves were walking the streets even the dark elves here and there, she spotted a goblin running around, she even sees some dwarf and Halfling merchants. The Overlord city had become a rich city very quickly. And with it came the thieves like her to steal as much as they can.

The city is heavily guarded by the Ranko's, the magical redhead women that sever Overlord Ranma. The Enforcers kept the streets clean and unlike the other city guards that people are use to, these women don't take bribes or are crocked. The Thieves Ranko's were also patrolling the streets keeping a look out for thieves. With so many different kinds of Ranko's running around people like her found it very hard to get away with anything in places under the Overlord's control. She knew that trying to steal from one of the newer settlements under his rule would be the safest place to steal from.

Now she's a prisoner who was gang raped by the vengeful sisters of the Ranko her late partner killed. After all the Ranko's at the mine had their fun with her, Kodachi one of the generals of the new Overlord came to get her. She was healed and cleaned up, before she entered that gateway, from a snow covered land to a warmer land in less then a second. With such fast transport at his control, Overlord Ranma not only became very rich through trading but also from being able to move troops wherever they are needed. No wagon trains to slow a army or supply problems, or having to wait weeks for reinforcements. The worse part that she can't use any of her charms on the guards like she usually does when she's gets caught. They are truly loyal to their lord, they can't be bribe or blackmailed. Everything they need they already have and no matter what was offered to them they wouldn't take it. For blackmail they don't have anything to hid as none of the Ranko's have any privet lives that be taken advantage of and the fact that they all look alike. Those who tried we're quickly taken care of by the Ranko's. All the minions of the Overlord is a close system where no one but a Ranko could enter. Well there are the sex demons but they're a different matter all together.

She was shown what would happen to her if she didn't tell them about what she knows about the thieves guilds. The sex demons are brutal with the women they get to have their way with. She couldn't believe how those women could have those massive tools be shove into them without killing them. According from what she has overheard, Overlord Ranma has a massive tool as well. Most of the sex toys the women around here have are base on his. Which he uses to enslaves every woman he beds with, even sex demons have fallen to him. Any woman he beds with becomes ruin for any other man, he's so good of a lover that he can make even sex demons into his willing slaves. He can have nonstop sex with any woman till she faints from pleasure. It made the women who serve him very loyal to him and do what they can to get him to have sex with them. Leaving her with limited choices in how to escape.

Her cell door open as a group of the Ranko sisters entered. While Kodachi kept her word she wouldn't give her over to the sex demons, she never said anything about not letting the Ranko's have their way with her. And she has to deal with lustful women having their way with her every day. She quickly found herself strip naked with two Ranko's pumping strap-ons in and out of her lower holes, as two others suckle on her breast. She couldn't scream as a Druid held her head forcing her to suckle her milk heavy breast. She couldn't decide that becoming a sex toy for the Ranko's is better then being the sex demons sex toy.

!

In the new factory -

Kodachi look over the new set of armor and uniform for the Ranko's. Back home she use to love watching and reading about the ancient world. She knows all about the ancient history of Japan but after reading about the western history she gain a interest in the ancient world of Rome. Sure her people have a long history but compared to the history of Rome, which in its hey day was the only world power. And while her brother was all about honor and showing off his sword style like many samurais. The Roman sword fighters weren't anything of master sword fighters her people train to be, they would just stab and repeat. Because unlike the warriors of ancient Japan who would trained to fight one on one, the Roman army were train to fight as a unit. Where honor was everything for a samurai, for the Roman soldier all that mattered was to win. A samurai army fighting against a Roman army, on a open field would have the Roman's winning almost every time. For while it takes a lifetime for a samurai to be trained to swing a sword, for a Roman soldier the training time is usually a couple of months.

Meaning it takes much longer to train a samurai then a Roman soldier. And unlike movies, stories, or videogames numbers do matter. In a war of attrition the Roman's with vast reserves and supply lines would be able to outlast just about any army. The main reason why they fell was because of how they funded their empire, through conquest. Once they ran out of lands to conquer the money just stop coming in. With the vast size of the empire and no way to fund it's size without new lands to conquer, everything just went downhill. For Rome wasn't self sufficient enough to maintain its empire without the looting of a new land. As is often the case with a stable, growing population and economy, Rome faced the difficulties of inflation and, sometimes, too much economic growth, leading to cycles of boom and bust. Which made it the first modern city in her world, while many things were different so many would be the same. As the science of economics wouldn't be developed for a few millenia, Rome found itself unable to cope with the complexities of managing the marketplace. Since the environmental factors fueling Rome's population growth also fueled the populations of the barbarians surrounding the empire, it led to a perfect storm that gradually ate away at Rome and led to its downfall. She would see to it that this kingdom would be self sufficient where it wouldn't need to loot the surrounding lands to maintain itself. Only when they have a reason like how the former heroes ruled their lands would they invade.

Which is why she's having the Ranko's armor and weapons be like the Roman army in gear and fighting style. (1) Their kingdom was already growing and gaining power with each land that they took over. And thanks to the take over of the dwarf held lands of Golden Hills they have the smelters, forges, raw metals, and old or damage equipment that could be melted down to make new ones. The Alchemists and the Mechanic Ranko's have been busy with her new plan to uniformed the Ranko's instead of using salvage armor and weapons. The Mechanics are busy making new equipment and improving on the forging of them. The new steam engines that were based on the ones they gotten from the dwarves that drove the machines, made the workload much easier to handle. The Alchemist have been making new alloys that are lighter and stronger then the metals they have been using up till now. The suit of armor and the weapons were the finish product of her work.

Just like the Roman soldiers of old are simple in design and straight to the point. In terms of arms and armament, each legionary carried a gladius, and two pila. The gladius is the Roman short sword, intended more for thrusting than for slashing. The pilum is a short javelin with a wooden haft and a long iron point. The javelin could and did kill, but it was also very useful in disabling enemy shields. After sticking in the shield, the soft iron would bend, making it difficult to remove, the barbed head also helped meaning that the enemy's shield would be burdened with an extra ten pounds of off-balance iron. The Tower Shield which was made from layers of wood and metal, is rectangular, semi-cylindrical body shield that could protect the whole body of the person using it.

In terms of armor, they wore heavy iron cuirasses (breastplates) over wool padding, hardened leather skirts, and heavy boots. The armor itself consisted of broad ferrous steel strips 'girth hoops' fastened to internal leather straps. The strips were arranged horizontally on the body, overlapping downwards, and they surrounded the torso in two halves, being fastened at the front and back. The upper body and shoulders were protected by additional strips 'shoulder guards' and breast and backplates. The form of the armor allowed it to be stored very compactly, since it was possible to separate it into four sections. The fitments that closed the various plate sections together (buckles, lobate hinges, hinged straps, tie-hooks, tie-rings, etc. The design of the helmet reflected their focus on slashing swordplay, as it protected the top and side of the heads, but not the face. The plumes on some of the helmets are reserved for officers as an identifier of rank.

In a formation it would be like fighting a meat grinder. But the main weakness of the Roman army was that they were only strong when they're in a formation, one on one they weren't that much stronger then other warriors. They also didn't have that much variety of attacks, but then again it worked for them for a very long time. The Ranko's didn't have that problem. They could fight as a unit or as single warriors. And since they could always be brought back to life as long as Ranma is alive, they never have a problem in womanpower. With a endless supply of Ranko's as the limit of how many Ranko's Ranma could summon at a time, didn't seem to have any limits. The Ranko;s could just overwhelm any army with seer weight of numbers. Like ants in a great number be able to overcome an elephant, no matter how many ants are killed. (2)

"Yes this is prefect," Kodachi said looking over the Roman inspired armor. Yes a Roman inspired kingdom. Taking the good parts of the empire and cutting out the bad ones, this kingdom may last longer then the one that inspired it. The Ranko's were already were building roads like the Roman's did, making them to last. They were already giving the people who live under their rule, so many modern conveniences of her world namely running water. Then there was the gateways allowing fast travel from one end of the kingdom to the other. Yes their kingdom will be around for a very long time.

Watching all this, the castle orb watches as Kodachi took a step forward to making an empire.

!

Elsewhere in the Castle -

The young Overlord of the castle, Ranma was lost in a whirling mass of the most beautiful women he had ever known. Their naked flesh pressed against him from every direction. Their bodies were unique and distinct, but all uncannily beautiful. Ranma felt their warm breasts against him, some modest and wonderfully firm, others enormous and perfectly supple. Their lips moved over every inch of his body, and their tongues lapped at his bare flesh. Their hands stroked and caressed him, and he could feel the moist warm flesh that was between their silky legs grinding against his bulging biceps and rippling quadriceps. Their sensual cries became a chorus of ecstasy all around him.

Ranma's fingers danced inside tight slits and his lips moved over aroused nipples and his tongue lapped at sensitive clits. He thrust his hips blindly, plunging his hard cock into woman after woman. With his face often buried between a different pair of breasts every few minutes, he could not see much, but he knew exactly who he was thrusting into by the distinct feel of their hot flesh around his manhood. Currently he's thrusting into Velvet as he lay on a living bed of soft female flesh. Being buried in her so many times has allowed him to tell he was having sex with her, even if he could see her.

Suddenly the bodies that was surrounding him was lifted away. Without the warm flesh, Ranma suddenly felt a chill. Velvet was still impaled on him, refusing to get off of him. Being supported by Shampoo, and Ukyo he was lifted up into a sitting position with the later two leaning on his back. He saw the one who ended the orgy was Rose.

"I think you have enough sex for today," Rose said not liking how her lord spend most of his time. But couldn't help but want to be in Veal's position, impaled on her lord's mighty rod.

"You want a turn?" Ranma smirks causing the other women in the room to giggle.

"Yes sister, I would love to see you in my place," Velvet smiled to her sister. While her sister was busy trying to make Ranma into what a overlord according to her should be, she's been having fun with all the women serving Ranma. But she also been helping out with Nabiki, in making deals with traders.

"No. The refugees from Ethec have finally came. Kasumi and Nabiki are overseeing the refugees. As for Kodachi she has something she wants to show you, her project she's been having the armory made for her is finally done. There's going to be a lot of work to be done," Rose explains.

"We're finally going to fill those ghost settlements," Ranma said as the abandoned settlements have all been rebuilt thanks to the Ranko's. "But why is Kasumi there?"

"She wanted to do more around here," Rose said.

"I'll leave it to her and her sister then," Ranma said.

"You should be there to meet with the leaders of the refugee groups. Some of them have banded together to all settle a settlement together. Having your face out there will help you in the long run," Rose said.

"Right," Ranma said as there's work for him to do. He pulled out of Velvet, much to her disappointment and left her to clean up in the bath. Velvet was quickly covered by the other women all wanting to drink from her full honey pot.

!

At the refugees camp -

The people came from the Pit section of the city of Ethec. Many were forced out at sword point by the city guards and mercies. Many people who came from the same place gathered together, forming a tribe while others gathered together to form new ones. The people of the Pit would get a new leash on life. They would be able to settle in one of the new villages or the rebuilt ones that are in the Overlord's land. Those who came willingly and formed a group would get the first choice on their new village. The Ranko's were busy making patrols around the camps of the groups, keeping the peace and searching through the refuges. They were weeding out the criminal element from the new settlements. The Enforcers were the ones who were doing the weeding as they could feel the bad blood that most of the killers have around them. Adding with the Dark Elves and the sex demons using their magic to get the truth out, allowed the Enforcers to get rid of troublemakers before they became a problem. There was little reason besides having criminals doing force labor to keep them around.

Kasumi was looking around at the faces of the refugees, as she and Nabiki rode on horses touring the camps of the groups ready to settle. She couldn't help but imagine life in a small town of this world, which is difficult for the average twenty-first century dweller. Picture awaking from an interrupted night's sleep, courtesy of the local swine brawling in the alley below your bedroom window. Extracting yourself carefully from between the siblings sharing the bed with you, you arise and count your bedbug bites. This may sound crude and uncivilized, but they were the plain facts of awakening in this day and age. Bedbugs, communal sleeping, bedpans, contaminated drinking water and lack of personal hygiene were commonplace, depending on where you lived. This also meant that disease was rife, childhood mortality was through the roof, and overall life expectancy

"At least here they will have a better life," Nabiki said seeing the look on her sister's face. The screening of the refugees was taking longer then she thought. She wanted to avoid spreading sickness or bringing groups of people together with a long history of fighting each other. She also wanted to keep criminals from entering their land in large numbers. But the sooner the screening is done the better. The camp was a huge drain on supplies, as people here only ate without giving anything else. The Ranko's were being kept busy as they hunted and gathered food for the camp.

The first nest of huts and tents belonged to the people of Gaunt. A severe name for a severe people, and that was reflected in the dour and downbeat appearance of their encampment. The material that comprised the tents was of dull, stained colors, and the men, women and children were quiet, going about their chores and play with a deadened demeanor, as though just going through the motions. They hardly looked up as the patrol passed through.

"They're so lifeless," Kasumi said to Nabiki in a low voice.

"They work hard and keep themselves to themselves. These people came from Gaunt, that was never a rich village, and they've had to work their land hard and drive hard bargains based on work rather than money. They like to keep their energy for work, because that's all they had to keep them alive for a long time. One thing, though don't be fooled by how quiet and peaceful they seem. You cross these people, and they're the hardest fighters you'll ever come across. They had nothing else going for them. Their land was overworked and barren. When the rains came, they soaked in and stayed. Even when the surface was dry and cracked, just beneath was sodden. They never went thirsty, but they couldn't grow any crops that wouldn't rot before they reached maturity," Nabiki explains having read the reports on the people and clans coming into their lands.

"I hope that they will do better here," Kasumi said seeing the people of Gaunt lining up for food at one of the feeding stations that were being setup. They were being given apple juice or cider, For older people beer and a loaf of pumpernickel.

Apple juice and cider stands scattered around in the camp. It's a popular and inexpensive fruit juice. It's also safer to drink then most of the water that people could drink from. After seeing how tainted most of the water is, Kasumi had the Ranko's build public drinking fountains that supply the villages under their control a clean water supply. She also had the Ranko's go and supply fruit juices for children as she didn't want them to drink beer instead of water. As for the bread it's something she read about in one of her medical books. When it comes to rations for soldiers, it is difficult to find the right balance between cost preservation and nutrients. Black rye bread is one of the best options. Pumpernickel is a flat bread made exclusively with rye, it is not at all like the breads made with yeast that we're use to. It has a consistency almost like a cracker and has a distinctive sour taste.

Kasumi looked over to see some of the Hyakushou cooks getting the chopping block ready for fresh meat. They brought in some pigs and goats to be butchered. A big pot was hang over a pit fire to create more heat and cook faster. The cooks were already dumping cut vegetables into the pot for the strew, they're just waiting for the first slices of meat to give the strew more flavor. But there's so many people to feed.

"Kasumi we can only do so much, the rest is up to them," Nabiki said.

"Yes, I hope that they will have a better life here," Kasumi said.

!

North -

A cold wind moaned over the bare stone walls of the tower, the tallest edifice among many such buildings. The design of the granite block complex with its distant outer walls was primitive, crude, a brute force approach to architecture. However, platoons of orcs armed with crossbows patrolled the heights in grim resolution, hand rolled cigarettes of local tobacco dangling from their tight lipped mouths. The smokes offered only a small source of fleeting warmth against the bitter winds that flowed down from the surrounding mountain range like an invisible river of ice.

The cobblestone courtyards below, ragged slaves pushed ramshackle carts of withered winter vegetables and hauled buckets of muddy water past an ominous array of high wooden gallows. Several of the dangling nooses were occupied by the remains of outlanders. The rotting bodies had been left in full view of all, both as an object lesson to other would be troublemakers, and to lure crows for the forts larder. No food of any kind was never wasted in the Nova fort.

Every movement and expression of the shuffling workers was duly scrutinized by fat overseers for any hint of rebellion, their own faces gleaming with health, coiled bullwhips of knotted leather held in callused hands. Dress in bulky jackets the guards still shivered from the omnipresent cold and looked eagerly for any excuse from the slaves to vent their displeasure at this onerous duty.

However, deep inside the labyrinthine bowels of the massive stone citadel, a beautiful orc woman rose smiling and naked from a silver bathtub, the soapy water dripping off her long limbs and full breasts. Female slaves stepped forward with soft towels and began daintily drying off her green skin. Primly, almost absentmindedly, the slave master Amanda nodded approval at their gentle attention. Once dry her slaves help dress her in her garments.

The dinning hall was empty except for the Orc queen and her elite cadre of guards. The polished cherry wood table gleamed in the candlelight from the chandelier and the lanterns in wall niches, and heaping mounds of food filled the long expanse, platters if steamed crabs, savory fried fish, roasted young pigs, pitchers of beer and loaves of steaming fresh bread. Sitting at the table is Jewel who knows the leader of this clan of orcs quite well.

"Jewel what can, I do that you and your band of thieves can't?" Nova ask her guest. Jewel often came to her when she needed so muscle for big targets.

"You heard of the new Overlord down south?" Jewel ask.

"It's hard not to," Nova said.

"Well, I need some of your orcs to attack his land so, I can steal the Goddess Statue from the elves," Jewel said.

"And what's in it for me?" Nova ask.

"His lands are rich and his settlements have banks full of money," Jewel said.

"Yes and are very well protected thanks to his gateways. Besides, some of the other orc tribes have already tried. All have been beaten back," Nova explains.

"Which is why we attack on many fronts and spread his forces thin," Jewel said as she explains her plan getting the orc queen's interest.

!

At the Castle -

In her room she shares with her daughter, Countess Madalyn was with a unexpected guest. Angelica Onella, Princess of the Kingdom of Trundo and whose mother is an old friend of hers had come to seek a treaty and a trade agreement with Overlord Ranma. She was dressed in a silk white corset with blue accents and lace. Blue and white were the colors of the Kingdom of Trundo and she wore them proudly. The slimming corset was cinched tightly by her dressing servants every morning, and it slimmed her already very narrow waist even more, to almost impossible measurements. By contrast, the corset also had large cups to hold her voluptuous breasts in place neatly. Women in her kingdom were known for their large bosoms, but even by their standards, the princess had exceptionally large and delightful breasts, measuring out to a 30H cup if she were to wear a bra. Her twin melons were propped up nicely by the corset and a curving, gravity-defying display of cleavage was laid out on her chest. Her tits were quite honestly massive, without being misshapen or saggy in the least, and she was the envy of every woman in kingdom, and the object of lust of every red-blooded man as well. Stories of her long chestnut hair and full, swollen bosom were told in tales and sang in songs in inns and taverns across the kingdom of Trundo.

"I have heard so many things about this overlord. I wish to open relationships with his lands with my kingdom," Angelica said to her mother's friend. She seen so much since she came here. The first thing she saw when she took the river boat to the nearest gateway, made her realized that Overlord Ranma wasn't just powerful in magic but in technology as well. For one of the ships of Overlord Ranma pass by her ship, which left her stun.

It was the only steam barge in the Overlord lands and it was brand new the prototype for things to come. The barge was thirty feet long and twelve feet wide. The front twenty feet had boxes and barrels like any barge on the Evergreen river might. But the back ten feet were different. They contained a Frankenstein monster of an engine that James Watt wouldn't have recognized in his worst nightmare. The engine started with a big iron pot, the boiler, which was connected to a big wooden tub by a copper pipe. More copper pipes led to two wooden cylinders, each about six feet long, held together by what a wine merchant would call an excess of barrel hoops.

Thought you couldn't see it from the outside, the inside of each cylinder had a piston a bit over a foot across. From the piston, a piston rod extended out of the cylinder and attached to a connecting rod, which attached to a flywheel, which was connected by way of a belt drive and an assortment of other wheels and belts to a rod on the end of which was a propeller. The power was controlled by a valve that restricted the flow of steam to the cylinders, and the direction of rotation by a lever that added a reversing gear.

"And to get him to agree to take you as his wife?" Madalyn ask as she knows her old friend well.

"Yes my mother ask me to think about offering myself as his wife," Angelica said.

"I had the same idea with my daughter as well," Madalyn said. "I'm sure you will like Ranma. He does have a way with women, in more ways then one."

"I heard about that," Angelica said blushing. "Is he really a sex god?"

"There's a reason why he has sex demons serving him," Madalyn said as she figures out a way to be able to use her old friend's daughter to help with her own daughter in becoming Ranma's wife. But then again she and Angelica's mother do go way back and being sister wives to one man isn't unheard of. Besides she's not sure that her daughter would even be able to handle Ranma all by herself or wouldn't become enslaved to his manhood as all of the other women in the castle who have bed with him have. But then again thinking about it, becoming his sex slave wouldn't be that bad. She never had a lover who would be able to make her pass out by sheer pleasure as Ranma is able to do with his women. Yes with the help of Angelica, her daughter would become his wife. And she'll be the loving mother in law who wouldn't mind having a piece of her son in law.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Roman army is the base for any modern army for a very good reason.

2 - Unlike other armies of minions. The Ranko's fight like Ranma and depending on what type, have a array of powers and abilities. And the most important thing to remember is that no matter how many are killed, there's always more in reserves who are just as strong and know how to fight. They also don't just attack a foe one at a time, they gang up on their foes.

!


	28. Ogres at the gate

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Ogres at the gate –

Gwendolyn shared the large bath with Angelica. The bath is the one that the Ranko's built that is a large indoor bathhouse. The bathtub as it were, was more like a small sizes swimming pool of steaming hot waters fed by ornate fountains in the shapes of fish and girls with water jugs that poured warm water into the bath all around and a large fountain in the middle of the pool. In the center of the shallow pool, an eight foot tall statue of a naked woman stood tall and proud. The statue held a large water jug that poured out a stream of warm water out of the vase, acting like a shower for the ones taking a bath. And the bath was empty leaving them alone for some time alone. They had much to talk about on the subject of Lord Ranma.

"The first thing you need to know is that he has the ability to cum as many times as he wants in a row. It has something to do with the magic he has gained from becoming the new Overlord, giving him never ending stamina, and increased sperm production. With those enhancements Ranma is able to satisfy each and everyone of his women," Gwendolyn explains.

"Is that why he has so many women?" How can, I be able to stand out?" Angelica ask.

"You are beautiful. Slender, soft like you in this castle can be his bedmate. But of course with so many others here, you're going to need some help," Gwendolyn said. "I have seen that lord Ranma has an eye for women who don't mind sharing him. In fact that's how to get his attention. He won't say no seeing two or more women having sex and asking him to join on in."

"I have never… how would, I even do so… with another woman?" Angelica ask blushing very red.

"Oh, I can help you there," Gwendolyn smiled coming closer to her companion.

Gwendolyn leaned in close to Angelica, who also leaned her closer, and the mage-apprentice placed a tender kiss on the lips of the princess. The enormous breasts of the princess brushed along Gwendolyn's as her full, tender lips kissed the other pair. Angelica closed her eyes and kissed Gwendolyn back, and she felt the girl sucking on her lips and slipping her warm tongue along her own. She kissed back with passion that matched Gwendolyn's.

With each kiss, Angelica got wetter and wetter. She was already standing waist-deep in a pool of crystal clear water, but her girl-juices started to lube up the inner walls of her pussy, getting her hotter and hotter.

Angelica moaned as Gwendolyn's hands reached up and gripped her by her dark brown hair. The busty spell-caster raked her fingers through Angelica's wet hair and then squeezed into fists, gripping her by the hair, and she tilted her head back slightly, kissing her with fierce passion.

After kissing for several minutes, Gwendolyn released Angelica's hair and instead reached out to squeeze the princess' enormous tits. Her hands were nowhere close to holding Angelica's bosom in entirety - for that she would have needed to use her arms.

"Your breasts are so big!" Gwendolyn gasped as she squeezed the soft melons.

Angelica blushed slightly and tilted her head down, watching her companion whose hands were clasped around her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes. It felt so sensual and exciting.

"Thank you, but so are yours." she replied.

"Let me see if they taste as good as they look." Gwendolyn said to her, as she bent forward slightly, also lifting Angelica's tits up as she cupped her hands underneath them. She touched her lips to Angelica's right nipple and sealed her full lips around it, and tugged on the little nub with her mouth. Angelica moaned and closed her eyes slightly as Gwendolyn began to suck on her nipple.

The blonde girl pressed her face up tightly to Angelica's breast as she nursed on her nipple and sucked it into her mouth. Her tongue played with the nipple inside her mouth as he lips were pressed firmly to the pebbly areola surrounding it.

Angelica touched her hands to Gwendolyn's head as the girl sucked on her breast. She could feel Gwendolyn tugging her nipple into her mouth as she nursed on her. It felt wonderful, and she begged her friend not to stop.

Gwendolyn switched to suck on Angelica's other nipple for a while, and she nursed and slurped on it until the dark pink nub of flesh was firm and wet. Gwendolyn's face was pressed up close to Angelica's bosom, and her soft lips were opened wide and she tried to devour as much as Angelica's breast as she could, sucking so hard her cheeks caved in.

As she nursed on the enormous tits in front of her, Gwendolyn slid her hand down between the princess' thighs and fingered her as well. Angelica had never felt such feminine, delicate hands on her before. Gwendolyn's touch was so soft, but skilled. Angelica felt the woman pulling her close to an orgasm in a very skilled way.

Standing there together in the waist-deep water, Angelica held Gwendolyn's head as she sucked her nipples and used her fingers to bring her to a screaming orgasm. She let out a loud scream of joy, taking advantage of the fact that they were alone in the woods. She squealed at the top of her lungs, and her legs quivered as she came hard. If not for the fact that she was holding onto her friend, she may have fallen over.

"Great light! That felt incredible!" Angelica said, looking into Gwendolyn's eyes. The princess had cum so hard that her eyes were watering slightly.

"Good! Now you do me." Gwendolyn replied, giving a smile.

Suddenly they were both distracted by a flash of movement in their peripheral vision. Other people had entered the bath. Both of them broke away from each other and turned to the group that had entered. Standing on the edge of the bath was Kasumi, Helen, Lady Norma, Flora, Hannah and Jenny. Gwendolyn has been listening on in and been keeping her eyes open. She knows that Kasumi is the one besides Kodaci who has the most pull on lord Ranma. She had learned the ranking of the women under Ranma of those who were with him at the very start. Akane and Nabiki are the lowest with Nabiki being higher in rank thanks to her bookkeeping skills. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi serve as the generals of the army with their ranking in that order. And Kasumi is on the top with her in charge of keeping order in the castle. Getting her on her side is the quickest way in rising up the ranks.

"Oh my sorry for butting in like this," Kasumi said. She had invited the others for lunch and offer them the use of the new bath house that was built inside the castle. There was the one in Ranma's chamber but that was mainly for him to use.

"We… were… just," Gwendolyn began trying to put words into her mouth while Angelica was blushing red.

"Don't worry about it," Norma smiled as she walks up to the two younger women. She cups both of their breasts feeling the weight and texture. "You two are just two young women who need to have some release."

"Yes, I think we should help them," Helen smiled as she and the others surrounded the two women.

Both Gwendolyn and Angelica soon found themselves tangled in the bodies of the other women. Kasumi and Helen each took Gwendolyn nipples into their mouths suckling to see if milk would come out, between her legs Norma was drilling her tongue into her honey pot. Angelica found herself being treated the same with the other three women and was soon lost in the throws of pleasure.

!

In Nordberg -

Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi were busy as well as they thrust themselves into the battle, joining the Ranko's already fighting. A horde of ogres numbering in the hundreds had suddenly appeared and attack the mining town under their control, slaughtering the people in the new village surrounding the mine. The Ranko's guarding the mine acted quickly and came to the aide of the villagers and sent word for help back to the castle. Kodachi seeing her chance brought out the Ranko's in her Roman style armor and weapons. The ogres threw themselves onto the wall of shields and swords line that the Ranko's formed. The ogres broke on impact on the shield wall as the Ranko's line held and stab forward with their swords. From behind their shields the Ranko's stabbed at the faces of the ogres and clubbed at heads and necks. The other Ranko's not in formation were busy as well as they attack the ogres in their rear. The ogres are strong and have thick hides but the Ranko's prove to be more then a match for them.

"Open fire!" Ukyo shouted to the flying Ranko's made up of Valkyries and beastwomen Ranko's who could fly and have use of their hands. Armed with crossbows which is easier to use and smaller then a bow, they rain crossbow bolts down upon the ogres. They didn't stop firing till they ran out of targets and the Ranko's on the ground finish off the ones that survive the deadly rain.

"That's the last of them," Shampoo said seeing that the fighting is over.

"Ranko's bring one of the ogres here to talk," Kodachi shouted out.

Two Amazon Ranko's drag one of the still living ogres over, making it kneel in front of the three generals.

"Why did you attack this village?" Kodachi ask the ogre.

"We were heading for the lands under the control of the new overlord. We would have taken all the silver we can carry and use it to get the overlord to take us in. We would have been able to rape and plunder as much as we wanted. If you bitches hadn't stop us," the ogre grunted.

"You fools," Kodachi snap at the ogre. "This settlement is under his protection! Didn't any of you even tried to find out about Ranma?"

"We didn't know that this was his village," the ogre said. "Besides why you care? This is what a overlord does!"

"Wrong. We're nothing like what you think we are," Ukyo said as she slices the ogres head off with her spatula.

"We need to strengthen this village before someone else thinks of attacking," Shampoo said.

"At least my idea to style the army like the Roman's works," Kodachi said looking over the damage and the deaths the ogres had done.

!

Back at the castle -

Ranma was once again in a meeting in Nabiki's office along with Rose. They have so much to do and plan in running a country. Currently they're dealing with the issue of the upcoming fall season. With all the new farm equipment that was made and farming ideas they had a good crop this year. But in the other countries it was a bad season for many. Which was slowly spreading trouble in the market across the land.

"I heard this year's wheat harvest wasn't that great in some of the western lands. And the prices for them are now inflating. It's not just wheat. Barley, beans, meat… the prices of all consumable goods are on the rise. People have to eat something else if wheat is too expensive. Many are now stockpiling food to survive the winter. Which is speeding up the inflation," Rose said reading from a report from one of the trade out post under their control.

"With various kingdoms in the west are now experiencing a rapid increase on the prices of goods. At the same time gold circulation is also on the rise. The goods you used to buy at 5 prices of gold last week now costs 10 pieces of gold, and will rise to 20 pieces of gold the week after. The prices will keep on increasing. We're not having much of an issue thanks to the waygates and that the farms have been growing more corn and potatoes then wheat. Since Kasumi spread out the knowledge of making bread from corn or potatoes. We also still have the horde of food that the Halflings had stolen over the years. While some of it have gotten stale the grains as long as they remain dry can last for years. We currently have enough grain to last for two years. But that was before all the new people that have been coming into the country. We're already speeding up the growing of crops and setting up massive greenhouses to continue to grow crops during winter, but we'll need to step up production of the farms next spring. But in the meantime some of the western countries will have a food problem which will be devastating to the people's lives. We can export food to them but we must be careful or we'll be in the same boat as they are," Nabiki explains.

"Have a tax on the exports of food for merchants and traders raise to 10 pieces of gold. That should keep them from buying too much," Ranma said.

"There's also the matter with the ogre attack," Nabiki said reading from the notebooks she has on the table. With the Lorekeepers around with their power of their tomes which can copy itself. Made it much easier to keep in touch with all the settlements under their control. "We dealt with all but three of the former heroes but with this attack more will come. With bandits all but wipe out in our land, and the roads being safer to travel. We are growing into a rich country but it will make people think about raiding our land. We need to setup more forts along the boarders and outposts for the next attack."

"I already having the Konouchis spread out and see if they can't find anything," Rose adds.

"It's not like we're going to run out of Ranko's," Nabiki said as she ask the Ranko's themselves how many of them are in the pool and even they didn't know. While they can always comeback to life, while in the pool they would fall into a deep sleep only waking up when they are called upon. There are already thousands of Ranko's running around as Ranma wanted all the settlements be protected and with so much to do the Ranko's made up much of the workforce in rebuilding the country.

"We can easily have an army in the millions. The most that the most powerful countries near us can man is in the thousands, not counting the countries banding together. If you wanted to you could just overrun any force," Rose suggested.

"Not going to happen," Ranma said. "I'm not going to go down that road. Besides, I have enough on my plate as it is."

"Don't forget expanding too fast without a good foundation will just end badly in the long run. I'm going to go ahead with Kodachi's plan to build Roman style stone wall forts in key positions. We already have forts but they're small scale compared to what Kodachi has plan. Some of the more important forts will cover up to 54 acres. Once built they'll be like small towns, protecting and keeping order among the local population. Inside the Ranko's will have everything they need, housing, food supplies, workshops, stables, offices, baths, and a medical center. With a way gate inside the fort it be easy to keep fresh supplies and keep it man. It be costly but thanks to the fact the Ranko's work for free, we only have to pay for the building supplies and to maintain the fort," Nabiki explains.

"Do it," Ranma said. "We have piles of money and we should use it instead of just letting it gather dust. We can make cement which is easier and stronger then stone, so the cost will be brought down. And some of the Ranko's are super strong so it be much easier for them to build the forts at a faster rate then otherwise."

"Well there's always the future," Rose said. She has so many plans for what's to come. She will get Ranma to expand and bring order to the land. If not through him, then by their child. Yes she will bare being made into his sex toy while the other women have their way with her. She will play along and rise up the ranks of his women. She knows that she ranks below Akane who is the lowest ranking of the women who have been with him at the start. But baring his child would greatly improve her ranking. As long as she's the first to bare him a child.

"Lord Ranma the dark elves have recover some more castle pillars," Sally said as her sister Cally was talking with one of the young dark elves.

"Well you two can handles things from here. I need to see what new Ranko's or spells they found," Ranma said taking his leave following the young dark elf.

"Well we're not going to be seeing him anytime soon," Rose said knowing what's going to happen once Ranma see the new Ranko's.

'Those dark elves already found more pillars?' Naiki thought to herself as the dark elves have been running around and working hard to improve themselves in the eyes of Ranma. 'Better talk about it with Selune'vele before someone else tells her. She and the other elves aren't going to like this.'

!

In the Breeding Pool -

The dark elves who took part of the search parties stood in rank and file waiting for their lord to appear. Their postures were straight and at alert, their breasts sticking out provocatively. They knew full well what's going to happen once their lord sees the new Ranko's and gives them their name. The new Ranko's always wanted to have sex with Ranma sometimes in small groups or all out orgies with the other castle women. Which is why besides the older dark elves leading the clan, the younger elves who took part of the search parties that found the pillars were also present. Veal and the other women decided to keep order in the ranks of the younger elves that good work would be rewarded. The young women of the groups that found the pillars would be present when Ranma come and sees the new Ranko's, joining in on the orgy. The four girls who had been with Veal when the last pillar that was found with them, learned first hand what having sex with their lord is like. Word of it quickly spread among the younger dark elves. Especially of how their new lord made their leader into a blabbing sex crazed mess. Laying on her back covered in sex juices with a glaze look on her face as she didn't know which way is up after Ranma was through with her. Seeing that would have made her look weak and would have given enough reason for one of the younger elves to kill her to rise up in their ranking. If they didn't shared the same fate as their leader did when it was their turn. It made all of the young dark elves want to be taken by their new lord.

Besides a gathering of a number of the older Ranko's are the four new types of Ranko's. The first have the same body built as the Konouchi Ranko's but are a smaller E-Cup then their sisters and don't have a strong build. The next group unlike most of the other Ranko's aren't redheads but have blue hair. They have dark skin tones and have a much smaller bust size then the rest of their sisters, ranging at a B-cup. The next group are very tall standing over 6 feet and have powerfully built with EE-cups. They're like the Samurai Ranko's but have blue tattoos on the left side of their faces. The last group are just like the last group but different in some places. For one they only sport DDD-cups and have dark skin tones, they also are much slender in body built then the last group, making them lighter in body frame. (1)

"Veal your group found some new minion pillars?" Ranma said addressing the leader of the dark elves.

"Not only that but we found two new magic pillars with two new spells," Veal answers. (2) "The Lightning and the Earth spells are now at your command."

"Good work," Ranma praise her and her group.

"Thank you my lord. The first group aren't fighters but are diplomats and translators who will do well in politics. The next are like the Naiads but can't breath underwater without using water magic. The next are the bodyguard versions of the Samurai Ranko's. The last are the knights who fight better on mounts," Veal explains as the Castle Orb had explain things to her after her girls place the new pillars in their places.

"Speakers, Divers, Youjinbous, and Royal Knights," Ranma said giving the new Ranko's their group names.

"Good master," one of the Youjinbous said as she presses herself against him followed by a Speaker, a Diver, and a Royal Knight. She along with the other three were the first ones of their group out of the pool and the leaders of said group. Meaning they get to be the first ones to have him.

"Looks like, I'm going to have to hold off my plans for today till tomorrow," Ranma said as he was quickly strip of his clothes and found himself buried in a pile of warm, soft flesh.

'Yes all going like, I plan. Soon we'll be the top ranking women serving under him,' Veal said as she and her girls were soon engulf into a ever moving pile of twisting limbs and bodies. All waiting for their turn to be under their lord's body with him driving them crazy with pleasure.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Speakers: These minions aren't of the battle kinds. They are diplomats and translators who have all the political knowledge needed to be able to go as presidents for four countries. They just become better and better. They are around the same body built as the Konouchis but with a slightly smaller but more firm bust. They have three ranks.

1: Attorney. The most basic of speakers, not much to speak of but they are well adapt at translating languages. They are recognized by the blue earrings in their ears.

2: Politician. The second rank of speakers, are well versed in most languages and cultures but still needs to check on her manners. Are recognized by her half moon glasses.

3: Ambassador. The highest ranked speaker. They are perfect in all of their performances. They are recognized by the purple rose in their hair.

Divers: These minions are expert swimmers, even better then the Naiads. But they cannot breathe underwater naturally so they use water magic to breathe. They are resource gatherers and underwater explorers so they aren't really warriors but can use water magic to blast or freeze anyone who tries anything. They are very lean built with the smallest bust of the minions at a B-cup. They have blue hair, dark tanned skin and prefers to wear swimsuits. They use tools but cannot really fight in close combat so it's important to have some kind of guards while they work.

Youjinbous: These are the bodyguard version of the Samurai minions, like them they focus on a single type of weapon, wears cloth to metal samurai armor, have the same ranks but greater strength then the warfare minions do. They are 6'4" tall, EE Cup, Athletic, marked by the blue tribal like tattoos on the left side of their face, marking them as Youjinbous, otherwise they are just the same as the samurais in how to see the difference in the ranks, except for one thing, their shields.

Student, a youjinbou who is being taught the way of the weapon of her choice, either by herself or someone else. They are marked by the brown sash they wear, either around their waist, chest, as a chest warp, or neck, as a scarf, they have a big brown wooden shield. They know just enough to not get hit with their own sword, not hit each other and hit their enemies general vital points.

Graduate, a youjinbou who has finished her training in her weapon of choice, they gain one special ability related to the type of weapon they chose as their specialty, can only be used when they are gathered in a unit. They are noted by the silver armor, silver helmet they wear and the big silvery metal shield they wield, the symbol of their overlord decorating armor, helmet and shields.

Master, a youjinbou who has mastered the ways of her weapon to such an extent that it is a part of herself now, the Master Samurai can fight alone against whole units of soldiers with little fear of dying, using Ki to protect and enforce her attacks, a master can use a specific element to perform special attacks, but only one element though. The masters are recognized by the golden armor, golden helmets, red cloaks they wear and the huge golden tower shields they wield, they can also ride on mounts but only pole arm youjinbous are any good on mounts.

Royal Knights - These royal guard minions uses animals and beasts as mounts in combat, they are very strong and their abilities are related to their mount, horses aren't very special but boosts speed, while worgs (giant wolves) raises both speed and power, just examples. Some mythological mounts grants them magical abilities in battle and they are also able to ride on flying mounts and are thus able to act as scouts and bombardment troops. They prefer to wear metal armor, wield long weapons like lances, spears, halberds and so on, and they also wield shields and wear helmets to raise their protection. They are 6'4 feet tall, athletic built, but more slender as they do not really move around much on their mounts, got some nice DDD cups on their chest and dark skin that goes well with their red hair. They are ranked in four categories by the accessions of their helmets.

1: Squire. A total beginner who only knows enough to ride on a mount and to swing without falling off. They only got plain helmets.

2: Rider: More experienced rider who knows all the basics and some more. They are recognized by the blue wings, feathers, claws, and so on, on their helmets.

3: Knight: Very experienced riders who can do a lot of things on her mount and is able to stand up and fight on her saddle while riding. They are recognized by the silver colored creatures on top of their helmets, the creature on the helmet is the one they are riding on, if their mount is replaced then the helmet changes the accession to the new mount.

4: Elite: These riders are the best of the best and are practically one with their mount as they can speak to the mount and their fellow riders through telepathy. They are recognized by their golden armor and animal head shaped helmets, the helmets are in the shape of the head of their mount.

2 - Spells

Lightning SpellsLv1: Lightning BoltFires a bolt of lightning which may paralyze an 2: Chain LightningFires a powerful lightning bolt which jumps from enemy to enemy and may paralyze 3: Call LightningThis spell calls forth a storm which fires bolts and bolts of lightning which fries anything it touches into ashes, the few that survives are SpellsLv1: Stone BallThis spell makes a ball of anything-earth-related smash out from the earth and into an enemy and may stun 2: Meteor BarrageFires a rain of balls of anything-earth-related forward and may stun anything they 3: Comet ImpactThis causes a huge boulder to fly out from the earth, stunning anything nearby, and then fall down, to crush any thing nearby.

!


	29. Plan of Attack

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Plan of Attack –

In the city of Fay the Pasha Sanune sat on his throne as he listen to report of the new Overlord in the eastern lands. Sanune beyond his fine clothes had the look of a warchief, not a nobleman. His grizzly appearance and scars were evidence that he gained his position of power from his battle experience. The man was aged somewhere in his forties, but it was hard to tell exactly. He had a touch of gray hair, but he seemed fit and strong for his age. He fought against the last Overlord's army of imp like minions, giving the 7 heroes the chance to attack the Overlord head on, while his main forces were busy dealing with him. He was talk into giving the heroes aid by their leader the Wizard. Now he was facing with the growing power of the new overlord. He hadn't paid any attention to the new Overlord, seeing that unlike the last Overlord, he wasn't out to expanding his rule to the surrounding lands.

"What have you learn of the reports we gotten on this new Overlord?" Sanune ask his aide standing before him.

"Since he came into power he's been spreading his rule taking over many villages and towns. But most of them had already been either all but been abandon or became a ghost town. Most of the people in the eastern lands have welcomed him seeing him as the lesser of two evils. All but one of the heroes who killed the last Overlord had become twisted, becoming what they had fought against in many cases. The only ones left are Rem the wizard the leader of the heroes, Jewel the thief and Kahn the giant warrior. The Ruborian wastelands to the south has become very dangerous for traders to travel near. The village that was ruled by Belloq before he and his village was destroyed by the new Overlord's forces. This has left the Ruborian Raiders with very little to steal from, making the traders who still have to travel near them paying heavy taxes to cross or be taken for everything. This has lead to more traders paying the toll fee for using the gateways that the Overlord has setup around the land he rules," the aid reported.

"Yes the gateways have increased trade in the city," Sanune said. The merchant guilds have quickly made their move in cashing on in. They have already setup their guild houses in the outpost villages that have sprang up around the gateways on the boarder settlements of the Overlord's lands. The Overlord is keeping out the guilds from opening any guilds in his lands only allowing them to operate on the boarders.

"The Overlord has also been shipping out machines that saves time and labor. Though a mage can easily do the work of ten machines, however it takes years to train a mage whereas you can just buy a machine in a matter of days. The industry the Overlord has setup is like nothing we have ever seen. Even the dwarves are taking notes on the factories that have been build in the Overlord Lands. We're already setting up spinning mills in the city, to handle the demand for our clothes. They're mass producing items that a skilled blacksmith would take months to complete in a matter of hours. There's also reports of them using stream engines to power the factories, like a watermill uses water to turn. The only ones with stream engines are the dwarves, but even they are amazed by the advance engines and the sheer number of them being used. They're using something called a steamroller to pave new roads across their land for easier travel for those who don't use the gateways," the aide said.

"What are our chances in a war with him?" Sanune ask.

"Poorly for us," the aide said. "This new overlord simply has more minions then the last one had. Every single settlement and outpost under his rule has at the smallest a battalion of 300 of soldiers to protect them. Not to mention that the gateways allow quick transport of supplies and replacement of soldiers. It seems that every few weeks the soldiers rotate so that no soldier is station there for more then a month. They are also very loyal to their lord and are willing to die for him, unlike the army of Fay which is mainly conscripts. Which leads to another things the minions of the Overlord all work for free not taking account of the cost of supplying them, while for us fielding an army would drain the city's treasury. The only reason we recovered so quickly from the amount it cost to fight the last Overlord because of the main trade roads pass by the city."

"We can always send in moles to cause disorder among the minions. The new minions aren't those imps anymore but human," Sanune said.

"Yes but they're all women," the aid said.

"What?" Sanune ask shock. In his lands women were forbidden to have any position in the army or for that matter any real power. "Surely there has to be some men."

"Besides the local militias the main army of the Overlord is made up of nothing but females," the aid said.

"I know that some countries allow women to join the army but the whole army? They might have numbers on their side but in battle my army of men will prove that they're stronger," Sanune said who holds onto the traditions of his country.

"My lord, the new Overlord's army doesn't just have numbers but also better equipment. The Overlord has built factories that mass produce weapons and armor at the rate that none of the blacksmiths can even hope to keep up. They mass produce everything so that they won't suffer from lack of supplies. The Overlord has a industrial superiority that we can't hope to match as we are. Fielding an army now would have more then half the soldiers using old equipment from the last war. Also another matter, is that the unlike other armies there's no training that the minions have to go through, they just know how to fight right off the bat. While it would take months for our soldiers to be train to fight. There's also the fact that there are different kinds of women as there were different kinds of minions of the last Overlord. Some are merely soldiers while others can use magic, some are half animals and there are some who are able to fly," the aid said.

"We can still spread rumors so there be infighting. After all as with all armies they will have certain groups who don't get along with each other. We have hard enough time keeping the factions in our army from infighting," Sanune said.

"That's where you're wrong my lord. They don't suffer from fighting at all. Fay military suffers from so much infighting is largely due to the culture of _dedovschina_ ('rule of the grandfathers') where senior conscripts are encouraged by the hierarchy to inflict extremely brutal hazing and bullying upon junior conscripts. The practice is responsible for as many as 300 deaths per year. The Overlord's army has no factions or hazing to cause distrust or distain among their ranks. They're the prefect army. They don't fight among themselves as our own troops do. They're loyal to the Overlord and nothing will change that. And they work for free and need no training to be able to fight as an army," the aid explains.

"I have been trying to stamp it out but those old soldiers think that it's what makes a soldier a soldier. With the supply of poor men filling the ranks of the army, they never had a shortage to brother keeping them alive. They think that training like the Spartans would give them only the best soldiers. If that's so then the Spartans wouldn't be reduced to what they are now. (1) But think of it an army that doesn't need to having any training, who are loyal to their master and work for free. There's no army around that can match that," Sanune said.

"It be better to seek an alliance with him. We his resources and the technology he has, can make Fay even more powerful," the aide said.

"Yes, I should seek an alliance with him," Sanune said.

!

In Evernight Forest -

Dela'vela walk into the mess hall that was set up in the center of what use to be the village before it was destroyed by the dwarves. Outside the Ranko's were helping in the rebuilding of the village and helping to restore the Mother Goddess temple. With the Mother Goddess Statue back where it use to be, the elves felt a renewed hope.

She took her place in line as the Hyakushou cooks were serving the elves their morning meal. She took a small loaf of fresh barley bread and a chunk of hard white cheese, and held out her mess bowl. The cook scooped it full of barley porridge, they'd managed to find raisins for it, and some honey for sweetener. She could see that the men were regain meat on their bodies after being healed and getting real food once again.

With all the damage that was caused by the war and the effects that the corruption had caused, left the forest very different from what it was. The forest animals that they use to hunt and the forest plants they use to gather was all but gone now. The rivers and ponds were slowly regaining life, but the fish stocks were gone. Most of the food resources they use to depend on weren't as reliably available anymore. They have to depend on the food that's being sent to them by Overlord Ranma till they recovered enough to start being able to feed themselves again.

They been getting many food supplies that would be able to last them for a long time before rotting. Bags of grain that if kept dry would last for years. Jars and barrels of jams, dried fruits and vegetables. Dried meat or salted meat, but mostly bacon. Bacon is an important food staple because it has lots of fat, salt and protein, and could keep for a long time without spoiling thanks to the curing process used to make it. They were also given jarred soup, which was made by sealing soup in a glass jar then boiling the glass jar.

The Ranko's are planting new fruit trees after clearing away dead rotting trees that were twisted by the corruption. Gardens were being planted by the new houses, and a grave of fruit trees were growing just outside the village. The underground caves created by the dwarves were now mushroom farms, growing both edible mushrooms and those that are use for potions. The deep pond near the Mother Goddess Temple was being used to breed fish, to repopulate dead ponds that dotted the forest were fish once swam.

Looking around Dela'vela saw her queen eating at one of the round tables that were set up outside the mess hall. With her was the elf who came from the Western lands, Yersia and Jelle'vena. Both of them have become Selune'vele's personal bodyguards. They been training with the Ranko's with their unarmed fighting style. They're eating with Nunlly who is setting up a new order for the Mother Goddess.

"Those Dark Elves are getting out of hand," Nunlly said. "They recovered four pillars just so they be able to gain even greater power with lord Ranma."

"Yes they have been working themselves to gain power under him," Selune'vele said remembering how willingly the Dark elves submitted to Ranma after having sex with him. She clearly remembers the look of bliss that Veal had when both of them had sex with Ranma together.

"We need to start working to pull him away from them," Nunlly said.

"That's going to be a problem," Yersia said.

"They don't have the same problems as we do. They don't have to worry about rebuilding their homes or repairing the damage that's been done. Since they are all living at the castle they don't have to worry about having everything ready before fall and winter," Jelle'vena pointed out.

"Lord Ranma will help us," Nunlly said.

"Yes but we shouldn't rely on him for all of our needs," Selune'vele said.

"He has already done so much for us for very little in return," Dela'vela said thinking of the new village being built. The new homes were being built at a fast pace thanks to all the Ranko's working around the clock. Soon everyone will have a new home, instead of sleeping in tents. The business side hadn't been neglected either. There was a large garden, green rows with wheat-straw mulch between them. Off a little to the eastward, hence usually downwind, are two big hip-roofed barns, one with twin wooden silos. More besides that: piggery, chicken coops, turkey house, dairy. A thick-timbered icehouse sank nearly to its eaves in the ground, corncribs with their slatted sides bulging yellow, sheds for equipment, a small winery, a carpenter's and a farrier's workshed, two big windmills filling a water tank and bored-log pipes leading about from that. Fenced paddocks held several score of black-coated cattle and horses.

"We do show him our thanks," Yersia said thinking about the wild sex he put her through the last time she was at the castle. Ranma was driving himself into her making her lose her mind while Kasumi fed her milk filled breast to her.

"What can we offer him?" Jelle'vena said blushing as she thought about offering herself to him to do as he pleases.

"We can start growing the rare plants to create powerful healing potions. One of the stone barrels in the grove still had some of the seeds," Nunlly said as all the plants they had were destroyed during the war.

We can also be on the look out for the castle items that were overlook in the forest," Dela'vela said.

"I can also arrange a meeting with lord Ranma. It be good for you two to meet with him," Selune'vele said. Thinking of what pleasures both Nunlly and Dela'vela would find in the arms of Ranma.

!

Out at sea -

On a large island covered in a dense jungle, is located near the main shipping lane of most of the sea going countries. At the lee of wide smooth beach was a crude dock of tree trunks and piles of stone. Beyond was a ramshackle village, its protective wall live bamboo woven with tree vines. The thick smell of fish stew wafted from the bamboo huts, mixing with reek of animal dung in the dirt streets. And spilled blood of the villagers that called it home.

"Bring them down!" the Ranko pirate captain shouted to her crew as the razed the village. The people of the island use human sacrifice to please their god to bring them a rich harvest. They would attack or lure passing ships close by so that they could capture them. There they force all the people into a huge man made out of wicker, there they burn them alive. The villagers made their sacrifice in the middle of their farming field unknowingly that the reason they get a good crop is the ash of their victims made their field fertile. The soil of the jungle island is very poor and the ash only made the field fertile for only a little while before it needed more ash.

The pirates had surrounded the village and attack. They killed everyone they came across as the cult needed to be wipe out. The only ones to be spared would be very young children who wouldn't be able to remember being raised to believe in this cult. It couldn't be allowed to be revived years later. And being pirates the Ranko's were able to handle the task given to them.

The automatic crossbows with the top mounted magazine quickly shot down the villagers before they knew what hit them. They would have like cannons and guns but Ranma wanted to keep those hidden for now. It's always wise not to show all your cards at once. And he didn't want other countries to start to copy the guns before he had amass enough on his side first.

"Captain looks like we got them all," the ship's Lore Keeper who keeps the ship in contact with the other ships and back home. She and the Writer on the ship keeps records and draw up maps for the ship.

"And we got all the children that can be saved," the Writer adds as the flying Beastwomen who are base on sea birds had flown over the island and didn't see anything.

"Good. Alright ladies strip this place down and then leave the buildings standing. If we miss anyone they will comeback to the village. And when we come again on the trip return home, we can see if we miss anyone," the Captain explains to her crew standing around her.

The pirate crew quickly strip the village of everything of value. From metal weapons to cargo from the ships they attack. They took the food and the barrels of rum from the store house. And a great amount of coins and jewels filling up two large wooden chest. But most of the money they'll earn would come from the resell of the cargo and the ships that could still be sailed. The Ranko's loaded up their main ship and took the five ships that could still be sailed on open water and sailed off to the nearest port with their loot.

!

At the Castle -

Ranma woke up and the lights coming from the window shining on him had woken him up. He had no idea how long he had been asleep. He had stayed the night in the succubus

Tower. The bed underneath him was covered with the women he had sex with last night covered with dried cum. He looked for Akane and she was not where he left her. She was sprawled out on the other end of the bed face up and her legs wide apart. She was asleep and her breathing was deep and slow. Just looking at her wondrous body, a surge of blood ran to his cock and it began to expand and grow. She made him horny and he saw no reason not to follow thru with his desire. He crossed over the bed and kneel between her wide spread thighs. Cum was still drooling slowly out of her dilated cunt. Carefully, raising her legs over his shoulders he lined his cock up and entered her with one piercing thrust.

"UUUUUNNNNNNHHHHHHH," the sleeping woman groaned at the sudden intrusion into her warm tender cunt. Ranma looked down into the sleepy and surprised face of his conquest. The woman who was impaled on his giant cock, and was now his total slave.

"Are you ready to be fucked?" Ranma asked Akane.

"Oh...God...," she moaned as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Please Fuck...Me...Hard." Ranma pulled his long fat cock out of her trembling vagina and slid back in. He started a slow deep fuck as he would pull and gently push back in. God, she was so fucking tight. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and worked her full, round tits as he fucked her.

He had cum so much last night so he was going to be able to last for a while with his hot lover. Slowly, the pace picked up and the thrusting became harder as the lovers became more excited. As he thrust deeper and deeper and her cunt became wetter and wetter, he took hold of her ankles and bent her over so that her feet were on either side of her head. She was spread completely open to his assault and he really started to fuck her with long strokes that used the full length of his over foot long cock. Driving in and out of her. Thrusting deep into her juicing cunt. Sending her over the top with almost every other thrust, he fucked her like a machine for over 45 minutes. She was delirious from the endless climaxes, and almost insane with the intense pleasure that he had brought to her. Intense pleasure that seemed to have no end.

The other women on the bed had woken up from all the noise they are making. They crowded around the two lovers watching as Ranma fuck the brains out of Akane. The sex demons quickly lock their lips on any expose flesh on the two lovers. They licked up the sex juices that covered their bodies, two managed to position themselves so they be able to lick Ranma's cock as it pumps in and out of Akane, while a third got to lick Ranma's large balls.

"PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE...JUST CUM...OH GOD!" Akane screamed.

"Here it cums now, baby." Ranma pulled giant rod from her drooling, battered cunt with a loud slurp sound. He moved around her and got on his knees before her upside-down face. His huge cum covered cock was waving above her face, and she looked at his swinging cock with dismay and awe. He held her head as he pushed the great head against her lips.

"Here it comes," Ranma said as he forced the head of his giant cock between her lips. Akane opened her mouth and he thrust the head of his cock into her mouth. She strained to wrap her lips around the head of his cock, and she stared wide eyed as he pulled back and shoved six inches of steel hard cock into her throat. She breathed in loudly through her nose as his long hard cock drilled into her hot mouth. He quickly pulled his big, thick cock back until just the head was left in her mouth. She was gasping for air. Giving her no time to catch her breath, he thrust again sending half his huge cock crushing into her throat again. She tried to push against him, to keep his giant cock out of her mouth so she could breathe, but he was too strong. He backed out again and thrust down into her throat sending all but an inch into her mouth. Akane moaned around his cock and was scared that he would choke her. She was gagging and couldn't breathe as his thick cock filled her airway.

"Take it all," Ranma thrust down again and this time he could feel her lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He thrust into her mouth again and again forcing her mouth up and down his cock. She was choking and gagging on his cock, but it was that sensation that kept him thrusting deep into her throat again and again. The tight, rippling, feel of her gagging throat was simply too incredible too believe. He could feel the tingling in his balls.

"Here it comes, baby. Drink my cum." Ranma bellowed as he drilled down her throat a final time and his cock exploded in a flood of thick, hot cum. Ranma shot huge blast after blast of hot jizz deep into her throat. It went straight into her stomach as her gagging reflex forced his load down her throat. She was blacking out from lack of oxygen. Sperm and saliva were spilling out of the corners of her mouth and running down her face. Just before she passed out, the drifter backed his cock out of her throat freeing her airway. As she gulped in much needed air, she also gulped down the rest of his entire load as it poured from the head of his cock.

When he was through cumming, he pulled his dick from her talented mouth and used his deflating cock to smear his spunk over her cheeks and face. When he was done, he got up off the bed and looked down at the exhausted and brutalized Akane. Her face and hair were covered in her saliva and cum that had spilled out of her mouth. Her mouth was red and swollen from where his powerful cock had thrust down her throat. Her tits were rapidly rising and falling as she tried to take air into her lungs, and she stared up at him with a look mixed with fear and burning desire. When it comes down to it Ranma always has rough sex with her every time. But like the rest of her girls she has become addicted to him. She can't get enough of him even when she knows her body can't take anymore sex.

Her girls quickly fought to position themselves so they could clean Ranma's cock with their mouths. Several tongues cleaned his cock and balls while one lucky sex demon got to drink directly from the source of the thick cum. For them as sex demons his cum is very nutrient rich and full of energy. Her girls have been talking about if things ever get bad for Ranma they would just pull him into the pocket world of the Succubus Statue, where he would become their King and they would serve him making sure he's well taken care of, only asking in return to feed them his cum.

"Girls sorry but, I have things to do today," Ranma said turning down the advances of the sex demons around him.

"Great just great," Akane mumbles to herself as she wonders how long Ranma would treat her like this. But then again as her sisters and the others had pointed out she treated him worse.

!

On the boarder of the Overlord lands -

Jewel stood next to Nova as they over saw their people getting ready for the raid. The Beholders would teleport a horde of orcs to attack the boarder settlements. The plan is to cause as much damage as they could and take as much as they could before the Ranko's could mount a counter attack. While that was happening Jewel and her army of thieves would attack the main castle to steal the money kept in the vault, and other group would steal the Goddess Statue from the elves. Jewel was sure that the new Overlord wouldn't be able to react in time to stop them all and wouldn't know what hit him till it was over.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Hilariously, the Spartans themselves were a deconstruction of the Spartan way of training. Spartan hoplites were trained so hard, that very few actually passed the training successfully. This means that while individual Spartan warriors were nigh-unbeatable, the actual army was made up of only a few thousand elite warriors that couldn't cover much territory, suffered huge blows if even a few hundred warriors were killed, and losses took far too long to replace. The Spartan army was basically an Awesome, but Impractical Lethal Joke Army that was very good at winning battles but very poor at winning drawn-out wars, as Thebes and Rome demonstrated.

This would explain why, paradoxically, Sparta got involved in very few major wars. Most of Sparta's military actions were putting down slave revolts (they had a lot of slaves) and occasionally beating the crap out of weaker local villages (mainly to get more slaves). The only way the Spartans could maintain their warrior way of life was by only by the slaves doing all the work to support them. Military training was more an ideal in Sparta than a practical application. They almost didn't want to go to war, for fear of ruining their perfect system. Once they lost their slaves the whole system fell apart as warriors who are only warriors really don't know how to farm or make food like bread. They were reduce in putting up mock plays and training for Roman visitors like a theme park. A proud warrior race reduced to putting up a mock of a theme park for visitors, is the sad ending for the Spartans.

!


	30. Ill Planned Attack

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Ill Planned Attack –

All around the boarders of the land's ruled by Ranma, raids were being done upon the settlements. The orcs and Ruborian raiders came out of the portals created by the Beholders. Cutting down anyone who got in their way, they knew their mission. Kill as many people as they can and steal everything they can get their hands on. Both the orcs and raiders have done this many times before, attacking a settlement killing and taking what they want before escaping before a counterattack could be launch. They have attack everything from settlements that they burnt to the ground as there was little in defenses, others proved to be harder to attack, so they merely just attack and steal what they could get before running away. They know some of them would be killed but most of them would get away with the loot as they have done many times in the past.

The settlements of Ranma on the other hand, was defended by magical minions who are strong, skilled fighters and while can be killed, they can be brought back to life. The Ranko's seeing raiders attacking quickly went on the defense, reacting faster then any guards the raiders had came across before. The Ranko's are armed with auto-crossbows that they modified with a bayonet for close range fighting, the quickly mowed down the first wave of raiders as the armored they wore was no match for the sheer power the crossbow bolts have in punching through armored targets.

Before the raiders could regroup the Ranko's fell upon cutting them down before they knew what hit them. The Ranko's are much stronger then women who similar size and built, and unlike the women folk they're use to fighting, they didn't fight back like these women or be able to easily kill their numbers so quickly. They also had to fight the non-human Ranko's who are much stronger then their normal counterparts. They were backed up by auto crossbow fire from the defenses sentry towers built on the public buildings and guardhouses.

"This wasn't what, I signed up for," a orc said as the Raider mage throwing fireballs behind him fell, with several crossbow bolts in his chest. The Beholder who had teleported them to the village fell as well, with a ballista bolt in it's main eye.

"Quick run," his fellow orc yelled as he started running away.

But the Ranko's who could fly quickly finished them off as they flew overhead firing crossbows bolts down upon them. The same scene played out with all the settlements under attack, the Ranko's proved to be too strong and skilled to be taken lightly. Since the ogres came and attack the mining town, all of Ranma's settlements have been improved in their defenses, and drilled in counterattacking any attack. And the Ranko's fought without fear, some even letting themselves be impaled just so their sisters would be able to kill the attacker. For dying for them just means being sent back to the pit where Ranma could summon them again.

!

In the Castle -

In the throne room, Kodachi was showing Ranma a new weapon for the Ranko's to use as a secondary weapon to the gladius, a modified version of the machete. The hilt is designed to counteract the shock of striking a solid object and been fitted with a crossguard, allowing for better maneuverability, and defensive movements. The hilt has also been lengthen and reinforced, for superior grip and ease to wield it.

"Aren't katanas better?" Akane ask as she wanted to armed the Ranko's with katanas. She came to see the new weapon Kodachi wanting to become standard issue. She already got Ranma to dress the Ranko's in Roman style dress, well most of the Ranko's anyways, as some of the Ranko's had stick to their group's armor. Like the Samurais still dress like samurais, the sailors and pirates didn't wear armor as it would cause them to sink in water, while others modified the armor to fit them.

"Machetes don't take as much resources to make and takes much less time to build. Just to make a good katana takes to much time and effort, that you be able to create dozens of machetes. Like the gladius you really don't need that much training to learn how to use one. It took my brother years just to become a sword master, while the Ranko's don't have to learn, they will have to go through all the work in maintaining the sword while a machete can be left in a shed for years and still be in working condition while a katana would be all rusted," Kodachi said as a gardener she has used a machete to handle her larger plants before, and the machete she uses has been a workhorse since her mother had used it. (1)

"And the cost of making kantanas for all the Ranko's is too costly. Besides the Samurai Ranko's already have the market for kantanas to fight with. The other Ranko's will have machetes or gladius to fight with," Nabiki said standing next to Shampoo and Ukyo. As always there are 8 Youjinbous standing guard in the room with them. Since they're the bodyguards of the Ranko's they took it upon themselves to keep Ranma guarded at all times.

"Kodachi has a point in them being useful," Ukyo said.

"Shampoo agree. A good machete is far more useful tool then a sword," Shampoo adds.

"Besides even with all the ore we got from salvaging from the dwarves stronghold, we should be careful how we use it. The Ranko Mountaineers and Diggers, along with the Beastwomen who can dig, have already been excavating as much ore they can find in the mines around here. The forges and furnaces are already burning around the clock to keep up with the demand we're getting, for the machines that the Mechanics have been building in their factory of theirs. I still can't believe you let them built that huge factory of theirs," Nabiki said look at Ranma.

"Well they wanted someplace to work with a lot of room," Ranma said.

"And they made a good mile across at it's widest and three stories tall throughout. The only good thing about it, is that it's already paying for itself," Nabiki said as the sheer cost of building it, wasn't as costly as it should have been if it wasn't for the fact the Ranko's work for free. The factory has become the main machine plant, where all the advance machines are being built by an army of Mechanics who made it their base. Other Ranko's stayed there as well, either as workers or guards to keep the huge factory safe. But it paid off as the things coming out of the factory are in high demand.

A beholder suddenly appeared in the throne room teleporting a group of orcs and raiders into the room. Ranma acting quickly grabbed the machete from Kodachi and threw it into the main eye of the beholder killing it. The leader of raiders seeing their target threw a bag of powder at Ranma, which burst into a cloud on contact. Ranma gasp for breath as he fell backwards coughing, Nabiki grab him and pulled him behind the other girls as they attack the raiders. Akane, using her demonic strength along with her hammer sent several orcs and raiders flying into the walls, followed by Ukyo and Shampoo attacking with their own weapons of choice, joined by the Youjinbous. Kodachi followed using her ribbon to pull the weapons out of the bandits hands, leaving them much easier targets for the others. The Ranko's standing outside the door rush in and attack the raiders from behind. Between the two enraged groups the raiders were all cut down.

"Sounds like these beholders are popping up elsewhere in the castle," Shampoo said as the sounds of fighting could be heard. The alarm bells they had setup around the castle were ringing, something that the Mechanics had came up with. It serves for both fire and attack alarm.

"Orb what's happening?" Nabiki ask the castle orb. Kodachi and Ukyo are looking over Ranma, casting healing spells on him.

"I detect 14 beholders in the castle, and a large number of raiders," the orb replied. "Four of them are down in the castle vault."

"Better summon more Ranko's then," Ukyo said.

"Can't the boarder towns are under attack," Nabiki said looking into the orb showing her the images of fighting.

"Sister you stay here with Ranma and we'll handle these raiders," Akane said as she, Ukyo, and Shampoo left with the Ranko's leaving only Kodachi and the bodyguards behind.

"I can fight," Ranma cough trying to get up. He was held down by Kodachi and Nabiki.

"You been poison you mustn't move," Kodachi said as a poison user she saw the signs. She joined Nabiki in casting healing spells to speed up Ranma's recovery.

"Don't worry like the other Overlord's all are immune to dying from poison," the Castle Orb said.

"Then, why am, I'm so weak?" Ranma ask.

"I said you couldn't die from poison, but you can still be weaken from it," the Castle Orb answers.

"So just stay down and we'll take care of you," Kodachi said.

"Remember the others will be okay as long as you stay alive to bring them back," Nabiki adds.

"I just want to help," Ranma said.

"No you already done enough for us," Kodachi smiled at him.

!

Elsewhere in the Castle -

The hallways and rooms of the castle was a battleground as the raiders fought to keep the guards busy while the real attack took place in the vault. The non Ranko's in the castle were all pulled to safety by the Ranko's once the raiders showed up, shielding them with their bodies. Kasumi quickly had the Ranko's lock the kitchen area down using it as a safe zone for the castle staff. The women who came to become Ranma's wife were all taken to safety by the Ranko's shielding them from being attack by the raiders.

The alarm bells sounded causing all the Ranko's within hearing range to act at once. They're joined by the sex demons growing their nails to claws and the Dark Elves grabbing their poisoned weapons defending their new home from the raiders. The poison arrows and blades that the Dark Elves favor killed the raiders without a sound, as they died forming from their mouths. The demons showed that they're much stronger then they look, by tearing through armor with their elongated nails.

They attack the beholders first to stop them from teleporting more raiders. Before turning their full attention to the raiders, the forces serving Ranma quickly killed off the raiders and orcs. Like a bee hive or ant nest, the Ranko's defended their home even if it meant they die so their sister's would be able to kill their killer, and they did so. Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane walk through the slaughter as the killed any raider who got in their way, they knew whoever is behind this attack would be in the basement, and from the Ruborian raiders attacking with the orcs, they had a good idea who's behind the attack.

In the basement the four beholders had teleported a large group of raiders into the room where the vault with the money is kept. But what Jewel didn't told her raiders about, is that the vault would be right next to the breeding pit of the minions. The last time she was here the minion didn't came from a pit but from four hives. And they didn't just came out like a flood like these new ones are doing. The last Overlord needed to collect life force to summon minions. (2)

"Just grab what you can!" the leader of the raiders shouted before he was dog piled by the Ranko's.

"Looks like the girls have it covered," Akane said seeing the Ranko's mob rushed the raiders and orcs and are beating them to death. The beholders were also weighted down and their eyes ripped off.

"You girls seen a woman with them?" Ukyo ask one of the new Amazon Ranko's.

"No," the Amazon answers.

"Why would Jewel do this?" Shampoo ask.

"Who cares she hurt Ranma," Ukyo said getting the attention from the surrounding Ranko's. And from the looks they have on their faces, Jewel would be better off dead.

!

In Evergreen Forest -

The nearly rebuilt Mother Goddess temple, was once again under attack. Jewel stood with her raiders and two Beholders having scared the elves away. Her plan was working as far as she could tell. The orcs and her raiders would keep the Overlord's minions busy while she stole the statue.

"It's ugly but, I still want it," Jewel said looking over the statue of a fat goddess. She looks to one of the Beholders. "Teleport it and lets go."

A flurry of crossbow bolt and arrows came flying through the air, killing the two Beholders. Jewel and her raiders look across the wide room seeing a large number of Ranko's and several elves armed with bows. Jewel drive behind the statue as another volley killed her raiders. This wasn't what she had expected, she would have thought that her attacks would draw the Overlord's forces away allowing her to steal the statue without any trouble. Looking from behind the statue she saw the minions finishing off her raiders who weren't hit by the volley.

"Looks like this went south," Jewel said to herself as she tried to make a break for it as the temple had some holes that still needed to be fix.

Jewel is the fastest of the heroes who fought against the last Overlord. It was her hit and ran tactic that help keep the last Overlord off balance for the others to finish off. She was sure she could outrun the minions. She was sadly mistaken again as the Ranko's seeing her running tackle her to the ground and dog piled on top of her. Jewel quickly found herself bond and gag, being carried by a group of Ranko's to a gateway right to the castle.

!

Back at the Castle -

Jewel found herself standing in the middle of the throne room in a metal cage. She's also chained and shackled by her limbs plus neck, with the chains held by five Amazons who would pull on the chains ripping her apart if she tried to escape. There are also Ranko's armed with crossbows all aimed at her head. And four Mages who are casting a shield spell around the cage.

"I must say you're doing all this for me?" Jewel ask looking at the new Overlord who looks like he's still recovering from the poison her men must have hit him with. Standing around him are his women who are shield his body from any attack.

"I read enough stories to know it's not enough just to have you caged," Ranma said.

"After the attack with the ogres we had upgraded our defenses. So that any other attack would be dealt with. But with this, I did some research and found out that the Beholders can teleport anywhere as long as they have an idea where they're going. Which explains why they knew where to teleport inside the castle since you have been here before," Nabiki said. (3)

"Well there's always a way in, if you look hard enough," Jewel said.

"And you poison Ranma," Ukyo said glaring at Jewel.

"I have eaten worse," Ranma said, after eating Akane's cooking, it takes a lot to make him sick. (4)

"Next time, I'll try harder," Jewel said. The poison she gotten from her friend should have knock him out and taken him days to recover.

"The only reason, I didn't attack you and your bandits is that your base is in the middle of a desert, where giant sandworms make travel through the desert a death wish. But with you attacking my settlements and killing my people. I have a good reason to end the threat your people pose to me now," Ranma said.

"You want me to talk?" Jewel ask.

"Yes but only after me and my girls are done with you," Kodachi said as she and four of her Mistresses stood with her.

"Wait, I'll tell you what you want to know," Jewel said.

"We'll lets just make sure you're telling the truth then," Kodachi said as she had the Ranko's wheel the cage back to the Mistresses chambers.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – A old machete that's been used for years is still good enough to be used, which a katana that's been used like so, would be broken.

2 - When Ranma became the new Overlord, the rules were rewritten. Ranma's energy gives enough life force energy that collecting life force energy no longer is needed. And a pit replaced the hives.

3 - Beholders can only teleport to places they have an idea where to go. They can mind link with a person so they can teleport to places that the person they mind link with has been to. Jewel having been in the Overlord lands and castle before is able to have the Beholders teleport right into the castle.

4 - Since Akane's cooking is so bad, Ranma can take poisons that would kill others.

!


	31. Counterattack

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Counterattack –

Viona look inside the kitchen the Ranko Mechanics had built for Kasumi, and the sight still awed her. The Mechanics had completely rebuilt the kitchen using all the advance machines that had built, making Kasumi be reminded of the modern kitchen back in her home world. Ovens and stoves that keep a even level of heat, so there's no guessing or having to wait to have a good fire going. The ovens and stoves are powered by a steam engine that's using the Heat gems. Heat gems were created by the combine effort of the Mechanics, Mages, and Alchemist. The gems once fully charge would produce extreme heat, which would be used instead of a fire fed boiler, they just place Heat gems in the boiler instead. Lasting longer and gave more power then the old fashion fire ones.

Then there were the pantry and what Kasumi called a refrigerator. The refrigerator kept the food from spoiling better then a root cellar or a larder. There was also a room that was like the dead of winter, called a freezer. Viona was amazed with how the food was kept from spoiling with such wonderful machines. There wasn't even a thrawl in any of the rooms used to store food. (2)

"Alright who's bright idea was it to have a pit with mud crabs?" Rose ask entering the kitchen.

She had toured the sewers of the castle after she wanted to see if there's a way to enter the castle from there. The sewers was how the 7 heroes were able to get into the castle the last time. She found the sewers to be barred with metal grates and most of the tunnels too narrow for even a hobbit to fit through. The Ranko's had work on making the sewers more modern like they're use to while working with the sewer that's already there. But it was the cess pit underneath the castle was what gotten her into a fit. In the maybe half a foot of filthy, stationary water were mud crabs. The entire cess pit twenty foot deep, was crawling with them. She's glad she was nowhere near them, as she stood on the walkway lining the pit. She also saw the waste shoot for the kitchen empties into the pit as well as the toilets. The sewer empties into a series of irrigation canals that used water from the river to flood the fields with night soil as fertilizer.

"Oh it was my idea," Kasumi said.

"Why did you do that?" Rose ask as she like most people have a strong dislike to mud crabs. Mud Crabs can be found just about anywhere that has a body of water. The size of a cat and able to survive out of water till they dry out, has allowed them to spread across the land. They're seen as pest and are dangerous when in a group.

"I was thinking about Mirelurks but they can't survive outside of swamps and they also could start attacking people who get too close. Mud crabs tend to only chase someone a few feet from water before heading back, and are easier to handle. They also won't be able to crawl up the ladders on the sides of the cess pit," Kasumi explains.

"I mean what reason you have them there?" Rose ask.

"Well the pit is where all the food stuff and unwanted parts from slaughter houses are dump into the pit. The crabs are there to handle the waste so there won't be a buildup. They eat just about anything so the pile of waste won't just keep getting bigger," Kasumi explains.

"You're using them to clean up?" Rose ask.

"Yes they break down the waste so there won't be clogs in the sewers. They also help keeping the rats numbers down. Rat's bring disease with them so having crabs around that will happily eat them and destroy their nesting grounds," Kasumi said.

"But to have those things around underfoot," Rose said.

"Don't worry they won't be able to get up here and besides they will stop people from trying to sneak into the castle by the sewers. They are better to have crawling in the sewers then to have rats," Kasumi said.

"At least we'll be able to handle anymore raids," Rose said.

"Don't worry about it the others are taking care of the raiders," Kasumi said.

!

In the throne room -

"The orcs are from the mountain stronghold of fort Nova. They often make raids on towns and small settlements, taking plunder and slaves. We have tried to take the stronghold before, but the cost of it in supplies and men are always high. My father lead the last attack driving the orcs all the way to the foot of the mountain. He died in that attack, the remain of his army deforested the area around the mountain just to burn the bodies of their fallen. This has left the orcs low on numbers and because of the deforestation low on food as well. They now work for whoever pays them in either gold or supplies. They're forcing on rebuilding their forces to what they once were," Countess Madalyn informs Ranma.

"We'll have to deal with both the orcs and the Ruborian raiders. Both sides lost many people during their failed raids, but we lost many of our people as well. I'm going to send an attacking force for both locations. Once they make a base camp they can open a gateway for more Ranko's to join them," Ranma said sitting on his throne. On either side of him are Druids who Kasumi is having be with him to help him recover from the prison.

"Yes but the journey to either locations will be a long one, even for your flyers," Countess Madalyn said.

"That's why we're going to use the airships the Mechanics have build," Ranma said.

"Airships?" Countess Madalyn ask.

"Yes ships that can fly," Ranma said. "With airships the Ranko's can travel faster and avoid the dangers of traveling by land. They also be able to attack well above the range of most long range weapons."

"My, I will have to ride on one," Countess Madalyn said already thinking of such power to have flying ships would bring to her family once her daughter is his wife. "But won't it be hard to find where the home of the raiders are? It is a big desert."

"The girls are pumping Jewel's for information," Ranma said.

!

In Kodachi's dungeon -

Kodachi took a break with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane. They have been working hard on Jewel to tell them what she knows. For several hours their hands worked Jewel like a baker working a load of soft dough. Jewel lost count of the forced climaxes after the first ten. When she gave out with one final animalistic scream, Jewel collapsed in a panting pile of sweaty flesh. They then grab some strap-ons and piled on top of Jewel switching places, taking turns on her. After they demonstrated their assortment of oversized dildoes on Jewel's now thoroughly cock banged pussy and burrowed out ass, they asked her the questions she was willing to give out earlier. They now know where the waterhole that the Ruborian raiders call home is located at.

Jewel had thought that it was finally over, till the four women summon other women into the room. Jewel froze in terror at seeing the horde of women pour into the room, just to exact revenge on her for harming their lord. The healers of the group would continually heal her body so they wouldn't fuck her to death. The Ranko's and Akane's girls are now just having their fun with her. Jewel was buried underneath a pile of Ranko's and sex demons, the only thing that came out of the pile was the muffle screams from Jewel. The Ranko's while they can just be brought back to life, the Ranko's don't take kindly to people who kill their sisters. And to add fuel to the fire, Jewel had prison Ranma. They wouldn't stop till they completely broken Jewel.

"We have to come up with a plan to stop Beholder's from just popping up out of nowhere," Kodachi said.

"I asked my girls and they said that teleporting magic is hard to block. Beholders are demons after all who can teleport just about anywhere they like, as long as they know where they're going," Akane explains. "There are spells and wards to keep them out but it will take time to create."

"Well at least attacking the castle or any village under our protection will have the same effect as kicking a bee hive," Ukyo said.

"Yes bees and ants always attack in mass," Shampoo said. Back in her village the elders always told of being careful with government people. For being out o the way in an area that doesn't get much notice, is one of the main reasons why they stayed underneath the sight of the government. While Amazons could easily defeat soldiers one on one, there was little they could do fighting against modern weapons.

"But we will need something to prevent such attacks from happening again," Kodachi said.

"Well Nabiki is talking with a merchant who gotten a hold of some dragon remains," Akane pointed out.

"Dragon remains?" all three ask.

!

In Nabiki's Office -

Nabiki was meeting with a lady trader who had showed up with a shipment of dragon scales and bones. It turns out that dragon scales and bones are very valuable as they can be used to create dragon armor. Dragon armor is the strongest armor as dragons even in death retain totally immunity to magic. Magic simply won't work on dragons, but indicter magic like throwing rocks with magic would still work. Scales and bones of dragons can take tons of damage before breaking and armor or weapons made from them, are the strongest. They also cost more then their weight in gold because, getting scales and bones from a dragon, usually means having to kill a dragon. And dragons are a rare sight to see. (3)

The woman before Nabiki had stumbled upon two male dragons fighting with one of them, killing the other. She and her people quickly went to work once the other dragon left. They strip the dead dragon of it's scales, and as much bones as they could fit in their wagons. They already sold the meat of the dragon to a lord who's throwing a part, as dragon meat is very rare to taste, as the meat quickly spoils.

"How much do you want for the dragon scales and bones?" Nabiki ask the trade, name Isabel. The woman who sat in front of the table eyeing her. She wore a long velvet dress, which was low-cut to display her impressive cleavage. The dress actually seemed deliberately designed to highlight what were clearly huge breasts and Nabiki had to try very hard to not stare at them. Isabel's face was beautiful and her body seemed otherwise slender and long. She was probably about 5'7". Brown hair fell in waves to her shoulders and she stared at her with slightly narrowed green eyes.

"I want 1,000,000 gold pieces for all of it," Isabel said.

"500,000 along with some trade goods, namely new crops, farming machines and how to build them," Nabiki said.

"What use to me with machines or plans?" Isabel ask.

"With a working model you can show people how the machine works, and plans well show them how to make and repair them. In the long run you'll be able to make more money," Nabiki explains.

"True, I have seen those farming machines your people are using. I agree with your price," Isabel said.

"Good, I have the money and trade goods be brought to your wagons," Nabiki said.

"Thank you for the business," Isabel said. She's upset that she didn't get to see lord Ranma for the deal. She had hoped that she could use her looks to get him to agree to a higher price for the dragon remains. But instead she had to deal with women, who didn't get off track by her looks.

"And thank you for the dragon parts," Nabiki replies. With the dragon remains the magic users might be able to come up with something to better protect the castle.

!

At the Factory -

The Mechanics have been working on many projects since they built their massive factory to house and hide their works. Ranma allows them to go for it as long as they make sure it doesn't get out of hand. They mostly work on improving the lives of people with machines to make things easier, and create machines or tools to make better machines or tools. To do so the Mechanics built better resource gathering tools and machines, for the Hyakushous to gather resources that they can either find or create. Better mining tools for the Mountaineers and Diggers to gather the raw ore needed to create their machines. The Ranko's who work with Nabiki traded heavily with the other countries for raw materials that they couldn't grow or make for now.

For most of their projects will take massive amounts of resources to create. One of the projects they work on, are the airships, which are like the blimps back in their world. They created two airships after going through some test models to get things right.

The airships are designed to work like a ship, which is was sailors are manning the ship. The structure is made entirely of metal and can carry at around fifty crew members. These hulking war machines are powered by hot air, and employ multiple propeller sets on the sides of their hulls for propulsion. They're powered by a upgraded stream engine that was copied from the one used by the dwarves of Golden Hills for the war steamroller. Which they built more of to create paved roads to connect all the settlements in their land. Besides the Mechanics acting as the ships engineers, along with some Alchemists and Onigumos to help with repairs, a Lore Keeper and a Writer to keep in contact with the castle and draw maps. The rest of the crew would be made up of Ranko's who could fly, Valkyries and the Beastwomen with wings.

The Ranko's in the hanger section of the factory watch as the two ship depart on their maiden voyages. The plan is to setup a base near their targets so their sisters be able to join them in the attack, once the gateways are up. The airships would attack their targets, one for the Ruborian raider home base, while the other airship will attack the orc fortress. Once people across the land learn what kind of force Overlord Ranma can bring and what he's willing to do to those who attack. Is when people will truly begin to understand what kind of power he has.

!

In the North -

Nova duck for cover underneath her shield, as a rain of arrows came flying down upon her fort. She stood on the battlements of the fortress helping in the defense. All around her mighty fortress is being taken apart, as the soldiers of the Overlord of the south attack. She knew something had gone wrong when none of the orcs she had sent out for the raid didn't come back. Now a flying ship is attacking her fort along with flying soldiers armed with crossbows. The airship is dropping firebombs and attack spells on the fortress while the flying soldiers picked off her orcs who ran in confusion. Her orcs are fighting back and managed to kill some of the flying attackers but most of them are flying too high to attack.

"Nova enemy soldiers are attacking the front gate," one of her soldiers shouted to her.

Looking towards the main gate she saw her soldiers having tried to escape from the flames had let in a second attack force. A horde of women dress in a uniform style armor the same as the flying ones came pouring into the fort killing any orc that they saw. She saw that her orcs were being overwhelmed by these women soldiers.

"Tell the men to use the escape tunnels. The fortress has fallen," Nova said as she ducks into the inner keep. She knew her only chance is to escape into the tunnels in the mountain which the fort is built on. There she would seek shelter from her mother's tribe which her uncle rules. She wouldn't die just yet.

!

Ruborian Desert -

The Ruborian tribe that Jewel came from for the first time was under attack. With the sandworms giving them protection and with them knowing the only safe path through the sands to their oasis. They never had a reason to fear of being attack. Even if a attacking force did make it through, they wouldn't be in much shape to fight after walking through the desert. Unless they could fly. Which their attackers could.

Ruborians ran for their lives as their stone buildings and tents were bombed with firebombs. The sky darken by the flying soldiers that attack them, firing crossbows that could punch through thick armor. They couldn't even fight back as their attackers stayed well above the range of their arrows. The only thing they could do was to run.

The Ruborians ran along the rock walkway to escape, but their main defense became their weakness. For all the sounds of running feet drew the attention of the sandworms. The worms burst out of the sand alone the walkway swallowing up whole groups of people. And their attackers continued to pick them off as they were force to run on the narrow walkway or risk being eaten. But what met them when they reached the safe zone around the nearest oasis was an army of Ranko's waiting for them. The sands of the Ruborian desert ran red that day with the blood of the Ruborians.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Root cellars are for keeping food supplies at a low temperature and steady humidity. They keep food from freezing during the winter and keep food cool during the summer months to prevent spoilage. Typically, a variety of vegetables are placed in the root cellar in the autumn, after harvesting. A secondary use for the root cellar is as a place in which to store wine or home-made alcoholic beverages.

A larder is a cool area for storing food prior to use. Larders were commonplace in houses before the widespread use of the refrigerator.

2 - Thrawl is a stone slab or shelf used to keep food cool in the days before refrigeration was domestically available.

3 - Dragons in this world are slow breeders but live a very long time. They can only breed once they reach the age of 50 and few dragon pups survive to adulthood. Which is why full grown dragons are a rare sight. And the fact that weaker, smaller dragons are regularly killed off by heroes makes even finding a live dragon very hard.

!


	32. The Wizard

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Wizard –

In the cold mountains of Nordberg, the Ranko's plundered the mighty orc fortress. The Ranko's had finished off the orc defenders who didn't throw down their arms, and hunted down the rest. The prisoners of war would be put on a prison farm or in the silver mine, the children of the fort would be place under the care of the pig orcs. The orcs who had escape would spread the word of what happen to them and their fort. Soon all the orc tribes in Nordberg and beyond would learn what happens if you attack the new Overlord's lands.

For the fort itself, the Ranko's were already busy at work repairing the fort from the damage it took from the attack. The fort would now serve as a outpost for the Overlord lands. They're already mapping out the system of tunnels underneath the fort and are placing metal bars and doors to stop people from coming into the fort by that way. Their flag was already flying over the fort, a flag with the image of a horse head on it. Which is quickly becoming known around the land as the standard for the new Overlord.

The looted weapons and armor were all placed into wagons to be sent to the smelters. Kodachi has been getting all the Ranko's into a Roman style armor but it would take awhile for all the Ranko's to be in the standard armor. The bodies of the orcs were stripped then tossed down the side of the mountain and into the trash dump, that has been built up for years. The orcs had allowed the trash to build up over the years, with many vile creatures taking up living in their waste. The orcs bodies were quickly set upon by rats, beetles, ravens, and mud crabs who had appeared in the muddy sections of the trash pit.

Around the fortress many eyes watch as the new owners made themselves home. Orcs from smaller tribes saw the fall of the most powerful orc tribe in Nordberg. Goblins tribes also watch as well as other creatures who made their home in the brutal cold lands of the north. They watch and learn about the new Overlord to the south.

!

Ruborian Desert -

The Ranko's picked through the ruins of the Ruborian settlement. The few buildings are made out of stones or bricks, the rest of the village are tents. There was a great amount of treasure in the small village, as Jewel stole many different treasures over the years. The treasures would be look over to see where they came from and be returned to their rightful owners. The rest would be added to the castle vault, already brimming with wealth. The Ranko's found many things that they could either use or trade with.

The remaining Ruborian raiders were dump into the desert where the worms feasted as having the raiders. They couldn't risk having the raiders train the next generation into becoming like them, so they were gotten rid of. The surviving Ruborians are going to be sent to a work farm to work the fields. For their tribe had never learned to survive on their own without resorting to raiding others. Now they would be force to work or die.

There was little of value in terms of resources to be found in the wastelands that couldn't be found elsewhere. The only thing that the Ruborian desert could be use for was for a jail. But the prisons in the Overlord lands are force labor, where those who broke laws are forced to work on farms, mines, or factories. It didn't make sense to keep someone locked up where they're nothing more then a drain of resources. The prison in the planning would be used to keep people who can't just be killed off, or use to keep prisoners of war. And with the succubus's power to enter most people's minds, made sure there wasn't any mistakes. (1)

!

Dark Horse City -

The boom town that sprang up around the Overlord Castle finally gotten a proper name for itself, Dark Horse City. Even if it's not a city yet, Nabiki was already planning on building more modern buildings like apartments to keep pace with the ever growing town. The city was now being protected by a magical field using the dragon scales, Nabiki had brought, it prevented people or things from teleporting into the city or the castle. The gateways are the only way to teleport into the city now by magical means.

Which is why, Kahn and the remaining raiders that were with him and his beholders. Had to teleport outside the city walls. Hearing that his Jewel has been caught and being held by the new Overlord had driven him mad with rage. He gathered up his raiders and beholders and set his sights in attacking the castle.

Having heard from Jewel about Kahn, the Ranko's were ready for him. Once the Ranko's flying above the city saw him and his army. The alarm sounded and the Ranko's got ready for the attack. The Ranko's took their positions on buildings while other Ranko's with wings hovered in the air.

"Destroy everything but Jewel!" Kahn shouted as he lead his forces across the wheat field to the city.

The Ranko's waited till Kahn's forces were in striking range then fire their auto-crossbows. The rain of bolts killed all the raiders and Beholders as the ran across the field. The auto crossbows could fire between 5 to 7 of the 8 bolt clip before having to reload. With hundreds of Ranko's armed with crossbows, all firing at once at the attacking raiders. The raiders didn't even make it halfway across the field before they were all cut down. Kahn was the only one left thanks to his thick armor protecting him. The Ranko's finished him off as they aimed for his head which wasn't protected at all. (2)

!

In Dark Horse City -

"Using artiodactyla live stocks, obtain a weakened version of the virus and inject it into a patient. Will gain resistance towards related disease. In other words, a prevention method using immunity development. Also establish an inoculation system for the general public through guidance and distribution," Kasumi explains to Gwendolyn, Angelica, Madalyn Inga, Petra, Freya, Carla and Katy.

They're all in the medical research building with the healers of the Ranko's, where they create medicine. Kasumi had it built to produce medicine to be sold or traded to others. The Druids, Nyuudous, and Alchemist work together to create powerful medicines to heal or cure people without using magic to do so. Kasumi was giving them a tour and give them an idea of what they're making.

"Can you please put those in words that we can understand?" Madalyn ask seeing the rest of the women unable to understand what was said.

"Establish a prevention system for smallpox," Kasumi said. All the women's faces turn to shock hearing this.

"Smallpox is this continent's biggest nightmare! It's the demonic disease that kills one to three million people every year! It's so deadly that any home that has an infected patient gets burned down," Inga said as she seen the villages that have been burnt to the ground after smallpox appeared in them.

"If this is for real, it will be unprecedented news for everyone," Carla said.

"My father lost his brother to smallpox," Katy said.

"There's no one on this continent who hasn't lost a family member to smallpox," Petra said.

"Not cure. Prevention," Kasumi corrected.

"It carries pretty much the same meaning," Gwendolyn said.

"How do you do it?" Angelica ask.

"You take a medicine that contains a weakened version of smallpox. This is called inoculation. It will cause you to have a small fever, but will stop you from getting smallpox," Kasumi said.

"You mean like how some people who survive don't get sick anymore?" Freya ask.

"Yes just like that," Kasumi said.

"What's going on outside?" Katy ask looking out of the window. The others look out as well seeing lots of people heading towards the outskirts of the city.

"What happen?" Kasumi called out to a flying Ranko birdwoman.

"Kahn the boyfriend of Jewel and a small army tried to attack the city. We killed all of them before they even reach the city," the Ranko answers.

"Well that's the last of the heroes then but the Wizard," Madalyn said.

"What has the Wizard been up to?" Kasumi ask wondering what harm the Wizard would cause.

"He hasn't done anything like the other six. He's just appears and then disappears as quickly as he came," Madalyn said.

"Well we better be ready for him if he does," Kasumi said.

!

In Ranma's bedroom -

Ranma was laying on the bed in a upright position with Ranko's surrounding him. Ranma had been woken up by Ukyo, telling him of the failed attack by Kahn to save Jewel. Shampoo is overseeing the salvage operation in striping the weapons and armor from the dead soldiers. Since the attack, Ranma has found himself being more guarded by the girls, more closely then before. They even setup a anti-magic field around the castle that keeps things from being able to teleport inside or around the castle, using the dragon scales and bones.

"That leaves only one ex-hero left," Ranma said.

"Well the wizard hasn't been seen around here in years. Turns out that both Rose and Velvet are his daughters. Both of them haven't seen him since the other heroes started to change after they defeated the last Overlord. They did say that something change about him the last time they saw him before he disappeared. He's the most powerful as his masterly of magic is the main cause for the downfall of the last Overlord," Ukyo said noticing that Viona was in bed with Ranma. From the looks of her she had been tried out by Ranma or had fainted as many women who had their first taste of Ranma usually do.

"We better be ready for him then," Ranma said. "I can face him when he comes."

"No you don't," Ukyo said with the Ranko's around him nodding in agreement. "Remember as long as you're okay everything will be find. Even if, I or the others do die you can always bring us back from the breeding pool. After all we're all minions now."

"But, I don't want to risk it and lose you or the Ranko's," Ranma said.

"That's why we love you," Ukyo said as she slips off her clothes and grab his large tool. "And just not for the fact you have a big love toy for us to play with."

"Glad to hear that," Ranma said as he gives in as Ukyo takes him into her mouth while the Ranko's got into the game. A druid went and shove her milk filled breast into his mouth. She held his head to her large breast as he fed on her.

'I still can't believe all of this fits inside of me,' Ukyo thought to herself as she works her mouth around his monster of a cock. She could feel it becoming harder and larger the more she work on it.

Popping Ranma out of her mouth she climb onto the bed and mounted him. Losing herself in the pleasures of the flesh. With all the heroes gone they be able to work on more important matters, from improving the lives of the people they rule. To more pressing matters, as she and the other women who came with Ranma to this world, are planning on him fathering children with them.

!

In the Eastern Lands -

"The Overlord lands have expanded to the northern boarders of Nordberg, the western wastelands of Fay, the southern east of the sea coast, and east to the marshlands that separate your lands. The Overlord's lands are protected by a vast army of warrior women. Every force that could fight him in his lands are dead or shattered to the winds," Brandon the general of the coastal country of Blackstone. The country was named blackstone for the black stones that littered the landscape, which many of the buildings including the castle was built from.

On a raised wooden platform, an obscene pile of flesh hanging over either side of the chair. Slaves stood attendant on both sides, with armed guards in the corners. The general stood in front of the pulsating mound of fat as he nosily guzzled from a cup of wine. With the Overlord lands growing with wealth is causing many to set their sights on it. While some are trying to gain the wealth through trade or setting women to merry the Overlord. Others are planning on taking over or just raiding the land of its wealth.

King Maxwell Kinnison was beyond repulsive. His hard piggy eyes were sunk deep in a pool of fat, and a tremendous belly flopped over his belt and quivered upon his unseen lap. His fine clothing seem ready to burst from the sheer volume of flesh. Hair grew in irregular tufts on his otherwise bald head, his face was a mass of open sores and the fingers of both hands were wrapped in strips of cloth stained black and yellow from the dried blood and pus.

His disease was called the red death. Kinnison was dying by pieces, and only massive amounts of healing potions, drugs, and alcohol helped him dull the pain enough to stay coherent. Any remaining sanity had disappeared years earlier. However, he was still the only person alive who knew the secret to create Wild Fire. Wild Fire is a fire that would burn on water and can't be put out by water, only covering it with dirt would do the trick. It's the use of Wild Fire that allows Blackstone to rule over the surrounding land and islands. Now he sets his eyes on the growing wealth just beyond his boarders.

"Then they won't be expecting an attack from me," Kinnison said as travel through the marshlands that separate their lands, is a very dangerous path to take. For the marshlands are heavily populated with trolls and other creatures that found a home in the marshes.

"My King that won't be easy, traveling through the marshes would take time and the creatures there will attack your soldiers. The delay will allow the soldiers of the Overlord to prepare for them. Even by ship would take time, while with the gateways under his control, he can summon more soldiers to reinforce any place under attack. There is even tales of airships carrying his banner being seen. One of the spies reported seeing two massive air ships appearing over the massive factory the Overlord built. And he also reported how affectedly the soldiers responded to the raid that happen with all of the settlements under his control on the boarders," Brandon said.

"And with this new airships of his…," Kinnison said thinking of what he would be able to do with that under his command along with his Wild Fire.

"Not just those ships, it's the auto-crossbows the Overlord's soldiers are armed with. They ones we managed to get a hold of are more advance then any other crossbow we have came across. They have greater range and power then the other crossbows, and they have a block of wood that holds bolts on top of it, which cuts down on the reload time. The weapon smiths are already working on making copies, but the Overlord forces has greater numbers. Since training crossbowmen takes less time and anyone can fire one without needing skills to use it. A bowman requires a life of practice in order to develop the muscles needed to draw the weapon, while with these new crossbows a few weeks at the most. They even put blades on the bottom so they can use it like a spear," Brandon said. (3)

"Simply matter. We have plenty of longbow men to fight them," Kinnison said as his army is a massive one thanks to his kingdom being a major sea port.

"We do not have enough men to fight them. The cost of maintenance price for our standing army is already more then half of the kingdom's income. We just can't stand against his vast army, which is larger then ours. He could lose thousands of soldiers a day while we would be bled dry," Brandon said.

"True," Kinnison giving it much thought. "I know attacking from within will do nicely. Get as many soldiers into a town with a gateway and take it over. The magic users will be able to operate the gateway. With the gateway, we can use Wild Fire to burn the Overlord's castle. Letting my forces to plunder at will."

"You really think that's going to work on the Overlord?" a voice boomed.

"Who dares?" Kinnison shouted.

"I dare," the Wizard Rem said appearing in a puff of smoke.

"The leader of the heroes," Kinnison said recognizing him.

"Yes and the only one remaining now that Kahn tried to rescue Jewel from the Overlord," Rem said.

"So you're the last of the 7 heroes. Are you going to fight against the new Overlord?" Kinnison ask.

"Yes, I will but this Overlord is too powerful to face now that all my fellow heroes have fallen. I will need an army to fight him as he has just too many minions," Rem explains.

"You want to join forces with me?" Kinnison ask.

"Yes that's the plan," Rem said as dark thoughts filled his mind. For this new Overlord had changed everything with the Castle Heart. The old minions are gone even that old one, but seeing how powerful the new ones are. Once he takes back what is his, he will be unstoppable. As for Overlord Ranma, well this body is old while his is young and strong.

!

In the Factory -

Kodachi and Nabiki walk around the city size factory that the Ranko's built. The Mechanics are all busy working on their latest projects. With the inherent knowledge of the modern world they gotten from Ranma, they have the idea what to build. They have the knowledge and memories of the world she and the others came from, for them it was like watching an anime. With that they are able to start building machines that wouldn't be seen on this world for eons given how little changed in the hundred years that the elves have been alive. It seems the dwarves are the only ones who have steam power till they got here. The Mechanics are already building and testing the first train and steam ships. While the gateways are a fast way to travel, having steam power ships and trains would increase their power.

"I still don't see why you gave that trader the plans and working models of the farming gear," Kodachi said.

"Having the plans become wide spread will help improve things around here. For spreading knowledge and tools is the only way to improve things around here. Besides the lands around here are backwards and disease-ridden. They need a kick start to start them to become something else besides this middle-age fantasy setting. Besides it be something that in the future that be literary space elves," Nabiki said.

"That's true," Kodachi said as she found how people in this world expected death unnerved her. For she lived in a world where death while always there wasn't so present as it is here. Where a simple cut could quickly become infected. And the sheer amount of filth on the streets of every village and town. Trash and waste was just dump on the street where it either rots away or after heavy rain washes away. She had seen medieval fairs from the video files her email friends on face book send her. And the one thing those fairs lack was that there isn't enough human and animal waste on the ground. Which is why when they build the city around the castle they made sure there are sewers and running water to keep the waste down. They have trash pickups to take the trash away from the city, and fine people who threw their trash or waste onto the streets. Kasumi also gotten into the act by having the sewers be filled with mud crabs to handle the waste and keep the rat numbers down. Then there was that program she had watched on tv called Filthy Cities on BBC. Made her glad she was living in her time. (4)

"You know when the rifles and handguns are have all the clinks work out on them. The Ranko's are not going to need swords anymore," Nabiki said. She turn her glaze towards the testing ground for the guns in the works. The Ranko's already made gun powder but making a good gun that will work right takes time. Which is why Ranma is having the Ranko's use melee weapons, till the guns are right. Once the repeating rifles have all the bugs worked out, they be mass produce. But of course mass producing weapons takes time which is why they're stuck with swords till then.

"They do have the pump action auto-crossbows," Nabiki said. "They killed those raiders before they even reached the city."

"Yes they're replacing the need for fighting face to face. It's a good thing that the Kyudokas are able to generate ammo on their own," Kodachi said. She had seen how the quivers they use would never run out of arrows or bolts. The arrows and bolts they do make are for the other Ranko's who don't share that power. They do however for the warrior classes, their weapons take longer to dull before it has to be resharpen and harder to break.

"Yes it saves in cost of making arrows and bolts," Nabiki said. "Most of the Kyudokas now are armed with crossbows. Once we switch to guns bows and crossbows will be a thing of the past."

"But they still have their uses," Kodachi said as the crack of a bullet is often heard while, arrows aren't.

"How's the productions in the new farm equipment?" Nabiki ask.

"They're already improving on the last models already. Once the stream powered ones are ready, we can expand the farms. There has been a large influx of people moving into our lands," Kodachi said.

"That's because we offer them something that they haven't experience before," Nabiki said.

"And what is that?" Kodachi ask.

"That they can live here and live in peace. They are able to live in comfortable homes that are theirs to keep. No soldiers come to burn them down in the night. They have fields to tend and crops to grow and they do not get trampled down or stolen. They have clothes to wear, all they need to eat and much more besides. They can live their days in peace," Nabiki said.

"Yes that's a good reason," Kodachi said.

"And we're going to just keep on improving things around here," Nabiki said.

"A industrial revolution," Kodachi said as she thought of the inventions the Ranko's have already cooked up. Distilleries that make water safe for drinking, the telegraph, the printing press, the telescope to name a few. But they have to be careful and not have a population too large. Overpopulation is a big issue back in their world, for having a large family in this world is like it was back then. For few children would live to see adulthood. Once things get settled down, they would have to get families from having too many children, once they can stop 9 out of 10 children from dying before adulthood. (5)

"And we're going to start it. It be touch and go for the first few years. But once the other countries start copying us. There be no stopping it," Nabiki said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The prisons in the Overlord lands are force labor prisons, where the prisoners work. With the sex demons able to enter people's dreams it's a simple matter to enter ones mind to see if the person is guilty of not. Because prisons in fantasy settings aren't really there to keep people alive as most prisoners die because it's over crowded and a mess. And most are just there to keep people till they went to trial or the date they be put to death.

2 - With the auto crossbows the Ranko's don't have to charge in and fight foes head on. And Kahn and his raiders being cut down because they just charged in without thinking is what happens in real life. Being able to dodge a arrow or a bolt is one thing, but being able to dodge hundreds being aimed at you by many different people is another. Reality ensures when you lead a army against another army armed with auto-crossbows which are the guns before there were guns.

3 - While bowmen can fire more arrows and have greater range then crossbows. In being a bowman it's more of an art form as in real life a arrow will arch when fire, which is why when you hitting a target at long range you need to aim high with a bow. A crossbow on the other hand is where the first marksmen came from for they didn't have to get a feel for their weapon and judge the wind. For they know where the next bolt will hit in the same place as the next. To train a bowman the best way is to start with the grandfather, while with the crossbow like a gun doesn't need that much time in learning how to use one.

4 - The middle ages should be really called the dung ages since people have to walk on or in thick build up of waste. Which is why in books or shows they really don't show how towns or cities would really be like in a middle age setting for a very good reason.

5 - Before modern medicines or anything else that isn't like bleeding with leeches to get the devil out of them, in some places only 1 child out of 10 would have lived to see adulthood.

!


	33. Dragons

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Dragons –

Inside the castle, Ranma was finally having sex with the women who came to become his wife. Ranma had gotten to know them as he didn't just want to get engaged or marry someone he just met. He had enough of that in his home world. So after he had sex with Viona the other women wanted to have sex with him as well. They came in a group as they seen what he can do with women. They knew that there's no way they be able to handle him by themselves. Sure having someone who can last for hours in sex is great, but there is too much of a good thing. If he could outlast a group of sex demons they didn't stand a chance against him by themselves.

They had lined themselves up Angelica, Gwendolyn, Inga, Petra, Freya, Carla, and Katy. They had ask that they alone be the ones to have sex with him, as they didn't want to have to compete for his attention with the other women. Countess Madalyn stood nearby with Katy's handmaids Ima, and Roxy who wanted to watch the action. Each of the women took their turns having sex with Ranma, and as they had already figured out they couldn't handle the kind of sex drive he has. Ranma had them all lay on their backs with him working his way down the line. Angelica was the first in line, she stared in fear and lust seeing the size of her husband to be.

Ranma slowly slides inside her, letting her get use to his size as this was her first time. Then he started thrusting into her causing her to scream out as she felt pleasure replacing the pain of her first time. Angelica became like clay in his hands, finding that her massive breasts are very tender like Kasumi. She moans as he suckles from her breast, missing that hers doesn't give milk. Ranma kept thrusting into her even after he came inside her filling her up.

"My lord, you come so much, I can feel it so deep!" she exclaimed as more voluminous volleys filled her entire womanly cave to overfilling.

Soon, thick creamy spunk cascaded out of her pussy onto the five or so inches of rod still outside, covering his entire genitals with an inch-thick layer of cum. Still, Ranma erupted over and over again, and he clearly saw her stomach distending with the giant volume of rich seed he was delivering. Wanting to see for himself, he quickly lifted her clear of his knob at the end of yet another powerful salvo. Immediately, he held his cock with both hands, just in time to aim the next couple of giant wads directly at her countenance, drowning her features with his rich cream. Finally, he dumped his final sprays all over her perky yet large breasts, covering them with an endless supply of cream. While he recuperated from this mighty orgasm, he saw his seed pour out continuously out of her wide open cunt. For over a minute, a river of cum drop on the floor, until a plate-sized pool of his virile seed covered the floor.

"So good," Angelica said before passing out her eyes still open but had the clear glaze look.

Ranma turn to look down the line of women waiting for him to do them next. They all stared in lust as a hint of fear seeing what he's about to do to them. Ranma gave them a smirk as he walk down the line to his next playmate. Gwendolyn smiled as she spread herself before him. After so long she's about to have her first taste which she hopes of many of his sex drive.

She looks over to her mother who is enjoying herself with Katy's handmaids Ima, and Roxy. They were all laying on their backs, while Ranma's main three woman are thrusting strap on into them. Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi had came in while Ranma was busy with Angelica, they wanted to joined on in on the fun. But Madalyn told them that the brides to be wanted Ranma to themselves, but more then welcome to join her with Ima and Roxy. Which they did so as they always carried around their toys for fun with other women. Shampoo is in the middle thrusting into Madalyn, Kodachi is on the left with Ima, and Ukyo is on the right with Roxy. They're enjoying themselves greatly as they know how to please other women.

"Lord Ranma do with me as you will," Gwendolyn said as Ranma lowers himself into her. She let out a moan of pleasure as her mind turn to mush as Ranma drives his mighty manhood deep within her.

Ranma repeated what he did with Angelica, thrusting himself into Gwendolyn till he came inside her. Then he repeated with the next woman down the line till he came inside all of them. Ranma withdraw himself out of Katy, with a boot being pulled out of deep mud sound. He look up the row of women he left in a sex daze, he walk up the line till he came to Angelica again. She's still in a daze state, her eyes close as she still recovering from what he did to her. He kneeled down and line his cock to her cream filled cunt and thrust into her, causing her to regain her senses as she once again found herself on ther receiving end of his lust.

Ranma continue the pattern till he went up and down the row 6 times, coming into each of the women every repeat. The exhausted women, their pussys overflowing with hot cum, lay strewn across the room. The women who want to become his bride are only able to utter whimpers and moans. Pools of cum ran along the ground, forming rivers, crisscrossing from woman to woman. Ranma smiles down as the latest victim, Katy slides limply from the end of his cock with a squelching pop.

"Nice job Ranma," Shampoo said as she pumps Madalyn up and down her strap on her lap up her butt with her back to her, while Ukyo was pumping her hips on the front end feasting on her huge breasts. Leaving the older woman unaware of anything but the pleasures of the flesh. Kodachi was enjoying the double team of Roxy and Ima as fought with their tongues to lick her pussy.

"You broke them," Ukyo said turning her face to him.

"They're not even close to satisfying you," Kodachi said sighing with pleasure as she was lick.

"As if any of you don't mind," Ranma smirks.

"Of course not," they all said at the same time.

"Well, I see you girls later," Ranma said as he summons some succubuses to clean his slime covered groin. Ranma thanks to being the Overlord and the sex demons willingness to serve him, could now summon them at will as Akane can do.

"So soon?" Shampoo ask.

"I have duties to attend to. I can't just be the stud around here," Ranma said.

"Why not?" Kodachi ask.

"We're running things find around here," Ukyo adds.

"Yes but, I want to be more helpful around here," Ranma said being well aware that the girls are running the country while he does pretty much nothing. But they do a better job at it then he would and he knows it. He's just the figure head, while the women under him kept things working. He does keep all of them together working together thou.

"Where are you going?" Shampoo ask.

"I'm going over to the factory and see what's happening over there," Ranma said taking his leave after he was cleaned by the succubuses.

The sex demons quickly drove for first dibs on the cum covered women laying on the floor. As cum of Ranma is highly prized among the sex demons. Drinking it fresh from the women he just had sex with is an added bonus.

!

At Nabiki's office -

Nabiki once again was talking with a trader who came looking to make a deal with her. The trader is really a noblewoman who wanted to increase her wealth by investing her money in the factories and the new machines that are popping up. The noblewoman came from a estate outside the swamps of Heaven's Peak. She's one of the few surviving nobles and wants to maintain her ranking, as many nobles because of their actions during the zombie attacks, found themselves left out of the circle of their new lord.

Nabiki saw that she had hoped to meet with Ranma and use her body to her advantage. She had herself dolled up for the meeting. Her hair was golden, technically blonde but certainly not a natural hue, though the way it caught the light and glinted left little room for complaint. Her blue eyes were bright, open and sincere. Her green dress was ridiculously impractical. Huge petticoats pushed the skirt out in a wide circumference as the stereotypical idea of a dress from the medieval period usually was. The top of the dress, green with white lace trim, was extremely low cut to show off the maiden's copious cleavage. The neckline was so low that Nabiki was pretty sure it ended somewhere below halfway down her bodacious breasts. She knew that the slightest shift of the dress either to the left or right would reveal her delectable pair of nipples.

Nabiki quickly snap herself out of that train of thought. She knew she should had sex with Ranma earlier to keep her sex drive down. Or just have sex with one of the Ranko's. Running a country is a stressful job after all and she needed some relief.

"You're saying that if, I invest my money into one of the factories, I can see my money back with interest later?" the noblewoman ask.

"Think of it as backing a trader but instead of traveling around, the money you invested grows in front of you. We use the money you could invest to fund projects, which we will share the future profits with you," Nabiki explains.

"Like putting up money to build an inn," the noblewoman ask.

"Yes like that," Nabiki said as she has to explain the business style she's use to with the people of this world in a way that they can understand it. Which was quickly spreading around in the merchant classes.

!

At the Factory -

Ranma stood on a platform as the Ranko Mechanics showed off their new weapons to him. After the raid and Kahn's failed attack to free Jewel, the Mechanics had step up on the production of advance weapons. They even created vehicles to allow fast transportation when gateways aren't around. They're still building the train tracks to connect all the settlements in the Overlord lands. He and the girls still haven't came up with a proper name for the new country. Most people just call it the Overlord lands.

The first weapon is a flame thrower build on a trike that's peddled powered. The handles that stir the trike are also the trigged to fire the muzzle built on the handle bars. A big wooden tank makes up the back end of the vehicle. With the Ranko Runner at the peddle the trike is fast and able to quickly race around on the battlefield.

Next are two stream tanks of two different designs. One that is for punching through stone walls. It has a big metal battering ram on the front end that also shields the driver. There's one big wheel on the back that powers the ramming speed needed, and two smaller wheels on the front. The next tank is more like the ones he has seen on TV. But instead of shells it fires bolts fired by a large auto crossbow. It also carries up to 8 people besides the driver and the gunner. (1)

Last are the prototypes of the firearms they're making. They went pass the flintlock models and are now in the more modern level of firepower. He wants them to get to the Western cowboy level then mass produce the weapons. He didn't see a reason to have automatic guns when they're only be facing against sword and bow users. He wants them to get the weapons right before they just mass produce a weapon. (2)

"What do you think?" the head master level Mechanic of the Factory ask. She and some of the other Ranko's who work in the factory are

"Good work. Ship out the vehicles once you're done with the bugs," Ranma said to her.

"Of course. You also be please that the rail lines are almost complete. As long as the weather remains good, we'll be done at the latest 2 weeks," the Mechanic informs him.

"Just remember it doesn't have to be done fast. I just want it to be done right," Ranma said.

"We will," the Ranko's around him answers as one.

"Thanks you all for the hard work," Ranma said as with an army of willing workers to work day and night. The projects around the country are going a lot quicker even if they were using modern machines. Since the Ranko's are stronger then a normal person, and there's so many of them working at once.

"And we want something to show how much you're thankful for our hard work," the Mechanic said as she and the other Ranko's close on him from all sides.

"As you wish," Ranma said as he was lead away to the break room to have sex with the Ranko's.

!

Evernight Forest -

In one of the new greenhouses, Dela'vela walked down the rows of tables with seed beds on top of them. Each of the seed beds contains saplings of rare medical plants, used for healing potions. With the new farming tools, created by the Ranko's with the elves knowledge of plants everything was going smoothly. With the plants she's sure that they be able to be look upon with more favor then the Dark elves. Nunlly is over seeing the greenhouses with members of her order.

"In a few weeks they be ready to harvest," Nunlly said.

"Good sooner the better," Dela'vela said. "Kasumi is interested in the medical plants. And wants to study them when they're ready."

"She'll get the best of the crop," Nunlly said.

"She wants to see how effected they are when combined with healing milk," Dela'vela adds.

"Isn't that come from…," Nunlly said blushing.

"Yes it does," Dela'vela answers as the elves knew the taste of the healing milk of the Druids.

"Well I hope she doesn't tell people what's in it," Nunlly said remembering herself drinking milk straight from the source.

!

Back at the Castle -

Selune'vele and her two bodyguards Yersia and Jelle'vena, each found themselves sandwiched between two dark elves. They had came to talk with Ranma only to find out he's gone to the factory and wouldn't be back for awhile. Kasumi had invited them to stay till they talk with Ranma. They had wandered around the castle when they stumbled upon Velvet and her sister Rose enjoying the company of the ten leaders of the dark elves. Each of the elves have strap ons the same size as Ranma's. Seeing the three elves have came into the room, the six elves who were waiting their turn with Velvet and Rose turn their attention onto the six new holes made just waiting to be use.

""Nice and tight," Veal said smirking in the face of Selune'vele as she thrust into her with her sex toy. The elf queen is on her back on top of Tula who is thrusting up her backside.

"They're getting into it," Dusk said as she and Fade work Yersia between them.

"Work your hips more," Zaka said as she and her sister Bernia held Jelle'vena between them.

"We should switch after we're done. I want to see how different they are," Rotai said as Rita is too busy kissing Rose.

"I haven't tasted the flesh of a elf queen before," Calea said on top of Velvet who's on top of Falna.

"Release us you dark elf," Selune'vele grunted as she fought the urge to kiss the smirking face inches away from her face.

"Aren't you reminded of the fun you two shared as lord Ranma had his why with you two?" Tula ask thrusting her hips upwards to smack against the queens large soft behind.

"You told?" Selune'vele ask between grunts of pleasure.

"Of course, I did. Having the elf queen showing her lewd side, is big news," Veal said.

"Wait till lord Ranma finds out about this," Yersia snarled trying to fight out how much pleasure she's feeling right now. Or the shivers she's feeling as both Fade and Dusk lick both sides of her neck.

"You be surprise how often this happens around here," Bernia said.

"How you think we ended up gang banging the sisters?" Falna said.

"Velvet was all for it while Rose, well it's not the first time," Rita said.

"Besides aren't you three enjoying yourselves?" Velvet ask as unlike her sister Rose who is totally out of her mind in pleasure could still think clearly.

"No," Jelle'vena lied as she fought to keep herself from shouting out to do her harder. With the sex toys modeled after their lord's tool, reminded the three lighter skin elves how much they missed having sex with him. For them it's been weeks since they had last slept with him.

"Too bad you three can't come over more often. I would love to butt fuck you while you're riding our lord. Showing that underneath all that grace you light elves embrace, you're nothing but lewd women in the end," Veal smirk as she deeply kiss Selune'vele who returned the kiss.

"Besides all three of you need to work on being able to handle this level of sex. Lord Ranma will easily wear you three out in no time, while we on the other hand can take it much better," Tula said.

"Only because you dark elves are sex fiends," Yersia said.

"And Lord Ranma likes that," Fade said.

"No he likes women who are like Kasumi and Kodachi," Selune'vele said.

"You're right about that but then again, Kodachi likes to show her lewd side," Veal said. "You three would be invited to the castle more if you three were more willingly to spread yourselves to him."

"Why you," Selune'vele growled as she grasp Veal's breasts and started playing with them like dough.

"Now you're into it," Veal purred enjoying herself as the queen once again began playing with her as she did when they both had sex with Ranma.

!

The Western Forest Range -

The western forest takes up much of the northwestern part of the western lands. Many creatures made their homes in the deep woods, one of these creatures is a lone red dragon. Her name is, Ronja Flamestorm the Red Dragoness. Like many western dragons she found herself having to live far in remote places so she wouldn't be hunted by adventures who are looking to make themselves a name, or bands of hunters who are after her body. She hasn't seen many dragons for a very long time, as like her many kept to themselves rather then risking having hunters coming looking for them.

The western dragons are few and in between, they live to just pass the time eating, learning and challenging one another, while dragons are said to be evil is that just stereotypical views many share. With the dragon hunts that has gone on fur centuries have the dragons been in great decline, but with the arrival of the new overlord. The dragons managed to get some breathing room and are recovering a bit from their fewer numbers. The hunts were down as the Overlord is greatly improving the land he controls and having forts posted all along the lands he rules. Which includes many areas that the few dragons made their homes. And the fact that the guards keep a close eye on adventurers and would be heroes as the last band of heroes turn just as bad as the last Overlord. With the advancements of tools and health care there was little need for items created from remains of dragons. Then there was the fact that the bandits have all been wipe out from the Overlord lands, which cut down the dragons hunts, as the bandits also hunted dragons for the black markets.

While the hunts have died down for now, Ronja knew that sooner or later the hunts would begin again. One of the wild dragons seeks to approach the Overlord and ask of him to keep them from going extinct in exchange of her own body, dead or alive, along with locations for every dragon grave yard in the western lands. She like some dragons have the power to transform into human form or a mix of dragon and human. She's a relatively young dragoness, only half a millennia old, she's young, ambitious and set in her goal to bring back the dragons from their caves to become one with the skies once more. Though few of her kindred considers her plans possible are there those who see hope within them. She has a bargain of secrets for the safety of her people, she will offer herself as a slave, or a dead carcass, along with every location for her people's dead bodies to keep the few numbers of them that are left safe. But few have even been willing to speak with her and the few that have she already knew would never hold their end of the bargain, now she seeks the Overlord as he is a spark of hope for her kindred amongst these harsh times.

The young dragoness took one last look at her home, a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Being able to transform into human form allowed her to live in peace while other dragons who couldn't transform had to live in remote areas without much humans wondering around. That's how she heard about the new Overlord from the traveling merchants that sometimes took the roads near her home. After speaking with the older dragons about her plan, they agreed to it. As they knew far too well that no matter how many they kill, they would be overwhelmed by hunters sooner or later. She took off into the skies heading for the Overlord's castle.

!

Across the Eastern Ocean -

Across the sea is another continent that's spilt in half by mountains and deserts, separating north and south. A kingdom south beyond the magic hating Empire, separated by treacherous mountain chains and vast deserts the Zhun Empire is a powerful kingdom of magic users and magical creatures. But unrest has risen amongst its people for the past century and the empress of the empire is in need of aid of restoring the peace of her people. Thus she and a few servants have decided to seek out aid from the western world to aid her people, and thus the Overlord is the one to catch her interest. For word have reached by merchant ships to even these lands.

Empress Mei-Long Zhun heard about the wonders of the country to the west. She has even seen the strange machines that the merchant had brought in from across the sea. The scythe with the cradle attachment that caught the cut off stalks of grain, was a simple solution that took out much hard work for farmers. She could see how useful the machines are as while a magic user could do the work of five of those machines, building machines took less time then it would take to train a magic user. She's a golden dragoness of the eastern dragons, the Empress of the Zhun Dynasty Empire for over five hundred years since she turned three hundred. Her clan has ruled over a mix of human and non-humans since the dynasty began. She's a noble woman who sees herself as above the more common people as after years of luxury she finds herself uncaring for the peasants as she has it so good. But then her mother, the former empress, disappeared a century ago and at first she thought nothing off it but then distress began to fill the streets, flourishing crops began to rot, disease began to set amongst the people and after a century of ignoring it she found herself in a kingdom of chaos on the edge of revolution. Intending to get aid as her people's magic has yet to solve the issue, she takes for the west where she's heard rumors about a powerful man who might able to aid her country and her people, even if she has to give him gold, magic, knowledge or her own body, she will restore order to her empire and rule it like her mother had taught her to do.

She leaves the rule of her country to her court officials and members of her clan till she returns. She and her personal servants are going to fly to the western lands. Using a harness like carriage would be carried by six of her servants who like her are dragons. The carriage is the size of a large boat that would hold the empress, her dozens of servants, their belongings and supplies. Her servants would take shifts in carrying the carriage only stopping in mid-flight to exchange the bare holders of the carriage. It would only take a few days to get to the Overlord lands going by the map from a merchant who visited the land.

Mei-Long hopes she wouldn't run into any western dragons while in the western lands. Eastern dragons unlike their western counterparts lack wings and have a more snake like body. They're able to fly without wings and have the same relationship with their western counterparts as the elves and dwarves have with each other.

She hopes that the Overlord is proper in acting as a ruler. She of noble birth has been raised to act in a certain way and hold herself above the common people. She could only hope that the Overlord will act noble, not like the western lords she has met before. But with the machines and other trade goods coming from his lands. She knows she has to put up with what he is. With the trade goods and machines her land would be restored to what they were under her mother's rule. She would not be the one who ends her dynasty. Being defeated by another country is one thing, but having your country fall because of internal problems that were left to fester is another matter.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The vehicles come from the PC game Paraworld.

2 - When the original M16 was deployed in Vietnam without sufficient testing of the design and ammunition, ended badly for many American soldiers. As the gun only might fire or might not jam at a bad time. Which is why Ranma is trying to avoid having Ranko's getting killed because their weapons failed at a bad time.

!


	34. Running a Kingdom

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Running a Kingdom –

In one of the tavern's that populated the city of Dark Horse, one of the newer ones that have been set up. The tavern is ran by Hila who had wanted to start up a adventurer guild in the city. But to her dismay because of how well the land under Lord Ranma's rule, the need for adventurers is down to nothing. For the Ranko's have hunted down the bandits, wild animals that hunt people, and have taken care of most of the monsters. And unlike many places the Ranko's actually did their jobs well and didn't suffer from having corruption running wild in their group. (1) With little left for her, she opens a tavern to earn a living. Her friend Kathen joined her in running the place. So far they have made a good life for themselves, the Ranko's turned out to be big eaters and visited many of the taverns like theirs.

"So this is what it's like. A life without going after bandits or on a adventure," Hila said to Kathen during a slow period.

"Well it's a steady pay," Kathen said remembering the days that they spent without a single copper piece to their names.

"I just wish there are more guys around here," Hila said as with so many young women hoping to catch the young lord's eye as his lust for women is well known, has made Dark Horse City overcrowded with women.

"Well we could open shop near the factories," Kathen said.

"That is where all the men are," Hila said. The factories are managed by the Ranko's while the work force is made up of young men looking for work. There are some factories in the city but they're not as big as the newer ones, or have that many workers that aren't Ranko's. It seems that the Ranko's preferred to have their equipment made by their sisters.

"But then we would lose business that the Ranko's bring in," Kathen said as they're making more then they ever did as adventures.

"And it's nice not having to worry about a sudden attack ripping everything away from you," Hila adds. It's one of the reasons why the kingdom is growing as people could sleep soundly without worrying about bandits or beasts attacking them in the darkness of the night.

!

Nabiki's Office -

Nabiki got Ranma to sit down with her to look over the latest reports of the progress of developing the lands under their control. Most of the lands under their control now are agricultural not industry base. Sure there are crafts but not on a large scale, only in big cities or where there's the resources for them. Some places did everything by trade and not by using money. In places like that a economy had to be setup by the ground up. With the new factories mass producing goods cost went down for crafts that use to cost gold coins instead of silver and copper coins. With the ever expanding network of gateways and the plans for trains in case of the magic failing and when the objects can't fit through the gateway. The objects that are too large to go through the gateway are being handled by cart and boat.

"Once the trains are running we'll be able to start shipping large objects easier," Nabiki said.

"What about air travel?" Ranma ask.

"I'm already way ahead of you," Nabiki said. "I'm already planning on using the airships the Ranko's have already built. To be use as merchant ships to get to places that would take weeks or months by land."

:I just hope that we're not going too fast," Ranma said.

"They'll get use to it or they just be one of those old folks who remember the good old days," Nabiki said. "The ones with the nostalgia filters who only remember the past they want to remember not as it really was. I'm glad to be a founder of a open minded country. It's the reason why Kodachi is cherry picking the best things in the governments she learned in school and putting them to work here."

"Like how she's trying to model the kingdom after Rome?" Ranma ask.

"Yes but only the parts she likes and the ones that work," Nabiki said. "Like forcing a narrow minded morals on people. Without taking account of what works and what doesn't."

"Good point," Ranma said.

"Also the prison farms and mines are producing a good deal of goods. Putting the prisoners to work instead of having them sit around in a prison is working well," Nabiki said.

"As long as we only use the Ranko's to guard them. I heard about prison guards freeing or abusing the prisoners to the point they fight back," Ranma said as the Ranko's no matter what would never betray him.

"We don't have to worry about any of them betraying us like other kingdoms. It's one of the reasons why the other kingdoms are weary of us, since we have an all but endless soldiers to throw at them that will always remain loyal," Nabiki said.

"How are we doing with the other kingdoms?" Ranma ask.

"Good considering we're still new. But we can back up our claim to fight off anyone who tries anything. The Speakers we sent to act as ambassadors are helping to calm their nerves that we're going to invade their kingdoms. We're going to be a major trade country exporting and importing goods. The Horse coins are gaining power in the merchant guilds while other currencies are losing their grip. The Horse coins because of our safer lands and trading power are more valued then other coins. And the other kingdoms are already seeing the effects of it. Which reminds me we should invite some of the rulers to dine with us," Nabiki said.

"Okay as long as we're not just going to serve caviar and goose liver. I can't believe the garbage parts of the animals are expensive foods back in our world," Ranma said. (2)

"Don't worry we'll be serving a buffet like feast," Nabiki said.

"Good, I'm not really cut out for the upper class acts," Ranma said.

"If you would learn some lessons in manners you would be," Nabiki said.

"I'm more interested in keeping this new kingdom from breaking apart," Ranma said.

"Just kill anyone who tries to topple you. There's nothing like leaving bodies of those foolish enough to try to fight you out for all to see," the Castle Heart spoke up.

"No we're not doing that," Ranma said.

"Besides having them disappear and be forgotten is much better," Nabiki said.

"What do you mean?" Ranma ask.

"That if we simply dump them into the sandworm pits they will be eaten instead of having remains to inspire others to do the same," Nabiki said.

"Yes no body for people to gather around. Just someone who tried to fight only to disappear," the Castle Orb said.

"Enough with that," Ranma said.

"There's also the matter dealing with the final hero the wizard. He's the father of Rose and Velvet but both of them care little for him as he's always going around fighting evil. With the 6 heroes taken care of there's still the chance that he's coming to take revenge. While he's a powerful wizard, he's still an old man. Without the other heroes helping to protect him, he's a glass cannon. Powerful but a good hit will kill him," Nabiki said.

"Yes he's the one who lead the heroes to fight against the last Overlord," the Castle Orb said.

"I have beaten magic users before," Ranma said.

"Yes but never at this kind of level of magic," Nabiki said.

"Yes but magic users aren't that strong or powerful without magic and the wards place around the castle prevents him from just teleporting here. And the Mages will just detect him," Ranma said.

"And you could just beat him," Nabiki said as Ranma has the habit of beating people who he shouldn't be able to beat.

"I haven't fought anyone since, I got here," Ranma said. "Besides those bandits and Halflings."

"Well if you die than that's it for us," Nabiki said.

"I know," Ranma said admitting the underlining point. If he dies that's it for the girls. The Castle Orb told him that if he dies the girls could be replaced by the imps that the girls replaced when he became the new Overlord. It's something that Ranma just couldn't do to them. They could still exist without him, but he couldn't risk it. He has to stay alive and safe in the castle so they wouldn't just disappear if he dies.

!

On the Northern Coast -

At the Silver Mine where the main gateway to the north is located at. Caramound of the Lynx tribe had come to talk with one of the leaders of the Overlord lands or the Horse lands as some are calling it, thanks to the horse coins coming from it. Shampoo having heard about a group of warrior women numbering wanting to join forces with them, was the one who came to meet with the leader.

"Our tribe's women only mate with men who are strong or prove to be skillful in some way," Caramound explains her tribes way to Shampoo.

"My tribe has a rule like that as well but only marrying a husband who is able to beat one in combat," Shampoo said.

"I heard about how your lord has all women in high command of his lands. The last Overlord had little to do with women as he was move evil in his ways than lord Ranma. I want to make sure that my people won't just be used for fodder in his drive to conquer," Caramound said.

"Ranma has no interest in conquering the land. He merely wants to rule the land he has in peace. Only when he's force to fight will he conquer. He knows that war isn't a glory as many men see it, but he will end it and make sure the threat doesn't raise its head again," Shampoo said.

"I wish to meet with lord Ranma before, I decide," Caramound said.

"Besides warriors and hunters what will your people bring?" Shampoo ask.

"This," Caramound said as she lays down a black dagger.

"Obsidian," Shampoo said as she seen it used back in her village.

"We mine it in the Blackdeep mine. It was first used as a goblin hive before my people drove them away. We learned to forge it into weapons that can cut through just about anything," Caramound said. (3)

"I'm familiar with them but they lose their sharpness quickly," Shampoo said.

"The forging that we use allows them to be used more like metal weapons," Caramound said.

"Yes the can be put to good use," Shampoo said as the village healer uses obsidian blades for their all but flawless cutting power.

"I also heard that lord Ranma uses his women as sex toys," Caramound said.

"We do have sex with him and we do throw ourselves at him. The reason why is because he's simply that good. So good in fact that he tamed the succubae sex demons from the Succubae Statue. Aknae their current queen controls them but they're more then willing to follow any order Ranma has for them as long as they get rewarded later," Shampoo said.

"Is he really that good?" Caramound ask wondering if it's true.

"Yes it is," Shampoo smiled eyeing Caramound's lust body. She's looking forward to tasting her if she wants to see Ranma's sex drive is as good as she is told it is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Without bandits, wild animals, or monsters to deal with, there isn't much left to make a living off of being an adventurer.

2 - Why are the garbage parts of an animal are labeled as expensive high class food? Besides the cool thing or the air of class that seems to hover around them?

3 - Obsidian blades are a small and measurable number of molecules in thickness. And while diamond is the harder material, obsidian can be made _sharper_. The greatest of care should be used in handling obsidian knives and arrow points etc because they can remain truly Absurdly Sharp even centuries after being made and will cut you badly with even the slightest touch. The drawback of course is that being basically an exotic form of glass, they wear out quickly in use. But the sharpness is the reason why eye doctors prefer obsidian blades to other blades. The Lynx tribe use the same forging to make weapons out of it, as it's done in the Elder Scroll's game for glass weapons and armor since this is a fantasy setting after all.

!


	35. Payback

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Ranma that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Payback –

In one of the rooms of the castle, Veal and the other nine leaders of the dark elves have their arms bond behind their backs, their legs have been pulled back until their ankles were even with their ears. And their legs were held there by shackles, leaving them helpless on their backs. It's their punishment for what they did to Selune'vele and her two bodyguards Yersia and Jelle'vena.

"I know you dark elves don't get along with the other elves and it goes both ways. I know sex is a common sight here in the castle but still grabbing Selune'vele, Yersia and Jelle'vena, forcing them into having sex is something that, I can't overlook," Ranma said sitting on a chair.

"My lord they did fight at first but they got into it," Veal said feeling the sweat dripping off her body. It wasn't from heat but from the lust she and the others are feeling as they're force to watch as the three elves they had sex with are pleasing their lord.

The dark elves bond could only watch as Yersia and Jelle'vena are stimulating his penis between their huge breasts. They use their breasts in competition to stroke Ranma's dick while their queen Selune'vele suckles on the head that is poking out between the four soft orbs. Yersia looks up at Ranma with a sense of superiority on her smiling face as she lewdly draws his penis between her voluptuous breasts. Which is the same look that Jelle'vena has on her face. With their lords massive tool sandwiched between their four big, soft, and warm breasts, he is trap to the enchanting, aesthetic pleasure. Sweat is gradually seeping out from their soft breasts, slowly lubricating their motions into a pleasant glide. The gradual increase in the amount of sweat on their breasts gives them a slippery, lascivious shine. Furthermore, their sliding motions sync up transforming into a simultaneous pleasant feeling assaulting Ranma. Selune'vele is keeping herself busy sucking on the head of Ranma's tool sticking out between the two pairs of soft orbs.

Selune'vele made a loud sucking sound as she slowly slides her mouth upwards and off of Ranma's mighty tool. She turns her glaze to Veal giving her a smug look. "Only because there was no fighting it once you and your friends trap us between you sluts."

"Looks who's talking," Veal said as she stares at the juices covering Selune'vele's face. She wanted to lick that smirk off of that elf queens face. She quickly mentally slap herself for thinking about that. But she couldn't help it as the thought of tasting the cum of Ranma is already making her own juices flow. Not to mention taking a long thick phallus far up her was terribly exciting.

The door of the room open as 7 more naked elves entered the room. Dela'vela and Nunlly entered the room, with 5 single elf women. Like the other elven women in the room they have slender but busty figures with breasts in the D cup ranges and above. They stared in shock and lust as they saw their queen and her two body guards have their lord's tool between them. They heard about Ranma's size but seeing it in the flesh is something else. Male elves aren't that big compared to the horse size member right in front of them. They saw why the women of the castle couldn't get enough of him. If the stories of his endurance is true that is. Their queen had contacted them and ask for women who wanted to help her in her revenge on the dark elves in the same way they did with her. Which also meant having sex with Ranma. Which cause both Dela'vela and Nunlly be mob by eager elf women.

"Ah Ranma you started before the others came," Kasumi said entering the room as well. She was the one who found the dark elves having their way with the elf queen and her bodyguards. And the one who came up with the punishment for them.

"They decided to get me ready themselves," Ranma said causing the three elves to blush.

"You women are ready?" Selune'vele ask them.

"Yes we're ready," Dela'vela said not taking her eyes off of the piece of meat that's going to be jamming into her.

"Follow my lead," Selune'vele said as she walks over to Veal and lays on top of her. Their huge breasts are squeezed between them as they're face to face.

"What are you doing?" Veal ask blushing as she feels the shapely body resting on top of hers.

"Me and my women are going to lay on top of you and your women. We're going to use you as our beds as Ranma fucks us right on top of you," Selune'vele smiles evilly down at her. The other elf women followed their queen's lead. Laying themselves on top of the bound dark elf women, pressing their shapely bodies on top of theirs.

"It was my idea. It's such a turn on watching a woman getting her brains fuck out of her as she lays on top of you. But for your punishment Ranma isn't going to fuck you as he goes down the line. You all just be force to watch as Selune'vele and her women get to enjoy Ranma while you don't," Kasumi said.

"Sorry Veal but you and your girls brought this on yourselves," Ranma said as he walks up to Selune'vele shapely behind.

Soon Veal found herself trap underneath the rocking body of Selune'vele pressing down on her as Ranma thrust into her. And knowing Ranma once he reaches the end of the line he'll go right back to the beginning and start all over. Making her and her fellow dark elves watch face to face as the elves on top of them get the fucking they so wanted to be done to them.

!

In Nabiki's Office -

Nabiki look over the paper with the contact for a perfume shop that one of the nobles wants to reopen. In Heaven's Peak the perfume shop was wreck by the zombies and still hasn't been reopened as the merchant that owned the shop was eaten. The noble wants the perfume shop to be reopened. As taking a bath isn't that common, trash pickup or running water. Which means there was a lot of stink to cover up with perfume. (1)

Taking a page out of history she had the Ranko Alchemists busy creating soft drinks. The Mechanics are already created a glass bottling factory to begin production. They Ranko's have already created a root-beer type carbonated beverage. They're working on creating a cola as Ranma likes the taste. They're also working on making box cereal out the many grains that are growing. And the canning factory in producing preserved canned food is going well. In fact Spam was finally created after much experimenting, with the same taste and even the signature tin can. Nabiki knows that luxury goods do make good money, it's the food market that makes a good steady income. As everyone needs to eat and always will have a market.

Kodachi is with her as she looks over the farm reports. With her gardening background she's the one in charge of the farms. She's having each farm producing crops that grow well in that area. She also has all the farms use a crop rotation system. Allowing the soil to be rich and not be turned to dust because of over farming. She read about what happen during the great dust bowl in North America because of bad farming methods and methods to prevent win erosion. She's making sure that the farmers don't uproot too much grasslands. For bugs the Alchemist Ranko's have come up with potions that kill the bugs as well as the funguses that infest the plants. Speaking of fungus the mushroom farms being grown in some of the old dry Dwarf mines are doing well.

The farms are also planting the crops that grow well for that type of soil. The farms are planting potatoes in the barren and cold lands. Since even with stubborn and tough grounds, it's able to grow. With high nutritional value and the harvest is equivalent to 3 times that of wheat. Is making the potatoes a top crop choice as Kasumi showed people how to make potato dishes. And corn in dryer areas as they didn't need that much water to grow.

"The food production has improved with crops yielding more then they did before," Kodachi said.

"Which means we can export more to other countries," Nabiki said.

"Remember that we do need to save incase of famine or a bad harvest," Kodachi pointed out.

"We're already storing grain in giant stone pots in the desert," Nabiki said as grains not turned to flour lasted longer in dry places.

"We always need something to fall back incase of a food shortage," Kodachi said.

"Speaking about the desert how's Jewel doing?" Nabiki ask.

"Jewel is being used as a sex toy. In fact thanks to the sex demons messing around with the Alchemist potions by adding their juices into the mixture and powering it with their magic. Has cause a unexpected side effect, they had wanted to see if they could make a potion that would turn Ranma into a insatiable sex beast," Kodachi said.

"He already is one," Nabiki said remembering how often he made her pass out.

"He is but the sex demons still want to see him even more of a sex beast. It doesn't work on Ranma but it does give him more energy," Kodachi said.

"Then what's the side effect?" Nabiki ask.

"It what happens when a woman drinks it, which is what a group of Ranko's did when they mistaken the new potions for the energy potion they wanted to add to their strew," Kodachi said.

!

In the lower levels of the castle -

In the alchemist lab in the castle is where the Alchemist Ranko's work to create potions for Ranma. The potions are mainly to heal from wounds or sickness. While the cheaper potions are being made in the factories using machine made by the Mechanics. Some potions needed special care to make. The potions made in the castle are for Ranma, his ladies and castle staff. They're always coming up with something new and would test it on the prisoners in the succubus tower.

The problem with new potions is the outcome is unpredictable. Sometimes it's strength, healing, speed, or turn a person invisible, but something it cause the voluptuous Ranko's to become unhinged, insatiable sex beasts. Jewel learned that lesson the hard way. Hour upon hour she was pumped hard, till her pussy ached and her asshole was raw and swollen. When they decided to try cramming two monstrous shafts in her pussy at the same time she knew there weren't enough healing potions in the world to save the crater that had been her catastrophically crammed cunt.

Ukyo watch as the group of Ranko's kept on pumping Jewel. The infected Ranko's after eating the strew lace with the potion had turn them into sex fiends. Forcing everyone around them to have sex with them, which thanks to the stew they ate when they kiss someone else it spread the infection. (2) This happen in the fort near the factory, the other Ranko's managed to contain their sisters and dump the tainted stew before anyone else ate it. But it seems that like Ranma they have his sex drive. Jewel isn't even moving anymore as she been drained dry of energy, by the Ranko's. She's nothing more then a cum bucket for them now. She had the sex demons give them dicks since the only way to flush the potion out of their system without killing them was for them to use it all up. Which is why she made the infected Ranko's into futas to drain them quicker, and threw Jewel into the prison cell housing all 43 Ranko's of different types.

"They're still not stopping?" Akane ask walking up to Ukyo watching herself as the Ranko's waiting their turn tried to grab her.

"I would think this what would happen if Ranma suddenly had copies of himself and all of them had blue balls," Ukyo said.

"I'm sure you would love it," Akane said.

"Still feel sour that he has sex with you the least?" Ukyo ask slyly.

"No," Akane snaps.

"All you get to do is watch as we get to have Ranma pound us till we can't tell which way is up. Only getting him to pound you when he feels like it," Ukyo smirks.

"Better then being his cum buckets," Akane growls.

"Which you don't get to enjoy as everyone else does," Ukyo smiles at her.

"Oh Akane there you are," Flavia said walking up to the two.

"What is it?" Akane ask.

"Your sister Nabiki wants you to send some of your sex demons to her office," Flavia said taking the role of Nabiki's aide. She's working her way up the ranks by being helpful. Of Ranma's main women Akane is the lowest ranking and all she needs to do is work her way till she outranks her.

"Fine," Akane said as she mental links herself with her girls. It's like a phoning them back in her home world. She sent some of her girls over to her sister.

"Better call some of them over here as well," Ukyo said. "Unless we want to ruin Jewel for good."

""Right," Akane said seeing that Jewel is nothing more than a meat puppet now in the arms of the Ranko's. "Why did you have to turn them into futas?"

"I figured that like most males they wouldn't have the stamina like a woman does. Men wouldn't be able to come more then 3 to 5 times in a row. More if they save up or on drugs," Ukyo said.

"But they're too much like Ranma," Akane said watching as the next Ranko a Amazon shove her dick into Jewel after the Driver was spent for the time being.

"They're like lord Ranma?" Flavia ask staring at the gang rape in the jail cell. It reminds her of the many times that her former servants gangbanged her. But unlike with them using sex toys the Ranko's like the sex demons when they wanted to, have real cocks.

"Never seeming to ever run out of juice during sex? Yes they do," Ukyo said as a group of 86 sex demons appeared.

"Alright girls get in there and don't come out till the sex potion you made wears off," Akane orders them.

"Wait only Yuna, Cally, Edna, Rose, and Sera were the ones who made that potion," a succubus name Maxy said.

"There's 43 horny women in there who can't stop having sex and you are all sex demons. Remember they're like Ranma so they should taste like him and give off as much sex energy as he does as well. So get in there," Akane said.

"Alright," the sex demons said as they open the cell door and before the Ranko's inside could flood out. They were push back as the succubus women broke off into pairs so two of them would share a Ranko between them.

"That should do it," Akane said seeing her girls working their charms on the infected Ranko's.

"Better keep an eye on them just to be sure," Ukyo said as Ranma can wear out the sex demons. In fact the sex demons have to do group sex with him just to be able to wear him out. At least for awhile that is. Thinking about it the only women who seem to be able to handle themselves with Ranma are the older women.

"You mean watch this?" Akane ask trying to control herself as she wants to be under Ranma as he drives his manhood into her.

Not getting a response she turns to see, Ukyo has Flavia lock in a kiss. Her hands are already slipping the simple dress she wore off her lust body. Since Ukyo wears the skimpy top and loin cloth when she's in the castle made it easy for her to get it on with Flavia. Sighing Akane gave in and walk up to the two and join on in on the fun.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The real reason why perfume was invented wasn't to make you smell nice. It was to cover the stink of a person as bathing wasn't that common.

2 - It be like tasting the last thing a person ate when they kiss you.

!


End file.
